


Последняя Цитадель

by Armant_AO



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Explicit Language, M/M, RST, Slow Burn, Tragedy, Violence, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 70,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Armant_AO/pseuds/Armant_AO
Summary: Зомби-апокалипсис!AU, в котором Стэн случайно натыкается в книжном магазине на беззащитного мальчика по имени Джорджи, встречается с Неудачниками и постепенно учится доверять людям.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Стэн читает книгу

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Потихоньку переношу свои работы с фикбука ^-^

У любой болезни есть точка старта. Это может быть мужчина, трахнувший труп, а затем вернувшийся к своей жене и предложивший завести ребенка. Это может быть маленький африканский мальчик, которого укусила летучая мышь, с которой он играл в лесу у дома. Это может быть обычная кухарка, сожравшая сырое говяжье мясо и плюнувшая в еду своего хозяина.

Кто стал нулевым пациентом в этот раз, так и не узнал никто. Лето выдалось самым жарким за последние десять лет, и только к вечеру Стэн смог заставить себя выйти из дома с книгой и засесть на любимой скамье в маленьком парке Харбор на пересечении улиц Миртл и МЕ-73 в Рокленде, штат Мэн. Стэн предпочитал читать на улице, потому что дома для него было слишком много отвлекающих факторов; к тому же, запах бухты неподалёку хорошо прочищал сознание и помогал сосредоточиться.

Солнце потихоньку ползло к горизонту, отражая блики на неспокойной воде, тут и там верещали чайки, а едва ощутимый ветер игрался с мокрыми после холодного душа волосами. Чёрно-красная обложка книги шуршала о старые джинсы. С обложки скалилось какое-то чудовище, издалека напоминающее оборотня с окровавленной пастью, корешок был испещрён маленькими трещинками, а задняя сторона переплёта пестрила положительными отзывами малоизвестных и не очень журналов и газет. Единственное издание, которое Стэн точно знал, было The New York Times, и то — о нём хотя бы раз слышала каждая собака. Книга вышла совсем недавно, пару месяцев назад, и довольно быстро вошла в ряд бестселлеров. Имя автора — Уильям Денбро, — Стэну прежде не попадалось на глаза, хотя почитать он любил и тщательно следил за книжной индустрией. Похоже, это и впрямь было первое произведение Денбро, хотя Стэн не особо и удивился бы этому факту. Многие современные истории успеха начинались у писателей так же, с первой книги, взять ту же Э.Л. Джеймс, труды которой Стэн откровенно побаивался читать и о которой пару лет назад раздавались смешанные отзывы буквально из каждой помойки.

Книга по-настоящему увлекала. В ней не было косяков, по крайней мере, слишком сильно заметных, повествование велось от третьего лица в прошедшем времени — всё по классике, как подумал Стэн. У героев имелись свои слабости и сильные стороны, а основной конфликт был более чем интересным. Будучи погружённым в чтение, Стэн совершенно пропустил мимо ушей визг сирен скорой помощи и полиции, лишь повёл плечом, осознавая, что Рокленд — городок небольшой, и если уж в нём и случилось что-то, то об этом уже наверняка знает его соседка Бетти.

С Бетти Рипсом Стэн не то чтобы очень хорошо знаком. Они вдвоём снимали крохотную квартирку в глубине улицы Миртл, жили в разных комнатах и почти не контактировали. Бетти, как правило, запиралась у себя в комнате, где смотрела телешоу про свадьбы или сериальные мелодрамы, запивала ручей из слёз кислым вином и плакалась подругам в твиттер, что её парень её не уважает, не любит и вообще не ценит. Однако Бетти также знала практически всё про всех. Своим нытьём по поводу проблем на личном фронте она построила целую стратегию по обмену информацией со всеми, кто был подписан на неё в социальных сетях, и Стэн порой просто не мог перестать удивляться. Подайся Бетти в губернаторы, Стэн ни за что не стал бы за неё голосовать, потому что она наверняка бы превратила Рокленд в настоящий ад.

Подайся Бетти Рипсом в губернаторы, Стэн ни за что не стал бы переходить ей дорогу, потому что она знала всё и про всех, а так как Стэн жил вместе с ней, о нём она знала больше всего. О том, во сколько встаёт Стэн, какие книги он читает, по какой именно причине задерживается по пути домой после работы в кофейне, какую позу в сексе предпочитает и где прячет старейшие журналы Playboy и Playgirl. Ей богу, она даже знала номер карты Стэна и периодически покупала своему соседу продукты, когда ему было особенно лень выйти из дома.

И сейчас, сидя на лавочке в парке Харбор, слегка щурясь от предзакатного солнца и перелистывая плотные страницы романа Уильяма Денбро, Стэн горячо чувствовал нежелание возвращаться домой, где из кухни доносились не самые смешные шутки персонажей сериала «Бруклин 9-9», скворчало масло на сковороде, пахло жареным сыром и вином. Одинокая лавочка казалась единственным устойчивым местом в целой Вселенной, и Стэн отчаянно не хотел подниматься, чтобы тут же не полететь носом в горячую землю, потеряв равновесие. Даже когда над головой пролетел военный вертолёт, Стэн не обратил особого внимания, разве что долгим взглядом проследил за ним, удаляющимся в центр города.

Стэну всё же пришлось вынырнуть из водоворота собственных мыслей, когда услышал ненавязчивую мелодию звонка на собственном телефоне. Увидев на экране имя Бетти, Стэн уж хотел было бросить трубку, но в последний момент передумал и провёл пальцем в другую сторону. Он молча поднёс телефон к уху, хмуро, с нарастающим напряжением пытаясь разобрать из сбивчивой хлюпающей речи Бетти хоть одну цельную фразу:

— Стэн… они… везде… домой… ПОЖАЛУЙСТА! — прокричала она последнее слово, когда связь оборвало окончательно. Где-то неподалёку раздался треск.

Стэн медленно убрал телефон в карман джинс, настороженным взглядом осмотрев улицу. Несколько машин промчалось мимо него дальше по улице МЕ-73, прочь из города, судя по всему. От причала расплывались яхты. Чайки встревоженно кричали над головой. Зажав книгу подмышкой, Стэн двинулся вглубь улицы Миртл, где дома ждала отчего-то изрядно напуганная Бетти.

Когда из-за частного дома резко вырулил ярко-красный пикап, Стэн едва успел отскочить в сторону. Он кожей почувствовал поднявшийся ветер из-за стремительно рванувшей прочь машины.

— Вали, парень, пока цел! — донеслось из пикапа, отчего Стэн неосознанно даже для самого себя прибавил шагу.

Улица Миртл находилась почти что на окраине Рокленда, и столпотворения для неё не были свойственны, но отчего-то сейчас, именно в эту самую минуту, когда Стэну позвонила испуганная Бетти, а самого Уриса чуть не сбил пикап, улицу заполонили паникующие люди. Это произошло в мгновение ока: вот Стэн спокойно читает книгу, а после чудесного избежания смерти под колёсами пикапа на обычно пустынной улице оказалось яблоку негде упасть. Кто-то о того сильно пихнул плечом Стэна, что тот повалился на одно колено и выронил книгу. Плачущая женщина, прижимающая к себе ребёнка, случайно пнула книгу на проезжую часть и скрылась за углом ближайшего дома, сбив бедром горшок с голубыми гортензиями, за которыми каждый день ухаживала пожилая миссис Милтон, хозяйка цветочной лавки. Сейчас же кто-то резко перевернул табличку «Открыто» изнутри магазина и скрылся в тени.

Стэн лишь каким-то чудом добрался до дома и спешно поднялся по лестнице. Он так и не подобрал книгу с проезжей части, но роман сейчас — последнее, о чём ему следовало думать. Стэн вытащил из кармана ключи от входной двери и два раза прокрутил в замке, не сразу попав в щёлку. Вопреки обыкновению, в нос не ударил запах топлёного масла, полуфабрикатов и алкоголя, тишину не разрушала начальная тема «Анатомии страсти».

— Бетти? — позвал Стэн, медленно закрывая сходную дверь и снимая обувь. Связка ключей со стуком повисла на крючке. — Ты дома?

За закрытой дверью, которая вела в комнату Бетти, послышалась какая-то возня. Послышался такой звук, будто кто-то отодвигает мебель. Похоже, именно так оно и было, потому что после того, как щёлкнул замок и как Бетти вывалилась из комнаты, вся взмыленная, заплаканная и покрасневшая, Стэн заметил, что тяжёлый письменный стол гордо занимал место в центре спальни.

— Стэн… — проныла Бетти и подскочила к нему, тут же уткнувшись лицом в грудь. Стэн почувствовал, как его футболка взмокла то ли от пота, то ли от слёз. Успокаивать Рипсом он не умел от слова совсем, потому что за те пару лет, что они живут вместе, каждый раз, когда Бетти начинала плакать, Стэн просто стратегически отступал к себе в комнату, оставляя соседку в надёжных виртуальных руках её подружек из твиттера.

Стэн всё же заставил себя погладить Бетти по спине и нерешительно поцеловать в макушку. Вроде, его мама в детстве делала так же.

— Успокоилась? — спросил Стэн через пару минут, когда Бетти сама отстранилась и повела соседа в свою комнату. Рипсом мелко кивнула и с некоей мрачной грациозностью села на кровать. Стэн последовал её примеру и прочистил горло, мысленно пытаясь подобрать необходимые слова, чтобы и выяснить причину слёз Бетти, и узнать, знает ли она о происходящем на улице. — Что случилось?

— Я была в больнице, — с опущенным в пол взглядом поведала Бетти. — Мы со Скоттом… разговаривали, когда в ординаторскую зашёл какой-то парень. Поднялась какая-то суматоха, и Мэтт мне сказал, что этот парень помер во время операции на сердце около получаса назад, и он был какой-то странный и страшный, и…

Бетти всхлипнула вновь, а Стэн лишь нахмурился и скептично скрестил руки на груди. Конечно, Рипсом рассказала не всю историю. Скорее всего, подумал Стэн, Рипсом снова трахалась со своим парнем Скоттом на его рабочем месте, и их застукал лучший друг Скотта Мэтт, но это было совсем не важно для основной части истории, ведь не может быть не до конца мёртвый парень причиной ручья слёз Бетти. Тем более, не может быть незнакомец причиной, почему Рипсом забаррикадировалась в своей комнате.

— Ты знаешь, что происходит сейчас на улице? — спросил Стэн снова, надеясь, что Бетти не разревётся вновь.

На удивление, Бетти быстро вытерла влагу с щёк и твёрдо взглянула на Стэна.

— Судный День происходит, вот что, — с дрожью в голове сказала она и нервно провела рукой по нижнему краю чёрной майки-алкоголички. Пальцы замерли у бокового шва. — Этот парень навалился на меня там, в ординаторской, и… вот.

Бетти приподняла майку, оголяя плоский живот с едва ли заметной дорожкой светлых волос, опускающейся от пупка. На левом боку синели следы зубов. Иногда, при резком движении, на месте укуса проступали капельки не до конца свернувшейся крови.

— Люди бегут прочь из города, потому что тот парень — не единственный, кто восстал из мёртвых, — продолжила Бетти. — Эти… мертвецы сожрали Мэтта, Стэн. У меня на глазах. Я заводила машину, а Мэтт не успел выбежать на парковку. Я бросила в больнице Скотта и понятия не имею, что с ним и где он. Связи нет, интернета нет, я не знаю, что делать!

Бетти вздрогнула и схватилась за голову, будто пытаясь не зарыдать вновь, хотя по голосу было совершенно понятно, что она пыталась проглотить гигантский ком, застрявший в горле. Из слабенького хвоста выбилось несколько прядей, за которые тут же ухватилась Бетти и принялась безостановочно гладить их руками. Скорее всего, она делала это неосознанно, но Стэн не решался прикоснуться к ней, выразить свою поддержку. Он продолжал смотреть на майку, туда, где скрывался синеющий, набухший, поблёскивающий кровью и сукровицей укус. Стэн не был фанатом кино или книг про зомби-апокалипсис, но был наслышан о заражениях через укус, пожирании мозгов и плоти, обращении, медленной походке и всём таком. Однако всё вышеперечисленное относилось к неким фантастическим условностям, канонам в тематических Вселенных. В жизни не может быть никакого апокалипсиса, Судного Дня и конца света, Стэн был в этом уверен.

— Может, это просто укус, — медленно предположил Стэн, смяв пальцами покрывало на кровати. — Тебя может укусить кошка, но ты же в неё не превратишься.

— Мне жарко, Стэн, — сбивчивым шёпотом сказала Бетти. Стэн коснулся её лба и отнял руку, поняв, насколько сильно горяча кожа Рипсом. На ладони остались следы чужого пота. — Я будто горю изнутри, понимаешь? Это очень больно, и жарко, и тяжело. В ушах звенит, перед глазами тёмные пятна плывут. Я знаю, что это не просто укус, Стэн.

— Твой организм борется, Бетти, — не слишком твёрдо, тем не менее, отозвался Стэн. — Ты пробовала выпить антибиотики?

Бетти слабо кивнула и тяжело выдохнула.

— Не помогает. Ничего не помогает.

В глазах уже не осталось слёз, и Бетти обессиленно опустила руки на покрывало и зажмурилась. Обкусанные губы сжались в трубочку. Стэн протянул руку и коснулся её колена, потому что совершенно не знал, что ему делать. Верить в зомби-апокалипсис всё ещё не получалось, Стэн не переставал считать это всё полнейшим бредом, но найти подтверждение своей правоты, как и опровержение слов Бетти, с ходу не получалось.

— Я не хочу стать такой же, как они, — сдавленно прошептала она.

Стэн помотал головой. Высохшие кудряшки упали на лоб.

— Ты и не станешь, — заверил её он. — С чего ты вообще взяла это? Может, ты перенесёшь это как обычный грипп, откуда тебе знать? Сходим к врачу, она пропишет тебе рецепт…

— Потому что Мэтт стал таким же! — закричала вдруг Бетти и сбросила руку Стэна со своего колена. — Я видела. Сначала мертвецы сожрали его кишки, а потом он встал и двинулся в мою сторону! Я надавила на газ и сбила Мэтта к чёртовой матери! У меня в ушах до сих пор стоит хруст его костей!

Стэн ощутимо вздрогнул. Голову будто зажали в тиски, а руки заколотило дрожью. Так не бывает, так не бывает, билось в сознании Стэна. Бетти, должно быть, показалось. Хотя, как ей могло показаться такое?

— Посмотри в окно, если не веришь!

Стэн долго сверлил взглядом Бетти, но всё же поднялся с кровати и мягко одёрнул полупрозрачную шторку у окна. Улица даже и не думала опустеть, но если до этого люди пытались как можно скорее сбежать из города, то сейчас они, в общем-то, делали то же самое, но сквозь толстое оконное стекло пробивались не только крики паники, но и боли со страхом. Стэн увидел, как трое парней и девушка сидят на коленях вокруг упитанной женщины. Женщина оглушительно захлёбывалась собственным криком, безостановочно дёргала руками и ногами, но вдруг обмякла, когда девушка вцепилась зубами ей в шею и выдрала кусок мяса. Кровь толчками выбивалась из смуглого тела, стеклянные глаза без движения уставились в сумеречное небо.

Стэн отшатнулся от окна, запнулся о стол и едва не повалился на пол.

— Это… это… — вновь и вновь повторял он, не зная, как продолжить. Бетти не обращала на его слова никакого внимания, пустым взглядом смотря в определённую точку на белой стене. — Что же нам делать?

Бетти неосознанно постучала ногтем о покрывало. Она ссутулилась, отчего кожа на спине чётко обтягивала позвоночник.

— Тебе, — разорвала тишину она, и это слово прозвучало, словно пушечный выстрел. — Не мне. Я умру и стану такой же, как они.

— Ты не можешь так просто принять этот факт…

— Заткнись, Стэн, — сощурилась Бетти, словно над ухом у неё жужжала какая-то муха. — Просто возьми самые необходимые вещи и беги, ладно? Мне уже не помочь, но у тебя ещё есть шанс.

Стэн опустился на колени и взял Бетти за руку. Рипсом выглядела так отчаянно, словно ничто в мире не могло её переубедить. На щеках проступили красные пятна, лоб покрылся испариной, грудь прерывисто вздымалась и опускалась из-за неровного дыхания, но вот глаза выдавали полную, можно сказать, самоубийственную решимость. По одному только взгляду Стэн догадался, что именно Бетти собралась сделать, и ему даже не нужно было задавать соответствующий вопрос.

— Чёрт, это не может так закончиться для тебя, понимаешь? — сказал Стэн, сжимая холодные пальцы девушки. — А как же твои планы стать политиком, выйти замуж, завести кота?

— Не суждено сбыться, — поджала губы Бетти.

— Это не так работает! Ты даже не пытаешься хоть как-то помочь себе. Может, я смогу что-то сделать? Ты только скажи, что именно.

Бетти мрачно усмехнулась.

— Подай снотворное с вон той полки.

Стэн с замирающим, холодеющим сердцем смотрел на бледную Бетти, и её взгляд, полный решимости, казалось, был способен свернуть все твои внутренности узлом.

— Бетти, ты должна бороться…

— А я не хочу бороться, понятно?! Я не вижу в этом смысла. Скотт мёртв, Мэтт мёртв, меня укусили, а я не хочу жить в таком мире! Я просто не смогу…

Стэн глубоко вздохнул и медленно отпустил её руку, которую всё это время продолжал сжимать, и достал с книжной полки маленький пузырёк, прятавшийся между томиком «Гордости и предубеждения» и подарочным изданием «Унесённых ветром». Стэн не понимал выбор Бетти. Он надеялся, что можно что-то сделать, чтобы помочь ей. Он надеялся, что можно перенести укус как обычный грипп. Возможно, это была вера отчаявшегося человека. Человека, отказывающегося видеть реальность такой, какой она внезапно стала. Стэн не понимал выбор Бетти, но не мог его не принять.

— Я просто усну, — верно истолковала зачарованный взгляд Стэна на пузырёк со снотворным Бетти. — А если и проснусь, это буду уже не я, но тебя здесь не должно быть. Но обещай мне, что если останешься, то…

Бетти запнулась на полуслове, но Стэн лишь сильнее сжал тёмный пузырёк и мелко кивнул. Он понял. Невозможно не понять.

Стэн протянул Бетти пузырёк со снотворным и нерешительно положил руку ей на плечо. Он порывался обнять её, но Бетти отодвинулась от него, отвернулась к стене и проглотила целую горсть таблеток.

— Я бы всё равно не смогла, Стэн, — прошептала она, невесомо коснувшись его пальцев. — Но ты сможешь. Я знаю.

Стэн легко сжал её руку и поднялся на ноги. Когда он, забросив на плечо забитый необходимыми вещами и едой на первое время рюкзак, прицепив к поясу чехол с охотничьим ножом, который ему подарил отец на шестнадцатилетие, почти десять лет назад, вышел из квартиры, Бетти уже не дышала.


	2. Джорджи прячется

Два с половиной месяца назад Стэн наткнулся на мексиканскую семью. Он тихонько пробрался на автозаправку неподалёку от Балтимора, штат Мэриленд. Семидесятое шоссе обычно не отличалось особой примечательностью, Стэн успел изучить чуть ли не каждое дерево ещё в далёком детстве, когда он с родителями ездил в гости к друзьям семьи в Кливленд, штат Огайо. Дорога занимала чуть меньше шести часов, за которые маленький шестилетний Стэн успевал и выспаться, и посчитать деревья, пока не закончатся все выученные цифры, и подъесть упаковку овсяного печенья с шоколадной крошкой.

У Балтимора Стэн оказался не случайно: там он родился и вырос. Он в мельчайших деталях помнил двухэтажную квартиру в крошечном, кирпичном доме-спичечном коробке на Рок-Хилл-авеню, где соседи соревновались, у кого газон зеленее, у кого клумба красивее разрослась цветами, а у кого вкуснее пахнет барбекю на заднем дворе по воскресеньям. Стэн хотел помнить пушистый белый ковёр в гостиной, мягкие кресла и диван, книжный шкаф со старыми корешками, запах маминых благовоний в родительской спальне, блеск кулона со звездой Давида на солнце, низкий отцовский голос во время молитвы перед семейным ужином. Он хотел помнить лай соседской собаки, вкус грушевого мёда, запах масла из нер тамид в балтиморской синагоге.

Теперь Стэну придётся помнить затхлый запах разложения, хлюпающий звук вываливающихся внутренностей и чувство комка в горле, словно подступающая рвота. Ещё у красного кирпичного дома на Рок-Хилл-авеню на Стэна навалилось плохое предчувствие, которое скрипело песком на зубах, молоточками било по вискам и заставляло руки заходиться мелкой дрожью. Квартира оказалась пуста. Запах благовоний давно выветрился, книги собрали небольшой слой пыли, на полу разлетелись страницы Торы. В синагоге не горели свечи, десять заповедей на синагогальном ковчеге вызывали лишь щемящую тоску.

А потом Стэн увидел их. Женщину в длинной юбке, в голубом платке, покрывающем светлые волосы. Мужчину в некогда белом костюме, теперь покрытом засохшей кровью. Синеву глаз скрывала мутная пелена. Это были родители Стэна, но в то же время это были не они.

Стэн чуть не выронил охотничий нож, когда мама шаркающей походкой двинулась к нему. Стэна вырвало, когда он вонзил нож маме в голову. Стэн ревел навзрыд, когда доставал нож из глаза отца. Стэн долго вымаливал прощения у Бога напротив заповедей, хотя перестал молиться Ему сразу же, как только покинул родительский дом.

Стэн молился в надежде увидеть хоть какой-то знак о том, что же ему делать дальше. Сквозь витражи не пробились лучи солнца, живая изгородь у входа в синагогу не загорелась, ни на один из нер тамид не села синица. Нетвёрдой походкой Стэн покинул синагогу и опустился на потрескавшиеся каменные ступени. Руки пахли металлом, кровью и грязью. Стэн ненавидел грязь. Хотелось принять горячий душ, лечь в чистую постель, пахнущую порошком и бальзамом со вкусом цветков дерева ши, выпить стакан воды и пустить пулю в рот. Самым красивым вариантом было бы вскрыть себе вены в ванной и написать предсмертную записку на кафельной плитке собственной кровью, но не было никакой гарантии, что Стэн не восстанет из мёртвых, а душа не попадёт в Рай.

Хотя Стэн всё чаще задумывался, что с такой жизнью в Рай ему закрыты все двери. Он считал себя неправильным евреем, но верить в жизнь после смерти хочется почти каждому человеку. После конца света об этом начинает задумываться каждый выживший. Лучше ли там, по ту сторону? Есть ли там вообще что-то кроме пустоты и забвения?

Когда Стэн отнял руки от лица и слабо сощурился от солнца, прятавшегося за облаками, он осознал, насколько сухо в его горле. Стэн подозревал, что во всех ближайших магазинах полки будут радовать лишь обезнадёживающей пустотой, так что съестное придётся искать на каких-нибудь заправках за чертой города. Проверив свою теорию в нескольких ближайших супермаркетах, Стэн оказался на злосчастном семидесятом шоссе. Вдалеке, у самого горизонта, проглядывалась мёртвая пробка из заброшенных машин, наверняка полных еды, воды, топлива и полчища трупов, причём не факт, что окончательно мёртвых. На выезде из города находилась совсем новая заправка, которую едва-едва ввели в эксплуатацию перед своеобразным Судным Днём. Обессиленный Стэн сбрасывал в рюкзак всё съедобное, что подворачивалось под руку, тихонько пробравшись в магазин у заправки, когда ему в шею упёрлось дуло пистолета.

— Замри, — чересчур громко раздался за спиной высокий голос с жутким мексиканским акцентом. — Не двигайся. Мне не нужны проблемы.

— Тогда что тебе нужно? — бесцветным тоном спросил Стэн, опустив руки, в одной из которых всё ещё держа раскрытый рюкзак. Из большого отсека торчала упаковка хлебцев и несколько говяжьих и куриных консервов. Хотелось найти хоть одну бутылку воды, чтобы не умереть от обезвоживания, но явно нервничающий мексиканец за спиной не помогал проблеме.

— Всего лишь еда для моей семьи, — сказал мужчина, и Стэн пожалел, что вообще задал вопрос, потому что к тишине за последние несколько недель мексиканец явно не привык, а ведь тишина — одно из главных условий выживания. — Ты стой смирно, пока я собираю сумку. И не смей дёрнуться, понятно?!

— Тише, — проговорил Стэн, продолжая сверлить взглядом обложку сборника со кроссвордами. Едва-едва отнявшееся от шеи дуло упёрлось сильнее. — Всех мертвецов ещё приманишь.

Мексиканец ничего не ответил, лишь продолжил собирать оставшиеся на полках продукты в спортивную сумку, не прекращая, тем не менее, держать Стэна на мушке. Вид обложки сборника кроссвордов быстро наскучил Стэну, так что он перевёл взгляд на зеркало, висящее под потолком магазина. Он видел мужчину с залысиной на макушке, загорелого и с обвисшей с возрастом кожей, в изорванном бордовом джемпере, держащего в руке пистолет FNP-45. Мужик бросал в сумку всё, что попадалось под руку, начиная с оттаявшей курицы и заканчивая смесью для кексов.

Когда мужик вытащил откуда-то из заднего кармана брюк видавшую виды рацию и довольно громко принялся разговаривать на чистом испанском, видимо, со своей женой, Стэн заметил, как ближайшая к мексиканцу полка качнулась.

— Эй, — полушёпотом позвал мужчину Стэн, но тот лишь поудобнее перехватил рукоять пистолета, бессловесно показывая, что готов выстрелить за малейшее движение.

Мужчина говорил по рации исключительно на испанском, так что Стэн не мог разобрать и слова, но когда полка качнулась во второй раз, Стэн вперил взгляд в круглое зеркало и увидел чертовски тихого мертвеца в грязно-жёлтой униформе, со следами крови на рубашке-поло, с обглоданной костью на левой руке и пепельно-серой кожей.

На самом деле, Стэн вполне мог выхватить из рюкзака консервы и запустить банкой в голову твари. Мексиканец останется в живых, повидается с семьёй и принесёт им еду. Также Стэн мог молча смотреть, как мертвец нападёт на мужчину, вцепится зубами ему в шею и раздерёт на куски. Стэн вонзит обоим нож в голову, заберёт сумку с едой и быстро скроется с заправки, пока на истошные крики не набежало ещё больше трупов. Будь Стэн умнее и дальновиднее, он бы выбрал второй вариант. Во время горячего спора мужчина явно не отдавал отчёт всему, что происходит вокруг, хотя следовало бы.

К сожалению, чувство благородства у Стэна взыграло раньше циничности.

Когда банка консервов ударила бывшего работника заправки в голову, прогремел выстрел.

— Marica!

Ещё один выстрел разнёс голову дезориентированного мертвеца. Полупрогнившее тело повалилось на залитый протухшей кровью и ошмётками мозга пол. Стэн не слышал этого звука. В его ушах бурлила кровь. Рука с силой зажимала бок. Ладонь быстро стала мокрой. Пару секунд назад голову прошила острая боль, когда Стэн повалился на пол.

Он не мог точно сказать, насквозь ли прошла пуля, или она застряла в правом боку.

— Puta! Soy un idiota! Lo siento!

Воздух вырывался из лёгких краткими толчками. Перед глазами всё плыло.

— Боже, мне очень жаль, я помогу, я помогу, вставай, обопрись о меня, — тараторил мексиканец вмиг побледневшему Стэну, перекидывая окровавленную руку себе на плечо.

Когда прошёл шок, всё туловище охватила такая боль, что Стэну пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не закричать. Ему казалось, что его рану залили йодом, перекисью, насыпали соли и полученное дело подожгли. Стэн совсем перестал воспринимать реальность. Он почувствовал жёсткое пассажирское сидение в машине, тряску в дороге, слышал хлопок водительской двери и чувствовал, как его тащат куда-то по лестнице вверх.

Стэн потерял сознание через секунду после того, как его слух разорвала испанская ругань. Проснулся он с абсолютно сухим горлом, раскалывающейся головой, ломотой в теле и тяжестью. Он слабо коснулся кончиками пальцев перебинтованного правого бока, когда кто-то приподнял его голову и поднёс ко рту стакан с водой.

— Папа сказал, ты спас ему жизнь, — раздался голос маленького мальчика, и Стэну пришлось сильно постараться, чтобы сфокусировать взгляд на ребёнке лет эдак пяти-шести, который держал стакан с водой. Пышная копна чёрных волос скрывала лоб, на смуглых, пухлых щеках выступил румянец. — Хочешь пить? Мама сказала, тебе нужно пить больше воды.

Стэн растерянно сжал слабыми пальцами стакан и в два глотка осушил его наполовину. Бок стрельнул мимолётной болью, и Стэн выронил стакан. Звон разбитого стекла набатом застучал в ушах.

— Хавьер, всё нормально? — послышался женский голос за дверью.

— Да, мамочка, дядя проснулся!

Так и познакомился Стэн с мексиканской семьёй, иммигрировавшей в США за пять лет до начала апокалипсиса, аккурат за месяц до рождения Хавьера. Вот уже как две недели они безвылазно сидели дома, лишь изредка Сантос выбирался в заброшенные магазины за провиантом. В этот раз Сантосу не повезло было наткнуться на Стэна, ну, или наоборот.

У Сариты были золотые руки. Она не просто умудрилась оставить Стэна в живых, так ещё и аккуратно вытащила пулю, застрявшую в мягких тканях (всё благодаря толстому кожаному ремню от джинс), зашила ранение и чуть меньше месяца позволяла Урису спокойно отлёживаться в гостевой спальне. Сантос, на лице которого всё ещё читалось величайшее сожаление и глубочайшая вина, делал всё, чтобы как-то искупить её: отдавал самую большую порцию еды, оставлял на прикроватной тумбочке классическую литературу и даже пообещал на своей следующей вылазке в город добыть ещё один пистолет. Для Стэна, чтобы он не позорился своей «зубочисткой».

Стэн быстро привязался к ним. Он по вечерам учил Хавьера математике, обсуждал книги с Сантосом и помогал Сарите на кухне. Возможно, он вспоминал родителей, оставшихся лежать в балтиморской синагоге, и невольно пытался восполнить пустоту в душе. Возможно, это и стало причиной, по которой, когда Сарита предложила Стэну остаться на более долгий срок, он согласился.

По истечению второго месяца Стэну всё же пришлось воспользоваться своей «зубочисткой», когда все дела вышли из-под контроля. Сантос вернулся с укусом. Он принёс на плече сумку, полную еды, и укус на икре. Он никому его не показал, видимо, понадеявшись, что всё само пройдёт, что он-то сильнее тех американских слабаков, что не смогли найти в себе волю и стремление к жизни.

Они ужинали вчетвером макаронами с бобами. Еды было не так много, чтобы наелось три взрослых человека, но до утра протянуть можно. Стэн договорился с Сантосом на совместную вылазку, потому что ему надоело чувствовать себя балластом и нахлебником.

— Милый, всё хорошо? — спросила вдруг Сарита. — Ты какой-то бледный.

— Да, любимая, всё хорошо. Просто устал немного.

Так, поставив пустую тарелку в раковину, Сантос сослался на усталость и отправился спать, хотя на часах не было и шести вечера.

Его глупость стоила жизни всей его семье. Всё началось с крика Сариты посреди ночи, около трёх часов. Стэн в ту ночь не успел заснуть, зачитавшись книгой Сомерсета Моэма «Луна и грош». Вопль Сариты заставил его отбросить книгу в сторону и выскочить в тёмный коридор. Крик резко оборвался, сменившись на хлюпанье и треск, но Стэн даже не успел ничего подумать, когда мимо пронёсся маленький вихрь в тёмно-синей пижаме с машинками.

— МАМА!

Стэн ввалился в спальню и замер на пороге. Сантос… уже не был им. Пижамные штаны задрались достаточно высоко, чтобы Стэн чётко увидел почерневший след от укуса. Сандра не дышала. Кровь толчками вырывалась из разодранного горла. Бледные сильные руки, по локоть омытые кровью, сжимали нить кишок.

Стэн не взял из спальни нож. Он схватил Сантоса за шиворот чёрной футболки и оттащил от истерзанного тела Сандры. Сантос резко обернулся и вцепился склизкими руками Урису в плечи.

— Мама, проснись, пожалуйста, проснись…

Стэн сжал Сантосу горло и постарался вытянуть руку. Спина упёрлась в комод с одеждой. Выключенная лампа опасно пошатнулась, готовая свалиться на пол. Мутно-белые глаза сверлили шею Стэна.

— Мамочка, умоляю, вставай…

Громкий хруст. Треск разбитой лампы. Удар старого тела об пол. Стэн замахнулся вновь и со всей силы опустил лампу прямо на висок Сантоса. На лицо брызнула тёмная кровь. Сантос не переставал гортанно шипеть. За вторым ударом последовал третий. За третьим — четвёртый. Кровь залила карие глаза. На языке перекатывался её тошнотворный вкус. Шипение прекратилось. Покорёженная лампа выпала из рук.

В голове Стэна со скоростью пушечного ядра пронеслось осознание того, что он натворил. Хавьер больше не кричал. Тишину комнаты разрушал сдавленный плач.

— Хавьер? — позвал Стэн и очень, очень медленно подошёл к кровати.

— Папа стал… muerto? — сквозь всхлипы выдавил мальчик. Стэн кинул короткий взгляд на лежащего без движения Сантоса и кивнул с промедлением. — А мама?

Стэн сжал пальцами переносицу и зажмурился. Глубоко вздохнул.

— Пока нет, но мне нужно сделать так, чтобы твоя мама не превратилась, — тщательно подбирая слова сказал Стэн. — Попрощайся с ней, пока я отойду на минуту, хорошо?

Хавьер кивнул, а Стэн с той самой минуты был обречён. Днями позже, скитаясь в одиночестве по семидесятому шоссе на запад, он вспоминал о лежащем на прикроватной тумбочке пистолете и о своём решении не тратить пули на и без того обездвиженное тело, роковом, по сути, решении, и думал, что идея пустить себе пулю с рот была не так уж плоха. Плечо оттягивал ремешок синей спортивной сумки, заляпанной тухлой кровью, забитой парой бутылок фильтрованной воды (пустыми и полными), консервами, сухпайками, комплектом сменной одежды, зубной щёткой и почти пустым тюбиком с пастой, спичками и свёрнутой в рулон картой. В кармане куртки удобно расположился давным давно разряженный телефон. Он был совершенно бесполезен, но всё же напоминал Стэну о тех временах, когда из кухни слышалась заставка «Дневников вампира», когда телефон раз в неделю раздавался трелью, предвещая час болтовни с родственниками, когда вся семья собиралась в балтиморском доме во время Хануки, Суккота и Симхат Торы, когда одной из множества проблем общества являлось принятие бисексуальности как неотъемлемой части ЛГБТ сообщества, а не выживание. До того, как покинуть Балтимор, Стэн провёл несколько дней в родном доме, но ночные кошмары быстро вынудили его уйти. Он видел пыльную синагогу, чувствовал запах крови, слышал звук проломленного черепа и вспоминал глаза маленького мальчика, держащегося за укушенное его матерью запястье. Мальчик размазывал по руке кровь, не в силах сдержать слёз, и смотрел на дуло пистолета FNP-45, направленное ему в лоб.

Стэн просыпался каждую ночь в Балтиморе от звука выстрела. Стэн просыпался каждую ночь в Балтиморе от осознания того, что собственными руками убил ребёнка. Обречённого на смерть своей же неосторожностью.

И спустя пять-шесть часов после того, как Стэн покинул Балтимор, перед его глазами предстала табличка шириной во всё шоссе.

ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В ЭЛЛИКОТТ-СИТИ

Стэн просто хотел заглянуть в местные продуктовые магазины и переночевать в какой-нибудь незапертой каморке. На деле же, проходя мимо магазина книг и комиксов, согнувшись в три погибели за машинами в попытке не привлечь внимания трёх-четырёх мертвецов, отчего-то столпившихся у входа, Стэн услышал тихий плач. И пускай плач был тихим, он всё равно пробивался сквозь рычащих мертвецов погромче той самой пули, застрявшей у Стэна в боку два с половиной месяца назад.

Стэн не знал, насколько много мертвецов здесь бродят, так что рисковать пистолетом (с тремя пулями, к тому же) однозначно не стоило. Он вытащил нож из чехла, пытаясь не думать о том, что делает это для искупления вины перед погибшей семьёй. Стэн пытался убедить себя, что спасает живого человека из ловушки по доброте душевной, пусть она скончалась в муках ещё два с половиной месяца назад в балтиморской синагоге.

Стэн подобрал с земли стеклянную бутылку из-под тёмного пива и швырнул её как можно дальше в низ улицы. Несколько мертвецов отвлеклось от плача и на несколько шагов отделились от основной группы. Один, два, три, четыре, пять. Пять трупов. Что ж, это не должно быть слишком сложно, если всё правильно рассчитать. Стэн аккуратно обогнул машину, подкрался к ближайшему мертвецу и с размаху всадил ему в голову нож. Он тихо положил тело на землю, вытащил нож и пронзил затылок следующей твари.

Нож не вытаскивался.

— Чёрт, — прошипел Стэн, заметив оставшихся троих мертвецов, двинувшихся в его сторону.

О тишине можно было позабыть, так что Стэн упёрся одной ногой в голову затихшего трупа, вырвал застрявший нож и пустился в самую гущу смертельной резни. Первый удар пришёлся ближайшему противнику в глаз. Нож с премерзким хлюпаньем выскользнул из раны, и труп повалился на землю. Стэн пнул второго под колени и собрался уже вонзить нож в лицо мертвеца, как склизкие пальцы обхватили его плечо. Стэн резко обернулся, оттолкнул от себя третьего и вонзил нож ему промеж глаз.

Мир перевернулся. Затылок пронзила тупая боль, такая, что из глаз посыпались звёзды. Чьи-то обломанные ногти вонзились в лодыжку. Стэн быстро зажмурился, открыл глаза и, в страхе дёрнувшись, пнул практически вцепившегося зубами в его ногу мертвеца в лицо. Стэн, сдерживая тошноту, кое-как перевернулся, подполз к трупу, в котором торчал нож по самую рукоять, и попытался его выдернуть.

Не вышло.

Стэн попробовал снова, посильнее, хотя голова раскалывалась на части после удара об асфальт.

Нож чуть-чуть поддался, но так и не вышел из черепушки мертвеца.

Позади послышалось гортанное рычание.

Ещё один рывок. Безуспешно. Стэн попытался встать, но кружащаяся голова едва ли способствовала этому. Тем временем, гортанное рычание позади раздалось куда громче, и Стэн едва успел подняться на колени, прежде чем вставший на ноги мертвец навалился на него сверху, на удивление крепко сжав пальцы на его плечах.

Стэн вцепился в его шею, со всей силы пытаясь оттолкнуть мертвеца от себя. Капли протухшей крови упали на его подбородок и правую щеку. Клацающие чёрные зубы подбирались всё ближе. Стэну казалось, что их от его шеи разделяет всего лишь пара дюймов. Он собрал последние силы и пихнул мертвеца в сторону, сел на него сверху и схватился за тёмные слипшиеся волосы.

Удар.

Ещё удар.

Третий, четвёртый.

Асфальт покрылся кровью, а мертвец затих. Стэн шумно выдохнул, вытер тыльной стороной ладони лоб, поперёк которого тут же очертился кровавый след, и повалился на асфальт прямиком рядом с трупом.

Стэн не любил грязь, но, стоя на волоске от смерти, порой забываешь о вкусовых предпочтениях.

Пролежав на асфальте, по меньшей мере, минуты три, Стэн поднялся на ноги, упёрся в шею второго трупа и вытащил злосчастный нож, тут же вытерев его о джинсы. За дверью магазина комиксов было слишком тихо. Дверь оказалась заперта изнутри. Стэн тихо постучался.

— Эй, есть тут кто? — спросил он и прислушался.

— Кто ты? — незамедлительно раздался детский, мальчишеский голос в ответ.

Стэн насупил брови и прильнул к двери всей щекой.

— Меня зовут Стэн. Я, вроде как, тебе жизнь спас. Ты один?

На этот вопрос он ждал ответа чуть дольше, чем ожидалось. Стэн даже решил, что его невольный собеседник потерял сознание или нашёл другой выход.

— Мой брат с друзьями пошли за припасами, а меня оставили в лагере. Я решил пойти за ними, но ходячие загнали меня сюда.

— Ходячие? — переспросил Стэн.

— А ты один? — проигнорировал его вопрос мальчик. — Если ты не один, то лучше уходи.

— Я один, — заверил его Стэн и замолчал на какое-то время. — Как тебя зовут?

Мальчик вновь не подавал голоса несколько секунд.

— Меня учили не разговаривать с незнакомцами.

Стэн невольно фыркнул, приятно удивившись такому обычному поведению. Пожалуй, впервые за последние три месяца он слышал фразу, напоминающую ему далёкое прошлое, причём приятную его часть.

— Я не смогу помочь тебе найти брата, если ты мне не доверишься хоть немного. Что, если ты снова попадёшь в ловушку, а меня не будет рядом, чтобы спасти тебя снова?

Стэн, к удивлению для самого себя, почувствовал гордость за мальчика, который так тщательно взвешивал в голове каждую мысль.

— Ты ведь… хороший? — наконец, раздалось из-за двери неуверенно. Стэн хохотнул и провёл окровавленной ладонью по грязным волосам.

— Я надеюсь на это, — ответил он.

Видимо, это был тот самый ответ, которого ожидал мальчик, потому что замок в ту же секунду щёлкнул два раза, и дверь открылась. На пороге книжного магазина, прижимая к груди выпуск комикса про Человека-Паука, стоял самый обычный мальчик, чистенький и опрятный, в синих джинсах и сером джемпере, с подозрительной искоркой в глазах, с прищуренными бровями. Мальчик беглым взглядом окинул место битвы позади самого Стэна, внимательно оглядел спасителя, подметив каждую деталь, которая могла попасться в поле его зрения.

— Начнём сначала? — предложил Стэн после полуминуты затяжного молчания и протянул руку, кровь на которой уже засохла и прилипла мерзкой коркой к коже. — Меня зовут Стэн.

Мальчик задержал взгляд на протянутой руке и несмело пожал её.

— Джорджи.

— Приятно познакомиться, Джорджи, — улыбнулся Стэн, стараясь сделать это как можно более искренне, хотя самому ему хотелось разлечься посреди книжного магазина, обложившись кучей книг в мягкой обложке, и умереть в агонии. Всё-таки, как ни крути, переть в одного на пятерых — не самое разумное решение на свете. Джорджи, похоже, фальши не заметил, а если и заметил, то ничего не сказал. — Я могу помочь тебе найти брата?

Джорджи пожал плечами.

— Я знаю, где он, — сказал Джорджи. — Он с друзьями из лагеря пошёл за едой и лекарствами, а меня оставил с Беном, Ричи и Беверли.

— Это?.. — протянул Стэн.

— Тоже друзья. У нас лагерь недалеко, я и сам могу дойти.

Похоже, Джорджи ожидал, что Стэн отодвинется и даст ему уйти одному, но в таком случае Стэна бы сожрала с потрохами не только совесть, но и чувство вины.

— Я уже сказал, что помогу тебе добраться, — медленно проговорил Стэн, отчего-то с нарастающим волнением наблюдая за постепенно мрачнеющим Джорджи. — Обещаю, что не сделаю ничего плохого ни тебе, ни твоим друзьям, ни твоему брату.

Джорджи вытянул мизинчик, а Стэну показалось, что какая-то часть его сознания упала в обморок. Возможно, та, что отвечала за понимание происходящего, потому что Стэн будто бы автоматически протянул Джорджи свой мизинец, и они скрепили обещание.

— Показывай дорогу, — не слишком бодро, как того бы хотелось, сказал Стэн и, схватившись за дверной косяк, поднялся с корточек, на которых сидел на протяжении всего разговора.


	3. Стэн зализывает раны

Джорджи привёл Стэна к миленькому двухэтажному домику на Роджерс-авеню, на окраине Элликотт-Сити. С другой стороны дороги, за наполовину осыпавшимися октябрьскими деревьями проглядывались очертания большого заросшего кладбища. Солнце медленно закатывалось за горизонт, дул прохладный ветер, который только отгонял привычную для Мэриленда вечернюю духоту и приятно скользил по грязной коже. Через пару дней начнёт падать температура, и Стэн начинал подумывать, что следовало заняться поиском убежища на зиму с горячей водой и электричеством.

Стэн заметил, как на втором этаже дёрнулась занавеска. Кем бы ни были друзья и брат Джорджи, Стэн едва успел ухватить за хвост юркую мысль, что, возможно, именно сейчас он и познакомится со всеми, хочет он того или нет.

Белая входная дверь резко распахнулась, оглушительно ударившись о каменную перегородку, и из дома выскочил парень приблизительно одного со Стэном возраста. Волосы его растрепались, будто кто-то слишком сильно перебирал пальцами пряди, в слегка покрасневших глазах плескалась любопытная смесь облегчения и настороженности.

— Джорджи!.. — воскликнул этот парень и, не успев пробежать и пяти метров, остановился, напряжённо всматриваясь в Стэна. Стэн, в свою очередь, поднял пустые руки в знак благих намерений, и хоть он увидел, что парень хотел что-то спросить, Джорджи врезался со всей скорости, которая у него была, в брата и с силой обхватил его поперёк пояса. Тот сел на корточки и обнял его. — Я же говорил тебе остаться здесь и ждать нас. Ты п-п-представляешь, как я испугался, когда вернулся, а тебя н-н-н-нет? Ты не ранен?

— Ты опять заикаешься, — пробурчал Джорджи куда-то в шею брату. — Со мной всё хорошо. Мне Стэн помог.

Парень перевёл полный подозрения взгляд на Стэна и медленно поднялся на ноги. В тот момент он был похож на хищника, готовящегося к смертоносному прыжку. Стэну не понравился наклон головы, внушающий опасность, не понравилась медленная, чуть ли не вкрадчивая походка, словно парень вышагивал по настоящему минному полю, наизусть зная карту.

— Как это произошло? — спросил он, и Стэн испытал навязчивое желание отступить на шаг, потому что пронзительный взгляд светло-зелёных глаз вызывал едва уловимые следы ноющей боли в правом боку, там, куда попала пуля два с половиной месяца назад. Этот взгляд досконально прошёлся по кровавой полосе на лбу, по грязным волосам и одежде, по омытым в крови рукам и обкусанным губам. Этот взгляд задержался на шее, где висел мамин кулон со звездой Давида, который Стэн, плача и вытирая рукавом куртки рвоту с уголка губ, снял с гниющего тела. Этот взгляд остановился на его глазах.

— Я почти весь день шёл из Балтимора, — заговорил Стэн, ни за что не собираясь первым отводить взгляд. — В Элликотт-Сити заметил пятеро мертвецов, пытающихся пробиться через двери книжного магазина, но когда я услышал плач Джорджи, то решил помочь. Слушай, я понимаю, как это звучит, но спроси Джорджи, и он ответит тебе то же самое.

Парень обернулся с младшему брату, и тот активно закивал, вытянув обе руки с журналом про Человека-Паука.

— Билл, — протянул руку парень, и Стэн, стараясь сдержать усмешку, пожал чистую ладонь своей, окровавленной и липкой.

— Стэн.

— И куда ты направляешься, Стэн? — спросил Билл, ненавязчиво проведя только что протянутой рукой по нижнему краю своей футболки. Стэн хоть и заметил это движение, всё же предпочёл ничего не говорить. Джорджи, заскучав, умчался в дом. Сразу после хлопка входной двери до слуха Стэна донеслась неразборчивая женская брань.

Стэн пожал плечами.

— Надо переждать где-то зиму, — сказал он. — Желательно там, где есть отопление и горячая вода.

— Умно, — кивнул Билл. Стэн заметил, что речь его была медленной, размеренной и мелодичной. Наверное, Билл специально так говорит, чтобы не заикаться. Стэн был почти уверен, что Билл мысленно проговаривал собственные фразы, прежде чем сказать что-либо. В этой мысли скрывалось некое очарование.

Занавеска на втором этаже вновь задёрнулась, когда Стэн поднял голову. Он подозревал, что за ним следят, и был почти уверен, что, дёрнись он лишний раз, и в его голову влетит пуля. По крайней мере, на их месте Стэн поступил бы так же, несмотря на то, что спас одного члена их команды. Билл молчал, на пару мгновений опустив взгляд во влажную землю. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, пока тянулся этот странный разговор, который, впрочем, Стэн сворачивать не хотел. Странное желание, которое вполне логично объяснялось тем, что в темноте искать себе ночлег будет гораздо труднее, чем в свете дня.

— Слушай, ты спас Джорджи, — начал Билл, — так что меньшее, что я могу для тебя сделать сейчас — пригласить остаться у нас хотя бы на ночь. Ты выглядишь ужасно, честно говоря, а у нас тут есть горячая вода.

В довесок своим словам Билл слегка качнул головой и указал большим пальцем себе за плечо, в сторону аккуратного дома, из которого уже давно не доносились женские возгласы, а занавеска на втором этаже не колыхалась. Стэн последовал за Биллом, машинально похлопав себя по боку, там, где висел нож, покрытый ошмётками… как там Джорджи сказал?.. Ходячих?

— Я бы душу продал за горячий душ, — пожал плечами Стэн, легко улыбнувшись. Он этого не знал, потому что шёл позади, но Билл отзеркалил его улыбку.

Когда Стэн закрыл за собой входную дверь и обернулся, то сразу же столкнулся взглядом с крайне настороженным темнокожим парнем. За ухом у него торчал карандашный огрызок, на плече висело полотенце.

— Стэн, это Майк, — представил их Билл. — Майк — наш мозговой центр; планирует вылазки в город. Если Джорджи — моя правая рука, то Майк определённо левая.

— Рад знакомству, — протянул руку Стэн, но, наткнувшись на холодный взгляд тёмных глаз, неловко опустил её. — Ладно, я, эм… И впрямь не отказался бы от душа.

Билл отвлёкся от немого диалога с Майком, разорвал зрительный контакт, мельком взглянул на Стэна и махнул рукой в сторону лестницы на второй этаж.

— Вторая дверь налево. Я попрошу Бев принести тебе полотенце, если найдётся. За зеркалом найдёшь мыло, шампуни, гели для душа и всё такое.

— Спасибо, — слабо кивнул Стэн, всё ещё находясь под впечатлением как от недружелюбности Майка, так и от внезапного перевоплощения Билла из насторожившегося зверя в, похоже, самого дружелюбного человека в этом доме. Стэн, конечно, познакомился только с тремя его обитателями, но определённые выводы уже напрашивались на ум. Уже собираясь двинуться к лестнице, Стэн вытащил из сумки всю имеющуюся еду и передал несколько удивлённым Биллу и Майку. — Знаю, это совсем немного, но я должен как-то оплатить своё пребывание здесь.

— Ты спас Джорджи, — ещё медленнее проговорил Билл, но принял несколько банок тушёнки. — Не обязательно было делать что-то ещё.

— Всё в порядке, я настаиваю, — заверил его Стэн и умчал на второй этаж, едва сдерживая себя в руках, чтобы не дать неудержимому желанию принять душ захватить его тело. Куда там, вторая дверь налево?

Ванная не отличалась ничем особенным, чего не было в любой другой ванной обычного человека: душ с ванной, до кучи рулонов туалетной бумаги, несколько зубных щёток в прозрачном стакане, шкафчик за запятнанным зеркалом, где скрывались тюбики с кремами, непонятные баночки, бутылочки с шампунем и гелем для душа, цветастые коробочки, ватные диски и упаковка тампонов. Стэн стянул грязную футболку и с нескрываемым удовольствием умыл лицо с мылом. Вода в раковине окрасилась в мутно-красный и скрылась в сливе, а лицо в зеркальном отражении более-менее обрело обычное состояние. Если бы не мешки и общая худоба с бледностью, Стэн бы подумал, что последние три месяца ему приснились, а сам он всё ещё проклинает свою работу в кофейне и жизнь с Бетти Рипсом.

Стэн сбросил кроссовки и снял носки, которые с удовольствием сжёг бы, но всё равно не станет. Под ванной он обнаружил кислотно-зелёный тазик, куда сбросил футболку с джинсами, чтобы постирать их позже, и залез под горячую, едва ли не обжигающую воду в душе. Он был готов простоять так часами, но кто-то по имени Бев должен был занести ему полотенце, так что Стэн наскоро смыл с волос засохшую кровь чуть ли не литром пахнущего ментолом шампуня и протёр тело лимонным гелем для душа. Едва он выключил воду, как в дверь ванной постучались, и Стэн, прикрывшись шторкой с рисунком дельфинов и нетвёрдо опустив ногу на мягкий белый коврик, отпер дверь.

На пороге стояла рыжая девушка с короткой стрижкой, которая, заметив наготу Стэна, постаралась как можно быстрее отвести взгляд на зеркало над раковиной и протянула полотенце, с которого белоснежно улыбалась какая-то диснеевская принцесса. Кажется, это была Золушка. Стэн не успел забрать полотенце, когда чётко осознал, что Бев застыла.

— Всё нормально? — спросил он и нервно усмехнулся. — Странное знакомство какое-то…

— Всё круто, — сказала Бев, с трудом оторвав взгляд от зеркала, всучила полотенце и спешно покинула ванную комнату. Стэн услышал громкий топот в коридоре и крик «Эдди, дуй сюда, мы в дерьме!»

Стэн слабо сжимал пальцами полотенце, глядя пустым взглядом в белую дверь и пытаясь понять, что это только что произошло. Он обернулся к зеркалу в попытке разузнать, что Бев там увидела, и заметил несколько глубоких царапин на правой щиколотке в отражении. Стэн знал, что это был не укус, но понятия не имел, как действует царапина. Он наскоро обтёрся полотенцем и натянул чистый комплект одежды, который таскал с собой в спортивной сумке. Когда он почистил зубы и вышел из ванной, в коридоре его уже поджидали Бев, Билл и незнакомый парень, в глазах которого пылал нездоровый интерес.

— Тебя укусили? — в лоб задал вопрос Билл, и Стэн заметил, как он нервно скрестил руки на груди, будто разрывался то ли догадками, то ли будущими решениями.

— Просто царапина, — ответил Стэн, переводя взгляд с Бев на Билла и на незнакомого парня, который склонил голову и сощурил глаза. — Правда, ничего особенного.

— Как это произошло? — спросил Билл.

— Была потасовка у магазина комиксов, и пока я расправлялся с одним мертвецом, другой вцепился мне в ногу и повалил на землю. Это не укус, поверьте.

Бев потопталась с ноги на ногу и резко повернула голову к Биллу.

— Мы не знаем, говорит ли он правду, — сказала она, — и не знаем, какие могут быть последствия, если он не солгал.

Стэн на мгновение забыл, как дышать. На самом деле, Бев сказала то же самое, о чём думал Стэн в ванной, но слышать это было почему-то более тревожно. В особенности тревожно было наблюдать за Биллом, который нахмурился, глубоко задумавшись, пытаясь принять окончательное решение. Стэн хоть и понимал, что, на месте Билла, скорее всего, выкинул бы оцарапанного/укушенного из лагеря или потратил лишнюю пулю, но хотелось верить в чужой альтруизм.

Стэн мог уйти из их дома, он не напрашивался на ночлег, но, опять же, в одиночку выйти на улицу, туда, где нет электричества, без фонаря, было самоубийственно глупо. Он с замиранием сердца дожидался решения, теперь уже без всякого сомнения, лидера их группы.

Наконец, Билл перевёл взгляд на Стэна.

— Мы всё равно не знаем, как долго продлится эта… ситуация, — неопределённо махнул кистью он. — Если мы не будем знать последствия царапины, то не сможем разобраться с ними, если такое произойдёт с кем-то из нас.

Бев не нашлась с ответом и кивнула, с извиняющим взглядом посмотрев на заметно расслабившегося Стэна. Похоже, она хотела что-то сказать, но тут в разговор вступил молчавший до этого момента парень, взгляд которого приобрёл едва заметные нотки сумасшедшего учёного, получившего в своё пользование новую лабораторную мышь. Стэну отчего-то поплохело.

— Пойдём на первый этаж, я обработаю твою рану, — сказал парень. — Меня зовут Эдди, кстати. Я здесь что-то вроде медика.

— Стэн.

Он прочистил горло и кивнул новому знакомому. Дорога до одной конкретной двери на первом этаже, за которой скрывалась обычная спальня с одноместной кроватью, прошла молча. В спальне письменный стол был заставлен баночками с таблетками и пузырьками с самыми разными жидкостями, начиная с микстуры от кашля и заканчивая спиртом. Эдди пододвинул стул к кровати и кивком головы попросил Стэна лечь поудобнее.

Уже смочив кусочек ваты перекисью водорода и наполовину промыв рану, Эдди решился на разговор.

— Ты прости их, — сказал он. — Беверли с Биллом. У Бев серьёзные проблемы с доверием, а Билл слишком печётся о безопасности других.

— Могу их понять, — прошипел Стэн, когда перекись попала на открытую рану и разошлась пузырьками по всей царапине. — На их месте я бы себя вышвырнул.

Эдди кинул на него странный взгляд, но Стэн ничего не заметил.

— Проблемы с доверием?

— Не совсем, — покачал головой Стэн, наблюдая, как Эдди накладывает повязку. Хорошо, что царапина оказалась не глубокой, и зашивать её не пришлось. — Скорее, проблемы с потерями. За три месяца произошло… много всего.

— Не то слово, — шумно выдохнул Эдди и добротно завязал узел на щиколотке. — Иногда жалеешь, что не пустил себе пулю в рот, когда всё только началось.

Стэн кивнул и сел в кровати, тем не менее, не собираясь пока подниматься. Он обхватил руками колени и чуть сгорбил спину.

— Хуже всего, когда действительно жалеешь, что не застрелился, когда всё началось, но также и не можешь сделать это сейчас, потому что дал обещание, — едва слышно пробурчал Стэн, но Эдди его услышал и кивнул.

— Понимаю…

Они замолчали, не желая раскрывать душу перед едва знакомым человеком. Эдди прочистил горло и поднялся со стула.

— Тебе принести ужин или поешь со всеми? — спросил он более-менее будничным тоном. Стэн покачал головой с грустной улыбкой на губах.

— Было бы здорово поужинать здесь, — сказал он. — Всё равно, скорее всего, я уйду, как только царапина заживёт и станет ясно, что от заражения крови я не помру.

— Зря ты так, — пожал плечами Эдди. — Ребята всегда к чужим так подозрительно относятся. Мы тоже через тонну дерьма прошли, пока не осели здесь. Они бы тебе понравились, узнай вы друг друга получше… но ладно, принесу тебе ужин сюда.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся одними уголками губ Стэн, дождался, пока Эдди принесёт ему тарелку макарон с тушёнкой, и спокойно поужинал, ногтем левой руки постукивая по кулону на шее.

Стэн пытался подсчитать, сколько дней он проведёт здесь, прежде чем двинуться дальше куда глаза глядят. Вообще, он хотел добраться до Кливленда, чтобы узнать, что случилось с друзьями его семьи, живы ли они, всё ли с ними хорошо. Однако, что-то подсказывало Стэну, что в Кливленде он наткнётся на ту же самую картину, что и в Балтиморе. В таком случае Стэн не был бы уверен, что не пустит себе пулю в голову вопреки просьбе Бетти.

Шумно и резко выдохнув, Стэн поднялся с кровати и тихо открыл дверь спальни. Он хотел всего лишь помыть за собой тарелку на кухне, чтобы не напрягать остальных дополнительной работой. Стэн и без этого доставил ребятам достаточно хлопот, уж помыть тарелку он в состоянии.

Он не успел подойти к кухне, как услышал своё имя и замер у самой двери.

— …не доверяю я ему, — произнёс, кажется, Майк. Стэн ни разу не слышал до этого момента его голос, но иногда проскальзывающий в словах акцент выдавал его с головой. — Появляется из ниоткуда, словно добрый самаритянин, отдаёт все свои припасы, да ещё и скрывает укус.

— Это не укус, — устало повторил Билл, казалось, раз в тысячный; настолько изнеможённым звучал его голос. — Эдди подтвердил, что это просто царапина. Пройдёт через денёк-другой, и следа не останется.

Послышался звук смятой плотной бумаги.

— Я тебя не понимаю, Билл, разве за три месяца нельзя было убедиться, что новые люди приносят с собой одни лишь беды? Тебе напомнить, что произошло с Майрой?

Билл громко шикнул и снизил голос так, что Стэну пришлось прислушаться. Страха, что его застукают в таком виде, не было от слова совсем, но любопытство он побороть не мог, да и не особо хотел, когда тут рядом, за стеночкой, решается, позволят ли Стэну хотя бы зализать раны перед уходом или нет.

— Не говори о Майре, понятно? — прошептал Билл. Стэн, кажется, понял, почему именно Билл исполнял роль лидера: мало того, что медленный и мелодичный голос заставлял вслушиваться каждой клеточкой тела, так ещё и не то чтобы и скрываемая угроза в шёпоте вызывало чувство вины. — Не ты ли говорил, что чем больше людей, тем проще выжить?

— Я изменил своё мнение после случая с Майрой, — пропустил угрозу мимо ушей Майк. — Не будь у нас так слажена команда, я бы уже давно предложил всем пойти своей дорогой. Шансы на выживание больше, когда нас меньше…

— Хватит, — оборвал его Билл. — Даже не заводи эту шарманку.

— Знаешь, что мне Бев передала? Еды у нас осталось с ни хера. Ещё пару дней, и нам придётся варить ремни от штанов. В городе еду найти всё сложнее. У Эдди заканчиваются антибиотики, экседрин и тайленол. Пастилки «Сукретс» и Формула-44 закончились ещё две недели назад, когда Джорджи подхватил простуду и беспрерывно кашлял. Представь, что будет, если у нас в команде будет ещё больше людей. Рано или поздно мы втроём перестанем вывозить эти вылазки в город.

Где-то на втором этаже скрипнула половица. Стэн резко обернулся и вслушался в шаги наверху, вгляделся в лестницу, но так никто и не спустился. Он снова вернулся к разговору, но понял, что прослушал добрую половину.

— …значит, возьмём его с собой завтра. Проявит себя. Разговор окончен, нам всем нужно выспаться перед завтрашним днём, — сказал Билл, и Стэн услышал, как отодвинулся со скрипом расшатанный стул.

Стэн быстрым, но тихим шагом приблизился к двери в комнату Эдди, нарочито громко хлопнул ею и спокойно вернулся к дверному проёму в кухню. Он буднично кивнул Майку, легко улыбнулся одним уголком губ Биллу и помыл за собой несчастную тарелку.

Он не обратил внимания ни на подозрительный взгляд Майка, ни на усталый вздох Билла, потому что что-то упорно било его в висок, что-то упорно утверждало, что завтрашний день будет тянуться очень и очень долго.


	4. Стэн учится стрельбе

За три месяца Стэн привык просыпаться от каждого шороха. В тот период, что он жил с Сантосом и его семьёй, эта способность притупилась, но после Стэну приходилось в такие моменты доставать нож из-под подушки и вонзать его в голову очередного мертвеца, царапающего двери и окна. Сегодня утром Стэн проснулся от хлопка входной двери.

Стэн слабо сжал пальцами массивную рукоять ножа и едва заметно оторвал голову от пахнущей грязными волосами подушки. Сквозь полупрозрачную занавеску пробивался свет утреннего солнца, на втором этаже слышались шаркающие шаги только-только проснувшегося человека, на кухне шипела вода в кастрюле, а у соседней стены кто-то спокойно посапывал. Стэн нахмурился было, но, обернувшись, громко выдохнул и упал обратно на подушку, потому что за письменным столом, закинув на него ноги и держа на коленях толстую тетрадь в клеточку, пускал слюни себе на рубашку Эдди. В его расслабленной правой руке покоилась розовая ручка.

Эдди всхрапнул, когда Стэн вновь почти переступил грань дремоты и бодрствования, и из его руки выскользнула ручка. Она слишком громко стукнулась об пол, и Стэн вновь приоткрыл глаза. Как раз вовремя, чтобы стать свидетелем повалившегося со стула Эдди. Эдди смачно выругался и, опираясь о стол, сел обратно на стул. Он обернулся и столкнулся взглядом с улыбающимся от уха до уха Стэном.

— Молчи, — пробурчал Эдди и ткнул в его сторону пальцем.

— Лучшее пробуждение в жизни! — воскликнул Стэн, потянувшись в кровати.

Эдди закатил глаза и поднял с пола помятую тетрадь и розовую ручку. Он размял затёкшую шею, широко зевнул и протёр глаза.

— Как спалось? — спросил он.

— Мне? Отлично, очень удобно, — усмехнулся Стэн. — Чего не скажешь о тебе.

Эдди сощурился и снова зевнул.

— Я часто засыпаю за работой. Хотя, наверное, это работой назвать нельзя, потому что она тупиковая.

— Над чем работаешь? — спросил Стэн и поднялся с кровати. В нос ударил запах варёных бобов и только что открытых персиков из жестяной банки. Последний запах почти не чувствовался, но, видимо, кто-то пронёс банку совсем рядом с дверью.

Послышался стук. Эдди крикнул: «Войдите!» — и через открытую щёлку просунулась уже знакомая рыжая голова.

— Бегом завтракать, — сказала Беверли с добродушной улыбкой, а затем, хмурым взглядом смерив самого Стэна, исчезла за захлопнувшейся дверью. Где-то на втором этаже послышался частый топот и невнятный озорной крик Джорджи.

Эдди постучал пальцем по ярко-зелёной тетрадке и перевёл задумчивый взгляд на Стэна, будто бы решая, рассказывать ему или нет. Видимо, желание поделиться наболевшим оказалось сильнее, потому что он резко распахнул тетрадь и протянул её Стэну.

— Здесь всё, что я успел собрать за три месяца после первой вспышки заражения. Пока только наблюдения, потому что у меня нет доступа к нормальной лаборатории для анализа крови, тканей и клеток…

Стэн пролистал несколько листов, пестрящих едва ли разборчивым почерком, рассказывающем о десятках разных замеченных на улицах мертвецов (которые, кстати, здесь назывались «ходячими», точно так же, как их назвал Джорджи вчера), об их поведении и повадках, а также о доброй дюжине теорий происхождения этого заражения. Один из пунктов был густо зачёркнут, настолько, что Стэн едва мог различить под чернилами хоть слово.

— И зачем тебе это всё? — спросил он, вернув тетрадь её владельцу.

Эдди легонько стукнул тетрадью об угол стола, задумываясь об ответе.

— Я хочу… впрочем, неважно. Всё равно это всё бессмысленно, — отмахнулся он и отбросил тетрадь на другой конец стола. — Всё равно у меня нет доступа к лаборатории, чтобы сделать анализ их крови, тканей, клеток…

Стэн склонил голову в недоумении, придвинулся ближе к краю кровати и опустил ноги на пол. Босые ступни сразу же обожгло холодом.

— Эдди, если бы это было бессмысленным, ты бы ни за что не стал всё это изучать, — сказал он. — Нет, серьёзно, мне правда интересно.

Эдди устало сжал переносицу и шумно выдохнул.

— Просто я хочу разобраться в природе этой болезни. Ходячие ведь появились не просто так, — поведал, наконец, он. — Если бы я выяснил, что заставляет людей становиться… такими, то я бы смог разработать вакцину или что-то в этом роде.

Стэн поднялся с кровати и ободряюще сжал плечо Эдди. Тот оторвал взгляд от несчастной тетради и слабо улыбнулся, а затем позвал Стэна завтракать. На кухне Джорджи увлечённо рассказывал улыбающемуся одним уголком губ Биллу о только что прочитанном выпуске комикса про Человека Паука, с Майком Эдди и Стэн пересеклись у лестницы на второй этаж, Беверли с утра пораньше решила выпить пива, расслабленно закинув ноги на край стола, а напротив неё сидел незнакомый пока Стэну парень. Он пожелал доброго утра Эдди и поднялся со стула. Парень был одет в белую майку-алкоголичку, и на плечах его виднелась паутинка едва заметных растяжек. В сознании Стэна мимолётно пронеслась мысль, что в детстве этот парень наверняка был достаточно пухлым.

— Привет, — улыбнулся парень. — Меня зовут Бен.

Бен протянул руку, и Стэн с удовольствием пожал её. Было в этом парне нечто располагающее. Возможно, то были глаза, лучащиеся добром, или же мозолистая ладонь, что мягко обхватывала его собственную руку без всяких претензий на главенство. Бен был простым парнем, и эта простота располагала.

— А я Стэн, — сказал тот. — Приятно познакомиться.

Стэн сел на ближайший свободный стул и пододвинул к себе тарелку с бобами и макаронами. Вкус у такого завтрака был, мягко говоря, не особый, но совсем не еда испортила впечатление от утра, а внезапно потяжелевшая атмосфера на кухне. Если до этого, ещё из коридора, слышался восторженный голос Джорджи, рассказывающий о его любимом супергерое, раздавался тихий смех Беверли и фырканье травящего байки Бена, то сейчас Бев угрюмо цедила светлое нефильтрованное, Бен не решался взбодрить её, потому что знал, что злить эту женщину — себе дороже, а Билл изредка мимолётно бросал взгляд на уткнувшегося в тарелку Стэна. Один только Джорджи не обращал внимание на резко сменившуюся атмосферу в комнате и продолжал объяснять, почему Карнаж такой страшный и плохой.

— По-моему, Зелёный Гоблин куда страшнее, — неожиданно для всех ввернул Стэн, и у Джорджи тут же загорелись глаза от осознания того, что теперь в этом доме появился ещё один человек, который действительно слушает его рассказы. Стэн не мог противостоять тому всплеску симпатии, что взбушевался у него в груди.

— Зелёный Гоблин совсем не интересный, — заявил вдруг Джорджи, чем оскорбил бы, наверное, добрую половину гиковского населения Земли, когда мир ещё не наполнился живыми мертвецами. — В фильме он был таким скучным!

— Он входил в сотню лучших кинозлодеев, между прочим, — улыбнулся Стэн и отодвинул пустую тарелку в сторону. Он был бы рад продолжить обсуждение злодеев из «Человека Паука», но на кухню вошёл Майк и поставил в центр стола полупустую, но довольно тяжёлую спортивную сумку.

— Билл, Эдди, Стэн, — начал он, — сегодня мы с вами выберемся в город за едой и лекарствами. Вчера нам не особо повезло, но, думаю, сегодня мы удачу испытаем. Эдди, ешь живее, мы тебя на улице будем ждать.

Майк прочистил горло и покинул кухню так же быстро и внезапно, как он на ней и появился. Стэн спокойно помыл за собой тарелку, кивнул доедающему бобы Эдди и почти вышел на улицу, когда его за локоть перехватил Билл.

— Слушай, — сказал в такой же медленной манере он, — я помню, что предлагал тебе остаться всего на одну ночь, и у тебя есть полное право отказаться идти с нами в город, но… лишняя пара рук нам бы не помешала.

Стэн несколько опешил от такого напора, но вырывать руку не спешил.

— В любом случае мне тоже нужно найти себе немного еды, — отмахнулся Стэн. — Я хоть и не фанат больших групп, но… это не критично, в общем.

Билл долгим взглядом будто искал что-то в глазах Стэна, а потом коротко кивнул и первым вышел за дверь. Эдди они ждали недолго, а едва он появился со спортивной сумкой в руках, то разобрали оружие (Стэн всё же предпочёл свой нож и FNP-45, в котором, тем не менее, патрон осталось всего штук пять) и двинулись в сторону города. Почти сразу они разбились на пары, а Билл с Майком вырвались вперёд, обсуждая что-то своё, а Стэн молча осматривал почти голые деревья и заброшенные дома, почти ни на чём не задерживая внимания. У одного из домов, у распахнутой входной двери, лежала мёртвая старушка. Она не шевелилась, так что Стэн решил, что его новые знакомые давным-давно обчистили этот дом, если не удостаивают его даже взглядом.

— Вы всегда выбираетесь таким составом? — спросил Стэн, оборачиваясь к Эдди. Тот подавил зевок и бросил на него мимолётный взгляд.

— Да, как правило, да, — зачем-то повторил Эдди, глядя куда-то Стэну за плечо и сжав руку в кулак в кармане куртки. Стэн обернулся. На другой стороне дороги, за белым потрескавшимся от дождей забором тыкались четверо мертвецов. Они явно заметили их компанию, но не могли перелезть через забор и глупо сталкивались друг с другом и досками. До слуха Стэна донеслось почти что ставшее родным гортанное рычание.

— Они нас не достанут, — на всякий случай сказал Стэн, наблюдая, как Эдди медленно вытаскивает расслабленную руку из кармана. — Так… почему именно вы втроём?

— Это просто, — пожал плечами Эдди, уставившись в спину впереди идущего Майка. Стэн заметил, как у Билла в волосах застрял кусочек сухого листа. — Я медик, поэтому хожу с ними, чтобы они вместо нормальных лекарств не принесли какие-нибудь гомеопатические препараты. Был такой случай.

Эдди усмехнулся мыслям прошлого, вспоминая, как долго орал благим матом на непривычно затихших Билла с Майком. Это было чуть больше месяца назад, хотя сейчас кажется, будто Эдди так кричал на них около года назад.

— А Билл с Майком?

Эдди моргнул пару раз, отгоняя воспоминания.

— Билл — лидер с повышенным чувством ответственности, — фыркнул он беззлобно. — Неудивительно, что это он всегда участвует в подобных вылазках. А вот Майк охренеть какой сильный. Без шуток. По-моему, он в детстве у родителей на ферме работал, мешки всякие таскал туда-сюда, сено убирал, баранов закалывал…

— Баранов?.. — переспросил Стэн, хотя на слух совсем не жаловался.

— Наверное.

Некоторое время они шли в молчании. Стэн находился под глубоким впечатлением от услышанного, а Эдди в уме прикидывал, какие именно лекарства ему необходимо найти, какие было бы здорово раздобыть, а к каким лучше не подходить на расстояние пушечного выстрела. За деревьями уже показались верхушки плотно прилегающих друг к другу домов, когда Стэн всё же разложил полученную информацию по полочкам и решил продолжить опрос.

— А ты сам кем был до всего этого? — спросил он. — Врачом?

Эдди фыркнул, как будто Стэн ляпнул полную чушь.

— Менеджер по оценке рисков Эдвард Каспбрак, к вашим услугам, — легко произнёс он, будто эта фраза слетала с его языка в течение многих лет. — Шесть лет убил на образование, отработал два года, и всё.

— Значит, медицина — это что-то вроде хобби? — уточнил Стэн, попытавшись принять тот факт, что парень, о медицинском таланте которого отзывались достаточно лестно, оказался обычным менеджером.

Эдди слегка нахмурился и отвёл взгляд со спины Майка на обвалившуюся крышу одного из домов.

— Я бы не назвал это хобби. Скорее, вынужденный интерес? — пробормотал он едва внятно. — Ай, забудь. Может, потом расскажу. Когда-нибудь.

Когда Стэн с Эдди нагнали остановившихся посреди улицы Балтимор Нешнел Пайк. Впереди простиралось огромное поле магазина подержанных машин, а слева встречала гостей сорванная с петель дверь аптеки Rite Aid. Вокруг всё было тихо, что Стэну очень не понравилось. Такая тишина настораживала, заставляла готовиться к худшему развитию событий. Стэн поёжился от налетевшего ветра и поплотнее застегнул так и не постиранную куртку. На левом рукаве и груди засохли пятна крови.

— Сначала в аптеку? — решил подать голос он, стараясь не думать о нарастающей в груди тревожности. Его предложение поддержали кивками, а Эдди даже раскрыл спортивную сумку, готовясь забросить в неё всё, что плохо лежит и представляет собой хоть какую-то медицинскую ценность.

Парни пробрались в аптеку, где у кассы, с обглоданными ногами и выпущенными наружу кишками, лежал тихо шипящий труп когда-то довольно миловидной консультантки. Она не успела и лечь на живот, чтобы подползти к потенциальной еде, как Майк вонзил ей в левый глаз отвёртку. Он с хлюпаньем вытащил импровизированное оружие и утёр заляпанную склизкой кровью и ошмётками плоти руку о собственную куртку.

Вообще, американская аптека представляет собой аптеку лишь процентов на десять. Бесчисленные пустые ряды когда-то занимала еда, журналы с прочей канцелярией, средства для дома и поздравительные открытки. Билл тут же нырнул в отдел под табличкой «ЕДА», а Майк направился в самый конец аптеки, где раньше скрывались хозяйственные товары.

— У тебя как с брезгливостью? — вдруг спросил Эдди.

Стэн неопределённо и медленно пожал плечами.

— Не особо, но если прижмёт…

— Можешь обыскать карманы этой девушки? У неё может быть ключ-карта от самого отдела с лекарствами, — перебил его Эдди.

— А сам? — спросил Стэн, задержав взгляд на абсолютно мёртвом и абсолютно мерзком трупе.

— Если я и коснусь хоть одну из этих тварей, то это будет значить, что я умер, а они нашли моё тело и решили пожрать.

Стэн шумно выдохнул и аккуратно толкнул носком ботинка тело консультантки. Оно не пошевелилось, так что Стэн присел на корточки и чуть ли не одними подушечками пальцев обшарил карманы на изорванном чуть ли не на лоскуты халате. Карманы оказались пустыми, о чём и не помедлил сообщить Стэн. Эдди вздохнул и махнул рукой:

— Тогда будем молиться, что этот отдел открыт.

Эдди провёл Стэна к огромной вывеске «ЛЕКАРСТВА» на половину стены. Дверь, слава всем святым, оказалась незаперта, так что Эдди живо швырнул сумку на пол и принялся бросать в сумку всё, что ему попадалось под руку.

— Эдди? — позвал его Стэн. Эдди оторвал взгляд от упаковки тайленола и поднял голову. — Мы прошли мимо трёх рядов, чуть ли не ломящихся от таблеток, ты в курсе?

Эдди раздражённо отмахнулся.

— Либо это сахарные пустышки, либо те самые таблетки, которых нужно выпить целых шесть штук, чтобы они ослабили головную боль, — бросил он и вдруг замер. — Хотя… можешь взглянуть, есть ли там витамины E, C, B и В-12? Если найдёшь даже комплекс этих витаминов, всё равно бери.

Стэн повёл плечом и скрылся за дверью. Он медленно прошёлся вдоль трёх рядов, один из которых был полностью забит пакетами с пастилками от кашля, второй — сиропами от кашля со вкусом клубники, смородины и шиповника, а вот на третьем красовались пузатые баночки с витаминами. Стэн понабрал столько банок, сколько мог унести за один раз, и вернулся к Эдди, который, встав на одну из нижних полок, разглядывал что-то наверху.

— Как успехи? — спросил Стэн, удивлённо склонив голову от подобного зрелища. — Ты что делаешь?

— Да там в глубине прячется упаковка антибиотиков, — крякнул Эдди, привстав на цыпочки. — А достать не получается.

Стэн засовывал банки с витаминами в сумку, когда совсем рядом с ним раздался грохот, а соседний шкаф с оглушительным лязгом повалился на пол. Стэн вздрогнул и резко поднял голову. Эдди лежал на полу, потирая затылок и матерясь под нос.

— Ты в порядке? — опустился перед ним на корточки Стэн и легонько потрогал затылок Эдди. К счастью, на пальцах не остался след крови. — Что случилось?

— Полка сломалась, я в норме, — оправдался Эдди. — Проверь, как там Билл с Майком. Сейчас сюда полгорода набежит, валить надо.

Стэн кивнул и выскочил за дверь. Из-за ближайшего ряда с хозяйственными товарами вырулил Майк, держащий в руках гигантскую упаковку с туалетной бумагой, а также несколько пузырьков шампуня.

— Что за грохот? — спросил он, на секунду обернувшись ко входу, где, по идее, собирал еду Билл.

— Эдди повалил шкаф, а нам надо сваливать, — вкратце пересказал всё происходящее Стэн.

С громким «блять!» из-за пустой полки с набитыми до отвала руками с пачками риса и макарон, с упаковками сырных крекеров и пакетом с яблоками вывалился Билл, округленными глазами глядя на входную дверь.

— У нас тут гостей с пол-Вашингтона прибыло, — крикнул он и тут же уронил пачку риса.

Стэн жестом поманил Майка на склад с лекарственными товарами, где пытался прийти в себя чудом уцелевший Эдди, а сам помчался к Биллу. Стэн поднял несчастную упаковку риса, подхватил добрую половину найденных Биллом припасов, пнул самого быстрого мертвеца под колени и потащил Билла к остальным. Ходячие царапали ногтями окна, протискивались через главных вход, спотыкались о выбитые двери, выбрасывали на пол всю требуху, неудачно напоровшись на острый осколок выбитого окна. Стэн забегал на склад последним, так что он закрыл дверь на щеколду и уже потом повалил еду в набитую спортивную сумку. Молния едва застегнулась. Майк перебросил сумку на плечо и бегло осмотрелся.

Дверь протяжно треснула. Пару болтов с корнем вырвало из щеколды.

— Окно! — воскликнул Майк, ткнув пальцем в другой конец комнаты.

Под потолком пропускало солнечный свет узкое окно. Стэн сомневался, что широкоплечий Майк сможет в него протиснуться.

— Уверен? — подумал о том же Билл.

Нижняя петля двери со скрипом оторвалась. Гортанный рык стал в два раза громче. В образовавшуюся щель между дверью и стеной пролезли несколько облезших рук с обломанными ногтями, окровавленных по локоть.

— Времени нет, — констатировал Майк и швырнул сумку Эдди. Тот легко подхватил её и перебросил ремешок через плечо.

Кофейный автомат в другом конце комнаты с грохотом повалился на бок. Бил с лёгкостью запрыгнул на него и открыл окно.

— Голова пролезает, — крикнул он и, оттолкнувшись, медленно выбрался на улицу. — Эдди, ты следующий!

Эдди на секунду оглянулся на почти выбитую дверь, залез на кофейный автомат и, схватив руку Билла, неуклюже вылез наружу.

Послышались выстрелы с улицы. Дверь с треском слетела с петель.

— Стэн, не тупи, мать твою! — закричал Майк, вытаскивая из-за пояса Glock 17. Уши Стэна тут же заложило от чересчур громкого выстрела.

Стэн оттолкнулся от кофейного автомата и, ухватив Билла за локоть, выбрался на улицу. Эдди буквально в двух шагах перезаряжал Walther P99QA и всаживал пули в головы подошедшим слишком близко мертвецам.

Звук выстрелов из аптеки стих. За оконную раму схватились крепкие руки.

Майк почти выбрался, когда один ходячий схватил его за щиколотку.

Майк закричал.

Стэн и сам не следил за ходом своих мыслей, но если в одно мгновение он стоял рядом с Биллом, судорожно сжимая его локоть, то в следующее он просовывал пистолет в щель между окном и боком Майка и делал несколько выстрелов, пока вместо них не раздались щелчки, а Майк не вылез на улицу.

— Ты как? — схватил его за плечо Билл, смотря ему в глаза. Эдди и Стэн смотрели на его левую ногу. Эдди прижимал ко рту кулак.

Всего лишь глубокий след от четырёх обломанных и острых ногтей. Царапина быстро налилась кровью.

— Нормально, — пробурчал Майк, кинув быстрый взгляд на Стэна.

Стэн так и не понял, благодарность ли плескалась на дне почти чёрных глаз, или же простое облегчение.


	5. Ричи курит

Стэн захлопнул шкафчик на кухне. Обычно там хранились самые разные крупы, но после сегодняшней вылазки в город Беверли постановила запихать в него несколько рулонов туалетной бумаги. Разбирая вместе со Стэном сумку с припасами, Беверли даже извинилась за своё поведение утром:

— Просто, понимаешь, мы проходили через дерьмо. Я не доверяю новым людям, но Майк рассказал мне о том, что случилось в аптеке… В общем, была не права.

Стэн краем сознания подметил, что слухи быстро в этой команде разлетаются, но сказал сам совсем другое:

— Думаю, Майк сделал бы то же самое на моём месте.

Беверли проследила за ним долгим взглядом, но ничего не ответила. Пустая спортивная сумка спряталась под раковиной, Бев скрылась на втором этаже, а Эдди очень настойчиво попросил не трогать его, пока он латает Майка, поэтому Стэн выскользнул на улицу и устало опустился на потрескавшиеся грязные ступеньки. Он рукавом куртки утёр влагу со лба и тяжело выдохнул, с пустым взглядом наблюдая за мертвецом, слепо тычущимся в белый забор.

Позади щёлкнул дверной замок, пискнули петли, заскрипели ступеньки, и рядом опустился Джорджи. Руки он спрятал в карманы куртки. Стэн перевёл взгляд на заляпанные засохшей грязью кроссовки.

— Привет, — сказал, наконец, он и метнул быстрый взгляд на Джорджи. Тот внимательно смотрел на него.

— Привет, — ответил Джорджи и почесал голову. — Билл рассказал мне про тебя и Майка.

Стэн шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза.

— Серьёзно, в этом нет ничего особенного. Я не совсем понимаю, почему для вас это так важно. В смысле… — неопределённо качнул головой он и смахнул прядь отросших волос со лба. — Это нормально — помогать людям.

Джорджи поджал под себя правую ногу и поёрзал на месте.

— Билл говорит так же, — пробурчал он. — Про помощь.

Стэн легко улыбнулся уголком губ.

— Значит, Билл говорит правильные вещи, — подбодрил Джорджи Стэн. Тот с полной убеждённостью закивал, но не сказал ни слова.

С тех пор, как по всей стране вырубило электричество, а подаренные матерью на совершеннолетие часы разбились ещё в Балтиморе, Стэну приходилось определять время по солнцу, как в начальных классах учили. Знания едва ли не двадцатилетней давности стёрлись было начисто, но уж понять, что солнце находится в зените, оказалось проще простого. Достаточно было просто задрать голову и сощуриться. До вечера оставалась ещё уйма времени, а Стэн уже всей душой хотел, чтобы этот день поскорее закончился.

Билл куда-то испарился почти сразу, как только они вернулись в дом, Майка всё ещё латал до ручки доведённый Эдди, а Стэну просто хотелось получить свою долю припасов и продолжить свой путь в Кливленд. Честно говоря, Стэн и сам не до конца понимал, по какой именно причине он продолжает рваться в Кливленд, ведь если друзья его семьи и остались в живых, то нашли бы способ связаться с ним или его родителями. Следов быстрых сборов в балтиморском доме не было, а телефон Стэна продолжал молчать вплоть до полной разрядки и отключения электричества по всем Штатам.

— Билл всегда говорит правильные вещи, — сказал вдруг Джорджи и перевёл взгляд с застрявшего в заборе мертвеца на Стэна. — Он был прав, когда решил взять тебя с ними сегодня.

Стэн глупо кивнул.

— Не боишься отпускать его в город? — спросил он отчего-то. — Думаю, Бев с тебя глаз не спускала всё утро.

Джорджи быстро пожал плечами и скорее неосознанно, чем специально, начал постукивать пальцами по лестнице. У стука был определённый ритм, будто Джорджи вспоминал какую-то мелодию.

— Угу, — промычал с затаённой обидой он. — Не боюсь.

— Почему?

Джорджи перестал стучать.

— Потому что он всегда возвращается.

Стэн не нашёлся с ответом, а Джорджи убежал в дом после того, как Бен громко позвал его заниматься математикой. Стэн решил приберечь, казалось бы, очевидный вопрос о продолжении образования, потому что услышал хлопок двери у машины где-то неподалёку и решил проверить звук.

Стэн поднялся с грязных ступенек и приблизился к соседнему дому. Шаги заглушались о пожухлый газон, на обочине дороги пестрел пыльный Датсун девяносто седьмого года, из кузова которого торчал белый кроссовок. Парень с вихрастыми тёмными волосами беспечно покачивал ногой и щёлкал зажигалкой. Между указательным и средним пальцем была зажата кривая самокрутка. Пахло чем-то кислым и немного потом. Парень приоткрыл глаза, но казалось, что он смотрел не на Стэна, а куда-то сквозь него.

— Здорóво, — лениво прохрипел он и медленно поднял руку с самокруткой. У Стэна сложилось впечатление, что эта рука будто весила тонну. — Будешь?

Стэн покачал головой и засунул руки в карманы.

— Ты ведь Стэн, да? — спросил парень и приветственно махнул рукой. — Ричи. Залезай, поболтаем. Есть что пожрать?

Стэн неловко перевалился через стенки кузова, подтянулся на руках и вытянул ноги. В икрах тут же расплылось знакомое ощущение, когда забитые мышцы наконец расслабляются. Стэн невольно задался вопросом, сколько ещё людей в группе Билла и со сколькими ему ещё предстоит встретиться. Незнакомые лица вылезали, словно черти из табакерки.

— Твоя машина? — спросил Стэн, краем глаза наблюдая, как Ричи в последний раз затянулся самокруткой, потушил её о стенку кузова и засунул остаток в покорёженный металлический портсигар.

— Не-а, — качнул головой Ричи и почесал переносицу под массивными очками с толстыми линзами. В таких очках его глаза казались чересчур огромными, на пол-лица. — Была тут с того момента, как мы осели в доме. Я же всё сильнее разряжаю аккумулятор в попытках заставить это обосранное радио работать.

— Надеешься найти какие-нибудь остатки цивилизации?

Ричи громко фыркнул.

— Бля, естественно. Или ты думаешь, что нас тут, вон, восемь Уиллов ёбаных Смитов, а вокруг нас сюжетится фильм «Я Легенда»?

Стэн ничего не ответил, посчитав вопрос риторическим, но зато Ричи молчать был совсем не намерен.

— Чем маялся, пока на нас не наткнулся? — протянул он, задрав голову и начав разглядывать едва держащиеся на ветках пожелтевшие листья. Холодный ветер нещадно срывал некоторые листочки, один из которых застрял в лохматых кудрях Ричи.

— В основном, в Балтиморе был, — пожал плечами Стэн. — Собирался добраться до Кливленда, но, похоже, свернул не туда. Ты?

Ричи сцепил руки на груди. С мыслями собирался он довольно долго, так, что Стэн на пару секунд даже предположил, что Ричи не услышал его вопрос вовсе. Но едва Стэн открыл рот, чтобы задать вопрос снова, как Ричи протянул:

— Мы с самого начала все вместе были. Ну, почти. Нас, вообще, больше было, но-о-о… Дерьмо случается. Случается, случается и опять случается…

— Насколько больше? — спросил Стэн, скорее, больше для того, чтобы как-то поддержать разговор.

— Да не то, чтобы очень. Родители Большого Билла и Джорджи были, да-а…

— Что с ними случилось?

Ричи резко захлопнул рот, утеряв мысль. Он молчал не больше пяти секунд и вдруг перевёл взгляд покрасневших от косяка глаз на Стэна. Из расслабленных пальцев Ричи выскользнула металлическая зажигалка и с коротким лязгом шлёпнулась на пол кузова.

— Ну, Сару укусили где-то через неделю после… всей этой хуйни, короче, — сказал Ричи. — Зак от горя забухал. Как-то раз, где-то через месяц после смерти Сары, он нахуярился и решил доебаться до Джорджи. Говорил что-то типа: «Я всё знаю, думаешь, я чмо, да? Неуда-ачник я, да, нахуй? А это не я такой, это жи-изнь такая… Это ты винова… Я тебя сейчас уебу!» А потом начались все эти слё-ёзы, прости-и меня, бла-бла-бла… Потом свалил подальше в какой-то лес и пулю в мозг пустил. Вот так. Билл даже закапывать не стал.

Стэн не смог произнести и слова в следующую минуту или больше. Чем ближе солнце опускалось к горизонту, тем более холодный поднимался ветер. Стэну хотелось поскорее вернуться в дом, собрать вещи и двинуться дальше в Кливленд, но оставлять одного Ричи, накуренного до разжижения мозга, не хотелось. Вдруг с ним случится что-то.

Хотя, как ни странно, Стэн его совершенно не осуждал. Все люди по-разному справляются со стрессом, а каждый день на протяжении уже как трёх месяцев был что ни на есть стрессовым. Курение самокруток было ещё одним из самых безобидных занятий.

— Это было два месяца назад? — уточнил, наконец, Стэн. Ричи кивнул и промычал что-то утвердительное. — По ним совсем не видно, что они оба прошли через… такое.

— По Биллу, может, и не видно, — пожал плечами Ричи. — А Джорджи раньше болтливым пацаном был, хрен от него куда денешься, а сейчас он от Билла дальше метра не отходит почти. Всё время с ним торчит. С остальными он мало общается.

Стэн моргнул пару раз, нахмурившись.

— Что-то я не замечал такого.

— Да-а просто ты ему нравишься почему-то. Я хер знает. Спроси у него как-нибудь.

Время вплотную приблизилось к обеду, на улице стало совсем холодно лежать на месте, так что Стэн выбрался из кузова красного Датсуна и, подождав Ричи, двинулся в сторону дома. На кухне огонь из газовой горелки облизывал кастрюлю с пакетированным рисом, Бев курила в окно какие-то премерзкие толстые сигареты, а рядом с ней чистил пистолет Майк. Эдди, Бена, Билла и Джорджи не было видно.

— Пойду, прикорну, что ли, — сказал Ричи и скрылся на втором этаже. Вот только вместо того, чтобы хлопнуть дверью и перестать подавать признаки жизни на ближайшие несколько часов, он заорал: — Эдди-спагетти, ты где?!

Со второго этаже глухо донеслось:

— Пошёл нахуй!

Стэн ухмыльнулся и сел на ближайший свободный стул на кухне. От окна веяло запахом сигаретного дыма, в стволе пистолета шуршал ёршик, журчала вода в кастрюле. Майк бросил на Стэна краткий взгляд и вновь вернулся к чистке оружия. Казалось, что он хотел что-то сказать, но в какой-то момент передумал. Беверли потушила сигарету об оконную раму, выбросила бычок, а затем, подхватив туалетную бумагу из шкафчика, покинула кухню. Шаги её стихли с хлопком ближней двери.

Майк прочистил горло, словно он только и ждал, пока их со Стэном оставят наедине.

— Слушай… — начал он. Стэн издал протяжный вздох, но не потому, что ему было плевать на предстоящие благодарности, а потому, что за последний час ему об этом случае напомнили слишком много. — Спасибо, что помог. Там, в аптеке.

Стэн отмахнулся.

— Не за что. Ты бы сделал для меня то же самое.

— В том-то и дело, — подчеркнул Майк, — что не сделал бы. Сам подумай, ты в нашей группе новенький, я тебе не доверял от слова совсем… А ты вон как. Не принимай на свой счёт.

Стэн усмехнулся краем губ, хотя улыбка его не достигла глаз.


	6. Билл забирает сумку

Стэн проснулся под утро от какого-то странного грохота. Солнце ещё не поднялось из-за горизонта, но на улице было уже светло. Сонливость как рукой сняло, но Стэн, запутавшись в тонком застиранном одеяле, повалился на пол прежде, чем в его голове сформировался вопрос, что это только что был за звук. Едва выпутавшись из одеяла и, опершись о журнальный столик, грузно повалившись на диван посреди небольшой гостиной, Стэн услышал ещё один грохот совсем рядом с домом. Не до конца окрепшие после нескольких часов сна пальцы с трудом завязали замусоленные шнурки потрёпанных кроссовок и подхватили с края журнального столика пистолет. Ещё вечером Беверли помогла ему запихнуть пятнадцать патронов в тогда ещё пустой магазин его FNP-45, поэтому сейчас, на ходу резко сняв пистолет с предохранителя, Стэн вывалился на улицу через главный вход и прислушался к источнику выстрелов.

Кто-то стрелял прямо за углом, у дороги, ведущей к центру города. Стэн слышал шаркающую поступь мертвецов, гортанное рычание, грохот падающих на асфальт тел и звук, будто острое лезвие ножа пронзает кости и разрывает мягкие ткани. Некая тень металась от одного мертвеца к другому, обрывала отдельный рык и, не особо церемонясь, отталкивала обездвиженные тела к краю дороги. Стэн вскинулся и навёл пистолет на одного из оставшихся мертвецов.

— Не стреляй! — шикнула тень голосом Билла, и Стэн отчего-то медленно опустил руки. — Не хватало, чтобы ещё их понабежало.

— И что мне делать? — прошипел Стэн в ответ. Он чувствовал необходимость помочь новому знакомому, ведь мертвецов осталось ещё около шести-семи штук, а пару дней назад Стэн и с пятью управился лишь благодаря невиданной ранее еврейской удаче. Если Билл и решил убить себя, то способ он выбрал слишком уж замудрённый.

Стэн отчего-то вспомнил русскую рулетку.

— Не путайся под ногами, — приказным тоном проговорил сквозь зубы Билл, вонзая обычный кухонный нож ближайшему мертвецу промеж глаз. — Вернись в дом.

Стэн каким-то неловким движением вернул пистолет на предохранитель и заткнул оружие за пояс джинс. Задумавшись на пару мгновений о том, как стоит поступить в данной ситуации, Стэн неосознанно засмотрелся на вонзающего нож в головы тварей Билла. Где-то на краю сознания молниеносно проскочила мысль, что со стороны это было даже красиво. Красота эта была извращённая, какая-то неправильная, может быть, даже ложная. Спроси у Стэна в любое другое время, он с иронией в голосе поинтересовался бы, мол, что вообще может быть красивого в брызгах тухлой крови на щеках, обломанных ногтях, рваной одежде и царапинах от костей на лезвии ножа.

Стэн больше машинально пнул ближнего мертвеца под коленями и со всей силы ударил пяткой по его виску. Несколько капель попали Стэну на щиколотку. Мертвец затих. Уши заложило очередным хлюпающим звуком, в нос забился тошнотворный трупный запах. Стэну порой начинало казаться, что этот запах въелся ему в дёсны и ноздри. Этот запах дорожной пылью осел на волосах и блестящим потом покрыл всю кожу, с головы до ног. От этого запаха казалось невозможным отмыться.

Когда над ухом раздался утробный рык, Стэн резко развернулся до потемнения в глазах и спёртого воздуха в лёгких и схватил подкравшегося мертвеца за шею. Пальцы тут же увязли в кровавой слизи, и это ощущение холодной влаги на руках за три месяца стало приносить какое-то извращенное удовлетворение вперемешку с тошнотворным отвращением. Прежде чем со всей силы размозжить голову мертвеца об острый забор, Стэн неосознанно задержал взгляд на мутно-белых глазах того, что когда-то было обычной девушкой, с чёрными волосами, малая часть которых облепила череп, и оттопыренными ушами, кожа с которых почти полностью слезла в процессе разложения. Где-то у виска проскочила мысль, что эта девчушка чем-то напоминала Бетти Рипсом.

Стэн с трудом разжал задеревеневшие пальцы с тонкой шеи и запоздало обернулся, услышав напряжённое мычание.

Билл с хрустом вытащил нож из головы последнего мертвеца. Прогнившие зубы с силой стискивали сжатую в кулак левую руку. Сквозь толщу воды до слуха донёсся скрежет металла по асфальту. Билл оттолкнул разлагающееся тело от себя и задумчиво потёр ладонью чуть выше запястья, там, куда вонзились зубы твари.

Стэн нерешительно подошёл ближе.

— Ты… как? — спросил он.

Оба знали истинную постановку вопроса.

«Тебя укусили?»

Билл усмехнулся и слегка качнул головой.

— Всё в порядке, — выдохнул он. — Первое правило выживания при зомби-апокалипсисе: всегда носи прочную одежду.

Билл задёрнул рукав грязной кожанки, обнажая чистую кожу. Перед глазами Стэна встала картина трехмесячной давности, как на бледной потной коже блестел чернеющий кровавый укус. Укус на левом боку вздымался в такт женскому частому дыханию и, казалось, горел от одного взгляда. Стэн моргнул, и видение исчезло. Короткие светлые волосы на руке собирали мелкие капли утренней туманной мороси. Билл задёрнул рукав и обтёр грязную ладонь о верх штанов.

— Ты чего так рано проснулся? — подал усталый голос он. — Ещё шести нет.

Стэн зябко пожал плечами.

— Я чутко сплю. Услышал возню, выбежал на улицу, а тут ты развлекаешься.

Билл поджал губы и понятливо кивнул, прежде чем стрельнуть взглядом, мол, пойдём обратно в дом, и развернуться к Стэну спиной. Стэн со следом сожаления кинул последний взгляд на размозжённую о забор мёртвую девушку, отчего-то похожую на Бетти Рипсом, и поспешил за стремительно удаляющимся Биллом.

Уже в доме, вместо того, чтобы подняться на второй этаж, упасть лицом в подушку и проспать минимум пять часов, Билл плюхнулся на диван в гостиной и устало протёр глаза. Стэн, отчего-то чувствуя себя бедным родственником, опустился рядом на самый краешек сидения.

— Рассказывай, — выдохнул Билл сквозь прижатые к лицу ладони. Он с силой нажимал на глаза в попытке не уснуть.

— Рассказывай что?

— Где ты этому научился? — уточнил Билл, от усталости искренне не понимая, как Стэн мог не догадаться о сути первоначального вопроса. — Тот трюк с коленями. Нужно быть гением, чтобы додуматься до такого.

Стэн шумно выдохнул.

— Нужно иметь IQ выше двенадцати, чтобы додуматься до такого, — перефразировал он. — Это же элементарно: эти мрази, повалившись на землю, становятся медленнее. Самое то для удара в голову, чтобы лишний раз удачу не испытывать с этими рукавами курток.

Билл пожал плечами и опустил взгляд в пол. Его лицо окаменело, когда его взор зацепился о лежащую под журнальным столиком спортивную сумку, по виду наполненную чуть ли не до отказа.

— Куда-то собираешься? — прикинув что-то в уме, вкрадчиво произнёс он.

Стэн отчего-то испытал то детское чувство, когда кто-то из родителей громко зовёт тебя из другого конца дома, и ты понимаешь, что дело пахнет чем угодно, но только не фиалками. Мозгом-то он понимал, что Билл ему не лидер, не друг и даже не старый супруг, чтобы испытывать хоть какие-то эмоции при разговоре с ним, однако все внутренности в животе, свернувшиеся в одну точку, думали совершенно иначе.

Стэн отдалённо подумал, что было бы неплохо в тот раз принять предложение Ричи курнуть. С таким течением дел нервов совсем не напасёшься.

— Кливленд, — выдохнул он. — Засиделся я с вами здесь, а до города дня два пути, если повезёт.

— В большие города сейчас лучше не соваться, — сказал Билл. — Верный билет на тот свет.

— Ну, Рай мне перестал светить, как только я перестал отличать кошерную еду от некошерной, — невесело усмехнулся Стэн. — А особых отличий последних трёх месяцев от Ада я как-то не вижу.

Билл тихонько хмыкнул, ощущая на обкусанных губах тонкий вкус иронии. «Было бы ещё калифорнийское лето», — промелькнуло в голове у Билла, — «вообще бы отличий не заметил».

— Получается, уходишь? — спросил он, чувствуя, будто к мешкам под глазами прикрепили по мешку с песком.

— Если настаиваешь, — отзеркалил уже исчезнувшую ухмылку Стэн, мимолётно бросив взгляд на окно. Солнце показалось за раскидистыми ветвями голых деревьев.

Билл отчего-то прикрыл глаза их тихо вздохнул.

— Знаешь, Стэн, — начал он, — ты отличный парень. У тебя есть свои подходы к решению проблем, не имеешь скрытых мотивов - уж поверь, я научился это видеть. К тому же, ты нравишься Джорджи. Бог его знает, почему, но нравишься.

Стэну потребовалось время, чтобы до его сознания дошли и обработались высказанные Биллом слова. Проблема была совсем не в тугодумии или в чём-то подобном, просто нашедшему удобную поверхность уставшему Билл огромных сил стоило заставлять язык шевелиться.

— Это… мило, — выдавил Стэн, не отводя взгляда от окна. Снаружи, зажимая между зубов самокрутку, рылся по карманам вырезанных Биллом на пару со Стэном мертвецов слишком бодрый Ричи. По какой-то причине Стэн даже не удивился увиденной картине. Возможно, какая-то часть его разума пыталась свалить всё на слишком резко прерванный сон, на галлюцинации или дремоту. Возможно, Стэн просто сразу понял, что человек, беспечно покуривающий траву в кузове древнего, как мир, Датсуна, может отжечь и не такую херню. — Но я и впрямь не могу остаться. Если есть хоть малейший шанс, что хоть кто-то из моих родственников жив, то я обязан хотя бы проверить.

Билл очень долго молчал и, похоже, не собирался отвечать вовсе.

— Билл?

Стэн, наконец, оторвал взгляд от окна и повернул голову направо. Билл, соскользнув вниз со спинки дивана, скрестив руки на груди и расставив по сторонам колени, откинув голову назад, безмятежно посапывал без задних ног. Стэн ухмыльнулся и, глянув на улицу и поняв, что мародёрствующий Ричи ему не почудился, подобрал нож с журнального столика и вышел на улицу. Волосы практически тут же поймали несколько тысяч маленьких капель мороси. Стэн подавил зевок и, утопая в росистой траве, вышел на дорогу. Ричи поднял голову и кивком поздоровался.

— Ты что, сука, творишь? — слегка заторможенно поинтересовался Стэн, не имея в виду ничего плохого своей интонацией и построением вопроса. Ричи поднял взгляд слегка расфокусированных глаз и широко зевнул.

— Зажигалка кончилась, — буркнул он. Видимо, Ричи либо был ярым противником ранних пробуждений, либо не спал, как минимум, ночей шесть кряду. — Без зажигалки тяжко.

Стэн глубокомысленно кивнул, продолжая наблюдать, как Ричи без всяких стеснений залезает в задний карман широких джинс какому-то мертвецу неопределённого пола.

— Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь найти хоть что-нибудь у этих чудиков? — спросил Стэн, спрятав одну руку в карман куртки, а в другой держа наизготове нож на случай, если какого-то мертвеца они с Биллом не добили.

Ричи так хохотнул, будто всем своим видом пытался показать, сколько всего Стэну ещё придётся узнать в этой жизни. Лицо Ричи внезапно вытянулось, когда во внутреннем кармане куртки мертвеца его рука сжала что-то плоское и довольно толстое.

Вот уж чего как Стэн, так и Ричи, не ожидали, так это того, что во внутреннем кармане (бездонной, судя по всему) куртки они найдут томик «Государства» Платона.

— О, этого я знаю! — воскликнул Ричи, а Стэн не безошибочно предположил, что сейчас изо рта его нового знакомого польётся полнейшая чушь. — Платон же, этот, как его, ну, в Симпсонах ещё был, балдежнуть под пиво с пончиками любил, да? Охуенный чел.

Ричи бросил книгу на грудь обысканного мертвеца и перешёл на корточках к следующему.

— Эм… — протянул Стэн, раскладывая по полочкам пласт скинутой в кучу информации. — Ты же в курсе, что в Симпсонах был Гомер, а Платон — древнегреческий философ?

Ричи махнул рукой и что-то пробубнил, будто ему очень интересно и он всё это знает.

— Ты вообще в курсе, что такое Греция? — легонько надавил Стэн, пытаясь оценить масштаб трагедии.

— Да что ты занудничать начинаешь, — жалостливо протянул Ричи, закатив глаза, надув губы и сведя брови к переносице, словно маленький ребёнок, у которого отобрали конфету, и он ещё не до конца понял, что произошло. — Знаю я, что такое Греция. Там ещё Минотавр лабиринт на спицах вязал, я знаю, завались уже, лучше б помог.

Стэн прикрыл глаза и глубоко выдохнул. Он присел на колени к соседнему, необысканному мертвецу, на всякий случай вонзил в его голову нож и спокойно засунул руку в карман толстовки. Пальцы тут же сжали картонный край сигаретной пачки. Стэн вытащил руку из чужого кармана, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом и тем ещё вором в законе, и открыл пачку. Внутри покоились три несчастные сигаретки и чёрная турбовка.

— На, забирай, — небрежно протянул пачку Ричи Стэн.

У Ричи аж глаза загорелись.

— Ты охренителен, когда не включаешь зануду! — воскликнул он и метнулся к старому доброму Датсуну. Стэн, сунув руки в карманы, двинулся за ним, убеждая самого себя, что гораздо безопаснее для них обоих будет либо схватить Ричи за шкирку и увести в дом, чтобы он по ночам не занимался расхищением имущества трупов, либо наблюдать за хаотичными действиями скурившегося до идиотизма паренька в надежде, что всё закончится быстро и безболезненно.

Ричи согнулся куда-то к педалям, чиркнул проводками и завёл Датсун. Стэн, стараясь не трястись от утреннего холода, услышал щёлканье зажигалки, глубокий выдох, удар кулаком по портативному радиоприёмнику, подсоединённому чёрт пойми куда, и протяжное ругательство сквозь зубы. Стэн почувствовал запах как-то намокшего и недавно высохшего табака, причём не самого качественного. Стэн поморщился и поглубже затолкал руки в карманы безразмерной куртки.

Да края уха долетел белый шум, какой обычно бывает, когда выбранная тобой радиостанция не работает. Затрещали переключатели и кнопки, зашипели колонки, сплюнул в окно Ричи и загнусавил в рацию сигнал помощи и вопрос, слышно ли его вообще. Радио шикнуло, словно сплюнуло, но продолжило молчать. Ричи с досадой выругался и изменил станцию.

— Приём, сука, я нахожусь в Элликотт-Сити, штат Мэриленд, у моей команды заканчиваются припасы, есть ли кто неподалёку? Приём.

Стэн отдалённо подумал, что с таким началом шебутного Ричи могут даже не выслушать.

— Приём, это Джозеф Уильямс, уполномоченный по радио-коммуникации Последней Цитадели, как слышно? Приём.

Ричи, убрав большой палец с кнопки, чтобы случайно не включить микрофон, издал воинственный клич. С сигареты, зажатой в зубах, осыпался пепел прямо на грязные джинсы. Стэн всем телом прильнул к открытому окну со стороны водительского сидения, где совершенно позабыл об истлевшей наполовину сигарете Ричи.

— Приём, это Ричи Тозиер, где вы находитесь? Приём.

Ответ последовал незамедлительно, и Стэн напряг все оставшиеся силы, чтобы слова человека по ту сторону рации впечатались на подкорке мозга:

— Приём, Последняя Цитадель находится в Детройте, штат Мичиган, южная часть района Даунтауна, сколько вас в группе? Повторяю: Детройт, штат Мичиган, южная часть района Даунтауна, сколько вас в группе? Приём.

Ричи потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сосчитать людей.

— Приём, нас восемь человек, из них один ребёнок и одна женщина, приём.

Повисшую в салоне машины тишину можно было резать ножом. Стэн запоздало забоялся, что мужчина из Детройта отключился или имеет неполадки со связью, но Уильямс вновь заговорил:

— Приём, приезжайте в Последнюю Цитадель, на месте обсудим детали. Повторяю: приезжайте в Последнюю Цитадель, на месте обсудим детали, приём.

Связь оборвалась, но это уже не заботило расплывшегося в эйфории Ричи. Он вылез из Датсуна, крича что-то невнятное, схватил Стэна за плечи и силком потащил в дом — делиться новостями с постепенно отходящими ото сна из-за громких звуков ребятами.

Десятью минутами позже в доме спал один только Джорджи, которого решено было не будить, в то время как остальные обсуждали план действий.


	7. Билл говорит

Стэн очень сильно завидовал спящему Джорджи, когда вонзал нож очередному мертвецу в голову. Утренний туман потихоньку рассеивался, когда ребята разделяли обязанности перед отъездом, а в тот момент, когда Стэн с Биллом добрались до той самой аптеки, из которой едва выбрались днём раннее, от тумана и следа не осталось.

Часом ранее, собравшись за заляпанным столом на маленькой кухне, из всех присутствующих только Эдди внёс дельную мысль о необходимости разжиться машиной на платной автостоянке, которая находилась аккурат напротив той самой аптеки, которую они обчистили вчера днём. Беверли задумчиво кусала губы.

— Вы уверены, что оно стоит того? — недоверчиво протянула она. — Этот Уильямс ведь вам ничего не обещал, кроме… «обсуждения».

Майк переглянулся с мрачным Биллом и поджал губы.

— Скоро зима, — выдохнул Билл. — Если мы не найдём безопасного и тёплого места, то вряд ли переживём её.

— Этот дом кажется безопасным, — метнул нерешительный взгляд исподлобья Бен, поглядывая на нервно щёлкающую зажигалкой Бев.

— Ну-у хуй знает, — качнулся на стуле Ричи, вперив пустой взгляд на левое плечо опершегося на стол Билла. — Генераторы в подвале скоро откинутся, бля, к прадедам, и мы все подохнем от холода раньше, чем у Бев закончится газ в зажигалке.

— Забор ещё ненадёжный, — решил в кои-то веки подать голос Стэн. Он держал сцепленные в замок руки на столе, изредка щёлкая суставами. — Будь мертвецов хоть немногим больше, чем сегодня утром, и оставшимся из нас пришлось бы заколачивать окна и шить саваны из простыней.

Ричи поморщился, очевидно, представив эту картину, но потом решил для себя, что негоже ему забивать голову всякой нервирующей хернёй, и достал последнюю сигарету из найденной в процессе мародёрства пачки. Зашипела турбовка, взметнулся сизый клуб сигаретного дыма в воздух. Взглянув на закрывшего глаза Ричи, Беверли привычным движением вытащила сигарету из своей пачки и щёлкнула зажигалкой. Ещё полгода назад Стэн бы посмеялся с таких рефлексов курильщиков: увидел у кого-то в руках сигарету — закури. Сейчас Стэн с каждым новым днём всё больше удивлялся, почему не начал курить сам. С каждой подобной мыслью перед глазами вставал расплывчатый профиль отца, а в ушах звучал словно сквозь толщу воды голос, повторяющий, что курение — удел слабых людей. Стэн считал себя слабым, но против слов отца не шёл. Может, это и было проявление слабости.

— Из Элликотт-Сити до Детройта мы будем добираться не меньше двух недель, — подал голос Майк. — Нужно обзавестись машиной-двумя.

Тогда-то Эдди и припомнил гигантскую парковку напротив аптеки. Было решено отправить за машинами Билла и Стэна, хотя второй и пытался признаться в полном отсутствии прав и знаний о вождении машины, что в принципе удивительно для американского общества, где права имеет каждый второй.

— В Мичигане зимой холодно, — сказал вдруг Эдди. — Нужно будет осмотреть ближайшие дома, вдруг найдётся тёплая одежда для Джорджи.

Ричи тут же вызвался пойти с ним, нахально улыбнувшись и вызывающе проведя кончиком языка по верхним зубам. Эдди закатил глаза.

— Сестре своей, блять, такое показывай, — прошипел, похоже, привычный к таким выкрутасам Эдди.

— Сестричка моя — это так, дела семейные, а вот твои стильные красные шортики мне каждую ночь снятся, Эдс!

Под остроумную перепалку голоса Эдди и Ричи совсем затихли за захлопнувшейся входной дверью. Билл махнул головой Стэну, и они оба вывалились из дома и двинулись в сторону автостоянки.

Какое-то время парни шли молча, изредка пиная под коленями подобравшихся слишком близко мертвецов и проделывая в их головах лишние дырки. Стэн краем сознания подметил, что Билл быстро учится.

— Всё ещё собираешься в Кливленд, значит? — произнёс, наконец, Билл спустя долгую неловкую тишину. Стэн хрустнул пальцами и неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Уже и не знаю, — сказал он. — Если от Кливленда до Детройта — меньше суток пути на машине, то, возможно, там друзья семьи и осели… если живы, конечно.

— Как-то это всё пессимистично, — мрачно заметил Билл, перешагивая гнилой раздавленный автомобилем труп. В нос забился запах тухлой требухи, а в горле встал ком. Стэн слегка сморщил нос.

Солнце ещё не достигло своего зенита, когда Стэн с Биллом толкнули заржавевшие металлические ворота парковки. Мертвецов на парковке было не так много — те, кто собирались уехать из города, когда всё только началось, успели это сделать. Вместо типичной для таких парковок заполненности парней ожидали редкие автомобили либо со снятыми колёсами, либо с откинутыми капотами и сорванными крышками бензобака.

В животе Билла забурчало.

— Скучаю по МакАвто, — пробубнил Билл, хлопнув рукой по впалому животу. Стэн глубокомысленно кивнул. — Семечки хочешь?

Билл со Стэном привалились спиной к покорёженной легковушке со снятыми колёсами и вырванным аккумулятором, в сложенные лодочкой руки посыпались семечки из небольшой пачки.

— В последний раз ел семечки перед защитой диплома, — с ностальгическим блеском в глазах проговорил Стэн. — Помогало не заснуть.

Билл хмыкнул.

— Меня чудаком называли из-за этого, — сказал он. — На кого учился?

Стэн заметил, что Билл не спросил «где?»

— Бухгалтер, но после выпуска работал в кофейне, — отмахнулся Стэн, щёлкнув кожурой семечки. — Евреи хороши в математике, знаешь. Ты?

Билл невесело усмехнулся.

— Писатель, — сказал он.

Стэн заинтересованно нагнулся ближе.

— Серьёзно? — спросил он.

Билл кивнул.

— Отчислился на последнем курсе. Я просто… заебался? Да, можно сказать и так.

— Поделишься?

Билл пожал плечами, луцкая семечки, горсточка в ладони которых заметно уменьшилась с начала разговора.

— Мы с преподами не сошлись во мнениях, — сказал Билл, смотря куда-то вдаль. — Поэтому я громко ушёл, опубликовал рассказ в журнале, а потом и две книги. Начал писать третью, и тут началось… всё это.

Стэн разжал кулак левой руки, и оставшиеся семечки посыпались на грязный асфальт. Почему-то под ложечкой засосало, появилось ощущение, что Стэну нужно — нет, просто необходимо, — узнать больше о писательском прошлом Билла. Перед глазами, снова в старые добрые времена, пронеслись газетные вырезки из The New York Times с рецензиями на книжные новинки, кончики пальцев закололо от позабытого удовлетворения от сборки гигантского пазла на две тысячи деталей с птицами, а глаза вспыхнули фантомной болью от частой работы за компьютером. Густо очерченная чёрной гелевой ручкой, словно в старых комиксах, перспектива вновь окунуться в события более чем трёхмесячной давности оказалась выжжена на внутренней стороне век. Даже кисти рук заныли не от постоянного размахивания ножом, а словно Стэн долгое время держал в руках объёмную книгу на тысячу страниц.

Стэн неосознанно пододвинулся ближе к Биллу, так, что внешняя сторона правого кроссовка уткнулась в ребристую подошву ботинок Билла, да так и осталась там.

— Как называлась твоя последняя книга? — спросил Стэн. — Я стараюсь… старался следить за новинками.

Билл вдруг улыбнулся и отряхнул ладони от шелухи.

— Ты не похож на человека, который любит книги в жанре хоррор, — сказал он, а затем глянул краем глаза на всё так же заинтересованного Стэна. — «Чёрная стремнина».

Стэну показалось, что он ослышался.

— Уильям Денбро — это ты?

Билл улыбнулся и кивнул — скромно, так, как ведут себя мало-мальски известные писатели, те, чья слава тихая и аккуратная.

— Читал, значит? — спросил он.

— Не успел дочитать до конца, — признался Стэн и сглотнул, тем самым поставив паузу в разговоре. Осознание того, с кем он сидит, накрыло его бетонной плитой и прижало к земле. — Расскажешь концовку?

Билл неохотно поёрзал на месте.

— Её так просто не расскажешь, — признался он, будто совершил какое-то преступление. Брови его были сведены к переносице, а взгляд серых глаз с незнакомым блеском остановился на обвалившейся вывеске аптеки на другой стороне дороги. — Можем заскочить в книжный, поищем? Тем более, мне всё равно нужно будет откопать несколько комиксов для Джорджи.

Билл, оттолкнувшись от земли, поднялся на ноги и протянул раскрытую ладонь. Стэн, слабо улыбнувшись, принял помощь.


	8. Стэн учится водить

Стэн задыхался. Его голова разрывалась на миллиард мельчайших частиц, лёгкие свернулись в два тугих узла, а в глотку будто запихнули скомканный полиэтилен. На языке отпечаталась жгучая горечь. Когда к горлу подступила тошнота, Стэн на скорую руку впихнул конец длинного шланга в тёмно-зелёную канистру на сорок литров с небольшой дыркой под самой ручкой сверху и метнулся в сторону. Рвота окропила разбитый пыльный асфальт. До края слуха донёсся звон колокольчиков и хлопок двери магазина на заправке, и Стэн до белых точек зажмурился, не желая показывать другому человеку всё никак не привычную, но облепившую всеми чёрными щупальцами его худощавое тело грязь. Стэн зажмурился, будто бы таким образом он станет незаметным. Показывать малознакомому человеку свою слабость — поступок, не достойный взрослого человека. Так говорил Стэну его отец — человек уважаемый и известный небольшому, но насквозь пронзённому сплетнями еврейскому обществу в огромном Балтиморе.

Билл невесомо коснулся светлой кудрявой пряди сальных волос, отросших за последние три месяца так, что они постоянно спадали на лицо, и большим пальцем прижал её к месту за правым ухом. Стэн заметно вздрогнул от неожиданного, но заставляющего что-то под ключицами согреваться, жеста и открыл глаза. Открыл через силу и тут же устремил взгляд куда-то в сторону, на угол тёмно-красной заправочной колонки, обшарпанной и потрёпанной, поцарапанной и на краях помятой. Стэну не хотелось видеть носки заляпанных грязью и кровью ботинок Билла. Стэну не хотелось видеть нить слюны на нижней губе и брызги собственной рвоты, мелкими каплями попавшей на видавшие виды кроссовки. Стэну не хотелось ощущать только-только отступивший ком в горле и запах изо рта, но больше всего не хотелось чувствовать мягкое поглаживание чужого указательного пальца на затылке, которое, по идее, должно выражать негласную поддержку и дарить успокоение, но на самом деле заставляло в отвращении потряхивать руками.

Стэн глубоко вздохнул и шумно выдохнул, утёр рукавом влажные губы и только затем выпрямился. Билл осторожно отнял руку с его затылка, отчего сальная прядка тут же вновь упала на щеку, но не это заставило Стэна заправить несчастную прядь за ухо. Он едва ли отдавал отчёт своим действиям, когда кончики пальцев сами потянулись к местечку за правым ухом, откуда потихоньку утекало тепло чужой ладони.

— Ч-чёрт, прости, — искренне проговорил Билл, совсем немного запнувшись и потеряв свою обычную размеренную интонацию. — Это мне стоило отсосать бензин, с-серьёзно, мне с-следовало хотя бы спросить тебя, делал ли ты это раньше.

В левую руку Стэна ткнулась открытая литровая бутылка воды. Похоже, Билл нашёл её в магазинчике. Стэн пару раз прополоскал рот и сделал четыре больших глотка тёплой и совершенно мерзкой, будто бы набранной из лужи, воды, но не посмел пожаловаться. Неловко протянув бутылку обратно, Стэн поджал губы и попытался ненавязчиво отойти в сторону, ближе к до сих пор набирающейся канистре с бензином.

— Я в порядке, — прохрипел Стэн и тут же прочистил горло в некоем смущении. — Всё равно этому рано или поздно пришлось бы учиться.

Стэн поднял пустой взгляд с чужих ботинок и тут же заметил зажатый подмышкой у Билла тёмный сигаретный блок и пыльную бутылку виски в руке. На его губах проскальзывала слабая улыбка человека, уверенного в своей виновности, желающего исправить ошибку, но также понимающего, что сделанного не воротишь. Билл заметил, куда именно был устремлён взгляд Стэна, и ненавязчиво поболтал бутылкой, внутри которой плескалась жидкая ржавчина, прежде чем спрятать её и сигареты в рюкзаке.

— Нашёл, чем промывать душевные раны, — дёрнул уголком губ он, а затем добавил на выдохе, совсем тихо: — Кому-то из нас это необходимо…

Стэн не расслышал вторую часть фразы, а затем, проследив за устремлённым вдаль горьким взглядом Билла, решил не переспрашивать.

По правде говоря, Стэн после случая в Балтиморе пообещал себе, что не станет привязываться к новым людям. Он полностью понимал, что в новом мире выжить смогут только сильные люди, сильные не сколько физически, сколько духовно. У Сантоса не было того внутреннего стержня, который скрывал за виноватой улыбкой Билл. У Сариты не было воинственности и готовности пожертвовать всем ради друзей, которые показывала Бев. У Хавьера… у Хавьера не было самоотверженности Джорджи. Стэн обещал себе не привязываться к новым людям, но сейчас понимал, что до Детройта они смогут добраться минимум через два дня, а за двое суток может случиться больше, чем могло произойти в прошлой жизни за месяц.

Когда из дырки под самой ручкой канистры потёк бензин, Стэн вытащил пятиметровый шланг из колонки и свернул его, после закинув на плечо. Им предстояло пройти обратный путь до парковки напротив аптеки, где среди расплющенных колёсами внутренностей мертвецов, хлюпающей под ногами требухой, покорёженных от аварийных ситуаций легковых автомобилей, покоился целый и практически невредимый трейлер. Капот его был открыт, а за радиаторную решётку обломанными пальцами вцепился вялый мертвец с обглоданными конечностями. Он с ленцой двигал из стороны в сторону порванной челюстью и пытался отцепиться от решётки, но лишь сильнее размазывал тухлую кровь, вытекшую из изгрызенных ног, по пыльному асфальту. При одном только взгляде на мертвеца Стэн дёрнул уголком губ и сморщил нос, а затем вытащил из чехла затупившийся нож и с размаху всадил его бедолаге в висок. Ещё два удара — и отрубленные кисти повисли на решётке, в то время как тело мешком повалилось на землю. Стэн тогда сдул спавшую на лоб чёлку с видом раздражённого ребёнка, нахмурившегося и надувшего губы, в то время как Билл, наклонившись к самой земле, чуть ли не заполз под машину, проверяя, нет ли там затаившихся ходячих, и выпрямился уже с гаечным ключом в руке.

Теперь, вернувшись, Билл тут же перехватил у Стэна увесистую канистру и принялся заливать бензин в бак трейлера.

— Нам этого вообще хватит? — спросил Стэн, усевшись на остывший асфальт. Холодало.

Билл неопределённо пожал плечами.

— Вряд ли, — сказал он. — Думаю, мы заберём ребят и перед отъездом снова остановимся на этой заправке. Если я правильно помню, у трейлеров объём бензобака примерно сто литров… Одной этой канистры точно не хватит.

Стэн качнул головой и устало зарылся пальцами в волосы. Один только чёрт знает, насколько сильно Стэн порой скучал по старым временам, когда он выбирался в парк Харбор почитать книжные новинки, когда сдерживался от того, чтобы плюнуть в кофе бывших одноклассников во время работы, когда заглушал наушниками темы слезливых сериалов дома, когда включал погромче песни Placebo, чтобы подрочить за просмотром одних и тех же выпусков Playgirl и Playboy, потому что ежемесячная подписка на Pornhub закончилась, а денег на карте, как обычно, не было. Стэн не хотел, но почему-то тосковал по прогнившему сплетнями Рокленду, где все подружки подружек Бетти Рипсом знали его размер члена и насколько он хорош в постели, потому что ему не повезло переспать с кем-то на чьей-то вечеринке два года назад. Стэн тогда был настолько пьян, что наутро даже вспомнить не мог, девушка то была или парень. Будучи сыном раввина, всё детство и подростковый возраст гардероб Стэна составляли рубашки и разутюженные брюки, и сейчас Стэн искренне скучал по тем временам, когда мог поверх чёрной водолазки с высоким горлом накинуть распахнутое пальто и ловить заинтересованные взгляды девушек, просто доставая из поясной сумки ржавый четвертак, найденный в старых летних шортах, чтобы расплатиться за бутылку воды в продуктовом.

— Стэн? — позвал Билл в какой-то момент, когда рефлексия практически облепила Уриса со всех сторон. Стэн поднял голову и обхватил руками левое колено. — Можешь прикрутить обратно аккумулятор? Тот ходячий, похоже, хотел его спереть ещё до нас.

Стэн принял протянутый Биллом гаечный ключ и многозначительно посмотрел на внутренности капота. Будучи сыном раввина, ему полагалось знать наизусть тексты Торы, которые он, кстати, так и не выучил, а не помогать деду чинить автомобиль в захламленном гараже. Все эти пыльные проводочки, коробочки, шланги и пластинки не то чтобы вводили Стэна в заблуждение, а заставляли впадать в лёгкую форму паники. Лишь по торчащим в разные стороны проводам и как-то странно повёрнутой коробке Стэн догадался, что именно эта коробка являлась аккумулятором.

— Билл?.. — протянул Стэн. Признаваться в своей неумелости совершенно не хотелось, но раз уж Билл держал его волосы, пока его рвало, то в более дурацком положении он уже не окажется. — Я… понятия не имею, как эта штука работает.

Билл бросил на него быстрый взгляд и задумчиво пожевал губы.

— Подключи провода: плюс к плюсу, минус к минусу. Вроде, у клемм даже размеры разные, не перепутаешь. Потом закрути гайки ключом, который я тебе дал, да и всё.

Билл с характерным щелчком распахнул дверь трейлера и поставил куда-то уже пустую канистру. Стэн последовал инструкции и с оглушительным хлопком закрыл капот. Солнце уже давно достигло своего зенита, поднялся пронизывающий ноябрьский ветер. Стэн посильнее укутался в отцову куртку, заляпанную засохшими пятнами крови, и последовал в машину за Биллом.

Сам трейлер, казалось, ничем не отличался от любого другого, вставшего в один ряд с дюжиной домов на колёсах на фестивале в Аризоне, в прожжённой пустыне, где люди стряхивают пепел в стеклянную банку из-под клубничного джема, угощают друг друга холодным пивом и танцуют под электронику. Внутри автодома первым делом бросался в глаза длинный диван у противоположного окна, справа высился небольшой шкаф, где, по идее, следовало прятать консервы и чипсы, а дальше шкафа гордо стояла закрытая белая дверь, испачканная кровью. Билл крадучись подходил к двери, держа наготове пистолет, и затем, громко распахнув дверь с ноги, исчез в другой комнате. Стэн успел разглядеть лишь край низкой кровати с клетчатой простынёй, когда раздался оглушительный выстрел, заставивший Стэна оглохнуть на долю секунды. Когда Стэн забежал в комнату, представлявшую собой некое подобие спальни с широкой кроватью, журнальным столиком и небольшим диванчиком у окна с пепельницей на спинке, Билл спокойно убирал пистолет за пояс плотных чёрных брюк, под задней стороной коленок которых образовались гармошки. Странное сочетание: брюки и кожаная куртка, — отдалённо подумал Стэн, видимо, так и не избавившись от привычки прошлого мира рассматривать внешний вид людей. Хотя, может, совсем не странное сочетание, а очень даже практичное: что брюки, что кожанка, что ботинки — плотные, ни одна тварь не укусит, хочешь ты этого или нет.

— Помоги вынести, — только и сказал Билл, заворачивая мёртвую женщину в некогда белом платье с фиолетовыми цветами в окровавленные грязные простыни.

Стэн молча ухватился за простыню, откуда торчали ступни в мокрых от разлагающейся плоти носочках. Две минуты — и тело небрежно брошено на парковочное место для инвалидов. Билл тут же скрылся в трейлере, и Стэну пришлось поспешить, чтобы застать картину плюхнувшегося на водительское сидение Билла, разрывающего плёнку с сигаретного блока и достающего пачку Lucky Strike с ментолом. Стэн опустился на пассажирское сидение и от скуки залез в бардачок, где обнаружил мятую страховку и права некоего Джонатана Уилкиса. Под страховкой пряталась кассета группы ABBA. Щёлкнула зажигалка, со скрежетом открылось с помощью крутящейся ручки окно. Билл выдохнул и закашлялся, словно с непривычки.

— Стэн? — позвал Билл, откашлявшись. Стэн откинул права обратно в бардачок и перевёл взгляд на Денбро. — Не говори Джорджи о том, что я… ну, курю, в общем.

Стэн натянуто улыбнулся.

— Без проблем, не скажу.

Билл выдохнул и медленно кивнул со слабой улыбкой. Он покрутил в пальцах фильтр, смял до звука лопнувшейся кнопки и затянулся ещё раз. Затрещал тлеющий табак.

— Просто… — начал Билл и выдохнул сигаретный дым. Стэн едва заметно сморщил нос, когда до него добрался запах, который неизбежно осядет чуть позже на волосах, одежде и коже. Даже если Стэн будет молчать о том, что Билл курит, остальные смогут с лёгкостью почувствовать запах. — Джорджи обижается, если я курю. Я дал ему слово бросить после того, как…

Билл шумно выдохнул и закусил губу. Он смущённо отвёл взгляд на вывеску всё той же аптеки.

— Неважно, — наконец, сказал он, хотя у Стэна в голове всплыли слова Ричи.

«Ну, Сару укусили где-то через неделю после… всей этой хуйни, короче. Зак от горя забухал…»

— Угу, — выдохнул безэмоционально Стэн. — Если вы даёте слово, то давайте сразу много слов, чтобы хотя бы одно выполнить…

Билл дёрнул уголком губ и в очередной раз затянулся. Стэн открыл окно со своей стороны и, положив руку на образовавшийся проём и устроив подбородок на сгибе локтя, туманным взглядом осмотрел полупустую парковку. Чуть дальше, у погнувшегося забора, покоился разбитый вдребезги автомобиль, через лобовое стекло которого вылетел его водитель. Мертвец размозжил голову о прутья забора и сильно обгорел ниже пояса.

Стэн обернулся как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить, как Билл сделал последнюю затяжку и, зажав фильтр между большим пальцем и ногтем указательного, стрельнул бычком в сторону мертвой девушки в простыне. Билл провернул ключ зажигания, любезно вставленный бывшим владельцем трейлера в замок, и автодом, издав щёлкающие звуки, вновь затих.

— Какого хрена… — пробурчал Билл и вновь провернул ключ. Трейлер, пощёлкивая, завёлся со слишком большим грохотом.

Вжав педаль газа в пол, Билл резко выехал с парковки и, переглянувшись в один миг со Стэном, облегчённо рассмеялся. Стэн легко подхватил его смех, расползаясь по пассажирскому сидению, понимая, что одной проблемой в его ментальном списке стало меньше. Магнитола шуршала, не подключаясь к радиостанции, и Стэн ленивым движением впихнул в разъём кассету с хитами ABBA. По салону тихо раздавались начальные биты песни, и Билл, к удивлению Стэна, прыснул с некими ностальгическими лучами во взгляде. Казалось, даже его лоб разгладился от морщин, какие бывают только у тех людей, которые всегда хмурятся. Стэн не помнил точно, как они оба от облегчённого смеха у парковки перешли к подпеванию песне «Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!» потому что, в отличие от Билла, Стэн это песню слышал впервые.

Трейлер, отчаянно скрипя, остановился у книжного магазина. Того самого, где прятался пару дней назад испуганный и взволнованный Джорджи. Побеждённые Стэном мертвецы так и остались лежать на тех же местах, где их убили, разве что тухлая кровь давно засохла или впиталась в трещины в асфальте. Билл медленно выбрался из трейлера и двинулся в сторону книжного, осторожно обходя трупы.

— Ого… — выдохнул он. — Кто это их так?

Билл остановился у мертвеца, которому Стэн размозжил голову об асфальт голыми руками. Сам же Стэн прочистил горло и неопределённо зарылся пальцами в волосы на затылке.

— Это то место, где я нашёл Джорджи, — признался Стэн спустя добрые десять секунд тишины, во время которых Билл с отвращением разглядывал убитых разными способами мертвецов.

Билл обернулся со странным выражением во взгляде.

— Это ты их?..

Стэн молча кивнул. Билл тихо присвистнул и, оглянувшись на них в последний раз, вытащил из-за пояса брюк пистолет и вошёл в книжный. Сэн нырнул следом, вытащив свой пистолет, но стрелять ни в кого не пришлось. Книжный оказался совершенно пуст. Билл достал из рюкзака фонарик и, сощурившись, вчитался в несколько обложек.

— «Его банан», — вслух прочитал он, глядя на отсыревшую книжку у самого входа в книжный, на той полочке, где обычно лежат бестселлеры. — А что, звучит интересно, как думаешь?

Стэн направил фонарик ему в лицо.

— …Фу? — протянул он, скривившись. — У меня тут есть кое-что интереснее.

Билл перевёл взгляд и луч фонарика на книгу в мягкой обложке, которой размахивал Стэн. Сощурившись, Билл прочитал название и прыснул.

— Хотя бы дочитаешь, — выдавил Билл после нескольких секунд задыхающегося смеха.

С обложки на Билла скалилось какое-то чудище, напоминающее оборотня с окровавленной пастью, а над ним складывались буквы в два слова: «Чёрная стремнина». Нахватав полную охапку комиксов про Человека Паука, парни сбросили пожитки на длинном диванчике у водительского и пассажирского сидений, вновь со второго раза завели трейлер и тронулись в сторону дома.


	9. Беверли читает стихи

Когда-то новые колёса трейлера со скрипом летели по разбитой дороге. Комнатушка, убранство которой составляла низкая кровать с замызганным матрасом да узенькая скамья у настежь распахнутого окна, вся провоняла сигаретным дымом, от плотного запаха которого у Стэна разболелась голова. Тот поджал под себя ногу и более-менее удобно устроил локоть в оконном проёме, расслабленно зарывшись пальцами в волосы и прикрыв глаза от прорывающегося в трейлер ветра. Сидящая напротив Беверли вытянула руку и стряхнула пепел на улицу.

Затянулась давно отсыревшим и высохшим табаком, поморщилась, втянула воздух сквозь плотно сжатые зубы, вновь стряхнула пепел и выдохнула струю едва различимого сизого дыма, сминая пальцем нагревшийся фильтр. Беверли с явной досадой облизнула уголок губы, обожжённой горячим фильтром, и перевела задумчивый взгляд на Стэна. Тот, с закрытыми глазами, расслабленно подставивший лицо вечернему солнцу, почти что скрывшемуся за рядами полуголых деревьев, выглядел почти умиротворённо. Если бы не сморщенный нос, придающий его лицу выражение некоей брезгливости или даже отвращения, может, даже непринятия, возникающее обычно у некурящих людей где-нибудь на автобусной остановке или на перроне железнодорожной станции, да рука, покоящаяся на бедре с прикрепленным к нему охотничьим ножом, будто готовый в любой момент вытащить его.

Увидевшая его в первый раз, с доброжелательной улыбкой забравшего выстиранное полотенце в душевой дома на Роджерс-авеню, Беверли с затаённой досадой увидела в дружелюбном парнише либо беспечного идиота, невесть как выжившего в обернувшемся пепелищем злобном мире, либо неплохо прикинувшегося мародёра, который собирался вырезать их всех ночью и растащить с трудом собранные припасы. В ту ночь Бев практически не спала, прислушиваясь к скрипу старых половиц и осеннему ветру, шёпотом раздающимся в тонких стенах, готовая в любой момент выхватить из-под подушки пистолет и выстрелить.

Лишь спустя несколько дней, приглядевшись, в тёмных глазах она сумела различить глубоко затаенную скорбь и выверенную настороженность, граничащую с паранойей, какую видела каждый день, смотрясь в покрытое брызгами и разводами зеркало. Такую же скорбь она замечала в Билле, когда тот смотрел на младшего брата и невольно вспоминал, что им двоим пришлось пережить ещё совсем, казалось бы, недавно. Билл доверял Стэну, это было словно древней аксиомой, и проявлялось это не в защитных речах в ответ на нападки Майка, ведь, известно, язык лжёт. Такое безграничное доверие пряталось в глазах; оно сверкнуло ярче любых звёзд, когда потерявшийся Джорджи целым и невредимым кинулся брату на шею и рассказал позже вечером обо всём, что с ним приключилось, Биллу и находившейся с ними в одной комнате Беверли.

Вытянуть Стэна на разговор оказалось, на удивление, слишком просто: пусть и проведя несколько дней вместе с Неудачниками (как они назвали себя ещё в детстве), пусть и успев уже некоторым спасти жизни, пусть и разделяя с ребятами работу, Стэн продолжал держаться обособленно. Даже здесь, в тесном трейлере, он предпочёл сидеть наедине ото всех, в другой комнате, не прислушиваться к чужим разговорам и в целом изображать ветошь, будто его и нет. До уха донёсся громкий, чем-то похожий на завывание умирающего животного, смех Ричи, и последующее неразборчивое возмущение Эдди. Бев дёрнулась, но так и не смогла оторвать взгляда от почти задремавшего Стэна.

Под предлогом покурить в другой комнате, чтобы Джорджи лишний раз не дышал противным даже для неё дымом, Беверли уселась напротив задумавшегося о чём-то Стэна да так и молчала вот уже вторую сигарету.

Беверли затянулась в последний раз и, щелчком большого и среднего пальцев отправив бычок в закрученный полёт из окна, выдохнула жалкие остатки дыма. Постучав обломанными ногтями по мятой пачке сигарет, Бев поджала губы и резко отвернула голову, будто так и незамеченное разглядывание Стэна являлось чем-то постыдным.

— Так ты… не хочешь посидеть со всеми? — начала она хрипло, будто с самого утра ни с кем не разговаривала, но даже не потрудилась прочистить горло.

Когда Стэн открыл глаза и перевёл на неё хмурый взгляд самых обычных карих глаз, почти что такого же цвета, как и у самой Беверли, но на порядок темнее, она всё же прочистила горло, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить тишину.

— Мне и здесь хорошо, — тихо, с титаническим спокойствием, как обычно, произнёс Стэн, вот только рваное и краткое дыхание в пух и прах разбило его слова. Комнатка будет проветриваться, как минимум, ещё несколько часов, а для некурящего порой и пару минут тяжело в таком запахе высидеть. Не говоря уже и о том, что спокойствие было каким-то фальшивым.

— Энергии Ричи на всех хватит, — одним уголком губ ухмыльнулась Бев, наблюдая за убегающими за противоположным окном деревьями.

— Он какой-то… — начал Стэн и запнулся на полуслове. — Странный.

— Каждый справляется со стрессом по-разному, — тихо отозвалась Беверли. — Ему так проще смириться. Он ведь тоже потерял родителей не так давно.

Стэн перевёл на неё мутный взгляд. Глаза его были передёрнуты пеленой осознания, может, даже понимания или шквала собственных воспоминаний. Беверли не смогла точно распознать весь спектр этих эмоций.

— Трудно каждый день жить с мыслью, что ты по уши увяз в дерьме, — продолжила она ещё тише, с пересохшим горлом. — Ещё труднее это принимать именно ему. Если бы не мы…

Бев замолчала и прикусила губу. Она мельком посмотрела на притихшего Стэна и тут же отвела взгляд.

— То что? — услышала она очень и очень тихий вопрос.

Она не спешила отвечать. Возможно, зря она вообще завела эту тему, ведь, кто знает, как может отреагировать Ричи, если за его спиной она расскажет кому-либо о его слабостях. Бев глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла глаза, и голос её стал необычайно жёстким:

— Он бы давно уже сдался.

Солнце совсем скрылось за уползающими деревьями. Смеркалось. В соседней комнате, откуда доносились тихие разговоры да звон бутылки виски о керамическую кружку, зажёгся яркий свет, проникающий длинной тонкой полоской под входной дверью. Запах сигаретного дыма мерзким паразитом въедался в потную кожу и слипшиеся волосы, а Бев ногтями подцепила очередную порцию свёрнутого в трубочку никотина. Четыре щелчка, и лицо Беверли озарилось маленьким огоньком. Выдохнув, она неосознанно смяла в пальцах фильтр. У Стэна почему-то пересохло в горле, и он уже хотел было уйти в комнату к остальным, когда услышал тихий шорох. На полу, озаряемая полоской света, лежала небольшая открытка из Элликотт-Сити, какую можно было найти в любом книжном магазине или сувенирной лавке. С тихим стуком Бев стряхнула пепел за окно и затянулась снова, движения её были рваными, резкими, будто она тоже заметила открытку и всеми силами пыталась показать своё безразличие, но у неё ничего не получалось. Наткнувшись мизинцем о закрытую «Чёрную стремнину» с отогнутым уголком страницы вместо закладки, Стэн оттолкнулся от скамьи и осторожно подобрал открытку. На ней, затупленным графитным карандашом, самым обычным, были нацарапаны три строчки, совсем неразборчивые в сумеречной темноте.

— Это моё, — напряжённо сказала Беверли, и Стэн, тут же отведя от открытки взгляд, протянул её девушке. Та же, в свою очередь, потушила наполовину истлевшую сигарету о внешнюю сторону кузова трейлера и положила обратно в пачку. К вони дыма примешался запах табака, и стало ещё противнее, чем было до этого. Бев сощурилась, наклонила открытку ближе к окну, через которое, хоть и немного, но пробивался свет, и, вцепившись в её края побелевшими от напряжения пальцами, задумчиво, про себя прочитала текст. Уголки её губ дёрнулись, изобразив на мгновение подобие милой улыбки, но тут же опустились вниз, будто Беверли не хотела показывать свои настоящие эмоции при Стэне, а может, и вообще перед кем-либо.

— Думаю о ней… — губами, совершенно бесшумно прочитала она. Стэн скосил глаза на кусочек картонки и с трудом, но всё же смог разобрать кривой почерк.

Думаю о ней.  
Даже сухая трава  
Вспыхнула огнём.

Его тут же захлестнуло чувство то ли стыда, то ли сожаления, что влез куда-то не туда, куда-то, куда ему лезть не стоило. Стэн постарался перевести взгляд на окно, но мотнул головой слишком резко, чтобы Беверли краем глаза не сумела всё понять.

— Это от Бена, — сказала она необычайно мягко, и мягкость эта из её уст казалась ненастоящей, слишком непривычной, пусть Бев и пыталась скрыть её за неохотой и недовольством.

— Вы… вместе?

Бев беззлобно, но всё же с неким сожалением фыркнула.

— Я… — выдавила она и тут же прикусила губу. — Это бесполезно.

Стэн без зазрения совести уставился на неё с распахнутыми глазами.

— Почему?! — слишком эмоционально воскликнул он. За дверью тут же притихли разговоры, но, через несколько секунд тишины, возобновились снова, уже на порядок тише.

— Ты не поймёшь, — почти прошептала Бев, бессильно опустив открытку на скамью. — Ты же знаешь, в каком мире мы сейчас живём. Здесь нет места… любви.

Последнее слово она сказала через силу, будто никогда не произносила его раньше, будто оно ей было до того необычно и чужеродно, что и с языка срывалось неохотно, ломано. Стэна пушечным зарядом прошила мысль, что Беверли, возможно, никогда и не любила вовсе.

— Я слышал, любовь делает людей сильнее, — сказал он совсем тихо, будто не был уверен в собственных словах.

— Ровно до тех пор, пока не сведёт тебя в могилу.

Стэн замолчал, но тишина не продлилась долго. Сунув за пазуху книгу, он встал со скамьи и протянул Беверли руку.

— Может, и сведёт, — решительно заявил Стэн. — Но сейчас лучше стараться жить, понимаешь? Каждый наш миг может стать последним, и перед смертью не должно быть сожалений о не сделанных поступках. Пойдём к остальным, нечего нам здесь отсиживаться.

Беверли посмотрела на него снизу-вверх нерешительно и, кивнув больше самой себе, нежели ему, приняла протянутую руку. Открытка быстро скрылась в чёрном протёртом рюкзаке. Уже коснувшись свободной рукой ручки двери, Стэн шумно выдохнул Бев в ухо:

— Подумай над моими словами.

Разговоры сразу прекратились, замолчавшие ребята ободряюще кивнули им обоим и тут же вернулись к теме. Бев опустилась на предложенный Беном стул и слишком быстро для себя оказалась затянута в какой-то спор о пользе или вреде МакЗавтрака. Сам Стэн никогда его не ел, так как просыпался слишком поздно для таких развлечений, так что отсел на диван к Биллу, на коленях которого давно посапывал утомлённый долгой поездкой Джорджи. Билл не принимал участия в разговоре, лишь фыркал в ответ на самые смешные аргументы и периодически оглядывался на сидящих в пассажирском и водительском сидениях Майка и Ричи. Те неторопливо переговаривались о чём-то.

— Да чёрта с два! — с жаром воскликнул Эдди, но тут же оглянулся посмотреть, не проснулся ли от его крика Джорджи. Того, по всей видимости, и пушечным выстрелом не разбудишь, потому что он только засунул между согнутых коленей правую руку и шумно выдохнул. — Без противогаза туда соваться вообще запрещено, школьные женские туалеты хуже окопов во времена гражданской войны!

— На личном опыте убедился? — подал голос Стэн, хотя сам в крайней степени недоумевал, как разговор о еде из Макдональдса вообще сумел перейти на это.

Эдди почти беззвучно заржал, хотя смех его больше был похож на обострение икоты, из-за чего остальные тоже не сдержали улыбки. Стэн краем глаза заметил обращённый на него взгляд отвлёкшегося от разговора с Майком Ричи, но смеха с той стороны не доносилось от слова совсем. Ладно Майк, у того чувство юмора вырезали вместе с аппендиксом, а Ричи…

Стэн пообещал себе подумать об этом позже и принял протянутую Беном кружку с виски. От алкоголя его всегда клонило в сон, а со сном, по очевидным причинам, в последние пару месяцев у Стэна появились проблемы.

Перед тем, как уснуть, головой скатившись в полудрёме на плечо Билла, Стэн сквозь полузакрытые глаза заметил, как Бен осторожно накрыл под столом руку Беверли.


	10. Ричи целится

Стэн проснулся, когда трейлер внезапно остановился. Не открывая глаз, он попытался прислушаться к разговорам других ребят, но, будучи на грани сна и пробуждения, так и не смог понять, снится ему напряжённый и взволнованный голос Беверли или нет. У Стэна затекла шея, а под щекой чувствовалась влага на кожаной куртке. Волосы встрепенулись от чужого дыхания, и хотя в любой другой момент Стэн выхватил бы нож и резким движением скинул сонливость, сейчас он прекрасно осознавал, на чью куртку всю ночь пускал слюни. Голос Билла раздался над его головой, и Стэн принял над собой все имеющиеся усилия, чтобы открыть глаза и размять больную шею.

— Доброе утро, — хмыкнул Билл, прервав свой изначальный и малопонятный для парня монолог, и Стэн сонно промычал ему и медленно кивнул, протирая глаза. На другой стороне дивана уже не было Джорджи, впрочем, как и большей части Неудачников. Дверь трейлера оказалась распахнутой настежь, и с улицы проникал душный запах грязной реки. — Как спалось?

Стэн проморгался и принял у Бев бутылку воды, какой-то мутно-белой, наверняка набранной из ближайшего родника или реки, возможно, той самой, которая безбожно воняла илом. На вкус вода была такая же, пресновато-кислая, а на зубах перекатывались мелкие частички то ли песка, то ли земли.

— Как убитый, — хрипло произнёс Стэн, вернув пожелтевшую бутылку Беверли. Обернувшись, он заметил, как Билл рукавом вытирал мокрый след с груди. — Ты сам-то вообще спал? Выглядишь помятым.

Билл взглянул на него исподлобья, но в его глазах не было раздражения или осуждения, какое обычно появляется у людей, смотрящих на других снизу-вверх. Выражение его лица было скорее озорным и снисходительным одновременно, но снисходительным в хорошем его проявлении.

— Проснулся минут десять назад, правую ногу не чувствую, — фыркнул он, а Бев, шумно выдохнув после осознания, что к обсуждаемой пару минут назад теме они вернутся ещё не скоро, и вышла из трейлера, на ходу закуривая последнюю сигарету из пачки. Стэн вспомнил, что Бил находил целый блок на той заправке в Элликотт-Сити, но понятия не имел, куда он делся.

Стэну на мгновение показалось, будто что-то на улице взорвалось, пока не разобрал голос возмущённого Ричи:

— Да пошло оно всё нахуй! А ещё лучше — в пизду! Я лучше поплыву, блять, чем…

— Мы в Огайо, — отвлёк на себя внимание Билл. — На въезде в Толедо. Там мёртвая пробка на мосту, а пешком до Детройта нам добираться… дня два, наверное.

— Люблю спать на голой земле, — преувеличенно довольно, но всё же с долей саркастичности протянул Стэн, и удушенное фырканье Билла заставило его губы расплыться в улыбке. — Кстати, прости за… куртку. Я не контролирую себя, когда сплю сидя.

— Да забей, — отмахнулся Билл. — Всё нормально. Ты хотя бы не храпел, в отличие от Ричи… Пойдём к остальным, что ли?

Стэн кивнул и оттолкнулся от дивана. Он закинул спортивную сумку на плечо и со смешком обернулся к Биллу.

— Тебя взять за локоток? — иронично предложил он, но Билл всего лишь закатил глаза и пару раз тряхнул ногой в попытке хоть как-то размять её.

— Вот так сразу? — подал голос он уже у выхода из трейлера. В глаза резко ударил солнечный свет, и оба парня с удивительным единодушием сощурились в неудовольствии. — Я обычно позволяю такое людям только после третьего свидания, знаешь ли.

— Только из уважения к тебе я согласен потерпеть, — проникновенно сообщил Стэн, после чего с ухмылкой соскочил со скрипучей лестницы на твёрдый пыльный асфальт, стараясь не отвлекаться на тихий смех Билла и сосредоточиться на бурных обсуждениях остальных ребят.

— Мы скорее потонем со своими вещами, чем переплывём эту реку, — сказал Майк, мельком глянув на новоприбывших Стэна с Биллом. — Нужно идти через пробку.

— Там ходячих будет… — сглотнул Эдди, взволнованно прижимая ко рту кулак. У Стэна сложилось впечатление, будто он пытался дышать через руку. — Много.

— А если мы начнём стрелять, — подхватил Бен, — их сбежится ещё больше.

— Патронов мало, — сухо больше констатировала факт, чем добавила Беверли.

Мимо Стэна прошмыгнуло что-то, прошмыгнуло так, что от асфальта поднялись клубы пыли, а утренняя трава, ещё не сбросившая мелкую росу, с хрустом примялась под маленькими кроссовками. Это что-то с разбега врезалось в Билла, так, что тот покачнулся, но тут же тепло улыбнулся и потрепал чересчур активного Джорджи, вцепившегося со всей силы в низ грязной футболки старшего брата, по голове. И без того взлохмаченные после сна волосы стали похожи на настоящее воронье гнездо. Краем глаза наблюдавший за сим действом Стэн легко приподнял уголок губы, и хотя в его мыслях не было ничего предосудительного, улыбка всё равно вышла какой-то вымученной. Он даже случайно утратил нить разговора остальных ребят, невольно прислушавшись к братьям Денбро:

— Ты где это бегал? — тихо спросил Билл, чуть наклонившись к Джорджи.

— В кусты, — так же негромко ответил ему Джорджи, что, по мнению самого Стэна, являлось каким-то странным поведением для маленького ребёнка. Если вспомнить его племянника Яна из Техаса, тот считал своим долгом рассказать всем и каждому обо всём, что он сделал за сегодня, причём с неимоверно детальными подробностями. — Там деревья скрипели.

Билл беззлобно хохотнул.

— Ты испугался деревьев? — насмешливо спросил он, хотя в его голове тут и там проскальзывали металлические, обеспокоенные нотки. Джорджи же, напротив, надулся.

— Ничего я не испугался.

Стэн перевёл взгляд на то уперших руки в бока, то нервно постукивающих пяткой ребят. Беверли справилась о местоположении сигаретного блока и быстро скрылась в трейлере, и Стэн точно заметил нежность в глазах провожающего её взглядом Бена, но решил спросить об этом у кого-нибудь из них двоих позже. Майк же продолжал что-то втолковывать хмурому Эдди и всё так же агрессивно настроенному Ричи, которые разве что волосы на голове не драл, лишь бы не переться через трёхкилометровую пробку, прямо в объятия перспективе быть сожранным «каким-нибудь безногим уёбком».

— Эй, — подал голос Билл. — Не ругайся при Джорджи, окей?

Ричи же не удержался от фырканья.

— Поверь мне, этот малец может так за пояс заткнуть, что мне остаётся только снять шляпу.

Ричи совершенно нелепо и неловко изобразил какой-то пьяный книксен и сделал вид, что снимает несуществующую шляпу. Джорджи в ответ на эту клоунаду показал ему язык, и хорошо, что не средний палец, потому что его рука заметно дёрнулась. Стэн только вздохнул, мысленно интересуясь, где «этот малец» мог нахвататься такого, и решил всё же поучаствовать в общей дискуссии, тем более, что сзади раздался уже хорошо знакомый щёлк зажигалкой.

— Короче, — одним коротким словом обратил на себя всё внимание Стэн и тут же почувствовал себя неуютно под семью мрачными взглядами. — Реку объезжать нам не с руки, потому что чертовски долго, поэтому предлагаю всем смириться с неизбежным: прогулка по мосту нам светит в любом случае. Не вижу тут повода для споров, так что мы все дружно заваливаем варежки и выгребаем всё из машины. Как идея? Возражений нет? Отлично, идём.

Последние три предложения Стэн выпалил до того быстро, что у остальных даже в мозгах не успели сформироваться слова, и показательно исчез в трейлере, мысленно прикидывая, что он запихнёт в рюкзак, лежащим на дне спортивной сумки, свёрнутым в рулон, а что — в вышеназванную спортивную сумку. Уже почти добравшись до валяющейся у туалета потрёпанной сумки, краем уха он услышал ехидный голос Ричи:

— Поздравляю, Билл, у тебя третья рука выросла.

Ответный бубнёж: «Лишь бы не голова», — Стэн разобрать не смог.

Река Моми, берущая свои истоки в штате Индиана и впадающая в озеро Эри в Огайо, считается одной из самых больших рек Великих Озёр, а так же является давным давно загрязнённой форсфоросодержащими веществами. Всё это, но в гораздо более развёрнутом варианте, Стэн успел услышать от поразительно скупого на эмоции Эдди, который, Бог знает, откуда умудрился это узнать и вывалить на чересчур притихшего Ричи. То ли гнетущее предчувствие и общая напряжённая атмосфера заставили язык последнего завязаться узлом, то ли Ричи доставляло какое-то странное удовольствие выслушивать ходячую энциклопедию. Идущий впереди Билл держал заглядывающего в окна машин Джорджи за правую руку, готовый в любой момент выхватить нож из чехла, почти такого же, как у Стэна, только не кожаного, а пластикового. Бев с Беном молча шли позади, как замыкающие, и один только Майк держался обособленно впереди всей процессии. У Стэна даже появилось навязчивое желание присоединиться к парню, но решительно не понимал, о чём с ним можно поговорить, чтобы не наткнуться на стену безразличия и, может, даже некоего недоверия. Может, когда-нибудь позже представится возможность отыскать хоть одну нейтральную тему для разговора с отчуждённым, крайне серьёзным Майком, но сейчас соваться Стэну к нему — всё равно, что добровольно броситься в воды Арктики.

Стэн заглянул в окно ближайшей чёрной Kia Rio и, убедившись в отсутствии хотя бы одного ходячего, дёрнул ручку передней пассажирской двери. Похоже, машина в прошлом принадлежала девушке, потому что в бардачке валялась раскрытая косметичка с грязными кисточками для макияжа, раскрытой и обломанной красной помадой, а под ней скрывались измазанные тональным кремом документы и водительская лицензия. На заднем сидении валялась большая упаковка сырных шариков и сумка, под завязку забитая платьями и юбками с блузками. На долю секунды Стэн поразмыслил, нужно ли что-то из этой сумки для Беверли, но здравый смысл рассудил, что носить платья и юбки в мире пост-апокалипсиса — глупая затея. А вот пакет с сырными шариками Стэн быстро смёл в рюкзак: отдаст в Цитадели Джорджи, пусть порадуется хоть немного. Сам бы Стэн, не мудрствуя лукаво, был бы рад откопать где-нибудь новую пару обуви, потому что кроссовки вот-вот начнут настойчиво просить каши, а на пятке уже красовалась небольшая дырочка после встречи с торчащим из-под земли гвоздём.

— Ты чего там копаешься? — раздался женский шёпот у самого уха, и Стэн невольно вздрогнул. Бев задумчиво и напряжённо вглядывалась в окружающую её обстановку, будто ожидая внезапной засады ходячих, готовая в любой момент вытащить пистолет, хотя ещё в самом начале пешего пути было принято решение использовать огнестрел лишь в самом крайнем случае и обходиться ножами, чтобы не наводить лишнего шума.

Ещё в самом начале этого дерьма Стэн понял, что эти твари реагируют лишь на звук. Скрытые мутной пеленой глаза не позволяли мертвецам отличить камень от самодельной бомбы, слепленной из консервной банки и гвоздей (видал как-то подобную штуку Стэн в Аллентауне, Пенсильвания). На запахи ходячие, слава всем живущим, не реагировали, иначе Стэн давно бы уже был сожран, не успев добраться хотя бы до границы штата Мэн.

— Пытаюсь найти что-нибудь стоящее, — таким же шёпотом ответил Беверли Стэн. — Нашёл платья, надо?

Бев усмехнулась одним уголком губ, мигом кинул взгляд на стоящего спиной к ней Бена, точно так же, как и оно сама, оценивая обстановку.

— Не ношу платья, — сказала она. — Лишь в редких случаях, типа школьной дискотеки или вроде такого.

Стэн вылез из машины и заметил, что Ричи, взяв с него пример, залез в белый Toyota Alphard поодаль, залез так, что только зад торчал. С тихим «йес» он засунул в карман протёртых джинс расписной, покрытый цветными стикерами металлический портмоне вроде такого, какой был у него сам, и нырнул в багажник.

— Какого хера?! — раздался издалека горячий, громкий шёпот Майка, и ровно через секунду, после громогласного «Блять!» Ричи, из багажника Альфарда раздался выстрел.

Стэн вздрогнул и оказался у Тойоты на миг позже не на шутку испуганного Эдди, резким движением открывшего багажник и за шкирку вытащившего грязного, но всё же целого и невредимого Ричи, из машины. У того сбилось дыхание, а на линзах очков виднелись брызги светло-серой то ли крови, то ли разложившейся плоти. В багажнике, у открытой аптечки, с разорванным бинтом на плече, без малейшего движения лежал полуразложившийся труп мужчины с раскуроченным лицом. Чёрный язык вывалился из его рта, с разорванной щекой и выбитыми зубами, а левый карий глаз — единственный уцелевший, — неотрывно смотрел прямо на Стэна, будто изучающе. Стэн передёрнул плечом, как-то отстранённо наблюдая за тем, как Эдди с незавидной экспрессией крыл матом закусившего губу и потупившегося в землю Ричи.

Потом Стэн услышал гортанное шипение со всех сторон, а сзади раздался скрип мокрых пальцев по стеклу.

— Эдди, — с чуткой осторожностью, выглядевшей как минимум странно в подобной ситуации, проговорил Стэн и схватил приятеля за локоть. — Прибереги нравоучения на потом.

Эдди, казалось, только сейчас услышал шипение, звуки падающих на асфальт тел, стук по машинам, рёв, хлюпанье вытаскиваемых из голов ножей.

— Билл! — крикнул Майк, всаживая отвёртку в глаз мёртвой женщины в изодранной кожаной куртке одной рукой и выстреливая в голову ходячему с другой стороны. — Хватай Джорджи и беги! Мы догоним!

Билл подхватил Джорджи на руки и быстро скрылся за рядом машин. Стэн, Ричи и Эдди, никаким образом не договариваясь, выхватили огнестрел и нырнули в разные стороны. План был ясен без особых объяснений: очистить дорогу к другой стороне моста. Половина была уже пройдена, и Стэн с разбегу перескочил через закрытый капот ярко-красной Opel Astra и ударил лязгающего зубами мёртвого подростка прикладом по виску. Он перестал следить за остальными ребятами, хотя подозревал, что Бев и Бен стояли плечом к плечу, отвлекая внимание оставшихся позади ходячих на себя, Эдди с упорством пробивался к оторвавшемуся достаточно далеко Майку, а Ричи практиковал перебежки из одной точки в другую, так как с его стороны до сих пор не раздалось ни единого выстрела, зато ругательств — предостаточно. Стэн проверил магазин, в котором осталось всего девять патронов, и поднял голову. В его сторону двигались шестеро ходячих: трое мужчин, две девушки в когда-то цветастых футболках хиппи и маленький мальчик, может, на пару лет старше Джорджи. Тратить патроны зазря не хотелось, так что Стэн резко бросился к другой стороне машины с мятым боком. Он перепрыгнул валяющуюся женскую сумку и, повернув голову, заметил, что поравнялся с Майком. Тот мельком глянул на него и тут же отвернулся к остальным.

До конца моста оставалась пара-тройка сотен метров. Он не видел ни Билла, ни Джорджи, но быстро вскинул пистолет и всадил пять патронов в трёх ходячих, мысленно укоряя себя за косоглазие. Неудачники медленно пробирались к нему, но Эдди с Беном сменили пистолеты на ножи. Мертвецов будто бы вовсе не убавлялось. Ричи с криком оттолкнул ногой клацнувший зубами в нескольких сантиметрах от его плеча труп одетой в деловой костюм девушки. Стэн хотел было метнуться к нему, но тут раздался очередной выстрел, и девушка упала навзничь. Беверли с рыком заткнула бесполезный пистолет за пояс джинс и рванула к Майку.

Стэн попятился ко въезду к Толедо и, на мгновение оглянувшись, заметил ещё двух мертвецов, плетущихся к нему с оглушительным шипением. Стэн вскинул пистолет и выстрелил. Пуля попала в плечо девушки с обглоданной левой рукой, отчего та чуть пошатнулась. Ещё один выстрел слегка царапнул по щеке. Третий попал точно в лоб. Закинув назад голову, девушка с грохотом упала на землю. Последний выстрел, обозначившийся затворной задержкой, уничтожил и шедшего за девушкой мужчину с окроплённой кровью белой футболкой.

— Блять, — выдохнул сквозь зубы Стэн и убрал пистолет за пояс. Остальные почти поравнялись с ним.

Хотелось выдохнуть, ведь из видневшейся адвокатской конторы выскочил Билл, на ходу вытаскивая пистолет. С ними всё в порядке, а до конторы оставалось не больше сотни метров.

Стэн ускорил шаг и почти успел вытащить нож из чехла, когда кто-то вцепился склизкой рукой с обломанными острыми ногтями ему в плечо и резко притянул к себе. В ушах зашумело от удара о грязный капот, в глазах заплясали чёрные пятна, а рука больше автоматически, чем по воле Стэна, ухватила навалившегося на него труп огромного мужика за шею. Гнилые зубы клацнули у самого носа.

— Стэн! Не двигайся! — сквозь толщу воды услышал он крик Ричи.

Стэн этого не видел, но Ричи трясущимися руками поднял пистолет и попытался прицелиться. Ему было страшно; страшно промахнуться и покалечить Стэна, попасть в кузов, чтобы отрикошетившая пуля не прилетела обратно. Дыхание спёрло, а палец соскользнул со спускового крючка.

Ричи не видел, куда попала пуля. Мертвец всем весом навалился на Стэна, руки которого затряслись от напряжения. Стэн упёрся ногами в кузов и попытался выползти, но плечи его до сих пор продолжали сжимать слишком сильные руки.

На лицо Стэна брызнула кровь. Мертвец захрипел, и удар ноги заставил его повалиться на землю. Из его виска торчала отвёртка с покоцанной чёрной ручкой. Стэн часто задышал и перевёл мутный взгляд на Майка.

— Всё в порядке? — рывком схватив его за руку и потянув на себя, спросил Майк. В его глазах плескалось беспокойство. — Он тебя не укусил?

Стэн не смог справиться с дыханием и уставился на мелко дрожащие руки.

— Н-нет, — тихо ответил он совсем неуверенно. — Н-нормально.

Стэн шумно выдохнул и позволил Майку схватить себя за запястье и утащить в сторону конторы. Билл остановился посреди дороги и сосредоточенно отстреливал ходячих, чтобы зачистить путь остальным. Стэн не был уверен, что Майк забрал отвёртку.

— Спасибо, — тихо выдохнул он. Майк сделал вид, что не услышал.


	11. Ричи напивается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> тут должен быть trigger warning, но это спойлер...  
> прошу прощения за задержку. творческое выгорание побеждено, и теперь я постараюсь выкладывать главы в старом режиме

Джорджи без особого интереса перелистывал старый журнал Vogue, когда смог отлипнуть от вернувшегося с остальными Неудачниками Билла. Он задержался взглядом на чёрно-белой фотографии Джона Кеннеди, потёр указательным пальцем страничку с рекламой одеколона, надеясь, что останется запах, шмыгнул носом и кинул короткий взгляд на откинувшегося на расцарапанном диване Ричи. У того мелко дрожали покрасневшие руки, которые так и тянулись к заднему карману джинс, к расписному портмоне, найденному в злополучной Тойоте, но быстрый взгляд и встреча глазами с Джорджи заставили Ричи вцепиться руками в поношенный, испещрённый царапинами и изломами ремень.

Джорджи повернул голову к выходу, где, привалившись спиной к книжному шкафу, придвинутому вплотную к крепкой дубовой двери, сидел поджавший ноги к груди Стэн. Он нервно утирал со лба пот и загнанно дышал, сверля взглядом точку в полу между левой и правой ступнями. Его пытался отпоить водой Эдди и успокаивающе сжимал ему руку.

— Стэн, всё позади, всё хорошо, — приговаривал вполголоса он, то и дело недобро поглядывая на развалившегося на диване Ричи. Тот с нераспознаваемым выражением лица смотрел на него в ответ.

— Я в порядке, — попытался заверить его Стэн. — Просто дай мне побыть одному, ладно?

Он ополовинил бутылку воды в три глотка и уверенно вернул её Эдди. По двери скользили склизкие пальцы снаружи, обломанные ногти скребли дверную ручку. Как только все Неудачники завалились в адвокатскую конторку, Бен с Майком тут же исчезли в двери из приёмной, собираясь обследовать и зачистить комнаты.

Стэн глядел на пятки грязных кроссовок и напряжённо хмурил брови. Его всё ещё мелко потряхивало, хоть он и всеми силами пытался подавить этот неуправляемый процесс. Мыслями он оставался там, на мосту, где он, лежащий на капоте машины, был в шаге от того, чтобы оказаться укушенным. Не появись вовремя Майк, Стэн бы уже давно сполз на землю с разорванной глоткой. Проходи весь этот путь в одиночку Стэн, он бы уже давно был мёртв; нет, даже хуже, чем мёртв.

Стэн мог и бы и дальше жить с мыслью, что одному быть всяко лучше, чем в компании с такими же выжившими, что и он, но никогда ещё жизнь не ставила Стэна вот так, перед фактом того, что один в поле не воин. Стэн мог бы и дальше прикрываться недоверием остальных Неудачников к нему, хотя, если бы так оно и было, Майк ни за что бы не спас его жизнь, и никакие «мы теперь в расчёте» здесь были не при чём.

Могло ли это значить, что он стал своим?

Стэн сжал руку в кулак. Она больше не тряслась. Стэн подумал, глядя на тех ребят, что остались в тёмной приёмной адвокатской конторки, что вполне может называть их товарищами. Не друзьями, пока что, но точно товарищами.

К тому моменту, когда Бен с Майком вернулись с зачистки остальных помещений, Стэн всё же смог заставить себя подняться с пола и неумело залеплял пластырем царапину на мизинце Эдди. Тот сокрушённо и даже в какой-то степени испуганно сетовал на свою неосторожность, когда поскользнулся на требухе какого-то мертвеца и с размаху напоролся на статуэтку Rolls-Royce. В его сбивчивой речи проскальзывали иногда опасения заразиться столбняком или сепсисом, и факт того, что Стэн чуть ли не до локтя залил его руку перекисью, ничуть его не успокоил. Эдди продолжал неосознанно сжимать что-то в куртке, периодически постукивая обломанными ногтями по чему-то пластиковому, и Стэн не мог вовремя прикусить язык:

— Что это у тебя там? — тихо, на грани бубнежа спросил он, и этот вопрос очень сильно помог Эдди на время выпасть из параноидального состояния.

— Что?.. — глухо переспросил Эдди, но, проследив за взглядом притихшего Стэна, вытащил из кармана куртки небольшой белый ингалятор с синим предохранителем. Тот был совсем поцарапанным, старым, слегка пожелтевшим, с отколотыми краями, будто он бился о какие-нибудь ключи очень долгое время.

— У тебя астма? — нахмурился Стэн. Эдди ответил ему спустя несколько секунд с явной неохотой:

— Она… была? Психосоматическая. Моя… моя мать, не знаю, внушила мне, что астма у меня есть? По крайней мере, я так думаю. Потом, правда, я узнал, что лекарство было просто соединением кислорода с водородом, в которое подмешивалась капелька камфорного масла для медицинского запаха, а Майра… Неважно. Я совсем недавно научился это контролировать, и… знаешь, с лекарствами тут теперь проблема, хочешь-не хочешь, научишься.

С каждым новым предложением Эдди всё быстрее и запальчивее говорил, будто сбрасывая накопившийся снежный ком, поселившийся в глубине глотки. Эдди проглатывал окончания и немного заикался, совсем как Билл в тот день, когда в их дом в Элликотт-Сити ближе к вечеру вернулся целый и невредимый Джорджи со Стэном на буксире. Стэн успокаивающе сжал его запястье, ребром ладони чувствуя шероховатый пластырь, один краешек которого уже начал понемногу отлипать от мизинца. Большим пальцем Стэн, стараясь вложить в этот жест всю поддержку, на которую был способен, начал вырисовывать круги у выпирающей косточки на запястье.

— Ты молодец, — смог выдавить он. — Спасибо, что поделился. Это… важно.

Ему на плечо опустилась необычайно твёрдая рука.

— Всё в порядке, голубки? — с натянутой до ушей улыбкой проговорил Ричи, хотя пальцы его с силой вцепились в холку Стэна, а в глазах плескалось какое-то неописуемое чувство сродни осторожности, но в то же время совсем не похожее на неё. Страшное зрелище, как ни посмотри.

По ушам Стэна резануло то, как Ричи поставил вопрос. Сложилось такое впечатление, словно этот парень через силу выдавил последнее слово, но постарался прикрыть это показной весёлостью. Эдди же быстро вырвал руку с пластырем на мизинце и засунул её в карман, будто не знал, куда её деть ещё.

— Да, — жёстко ответил Эдди, что Стэну оставалось только подивиться, насколько быстро тому удавалось нацепить маску собранного человека. — Давай хоть тебя, придурка, осмотрю. Можешь начинать молиться, чтобы я не нашёл у тебя лишние дырки.

— А раздеваться надо? — беззаботно и совершенно искренне поинтересовался Ричи, тут же перебросив Эдди руку через плечо, будто она всегда там была. — Если надо, то я даже за!

Стэн не сразу заметил возвращения Майка и Бена. Те наверняка уже успели рассказать остальным об их успехе в зачистке конторы, ведь даже Джорджи с Биллом успели исчезнуть в соседней комнате. Дверь была приоткрыта, и Стэн разглядел, как Билл успокаивающе трепал волосы младшего брата, уговаривая его вздремнуть на диване, пока Неудачники решают, что делать дальше.

— Ты как? — раздался голос Бена совсем рядом. Задумавшись, Стэн даже не заметил, как тот к нему подошёл и стал участливо заглядывать в глаза.

— Да, всё в порядке, — ответил Стэн слегка заторможено и тряханул головой, настраиваясь на разговор. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Мы тут собираемся придумывать план действий, — с охотой заговорил Бен. — Я думаю, тебе тоже стоит поучаствовать, тем более, тебе стоит собраться с мыслями. Ну, знаешь, после этого дерьма нужно переключаться на что-то, а того, гляди, заблудишься ещё… Ты ещё и голодный, поди, а то ведь со вчерашнего вечера не ел ничего. У нас есть чипсы. С барбекю. Вкусные…

Стэн почувствовал невероятный прилив теплоты в сердце, выслушивая всё сильнее затихающую речь Бена. Губы сами по себе расползлись в улыбке, и он кивнул, с необычайной лёгкостью похлопав парня по плечу. Бен заметно воспрял духом и выудил из рюкзака свёрнутую в толстенький рулон открытую пачку чипсов, которая, должно быть, была размером с коробку из-под чайника. Стэн уселся на пол у дивана, на котором уже устроились Беверли, Эдди, Билл и Ричи. Последний молниеносно запустил руку в пачку и выудил оттуда целую горсть поломанных чипсов, и закинул её целиком в рот. Сам Бен опустился в кресло секретаря, полусгнивший труп которого валялся под столом, а Майк опёрся о этот самый письменный стол, скрестив руки на груди.

— Есть предложения? — с места в карьер спросил он.

— Ну выходить, пока в дверь скребутся ходячие, нам нельзя… — начал Билл.

— Очевидно, — заломив пальцы, подала голос Бев. — На окнах стоят, вдобавок, решётки, так что до ночи минимум мы застряли здесь. Эти твари долго так простоять могут, прежде чем уйти.

Бен вдруг прочистил горло, обращая на себя внимание. Он казался каким-то зажатым.

— Они не уйдут, — тихо проговорил он, но прозвучали его слова почему-то громче пожарной сирены.

Беверли даже запнулась на полуслове.

— В смысле?.. — Она нахмурилась.

— Дом не так давно построен. Для таких зданий используют обычно фанеру и ДСП, и ещё дерево для каркаса. Это означает, что слышимость здесь слишком хорошая. А так как у ходячих слух настроен лучше, чем у людей, они услышат, даже если кто-то из нас чихнёт в рукав. Ну, или заржёт от очередной шутки про члены, да, Ричи?

Сам Ричи после слишком очевидной, чтобы называть её так, шпильки широко улыбнулся. Его рука дёрнулась, как будто он собирался поднять её высоко в воздух в надежде получить «пять», но так и осталась лежать на плече сжавшего пальцами переносицу Эдди.

Стэн хрустел чипсами и внимательно оглядывал ребят. Бев зарылась пальцами в волосы, и на неё сочувствующе поглядывал Бен. Майк, всё так же держа руки на груди, словно безмолвно, мысленно общался с Биллом, и Стэну действительно было интересно за ними наблюдать, ведь эти парни, похоже, знакомы друг с другом довольно давно, раз научились по-своему трактовать даже малейшее движение бровью. Ричи продолжал периодически нырять рукой в практически опустевшую пачку чипсов, и Эдди был буквально на волоске от того, чтобы не треснуть его по ладони, ведь вместе с крутившимся словно уж на сковороде Ричи он покачивался тоже. Уже поднеся последнюю чипсинку ко рту, Стэн вдруг замер, уставив пустой взгляд на вставшие на половине третьего часы.

— Ребят? — подал голос он, но обратили на него внимание не все и не сразу. — А если их отвлечь?

Копошение затихло. Из другой комнаты, той, где «дремал» Джорджи, отчётливо слышался шелест глянцевых страниц очередного комикса.

— А? — переспросил Ричи. — Отвлечь?

— Ну, да? Здесь же должен быть запасной выход, так? — Майк медленно кивнул. — Если мы все потащимся через него, то обязательно наделаем шума. Тем более, там тоже могут ждать ходячие. Кто-то из нас выскочит через запасный выход, отвлечёт на себя внимание тех, что сейчас стоят за дверью, а может, и ещё нескольких других, а остальные осторожно выберутся и уйдут как можно дальше отсюда.

— Лучше сразу разбиться по одному-двое человек, чтобы затеряться во дворах, — кивнул Билл, задумчиво покусывая нижнюю губу. — Потом встретимся все вместе в обозначенном заранее месте.

— Эй-эй-эй, стоп! — воскликнул Ричи. С улицы послышался неровный строй гортанных рыков, а входная дверь жалобно затрещала, будто готовая слететь с петель в ближайшее время. — Это какая-то хуйня. Может, кто-то из вас и тусовался в Толедо каждый сраный вторник, но лично я не ебу, где мы вообще находимся. Почему бы нам просто не дождаться ночи, не знаю, поспать, например?

Эдди с непередаваемым выражением лица постучал пальцем по оправе очков Ричи.

— Ты и так дальше собственного носа не видишь ни хрена, а ночью и вовсе тыкаться в стены будешь, — сказал он. — Если и ждать, то до утра.

Майк покачал головой.

— Ты же был с нами в той аптеке в Элликотт-Сити, — заговорил он. — Ходячие сорвали металлическую дверь с петель за считанные минуты. Да, сейчас у нас есть этот шкаф, но неизвестно, надолго ли его хватит.

Беверли вытащила из кармана пачку Lucky Strike, вытащила одну сигаретку с ментолом, а затем, поколебавшись мгновение, засунула обратно. Может, ей не хотелось курить, когда в соседней комнате сидел Джорджи, не хотелось заставлять его лишний раз нюхать запах сигарет. Стэн помнил, как Билл рассказывал ему о данном Джорджи обещании не курить.

— У нас из всей еды, что не нуждается в приготовлении, есть только гнилые яблоки и сырные начос, — подала голос Бев. — Может, в словах Стэна и есть смысл.

— Ты сейчас вообще на чьей стороне?! — разошёлся Ричи. — Я не хочу лишний раз рисковать задницей, чтобы потеряться в этом сраном Толедо!

Стэн перевёл взгляд на копошащегося в ящиках стола Бена и заметил, как он вытащил сложенный в несколько раз глянцевый лист бумаги. Прищурившись, Стэн распознал в бумажке карту, которая перекочевала в руки Майка и раскрылась в полный размер.

— В шести кварталах отсюда есть магазин, — сказал Майк. Все разговоры мигом затихли. — Справа от двести восьмидесятого шоссе, на Север-Онтарио-стрит. Если не будет других вариантов, то можем встретиться там.

— В шести кварталах?! — возмутился всё тот же Ричи. У Стэна появилось ощутимое желание стукнуть его чем-нибудь. — До туда час пиздохать!

Бев встала с дивана и склонилась к карте. Майк слегка повернул её к девушке. Беверли задумчиво нахмурилась, а затем провела пальцем по карте, будто намечая маршрут.

— Если срезать через дворы, можно добежать минут за пятнадцать, — сказала она. — Тут меньше мили пути.

— А есть смысл разделяться? — в сомнении протянул Эдди. Привалившийся всем весом к нему Ричи его совершенно не смущал. — Вдруг кто-то потеряется или попадётся ходячим?

— Поэтому мы пойдём в группах по двое, — вновь подал голос Майк, до этой самой поры молчавший. — Вдвоём будет легче сориентироваться. Те, кто доберутся до магазина первыми, засекут десять минут. По истечении этого времени, если кто-то не явится, остальные начнут поиски.

— Самый ебаный план, что я когда-либо слышал. Есть ещё идеи? — покачал головой Ричи и тяжело вздохнул. На несколько секунд в комнате повисла тишина. — Пиздец. Тогда чур я иду с Эдуардо!

Эдди же, в свою очередь, покачнулся от медвежьего объятия парня и обречённо вздохнул.

— Я так понимаю, права выбора у меня нет? — спросил в пустоту он, отчего-то глядя на Стэна. Стэн предположил, что, после того разговора об астме, Эдди проникся к нему ещё большим доверием. Ричи же хохотнул и ощутимо похлопал его по плечу, привлекая всё внимание к себе.

— У тебя есть компас в голове. У меня же врождённый топографический кретинизм. Мы отлично сработаемся!

— Восхитительно, — удручённо протянул Эдди, будто мысленно воображая, как будет всю дорогу оттаскивать взбалмошного Ричи от каждого столба. — А отвлекать-то кто будет?

Оглядев ребят внимательным взглядом, Майк молча поднял руку. Сведённые к переносице брови, твёрдый взгляд и сжатые губы ясно давали понять, что парень не потерпит возражений. Он передал карту Бев, давая Неудачникам договориться о разных маршрутах.

— У тебя нет оружия, — напомнил Стэн, вцепившись пальцами в ремешок спортивной сумки. Он понимал, что отвёртка Майка осталась там, на мосту, воткнутая в голову ходячего. Стэн со всей серьёзностью начинал предполагать, на что Майк собрался пойти ради остальных.

Но все догадки отступили, стоило руке Майка метнуться к карману куртки, а лицу придать такое выражение, словно парень только что вспомнил об этом. Стэну тут же захотелось проморгаться, как будто всё, что он перед собой видит — игра воображения. Майк уж точно не казался человеком, который что-то забывает.

Майк застыл, напряжённо раздумывая о чём-то. Он внимательно глядел Стэну в лицо, и в какой-то момент это молчание стало совсем уж неловким. Стэн хотел было проследить за остальными ребятами, что черкали по карте ярко-розовой ручкой Эдди и тихо переговаривались, но всё же продолжал выдерживать тяжёлый взгляд.

— Дай мне свой нож, — наконец, заговорил Майк, и Стэн машинально ухватился за чехол, всем нутром не желая отдавать его кому-либо в принципе. — Пожалуйста.

— А мне что без него прикажешь делать? — тут же спросил в ответ Стэн, вцепившись в нож так, будто ребёнок, у которого попытались отобрать пачку дешёвых сухариков.

— Пойдёшь с Биллом, — предложил Майк. Губы его сжались в ниточку. — Будете проворачивать ту твою штуку с ударом под колено, Билл мне рассказывал. Тем более, ему будет проще присматривать за Джорджи, когда с ним будет кто-то, кто прикроет ему спину.

Стэн помедлил, но всё же тяжело отцепил нож от бедра. Он пару секунд смотрел на потёртый чехол, пальцами провёл по царапинам и растрепавшимся углам, и протянул Майку. Отдавать нож не хотелось от слова совсем, но отпускать человека, который с полчаса назад спас твою жизнь, одного на улицу без оружия не хотелось в равной степени.

— Потеряешь — три шкуры спущу, — предостерёг Стэн, когда Майк потянулся за ножом. Тот только кивнул и прицепил чехол к рукаву на левой руке.

Сам же Стэн опустился на подлокотник дивана вплотную к Биллу и склонился над картой. На углу улицы Север-Онтарио располагался магазин шаговой доступности Buckeye Carryout, несколько путей к которому были проложены хаотичными росчерками синей шариковой ручки. Над линиями красовался набор букв, и Стэн, взглянув на сочетание ЭК+РТ, с лёгкостью распознал в нём инициалы. Над другой линией красовалась надпись БМ+БХ. Обе линии пролегали, в основном, по широким улицам, но кое-где пунктиром пролегали пути через дворы. Стэн предположил, что это были обходные пути на случай встречи с более чем четырьмя ходячими. Может, это были просто короткие дороги.

— Как пойдём? — спросил Билл тихо. Очевидно, он отлично слышал разговор Стэна и Майка, и подобное положение вещей его вполне устраивало. Стэн принял протянутую Биллом ручку и выбрал, пожалуй, самый короткий и простой путь.

— Налево, пять кварталов, налево, четыре квартала, — пробубнил Билл. — Хочешь вылезти на этот мост снова?

— Пройдём под ним, через котлован, — ткнул пальцем в неровный овал под мостом Стэн. — Если что, свернём к баптистской церкви.

Стэн пунктиром провёл ещё одну линию от Ривер Плейс до Чейз-стрит. Над ними вырисовались инициалы БД+ДД+СУ.

— СУ? — спросил Билл, вглядываясь в кривые буквы, такие, будто их автор не держал в руках ручку уже как лет сто, да ещё и писал на ладони. Впрочем, так оно и было. — Какая у тебя фамилия?

— Урис.

Билл многозначительно кивнул, вернул Майку карту и скрылся в кабинете адвоката, намереваясь, видимо, рассказать Джорджи о новом плане. Спустя пять минут Неудачники, вновь собравшиеся в приёмной, вразнобой озабоченно поглядывали на несчастную дверь. Её ручка уже вылетела, а от выбивания её удерживал лишь сваленный книжный шкаф. Майк, как ни крути, был прав, вспомнив металлическую дверь в аптеке Элликотт-Сити. Если бы они решили переждать до утра, от кровавой бойни уйти бы не получилось.

— Я пойду в обход, — заговорил Майк, тряся картой. — Постараюсь затеряться во дворах, сверну на Север-Мичиган-стрит и выйду к вам. Приключение на двадцать минут.

— Я бы сказал, суицид за двадцать минут, — буркнул Ричи, поигрывая зажигалкой. Методичный звук, похоже успокаивал его, но отчаянно бился молоточком по мозгу Стэна. Отсутствие ножа заставляло его чувствовать себя голым.

— Отодвиньте шкаф, как только закроете за мной запасной выход. Когда я крикну, мол, бегите, то вы все вываливаетесь из конторы и разбегаетесь в разные стороны. Не дайте себя убить.

— Хорошее напутствие.

Майк тяжело вздохнул в ответ на очередной выпад Ричи и исчез в коридоре. Бев прошептала ему что-то на прощание, забрала карту, а затем с резким хлопком закрыла за ним дверь. В эту же секунду Бен отодвинул тяжеленный шкаф и привалился спиной к двери. Его тело тряслось из-за оживившихся ходячих.

— ЭЙ, УРОДЫ! — заорал Майк с улицы. Стэн просунул пальцы в отверстие от дверной ручки, готовясь в ближайшие секунды вывалиться наружу. За дверью слышались шаркающие шаги, которые всё сильнее удалялись. Раздался звук разбитого стекла, будто Майк бросил в мертвецов бутылку. — ЧТО, ПОЖРАТЬ ХОЧЕТСЯ? ТАК ИДИТЕ СЮДА!

Стэн затаил дыхание. Рука будто бы онемела. Его плечо сжимал Билл, словно боялся затеряться в будущем скоплении народу.

— БЕГИТЕ!

Стоило этому слову сорваться с уст Майка, как Бен отпрянул от двери, а Стэн резким, но более-менее неслышным движением раскрыл дверь и вывалился на улицу. Рука Билла с его плеча на несколько мгновений исчезла, но тут же ухватилась за синтетический материал куртки вновь, и тот едва слышно зашуршал. Стэн обернулся через плечо, проверил, не затормозил ли Джорджи, который цеплялся за вторую руку Билла и настороженно оглядывался, а затем кивнул и свернул налево. Ричи, схватив Эдди за руку, нырнул на задний двор здания, а Бев с Беном, проводив специально не слишком быстро уходящего с парой десятков ходячих на хвосте Майка взглядами, двинулись было следом, но на углу дома свернули направо.

Стэн с Биллом и Джорджи крадучись, короткими перебежками добираясь с одной стороны улицы на другую, спустились в засыпанный песком котлован. Ноги непривычно утонули по щиколотку в рассыпчатой почве, а Джорджи даже собрал небольшую горсточку в кулак.

— Как на речке у нас дома, — прошептал он, выбрасывая песок и отряхивая руки. — Хочу поплавать.

— А я, вот, не умею плавать, — поддержал разговор Стэн, когда Билл настороженно огляделся и, никого не заметив, немного расслабился. Левой рукой он продолжал сжимать ладонь Джорджи, а в правой держал кухонный нож.

— Я тебя научу! — авторитетно заявил Джорджи и гордо расправил плечи. Стэн хохотнул.

— Было бы здорово.

Выбравшись из котлована, Стэн подивился, что за последние три квартала им ещё ни разу не встретились ходячие. Может, это просто у Майка слишком зычный голос, что на его крики сбежались все трупы города.

Боже, Стэн надеялся, что с парнем всё будет в порядке.

— Налево, пять кварталов, налево, четыре квартала, — едва слышно прошептал Стэн, вглядываясь в табличку «Бакай-стрит». Он решительно свернул налево и внимательно оглядел улицу. Под машиной, с раздавленной в мясо нижней половиной тела, лежал мертвец. Он тихо шипел и скрёбся пальцами по асфальту в попытке выбраться. Ещё один, чуть дальше, склонившись на парковке, жрал тощую крысу. Стэн одним взглядом показал на него Биллу и тот, кивнув, двинулся за ним. Джорджи держался поодаль, постоянно поглядывая себе за спину, будто прикрывая тылы, и эта схема братьев Денбро показалась Стэну отточенной до автоматизма.

Стэн толкнул мертвеца ногой в спину, а Билл с размаху вонзил нож тому в затылок. Джорджи подбежал ближе и снова схватил Билла за руку.

У лютеранской церкви кварталом дальше Стэн остановился. Его взгляд пробежался по наполовину порушенной врезавшимся в табличку автомобилем.

ВОСКРЕСНЫЕ СЛУЖЕНИЯ: 9:30

Стэн давно потерялся в днях недели. Чего уж там, он не мог вспомнить даже сегодняшнее число. Билл молча дал ему подумать и сильнее сжал ладошку Джорджи, чтобы он не помешал.

— Пойдёмте, — глухо сказал Стэн и отвернулся от лютеранской церкви. Он понятия не имел, в чём заключалась эта религия, какие у неё корни и истоки: его отец был больше озабочен приучением сына к иудейской религии, чем расширением его кругозора.

До обозначенного магазина дорога прошла слишком спокойно, и это больше настораживало, чем успокаивало. Добрались они первыми, и Стэн глянул было на часы, совершенно позабыв, что они сломаны.

— Можете засечь десять минут? — спросил он, и Джорджи по-детски напыщенно закатал рукав новенькой куртки, найденной Эдди в одном из домов Элликотт-Сити, и старого свитера, показывая механические часы на массивной металлической цепи, хоть и застёгнутой на самое крайнее звенье, но всё равно болтающейся на тонком запястье.

— Засёк! — довольно отозвался Джорджи, и Билл тепло растрепал его волосы. Он протянул Стэну нож и попросил осмотреть помещение, зачистить его, если придётся.

Стэн перехватил поудобнее кухонный нож и с сожалением понял, что это далеко от его собственного, охотничьего, с более удобной рукояткой. Магазин оказался пуст, как полками, так и незваными гостями/хозяевами. Парой минут позже в магазин ввалились запыхавшиеся Беверли с Беном, а ещё через пять — крайне раздражённый Эдди и треплющийся о спагетти с мясными фрикадельками Ричи. Похоже, путь этих двоих прошёл так же спокойно, как и у Билла и Джорджи со Стэном.

Майк опоздал на три минуты, взмокший от бега, с грязными коленками и поцарапанными мелкими камнями руками. Он вернул Стэну его нож и шумно выдохнул.

— Я оторвался от них на Север-Мичиган-стрит, — сказал Майк. — Вряд ли они дойдут сюда, но лучше бы нам быстро перевести дыхание и идти дальше.

— Солнце в зените, — поведал Бен. — Если выйдем в ближайшее время, то к ночи доберёмся до Стейнера.

***

Стэн привалился спиной к широкому дереву и с чистой совестью снял кроссовки. Под большим пальцем разрасталась косточка, а затёкшие из-за длительного пути ступни закололо. Ему в лицо относило ветром дым от небольшого костра, но его тепло растворялось в холодной осенней ночи. Нести пост они решили по очереди, каждый по полтора часа, и Стэн вызвался бодрствовать первым. Сон всё никак не шёл.

Неудачники сбились у костра в бесформенную кучу, растянувшись на голой земле так, что каждый какой-то частью тела касался минимум двоих ребят. Джорджи, словно король, лежал в самом центре, его прижимал к себе отключившийся первым Билл, а сам мальчик дышал в шею Беверли. Если кто-то из старшего Денбро и Бев дёрнется, они могли бы стукнуться лбами. Стэн скосил глаза на наручные часы Эдди, лежавшего ближе всех к нему, и понял, что осталось дежурить ему всего полчаса.

Ночь выдалась тихая и спокойная. Умиротворяющий треск горящих поленьев не представлял для ходячих никакого интереса, и Стэн, зашагав босыми ногами по нагревшейся земле, подложил в костёр ещё одно сухое полено. Языки пламени охватили его не сразу, и Стэн смело переложил бревно в более выгодное положение. Огонь немногим сильнее возвысился над спящими Неудачниками.

Стэн глубоко выдохнул и потёр запястьями глаза. Сонливость медленно отступила. Ветер пошатывал верхушки сосен, опавшие иголки ненавязчиво упирались в пальцы ног, а старая куртка совсем перестала защищать от мичиганского холода. Стэн мог пересесть ближе к костру, но так он бы потерял опору в виде старой сосны и, соответственно, удобное положение.

У Бев из кармана куртки торчала пачка сигарет, и Стэну вдруг захотелось попробовать, но он затолкал это желание куда поглубже. До конца дежурства оставалось всего-то десять минут, и Стэн задрал голову, пытаясь за ветками сосен разглядеть звёзды. Из-за яркого костра их совсем не было видно, но стареющая Луна холодно следила за ними, будто охраняя. Когда в ушах зашумело, Стэн опустил голову и подпер её согнутой в локте рукой. Стэн мог бы скоротать время, раздумывая о превратностях судьбы или сожалея о том, что не прикончил Бетти, когда она только-только провалилась в сон, но из-за усталости никакие мысли не приходили на ум.

Разбудив ощутимой тряской за плечо Бена, который сначала осоловело захлопал глазами, а затем тяжело поднялся, достал из ботинка небольшой ножик и опустился у той же сосны, Стэн придвинулся ближе к костру, не опасаясь за сохранность куртки, волос и себя самого, и провалился в сон.

Снились ему какие-то неясные образы, сменяющиеся до того быстро, что даже подсознательно не получалось их рассмотреть получше, а когда Стэн разлепил глаза, сквозь деревья уже проглядывало утреннее солнце. Его куртка и волосы покрылись пеплом из потухшего костра, а осенняя зябкость бесстыдно пробежалась по рукам и ногам. Сырные шарики, найденные в машине, закончились ещё вчера вечером, разделённые на всех восьмерых, и при этом воспоминании живот разразился китовьей песней.

До Детройта оставалась половина дня пути.

***

Единственные ассоциации, которые возникали в голове Стэна при упоминании этого города, так это некогда эксклюзивная для PS4 игра и песня Эминема. К счастью или сожалению, ни то, ни другое не имели к нынешнему Детройту никакого отношения. Все продуктовые, аптеки, ветеринарные клиники, рестораны и магазины бытовой химии были обнесены начисто. Витрины магазинов техники оказались разбитыми, на стойке с широко плазменными телевизорами не осталось ничего, кроме ценника со знаком распродажи. На Запад-Форт-стрит им не встретилось ни одной машины, а через туннель на въезде в город им пришлось пробираться по крышам брошенных легковых машин со снятыми колёсами.

В ста метрах от почтового отделения возвышалась стена, сплавленная листами фанеры, пластами ДСП и чуть ли не всеми стройматериалами, какие можно было найти в строительном магазине. По меньшей мере пятиметровая стена была больше похожа на баррикаду, сбежавшую с французской революции середины девятнадцатого века. Перед стеной виднелись три укрытия, сделанные из наваленных друг на друга мешков с песком.

На вершине стены-баррикады на них пристально глядело четверо человек. Они вскинули оружие, но намеренно не целились, будто предупреждали не буянить лишний раз.

— Кто вы? — прокричала со стены какая-то женщина.

Ричи якобы авторитетно вышел вперёд, но Стэн заметил скованность в его движениях.

— Меня зовут Ричи Тозиер, я связывался по радио с… этим, как его… Джозефом Уильямсом, во! — прокричал он в ответ. — Дня четыре назад, может!

Женщина сказала что-то одному из окружавших её мужчин, но Неудачники не смогла разобрать и слова, и тот быстро скрылся из виду. Возможно, отправился на поиски того самого Джозефа, может, за кем-то ещё побежал. Но, спустя долгие пять минут, огромная дверь в стене немного отворилась, и к ребятам вышел незнакомый мужчина, немолодая женщина в огромной для неё пуховой куртке с дыркой на плече, и несколько человек с оружием наперевес.

— Система безопасности тут… устрашающая, — шёпотом вбросил в никуда Эдди и сглотнул. Его рука сжала ингалятор в кармане.

— Меня зовут Джозеф Уильямс, — сказал мужчина, и Стэн вмиг узнал тот голос, говоривший с ними по радио. Взгляд Уильямса наткнулся на всё так же стоявшего впереди Ричи. — Ричи Тозиер, верно?

— Именно это я и сказал тем чувакам, — пробурчал Ричи, но громко ответил более короткой вариацией: — Да.

— Восемь человек, среди них женщина и ребёнок, — дословно повторил Джозеф, оглядывая остальных и ненадолго задержавшись взглядом на сжимающем со всей силы руку Билла Джорджи. — Рад приветствовать вас в Последней Цитадели, городе выживших! Прежде чем вы сможете стать частью нашего небольшого общества, вам придётся пройти небольшую проверку у врачей на предмет того, нет ли у вас укусов…

Стэн сощурился было, но его глаза тут же расширились, стоило ему получше разглядеть женщину. Он выбрался из-за спин товарищей с широкой улыбкой.

— Тётушка Кайла! — воскликнул он, и внутри него что-то кольнуло от осознания, что он случайно прервал приветственную речь Уильямса, но всплеснувшая руками от узнавания женщина засмеялась и бросилась к нему навстречу.

— Стэнли! — пискнула она и крепко-крепко обняла сына её близкой подруги. — Как хорошо, шо ты в порядке!

— А я-то как рад, что с вами всё в порядке! — со всё той же улыбкой ответил он, не замечая, как и Неудачники, и Уильямс со своими людьми недоумённо смотрят на это семейное воссоединение. Разве что Билл, первым оправившись от шока, тепло и немного печально улыбнулся. — Дядюшка Иегошуа тоже здесь?

— Ой, конечно, — наконец, отлипла Кайла от Стэна и прищурилась так знакомо, как щурилась всегда, когда собиралась посетовать на мужа. — Наконец-то этот бездельник перестал диван продавливать, помогает нам тут понемногу, где надо. Как же я рада тебя видеть, завтра приходи ужинать, вспомнишь хоть, шо это — принятие пищи. Сегодня не могу, дела-дела, вас ещё осматривать надо, не успею ничего…

— Хорошо-хорошо, тётушка Кайла, — со смешком пообещал Стэн, и Кайла, подхватив его под локоток, кивнула Уильямсу и повела всех Неудачников за собой в больницу.

Осмотр не занял много времени. Всё оружие их заставили сдать в импровизированную оружейную, находящуюся в здании бывшего налогового отделения, и Стэн был опечален данным фактом, ведь абсолютно был уверен, что не сможет без своего ножа заснуть. Он пока не чувствовал себя в безопасности, как бы странно это не звучало, несмотря на неожиданную, но до дрожи в руках приятную встречу с тётей из Кливленда. Их всех заселили в один многоэтажный дом, пусть и на разные этажи. Стэн с Ричи оказались соседями, и первым, что сказал по этому поводу Ричи, было следующее:

— Если тут стены такие же тонкие, как в том доме в Элликотт-Сити, то старайся дрочить потише.

— Мне кажется, это я должен просить тебя об этом, — с сомнением протянул Стэн, отчего Ричи криво ухмыльнулся.

— И ты чертовски прав!

Ричи тут же вскинул в воздух руку, ожидая, что Стэн даст ему «пять», и тот, поколебавшись пару мгновений, отзеркалил усмешку и отбил ладонь. В этот же момент Стэн понял, что заработал миллион плюсиков со стороны Ричи, потому что тот выглядел в эту секунду так, словно сам Господь спустился с небес и похвалил его за соблюдение всех заповедей.

Уильямс провёл им небольшую обзорную экскурсию по Цитадели, и Стэн ещё тогда заметил, как заинтересованно выворачивал Ричи шею, когда они проходили мимо бара, где, помимо распития авиационного топлива, по вечерам люди играли в покер и обсуждали жизнь молодую. Позднее, совсем вечером, хорошенько отдохнувшие и принявшие горячий душ Неудачники заняли единственный свободный стол в баре.

— Я до сих пор не могу поверить, что мы дошли, — начал Бен, чуть ли не с головой залезая в свой бокал какой-то бурды. По крайней мере, оно пахло как виски.

— Звучит как тост, — отсалютовал своим бокалом Ричи и в один глоток осушил его. Остальные последовали примеру. На вкус это виски и впрямь было больше похоже на авиационное топливо. Стэн ни разу не пробовал, но предпочёл поверить Уильямсу на слово.

Билл не смог присоединиться к пьянке, поскольку не хотел оставлять Джорджи одного дома. «Успеется», — отмахнулся он, хотя по глазам видно было, как сильно он хочет отправиться с ними. Стэн не смог бы винить его, даже если бы сильно захотел. Честно говоря, его самого удерживала от ужина с Кайлой и Иегошуа только просьба тёти наведаться завтра.

— Кто такая тётушка Кайла? — прочитал его мысли Ричи. Остальные, похоже, догадывались об ответе, но решили не озвучивать его.

— Подруга семьи из Кливленда, — поведал охотно Стэн. — Я, вроде, рассказывал. Никогда не думал, что буду рад её видеть.

— Почему это? — усмехнулась Бев.

Стэн только отмахнулся.

— Я же сын раввина, — сказал он. — Вот и все друзья семьи были глубоко верующими, а мне вообще было до лампочки всё это дерьмо. Каждый раз, когда мы приезжали в Кливленд, меня заставляли делать в два раза больше всё то, что в меня пытался впихнуть отец. Вот и всё. Терпеть не могу эти ритуалы перед едой.

Остальные многозначительно покивали.

— Говно, — кратко охарактеризовал все свои мысли по этому поводу Ричи и разлил ребятам еще по полстакана. В тот момент, когда они пришли, мужчина за барной стойкой задумчиво постучал пальцем по столешнице и всучил им две бутылки без этикетки.

Разговор плавно перетёк с религии на забавные ситуации из жизни. Стэн от души, до хрипа смеялся над историями Бев, прыскал от тематических шуток Ричи, пусть они, в большинстве своём, были абсолютно ужасными. Даже Майк не остался в стороне, когда рассказал, как однажды пил с бомжом из Сиэтла пиво и философствовал с ним же о многогранности человеческой судьбы.

— Бомжи, на самом деле, умные пиздец, — закончил он свою историю.

Через пару часов, когда время приблизилось к полуночи, ребята потихоньку начали разбредаться по квартирам — отсыпаться в нормальной постели, пока их вперёд ногами не понесут. Последние капли допивали уже Стэн и Ричи вдвоём.

— У нас ещё остался, кстати, тот виски, что вы с Биллом притащили с заправки, — с заплетающимся языком поведал Ричи, видимо, исчерпав свой ежедневный лимит шуток за весь этот вечер. Глаза его были наполовину прикрыты, словно распахнуть их было делом неимоверных усилий, а взгляд плавно перетекал с лица Стэна на последних оставшихся посетителей и наоборот.

— Звучит интригующе, — ответил Стэн, развалившись на стуле и вполне чётко понимая, что встать для него будет так же сложно, как для Ричи — открыть полностью глаза.

Раскачавшись минуты за две, Ричи со Стэном поднялись со своих стульев и покинули бар. Путь до самого дома состоял из бесконечных спотыканий с последующим за ними смехом, панибратских перебрасыванием рук через плечо и доверительным шепотом. Они ввалились в квартиру Ричи и грузно повалились на кровать.

— Не хочу больше пить, — выдохнул Ричи, сбросив кеды на пол. Стэн последовал его примеру и поддерживающе замычал.

— Я уже чувствую завтрашнее похмелье, — сказал Стэн. Ричи глубокомысленно кивнул.

Квартира Ричи выглядела почти так же, как и стэнова: побеленные стены, огромная кровать, походившая больше на матрас на ножках, небольшая кухня, раздельный туалет. Аскетично даже, в какой-то степени. Плотные шторы тёмно-зелёного, даже болотного, цвета оказались наглухо задёрнуты, и почему-то Стэну показалось, что это была первая вещь, которую Ричи в этой квартире сделал. Рюкзак валялся у изножья кровати, ни капли не разобранный. Едва ощущался кислый запах, а на полу лежал раскрытый портмоне и зажигалка.

— Стэн-Супермэн?

Стэн слегка повернул голову, не ощущая в себе сил хоть как-то отреагировать на новое прозвище. Ричи уже лежал на боку, подложив под голову руки.

— Чего?

Ричи помялся немного.

— Как тебе Эдс?

— Э-э… — протянул Стэн, не совсем понимая суть вопроса. — Он нормальный? Ну, в смысле, он интересный. Умный. А что?

Ричи поморщился.

— Да я не об этом, — сказал он тонким голосом. — Ты же гей, да?

Стэн вдруг ощутил, как в сгиб локтя вонзился шприц, а по венам быстро растеклась трезвость. Обманчивое ощущение, на самом деле, потому что уже через мгновение оно исчезло.

— Чего?

— Да ты не пизди, у меня радар врождённый. Все гетеро воняют. Ну, кроме Бев с Беном. Они зайчики. И Майк тоже. Так, блять, я улетаю, нахуй. Ты гей.

— А может, это ты гей? — неосознанно перешёл в атаку Стэн. Он бы подумал, что лучшая защита — это нападение, но был слишком сосредоточен на том, чтобы нормально выговаривать слова.

Ричи медленно прикрыл глаза и открыл их снова, видимо, будучи слишком пьяным и ленивым, чтобы полноценно кивнуть.

— Урыл, — припечатал он. — Но мы сейчас не обо мне. Ты, типа, из шкафа ещё не вышел, что ли?

— Зачем мне выходить из шкафа, — медленно проговорил Стэн, — если мне достаточно того, что я знаю, что я ни черта не гей и ни черта не гетеро?

— Опять урыл, — в какой-то степени уважительно усмехнулся Ричи. — Би?

Дождавшись красноречивого «угу», Ричи продолжил:

— Я не ебу, просто у вас с Эдсом эта, как её, бля, химия?

Стэну показалось, что в голосе Ричи прозвучала маленькая щепотка обиды, почти незаметная.

— Не-е-е, — протянул Стэн, прикрыв глаза. — Эдди классный, но не настолько. Не в моём вкусе. В твоём?

Ричи не ответил. Когда молчание слегка затянулось, Стэн приоткрыл глаза. Ричи смотрел на него с какими-то смешанными эмоциями, которые трезвый Стэн, наверное, и вполне мог различить, но сейчас они слились в единую массу цвета виски. Глаза закрылись снова сами по себе. Если молчание продолжится, то он просто отключится, перед этим знатно наловив вертолётов.

Когда к его губам прижались, Стэн даже в мозге не успел сформировать своё отношение к этому, как и осознание происходящего, в принципе. Может, на его поведении сказались примерно полгода одинокого существования, может, ещё что, но свободная рука вдруг потянулась к тощим плечам и тонкой шее, а рот приоткрылся. Стэн обхватил нижнюю губу Ричи, прежде чем зажать её между зубами и слегка потянуть на себя, не слишком сильно, но ощутимо. Рот опалил тихий выдох.

Пальцы сжали гладкую шею и притянули ближе, и только тогда Стэн открыл глаза.

Ричи зажмурился. Его напряжённая рука лежала на шее, но её владелец совершенно не пытался зарыться пальцами в волосы, как это делали Стэну обычно, а ещё Ричи почти не дышал. Стэну не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять этот простой язык тела.

Он мягко оттолкнул Ричи и шумно выдохнул.

— Тебе ведь это не нужно, — не спросил, а твёрдо произнёс он. Ричи перевернулся на спину и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он мелко замотал головой и дёрнул себя за курчавые вихры.

— Блять.

Ричи явно хотел сказать что-то ещё, но слова просто застревали в горле.

— Я ведь не Эдди, да? — выстрелил наугад Стэн, и хоть подобный вопрос явно нуждался в более-менее ободряющей усмешке, Урис просто не мог заставить себя притворяться, когда с лица Ричи схлынула вся краска.

Ричи, помедлив, кивнул.

— Прости, — на грани слышимости прошептал он.

— Ничего. Попробуй поспать.

Стэн не понаслышке знал, насколько тяжело бывает уснуть, когда ты пьян, но не до полной отключки, поэтому молча дождался, когда дыхание Ричи выровняется, а затем настолько аккуратно, насколько мог, укрыл его незаправленным в пододеяльник одеялом и тихонько покинул квартиру. Может, Ричи наутро даже не вспомнит, что только что произошло. По крайней мере, Стэн на это надеялся.

Ночью его мучили кошмары.


	12. Chapter 12

два месяца спустя

Стэн не понимал, что с ним не так. Последняя Цитадель за всё это время казалась самым безопасным в Штатах местом, но что-то заставляло Стэна ходить каким-то неприкаянным, бесцельным. Он добрался до города, убедился, что хотя бы кто-то из родни выжил, но на этом всё и заканчивалось. Поначалу он хотел было податься вместе с Майком в разведывательную группу: зачищать территорию вокруг Цитадели, искать бензин, еду и прочие припасы. Но Стэн быстро отмёл эту идею, поскольку понимал, что полноценно работать в команде он так и не научился, на вылазках будет в первую очередь думать о сохранности своей жизни, а не прикрывать тылы товарищам, и вообще, хватит с него этих перебежек с ножом и пистолетом наперевес. Майк же, в отличие от Стэна, первый месяц постоянно пропадал за высоченными стенами, а затем навёл мосты Дэвидом Гаррисоном — главой разведывательного подразделения, большая шишка, в общем, — и вовсе поселился в здании городского управления, где просиживал на собраниях и разрабатывал стратегии по расширению границ города, связи с другими выжившими, а такие точно были, однако Майк особо не распространялся. Стэн был полностью убеждён, что Майк медленно, но верно зарабатывал авторитет среди других жителей Цитадели, и не мешал.

С Эдди он повадился болтать по часу-полтора каждый вечер у него дома, выпивая чай из заваренного по меньшей мере четыре раза пакетика. Ещё в первый день, во время осмотра, Кайла поинтересовалась, как это они умудрились три месяца провести в самых разных условиях и не слечь от какого-нибудь банального гриппа, и с восторженным удивлением узнала о нынешнем роде деятельности Каспбрака. Его добровольно-принудительно пригласили работать в местной больнице, ведь врачи были на вес золота, и Эдди не смог отказаться, хотя потом часто жаловался Стэну, насколько сильно ему хочется порой бросить всё и начать вести жизнь убеждённого затворника.

— Это невозможно, — говорил он. — В глаза уже видеть не могу эти сраные белые стены, о детстве напоминают. Знаешь, насколько тяжело быть ипохондриком и лечить всех подряд от всего подряд?

— Да уж представляю, — дёрнул уголком губ Стэн. Он узнал об ипохондрии Эдди не так давно, и в связи с этим ещё больше зауважал парня, который, несмотря на чуть ли не панический страх заболеть, денно и нощно просиживал у кровати простудившегося Джорджи там, в Элликотт-Сити.

— На одной из вылазок укусили женщину. Знаешь, что мне пришлось делать вчера?

Стэн мотнул головой, грея руки о постепенно остывающую кружку. Об отоплении оставалось только мечтать, а декабрь в Детройте никогда не славился калифорнийской жарой. Только на чае выживать и приходится.

— Я отпиливал ей её блядскую ногу, по колено. И знаешь, что? — сжал руки Эдди. Он всё сильнее распалялся, и казалось, будто его голос вот-вот сорвётся на крик. — Хер там плавал! Она обратилась сегодня днём. Её привели к нам слишком поздно, чтобы ей можно было помочь, но Кайле побоку, Кайле надо сделать всё возможное! Будь я на её месте, то пустил бы бедняжке пулю в лоб, чтобы не мучилась.

Стэн хотел было возмутиться насчёт Кайлы, но скупо кивнул. Каждую пятницу она звала его на ужин, и Стэн упорно шёл, потому что отказываться было неприлично, особенно тогда, когда в так и не обустроенной квартире и маковой росинки нигде не завалялось. Более того, если не отозваться на приглашение Кайлы отметить каббалат Шаббат, то та может это расценить как личное оскорбление. В один из таких дней Стэн по пути к дому Кайлы встретил сидящего в одиночестве на скамье бывшей автобусной остановки Джорджи. Выглядел он меланхоличным, печальным, будто в воду опущенным. До заката оставалось всего минут тридцать, и половину из этого времени ещё придётся потратить на дорогу, но Стэн всё равно опустился рядом на скамейку.

Джорджи скосил было на него взгляд, а затем вновь опустил его в потрескавшийся асфальт.

— Привет, Стэн, — сказал он с грустью в голосе.

— Привет, — задумчиво протянул Стэн. — Что-то случилось?

— Ну… — запнулся Джорджи. — Я с девочкой познакомился. Вики Фуллер, знаешь?

Стэн покачал головой. Он мало кого знал в этом городе, и то этот круг ограничивался Неудачниками, Кайлой с Иегошуа и каким-то парнем из бара. Кажется, его звали Тайлер.

— И что же в этом плохого?

— Ничего, — буркнул Джорджи. — Я её, наверное, обидел. У неё на лице родинка прикольная, на призрака из Пакмэна похожа, ну я и сказал ей об этом, а она расплакалась и убежала. Девчонки странные!

Джорджи ковырнул носком трещинку в асфальте, и оттуда вывалился камушек. Мальчик пнул его на дорогу, и тот громко и задорно поскакал по земле. Стэн проследил за камушком, пока тот не остановился.

— Ты ей так и сказал? Точь-в-точь? — спросил Стэн, и, дождавшись честного кивка, задумчиво промычал. — Может, она не любит эту родинку? Ну, вдруг её в школе обижали, а ты ей об этом напомнил. Она большая? Родинка, в смысле…

Джорджи пожал плечами и нарисовал круг на щеке. Круг получился довольно большим, и Стэн вздохнул.

— Но я ведь сказал, что она прикольная! Не страшная, не уродливая, не ещё какая-то. Я бы тоже хотел себе такую родинку. Она классная.

— Может, тебе стоит поговорить с ней? — предложил Стэн, и это было единственное, что он мог сделать. Он вообще предпочитал решать все проблемы разговорами, ну, а если конфликт приносил пользу (Стэн так однажды вышел из абьюзивных отношений на первом курсе института), то выбирал политику игнорирования. Джорджи нужен был друг его возраста, и игнорировать эту ссору было нельзя. — Извинишься, повторишь всё то, что сказал только что мне… Она всё поймёт. Девчонки вовсе не глупые, ты уж поверь мне, у меня была соседка по квартире, так она могла узнать имя человека, с которым ехала в автобусе, не перекликнувшись с ним ни одним словом. Это пугало, но также было круто.

— Круто… — повторил Джорджи с широкими глазами. В них плескалась детская наивная благодарность и благоговение, и Стэн не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. — А куда она делась?

Стэн замялся и не смог ответить, но Джорджи и так всё понял без лишних слов. Он кивнул понимающе и вновь уткнулся взглядом в землю.

— Мою маму тоже укусили, — сказал он, и пусть Стэн уже слышал эту историю от Ричи, но всё равно поразился, насколько сильно мальчик доверял ему, что решил рассказать. Стэн не придумал ничего лучше, чтобы пододвинуться к Джорджи и крепко обнять его. — И папа потом ушёл и не вернулся.

«Ох…» — промелькнуло у Стэна в голове. Билл не рассказывал ему… Наверное, хотел защитить. Всё же, легче сказать, что отец бросил их, чем признаться, что случилось на самом деле, но на душе всё равно было гадко. Появилось лёгкое чувство тошноты, какой-то ком в горле, говорящий, что Стэн знал больше, чем ему следовало. Гораздо больше.

— Ты только поэтому сидишь тут один? — решил перевести тему Стэн. — Из-за Вики?

Джорджи помотал головой.

— Не хочу домой. Да, Билл будет волноваться, знаю, но ему тоже нужно отдохнуть, вот.

— Отдохнуть? — переспросил Стэн, хотя на слух не жаловался.

— Ну, да. — Джорджи пожал плечами, будто это было само собой разумеющееся. — Он же со мной постоянно сидит, с вами всеми давно не виделся, потому что боится оставлять меня одного.

— Но ты всё же здесь один.

Джорджи улыбнулся и хихикнул тихонько.

— Я сбежал. А ты куда идёшь? — совершенно ангельским голосом поинтересовался он, сбивая Стэна с мысли. Солнце уже почти скрылось за высокими домами, и он совершенно опаздывает к Кайле.

— Точно-о-о! — выдохнул Стэн и живо поднялся со скамьи. — Тётя Кайла позвала на ужин…

Он растеряно обронил последнюю фразу и хотел уже было попрощаться и убежать, пока совсем темно не стало, ведь тогда он пропустит начало каббалат Шаббата, и Кайла ему этого не простит, наверное, никогда. Кайла вообще была удивительно злопамятна, когда дело касалось религии. Даже сейчас, спустя двадцать лет, она помнит тот случай, когда Стэн неправильно прочитал молитву в день Симхат-Торы.

— Я с тобой! — заявил тут же Джорджи и соскочил со скамейки вслед.

Стэн растерялся.

— Я… не знаю. Сегодня каббалат Шаббат, и даже не спрашивай, что это, но это, вроде как, семейная штука, и я не думаю, что тётя Кайла будет рада… ты ведь, всё же, не еврей.

— Неудачники — семья, — серьёзно сказал Джорджи. — А ты Неудачник. Значит, я твоя семья тоже. Как и ты моя.

Стэн запнулся на полуслове. Подумав немного и выдохнув, он протянул Джорджи руку и поспешил к Кайле. Не сказать, что та была очень рада новому человеку в этот вечер, но Стэн клятвенно заверил её, не моргнув и глазом, что бабушка Джорджи была еврейкой, но в их семье не было принято проводить такие обряды, и мальчику было очень интересно увидеть это своими глазами. Джорджи странно посмотрел на него, но всё же кивнул шитой белыми нитками истории. Кайла только махнула рукой в сторону стола, на котором лежала буханка бездрожжевого хлеба, слепленная тётей вручную, стоял непрозрачный кувшинчик и три пустых кружки, к которым присоединился маленький пупырчатый стакан. Кайла зачитала на иврите выученную наизусть вторую главу Мишны Шаббат, зажигая при этом три свечи: одну маленькую, для детей (а Стэн по какой-то ведомой Богу причине считался для неё ребёнком), и две большие.

Джорджи внимательно рассматривал всё происходящее, то и дело переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, будто хотел уже сесть за стол, как Иегошуа, но только продолжавший стоять Стэн побуждал его стоять дальше. Замолкнув, Кайла взглянула на Иегошуа, который принялся зачитывать свои слова на всё том же иврите, разламывая на куски хлеб. Первый кусок, с ещё тёплой корочкой достался Джорджи, который замялся, не понимая, стоит ли ему съесть свой кусочек сейчас или же подождать остальных. Второй ломтик забрал Стэн, который, глянув на растерянного Джорджи, спокойно откусил немного от своего куска, положил на край тарелки и едва заметно кивнул. Джорджи облегчённо выдохнул и последовал ему примеру.

Отложив в сторону свой ломоть, Иегошуа разлил по кружкам немного вина, всего на один глоток. Первым выпил он сам, а затем передал вторую кружку Кайле, потом Стэну, и уже после — Джорджи. Тот подозрительно принюхался к непонятной жидкости, отпил совсем чуть-чуть, будто парой капель смочил губы, а затем поморщился и, задержав дыхание, сделал глоток. Стакан тут же показал своё дно, и мальчик отставил его в сторону, с трудом сглатывая кислятину.

И только потом все смогли сесть. Кайла опустила на стол миску макарон, перемешанными с консервированным мясом утки.

Вышли Джорджи со Стэном из квартиры Кайлы и Иегошуа часов в девять вечера. Они молчали вплоть до того, как за ними не захлопнулась дверь подъезда, и только потом Стэн усмехнулся.

— Ну, как тебе?

Джорджи задумался.

— Честно или вежливо? — поинтересовался он, тем самым пробивая Стэна на смех. Он только махнул рукой, мол, давай честно, и Джорджи усмехнулся тоже. — Скукотища.

— Согласен, — доверительно шепнул ему Стэн, и Джорджи рассмеялся. — Я и сам туда только из вежливости хожу.

Всю дорогу домой Джорджи пытался разобраться, зачем вообще Стэн каждую пятницу туда ходит, если ему не нравится, и ответы о вежливости и нежелании испытывать на себе злопамятность тёти Кайлы его, очевидно, не устраивали. И только в конце, когда они поднимались по лестнице на этаж, где жили Билл с Джорджи, мальчик решился задать вопрос:

— Зачем ты ей соврал? Ну, о том, что я еврей.

— Я же говорил, что это еврейский праздник.

— Но я же совсем не похож. Как она поверила?

Стэн пожал плечами.

— Тётушка Кайла о-очень религиозна. А в Торе, ну, как ваша Библия, есть заповедь, запрещающая лгать. Вот она и поверила…

— А мне мама говорила, что заповеди нарушать нельзя.

Стэн лишь пожал плечами и постучался в нужную дверь. Билл открыл незамедлительно, и его взгляд, сменяющийся с обеспокоенного на облегчённый и затем на злой, заставил Стэна почувствовать своего рода дежавю. Он выслушал упрёк Билла о том, насколько сильно Джорджи заставил его волноваться, вот так сбежав из дома и вернувшись так поздно, так, словно эти слова предназначались ему. Но стыда не было никакого, как у Джорджи, так и у самого Стэна. Второму просто не было повода стыдиться, а первый только шкодливо улыбался. Билл лёгкой затрещиной отправил брата готовиться ко сну, а сам вытолкнул Стэна за дверь, переступил порог и захлопнул её.

— Где вы вообще были? — полушёпотом спросил он, и у Стэна промелькнула мысль, что вот так стоять посреди коридора отнюдь не удобно.

— Чаю? — предложил он, кивая куда-то наверх, точнее, на свою квартиру, располагавшейся парой этажей выше. Билл мельком оглянулся на дверь, а затем, поразмыслив, что Джорджи и сам вполне может лечь спать, закрыл дверь на ключ и последовал за Стэном.

Он с интересом разглядывал квартиру Стэна, хотя рассматривать там было особо нечего: нетронутые шторы, приоткрытое окно, кровать-матрас на ножках, разбросанные по разным углам старые кроссовки — Стэн умудрился обзавестись парой берцев, когда на первом совместном ужине Кайла обратила внимание на эту «кус»*, похлопала себя по губам и пообещала найти ему что-то нормальное. За полтора месяца жизни в Цитадели Стэн всё никак не удосужился хоть как-то обжить эту каморку, хоть витраж из осколков бутылки пива сделать, или, например, приклеить к стенам крышки от газировки. Что там ещё люди делают, когда поуютнее свою берлогу обустроить?

Подогревать кружки с чаем приходилось на водяной бане: кружки помещались в ведро, таз или любую другую глубокую ёмкость, в неё заливалась горячая вода из ванной, а дальше оставалось лишь ждать. Процесс был чертовски медленным, но отсутствие электричества и газовых плит (хотя какой толк, если газ тоже недавно перестал поступать) заставляло как-то изворачиваться. Билл опустился на стул у небольшого, круглого обеденного столика и сцепил руки в замок.

— К тётушке Кайле шёл, — начал Стэн, усевшись напротив. — На автобусной остановке сидел Джорджи, мы немного поговорили, и он увязался со мной. Сказал, что тебе нужно отдохнуть от него.

— Но… — растерялся Билл. — Отд-дохнуть?

Стэн и забыл уже почти, что Билл заикается, когда нервничает. Это было даже в какой-то степени мило.

— Ты когда в последний раз с нами тусовался? — спросил у него Стэн, и стоило только Биллу открыть рот, тут же прервал его: — Без Джорджи.

Билл сомкнул губы. Стэн не припоминал, чтобы такое происходило хоть раз за последние полтора месяца. Он подумал, что надо как-то сворачивать этот разговор и перейти к чему-нибудь более лёгкому, поэтому тактично удалился в ванную, где достал кружки из тазика с остывшей водой, быстро переставил их на дно ванны, прижал к мочкам ушей обожжённые пальцы, а затем собрал волю в кулак и со всей скорость, которая у него была, отнёс кружки к столу. Стэн опустил в них старые чайный пакетики и попытался выжать из них все соки. Вода лишь слегка перекрасилась в светло-коричневый, и Стэн молча отправился к фурнитуре, достал из шкафчика коробочку чая, достал новый пакетик и спокойно заварил что-то, более-менее похожее на чай. Билл кивком поблагодарил его и с тихим хлюпаньем отпил немного, проверяя на температуру. Судя по тому, как он слегка сморщился, Стэн постановил, что чай ещё слишком горячий.

— Как там все? — тихо спросил Билл, и Стэн с малейшим сожалением заметил, что тот больше не заикается.

— Да нормально, — пожал плечами он. — Бен с Бев устроились в оружейную, оружие приводят в порядок, магазины патронами наполняют, систематизируют всё, отчёты заполняют. Редко когда с ними пересечься можно. Я, разве что, заходил к Бев на днях. Всё вокруг завалено открытками с хайку. Мне особенно понравилась та часть, где было про угли. Ричи курить перестал. С сигарет ещё не слез, но запаха кислятины уже нет. Поверь, тут можно учуять всё, что угодно. Я даже выучил расписание, когда он дрочит.

— Ужас, — усмехнулся Билл, но как-то грустно.

— И не говори, — картинно выпучил глаза и взмахнул рукой Стэн. Он рассказал о Майке с Эдди, а, закончив, не мгновение задумался. — Мы и впрямь давно все вместе не собирались. Ты совсем пропал.

Билл ополовинил свою кружку чая. Он долго молчал, не зная, как начать, но всё же постучал ногтями по столу и откинулся на спинку стула. Затем, будто передумав, он вновь облокотился на стол, но как-то скованно, зажато.

— Я не знаю, просто… За всё это время я привык их… оберегать? — выдохнул он и опустил взгляд в кружку. — Да, можно сказать и так. Я постоянно думал о том, как всех обезопасить, старался как-то решать конфликты, и в какой-то момент начал думать, что мне придётся делать это всегда.

Стэн кивнул очень медленно, пытаясь вычленить из этих слов и сформулировать основную мысль.

— Ты боишься, что перестанешь быть для них нужным? — спросил он мягко. Билл помялся, но всё же коротко кивнул, почти незаметно, отчего напомнил Стэну провинившегося ребёнка. — Слушай… Я с вами не так давно, но могу с полной уверенностью сказать, что ты для них не просто лидер. Ты друг. Семья. Близкий человек. Ни у кого из них даже в мыслях не было отказаться от тебя. Всем тебя не хватает. Я серьёзно.

Билл тепло улыбнулся. Стэн подумал, что надо будет в ближайшее время всех постараться собрать вместе, и улыбнулся в ответ.

На самом деле, два месяца в Цитадели пролетели совсем уж незаметно. Стэн мог сравнить их с кометой или огромным астероидом, разрывающим космическое пространство с бешеной скоростью. И страшнее всего было осознавать, что любой астероид и любая комета рано или поздно во что-нибудь врежется, и всё остановится.

Стэн не имел привычки оставлять входную дверь открытой. У него не было каких-то ценных пожиток, всё в этом мире потеряло свою ценность, кроме жизни, но в один день, принимая душ, Стэн услышал настойчивый и громогласный стук в дверь, будто по ней били со всей силы кулаком, и подумал, что лучше бы он её оставил открытой. Стук не прекращался, пока Стэн выключал воду, пока вытирался полотенцем, пока натягивал чистую одежду, пока шёл к двери. Стэн всё это время продумывал гневную речь, которую обязательно выговорит наглецу, но все слова сами по себе застряли в горле, когда на пороге появился Ричи. Они так и не поговорили с первой ночи в Цитадели, они никогда не были наедине с того момента, да и, если честно, Стэн не особо стремился, впрочем, как и сам Ричи.

На лице Ричи цвета бодрая улыбка, но глаз она не достигала. В глазах плескалась осторожность, и Стэн смачно выругался у себя в мыслях, когда пропускал незваного гостя в квартиру. Ричи упал в протёртое кресло у окна, обычно служившее заменой шкафу и вешалкам, и упёрся спиной в старую добрую куртку. В зимнем Мичигане она потеряла всю свою ценность, и Стэну пришлось в срочном порядке искать что-то потеплее. Нашлась ему по размеру только обитая изнутри шерстью джинсовка, хотя в вариантах было несколько пуховиков, но Стэн не стал их даже рассматривать, потому что ему нужен был плотный материал. Он всё ещё помнил слова Билла о повышенных шансах на выживание при ношении плотной одежды. Тот же пуховик с лёгкостью порвётся при первом же неудачном падении.

Стэн понял, что отвлёкся, когда Ричи помахал у него перед лицом рукой.

— А? — подал голос он.

— Как дела, говорю? — повторил Ричи с какой-то нервирующей смешинкой в глазах, будто он знал что-то, о чём не ведал Стэн.

— А что?

Ричи фыркнул и закатил глаза.

— Все вы, евреи, вопросом на вопрос отвечаете?

— Кто это из нас ещё вопросом на вопрос отвечает?

Ричи махнул рукой, а Стэн, не желая чувствовать себя бедным родственником в собственной же квартире опустился на кровать. Пружины матраса скрипнули.

— Ладно, хер с тобой, — продолжил Ричи. — Я по делу.

Стэн напрягся.

— Что такое?

— Ты же помнишь первый день здесь? — спросил Ричи. Стэн медленно кивнул, почти физически ощущая приближение какого-то дерьма. — Наутро я проснулся у себя в постели, хотя, ей Богу, в душе не ебу, как до неё добрался. Ты пособил?

Стэн заметно расслабился. Значит, Ричи ни черта не помнит. Хотя, если его интересовало только это, то какой смысл был выжидать два месяца, чтобы спросить об этом? Сам же Ричи расплылся в улыбке, хотя пальцы его с силой вцепились в подлокотники кресла.

— Всегда знал, что ты пиздатый друг, — сказал он, но улыбка завяла так же быстро, как и расцвела. — Я, случайно, не наговорил всякой херни тогда? Ну, знаешь, бреда всякого. Если что, то это всё пиздёж, это было давно и неправда.

Стэн хохотнул.

— Всё, что ты сказал, осталось в том вечере. Всё нормально.

Ричи чертыхнулся и провёл рукой по лицу, будто бы стирая грязь, и ничего не сказал. Едва он открыл рот, чтобы то ли поблагодарить, то ли отшутиться, — Стэн бы поставил всю свою зарплату на второй вариант, — как приоткрытое окно провело с улицы дикий женский крик. Оба парня тут же подскочили к окно, вглядываясь в улицу. Крик казался далёким, не меньше двух километров разделяло его от злополучного дома, но он быстро прервался, заменившись множеством разнобойных выстрелов.

— Какого хера? — полушёпотом выдохнул Ричи, но глаза Стэна расширились от догадки.

— Стена, — сказал он. — Что-то случилось.

Они с Ричи переглянулись.

— Надо найти остальных.


	13. Ричи обжигается

Стэн точным ударом локтя разбил стекло и вытащил из висящего на стене ящика ярко-красный топор. Острые куски стекла оцарапали его ладонь и сорвали верхний слой кожи, когда Стэн доставал новое оружие. Ричи стремительно ворвался в свою квартиру и на пару минут скрылся. Вернулся он налегке, сжимая побелевшими пальцами лямку полупустого рюкзака, внимательно оглядывая усыпанный осколками пол, будто это наблюдение — единственное, что удерживало его от рвущейся наружу паники.

— Что нам делать? — спросил он, и Стэн сразу понял истинную суть вопроса. Майк и Эдди с утра пропали на работе в разных частях города, Бев с Беном, скорее всего, тоже. Насколько Стэн сам помнил, Джорджи должен был со вчерашнего вечера оставаться у Вики на ночёвку, он упоминал об этом, когда пришёл поблагодарить за совет, как помириться с девочкой. Билл, должно быть, при первой же мысли помчался за братом, и теперь Стэну с Ричи нужно было решить, за кем они пойдут первыми.

Дом, в котором они все жили, находился в близком к стене району. Здание администрации, то, где денно и нощно проводил всё время Майк, наоборот, располагалось в самом центре Цитадели. Больница с оружейной прятались на севере города. Где жила Вики, Стэн понятия не имел, и, похоже, её поиски будут самой сложной частью.

Придётся посмотреть на проблему с другого ракурса. В интеллекте Майка сомневается только идиот, этот парень не станет в одиночку бросаться в пекло в надежде выбраться из города и убраться как можно дальше. Он вряд ли двинется к дому, понимая, что большинство Неудачников в данную секунду находятся в центре. Очевидно, он сначала либо вытащит Эдди и двинется с ним в оружейную, к Беверли с Беном, либо поступит с точностью наоборот и обзаведётся оружием прежде, чем лезть в больницу. Если они с Ричи направятся в администрацию, то не застанут там никого.

— В оружейную, — произнёс Стэн. — Бев с Беном могут быть ещё там. Майк, наверное, тоже.

— Но Эдс…

— Всё с ним будет хорошо. Обзаведёмся нормальным оружием, и сразу за ним, — заверил растерявшегося Ричи Стэн и сбежал по ступенькам вниз.

Звуки выстрелов разрезали морозный утренний воздух. Стэн не пожалел, что накинул перед выходом куртку. Гортанное рычание раздавалось со всех сторон, настолько же громкие, как и панические крики. Перед глазами Стэна встал тот день, когда всё началось, встала картина пышной темнокожей женщины, горло которой разорвали зубы двух мертвецов. Стэн одним движением топора раскроил голову опустившегося на четвереньки ходячего, но того парнишку, из разорванной глотки которого вылетали попеременные хрипы и бульканье, это спасти уже не могло. Заиндевевшие пальцы его с силой вцепились в горло, пытаясь остановить тёмную кровь, оленьи глаза с мольбой замерли на застывшем Стэне.

Ричи с силой дёрнул его за рукав.

— Пойдём же! — кричал он, не переставая оглядываться. Ходячие вот-вот окружат их плотным кругом.

— Но… — выдавил полушёпотом Стэн, стискивая пальцами древко покрытого слизью и тухлой кровью топора, не отрывая взгляда от пытающегося вздохнуть парня. Стэн не знал его имени, ровно как и не знал, что ему делать.

Окровавленные губы парня, что был ничуть не старше самих Стэна с Ричи, возможно, даже младше лет на пять, зашевелились, будто силясь произнести хоть одно слово. Они смыкались и тут же раскрывались, но вместо слова с них срывался лишь хрип и вытекала кровь. Она была повсюду: въелась в тёмно-зелёный свитер с высоким горлом, расплылась по изодранному пуховику, затекла в уши и нос, окропила узкий подбородок и слиплась в светлых волосах.

— П-п-по… — забулькал парень на последнем издыхании, едва-едва переводя взгляд на пожарный топор в руках Стэна, который вот-вот был готов отступить на шаг и поддаться толчкам изрядно паникующего Ричи.

— Да брось ты его уже! — зашипел Ричи, ногой отпихивая со всей силы подобравшегося слишком близко ходячего и тут же бросая в него подобранный с земли кусок отвалившегося асфальта. Огромный булыжник попал мертвецу точно в голову, и тот повалился на землю и затих.

— Я не… — забормотал Стэн, мыслями пребывая там, в тесной квартирке на улице Миртл, где Бетти глотала горсть снотворных таблеток, надеясь, что Стэн прикончит её, когда она уснёт, заранее обречённая на бесконечные муки в разложившемся теле, ведь тогда Стэн совсем не был готов убить ещё живого человека. Точно так же, как не был готов убивать маленького мальчика родом из Мексики, который смотрел на него тогда большими оленьими глазами, как этот парниша сейчас.

Перехватив топор поудобнее, Стэн размахнулся и вонзил его парню в голову. Уши тут же заложило от звука трескающегося черепа и хлюпанья рассечённого напополам мозга. Стэн зажал рот и нос рукавом куртки, боясь, что его сейчас вырвет, но Ричи схватил его за шиворот и поволок в сторону оружейной, молча, проявляя ту самую тактичность, которую ни в жизни не станешь от него ожидать. Стэн позволял тащить себя через дворы, где ходячих было в разы меньше, позволял прижимать себя к бетонной стене, пока Ричи выглядывал за угол, проверяя, не происходит ли там перестрелка и насколько быстро можно будет добраться до вон той машины, чтобы не словить шальную пулю в глаз. Стэн же потерялся где-то глубоко в своих мыслях. Когда он покинул квартиру на улице Миртл, где несколькими минутами ранее уснула Бетти и перестала дышать, он не чувствовал ничего. Он не думал об этом три долгих месяца, пока не наткнулся на мексиканскую семью, пока не стал чувствовать себя с ними ближе, чем с родной семьёй, и пока не навёл пистолет на наполненные слезами тёмные глаза восьмилетнего ребёнка. Стэн до сих пор иногда думал, что те нечеловеческие крики отчаяния издавал вовсе не он, и вовсе не он всю ночь прижимал к себе тело маленького Хавьера, холодное и серое, пахнущее потом, макаронами с мясными консервами, ментоловым шампунем и кровью, и вовсе не эти запахи преследовали его несколько недель, и вовсе не в его ушах по ночам раздавался пронзительный зов мамы, которая уже никогда не сможет его услышать, как громко ты не кричи. Когда голова ходячей, так сильно похожей на Бетти Рипсом, размозжилась о кольчатый забор, по идее, Стэну должно было стать легче. По идее, он должен был перестать чувствовать вину по отношению к ней, которая проявилась как раз после того, как дым и пепел унесло ветром вместе с вонью горелой плоти на заднем дворе многоэтажного дома Сантоса в Балтиморе, а недопитая бутылка найденного в закутках квартиры сухого красного вина с дребезгом разбилась о сложенные огромным колодцем обломки бывшего мёртвого дуба, тотчас ослепляя взметнувшимся пламенем опухшие и покрасневшие глаза.

Ни черта не стало легче.

Может, наоборот, всё стало только хуже, ведь за эти три месяца Стэн и подумать не мог, на какую ужасную учесть он обрёк свою соседку, которая пусть и не нравилась ему своей чрезмерной эмоциональностью, постоянным шумом и необходимостью просветить его во все сплетни Рокленда, попытками свести его с её подружкой Лизой Альбрехт, которая вечно краснела при его виде, молчала, словно воды в рот набравши, и всячески старалась делать вид, что её ничего вокруг не интересует, словно ей и вовсе было на Стэна наплевать, но, всё же, Бетти не заслужила такого отношения. И только сейчас, со всей силы вонзив топор в голову того парня с наивными, полными ужаса глазами, Стэн почувствовал, что все эти призраки ненадолго отступили, ослабив железную удавку на шее, и тогда Стэн понял, что сделал всё правильно. Правильно, возможно, с самой гуманной и в то же время ужасающей точки зрения, той, что обычно заставляет вздрогнуть обычных людей при упоминании эвтаназии, и всё равно во рту перекатывался солоноватый привкус крови, макарон с мясными консервами и духов от Nina Riссi.

В какую-то секунду Стэн на автомате замахнулся и вонзил чёртов топор в голову подобравшегося слишком близко к Ричи ходячего, и лицо его быстро сменяло черты, так, что Стэну казалось, будто он раскромсал щеку и ухо то ли Бетти, то ли Хавьера, то ли светленького парня, и Урису пришлось со всей силы тряхнуть головой, отгоняя наваждение, пока оно полностью не утянуло его в пучину безумия, куда он уже добрые полгода неотрывно пялился.

— Всё, ты со мной? — спросил тихо Ричи, с силой вцепившись в его плечо, и Стэн не мог не кивнуть, с благодарностью глядя в полные беспокойства и страха глаза, что помогали ему находиться в настоящем мире и не уйти обратно в мысли.

— Мы далеко ещё? — спросил Стэн, вглядываясь в заржавевшую по краям табличку «Грисволд-стрит». Пот, грязь и чья-то кровь безжалостно слепляли ресницы и заливались в глаза, отчего табличка казалась совсем мутной.

— В квартале. Всего-то. Блять, — с какими-то истеричными нотками хихикнул Ричи и, вздрогнув, утянул Стэна за угол. В метре от них в покрытую грязными разводами витрину магазина женской одежды врезалась пуля.

Где-то сзади раздались ещё два выстрела, и следом за ними последовал оглушительный вопль, прерванный гортанными всхлипами и отчаянными попытками уже стоящего двумя ногами в могиле мужчины отбиться от накинувшихся на него пятерых ходячих. Последняя Цитадель из самого безопасного города в Штатах превратилась в кровавую баню, и Стэн, стараясь не оглядываться, припустил за Ричи по закоулкам и дворам. Они с разбегу перескочили труп миловидной девушки, чьи ноги обгладывало четверо мертвецов, обращённых совсем недавно, буквально несколько минут назад, пригнулись под разорванным кусачками металлическим забором-сеткой, прорубили (в целом, Стэн прорубил, потому что Ричи не догадался хотя бы отодрать покосившуюся железную ножку стула в квартире) себе путь через толпу ходячих, заполнивших единственный проход в переулке, и чуть не налетели друг на друга, когда едва ли не ткнулись носами в многоэтажное здание из тёмного кирпича со скромной табличкой Henry Ford Medical Center. С десяток ходячих склизкими пальцами бились в окна и входную дверь, заблокированную изнутри кожаным диваном.

— Эдс! — воскликнул Ричи и почти уже было сорвался с места, как его ухватил за ворот куртки Стэн. — Пусти меня, твою мать!

— И что ты сделаешь? Без оружия? Без плана? — попытался спустить его с небес на землю Стэн, но получилось так себе, потому что Ричи ещё раз дёрнулся, засучивая рукава, будто собрался голыми руками оторвать всем ходячим головы. Стэн взорвался. — Если хочешь помочь Эдди, при этом не померев, как бешеная псина, начни думать головой, а не членом, чёрт тебя раздери!

Стэн понимал, что перегибает палку; он не хотел задеть Ричи и уж тем более оскорбить, но эта тяжёлая артиллерия сработала подобно разряду холодного душа за шиворот, и парень замер на месте и опустил руки. Стэн почти физически почувствовал, как перед его носом с оглушительным стуком опустилась толстенная стена. Ричи походил больше на побитого щенка, чем на самого себя, и это могло бы заставить задуматься, если бы не сам факт того, что они стоят посреди улицы, кишащей ходячими, которые, мать их, только что обернулись на вскрик Уриса, и двинулись в их сторону.

— Ты, блять… — выдохнул сквозь зубы Ричи и резко обернулся, вырвавшись из захвата и уставившись на табличку бывшей кофейни Urban Bean Co аккурат напротив больницы, где, насколько Стэн помнил, и находилась та самая оружейная, в которой они в первый день оставили свои вещи. Ричи молча и стремительно двинулся к кофейне и со всей силы затарабанил по входной двери с приставленному к ней изнутри креслом. — Бен, Бев, открывайте!

Послышалась возня, и дверь резко отворилась. Стоящий за порогом Бен со смесью облегчения и тревожности быстро впустил их внутрь и захлопнул дверь.

Стэн оказался прав. Майк сгорбился у барной стойки, пополняя магазин своего пистолета новыми патронами. Бев методично и бездумно складывала в сразу три спортивные сумки всё оружие, которое только могло в них поместиться, и Стэн точно заметил несколько глушителей на поверхности одной из них.

— Вы в порядке? Никого не покусали? Где остальные? — затараторил Бен и хотел уже было задать ещё один вопрос, как где-то неподалёку раздался гулкий взрыв.

Стёкла задрожали и покрылись трещинами, готовые вылететь к чертям собачьим, и всем сразу стало понятно, что ходячим требовалось лишь навалиться всем весом на витрину, чтобы выбить её и пробраться внутрь.

— Да, в порядке, нет, не покусали, Эдди в больнице, Билл, наверное, побежал домой к той девочке Вики Фуллер за Джорджи, — так же быстро ответил Стэн, автоматически забирая так же слепо протянутый Бев его нож во всё том же чехле. FNP-45 Сантоса нигде не было видно, поэтому Стэну пришлось довольствоваться первым попавшимся Глоком.

Ричи дрожащими руками пытался собрать свой старый-добрый SIG Sauer P250, с царапинами на рукояти и едва заметным нарисованным гелевой ручкой цветочком близь дула. В его рукаве уже успел исчезнуть какой-то нож. Стэн же схватил какую-то мокрую тряпку со стола и бездумно принялся оттирать кровь, слизь и остатки мозгов и разложившейся плоти с обуха топора. Пусть он был не таким удобным, как нож, но ещё мог пригодиться.

— Эдди мы заберём, — подал голос Майк, с финальным щелчком прикрепив магазин к стволу. — Где эта девочка живёт?

— Не знаю, — выдохнул Стэн, отчётливо понимая, в каком они все оказались дерьме. — Мы не можем уйти без него.

Майк медленно кивнул, словно в нём боролись противоречивые чувства. Искать в довольно большом районе один-единственный дом, где, предположительно, сейчас находится Билл с Джорджи — слишком рисковое дело, и все это прекрасно понимали.

— Помните тот мотель за чертой Детройта? Мы в нём ещё привал устроили? — спросил Бен, в который раз проверяя, на месте ли его пистолет в потрёпанной кобуре, прицепленной к поясу, будто это действие немного успокаивало его. — Мы можем подождать их там. Билл, наверное, поймёт, что мы покинем город тем же путём, что и попали в него…

Беверли резко застегнула молнию ближайшей сумки и водрузила её на плечо, тут же согнувшись от её веса, и, потратив одно мгновение на размышления, сбросила её обратно на стол, засунула в рукав куртки охотничий нож и сняла пистолет с предохранителя.

— Я знаю, где живёт Вики, — сказала она отрывисто. — Билл вчера рассказывал. Мотель — отличный план.

Бен распахнул глаза.

— Только не говори, что…

— Я пойду за Биллом с Джорджи, да. И нет, Бен, ты не пойдёшь со мной.

Стэн впервые видел, как Бен превращается в разъярённую наседку, как бы смешно это ни звучало.

— Там слишком опасно, чтобы бродить одной! — воскликнул Бен и ухватил Беверли за запястье. Та как-то слишком сильно вздрогнула, вырвала руку и попятилась. В глазах её промелькнула паника, но какая-то застаревшая, словно ты сковырнул корку с почти зажившей мозоли. Стэн тут же подумал о некоей детской травме, но запихал эту мысль куда поглубже. Может, потом вспомнит, но сейчас на это времени не было от слова совсем. — Пожалуйста, Бев, позволь мне пойти с тобой.

— Я доберусь по крышам, по большей части — нарочито спокойно парировала она, и Стэн поперхнулся воздухом.

— С ума сошла?! Там расстояние между домами метра три, не меньше! — воскликнул он, думая об этой авантюре как о попытке самоубийства.

— Примерно столько же мне приходилось прыгать ещё в детстве, там, в Пустоши, помните? — обратилась Бев сразу ко всем присутствующим в комнате, но если большинство кивнули, то Стэн продолжал стоять с непонимающим выражением лица. — Там каменистый берег, и, чтобы не убиться о скалы, нужно было хорошенько разбежаться. Живая, как видите, и почти здоровая. Я приведу Билла и Джорджи к мотелю. Вы же вытащите Эдди из больницы и вместе доберётесь туда же. Всё будет хорошо.

Бен упрямо замотал головой.

— Я не отпущу тебя, — сказал он.

— Ну попробуй.

Бев грациозно проскользнула под его рукой и хлопнула дверью бывшего кафе. Бен хотел было ринуться за ней, но оказался остановлен твёрдой рукой Майка.

— Ты знаешь её, — сказал он. — Она в любую щель без мыла пролезет. Доверься ей хоть один раз.

Ричи, наконец, справился со своим пистолетом, с таким же щелчком прицепил магазин к стволу и снял с предохранителя. Он хотел было молча последовать примеру Беверли, но Стэн быстро вцепился пальцами в дверную ручку. В другой руке он продолжал держать уже чистый топор.

— Я с тобой, — сказал он, и Ричи недобро сощурился.

— Иди-ка ты нахуй, окей? — процедил Ричи и с удивительной силой оттолкнул Стэна в сторону, будто он равнялся весом с какой-нибудь веткой дерева. — Я не нуждаюсь в твоей, блять, помощи.

Ричи распахнул дверь и выскользнул на улицу, на удивление точным выстрелом сразу же положив одного из десятка ходячих у входной двери больницы. Стэн выругался сквозь зубы и двинулся за ним. Он не оглянулся посмотреть, идут за ним Бен с Майком или продолжают спорить о способности Бев добраться в одиночку до дома Вики Фуллер, лишь посильнее стиснул в руке топор, как-то упустив из внимания мысль, что о тишине уже можно было не заботиться, а пистолет в нынешнем положении был куда эффективнее. Выстрелы зазвучали снова и снова, до тех пор, пока пистолет не разошёлся глухим звуком, и тогда Ричи достал из рукава нож.

Стэн всё же оглянулся на оружейную. Похоже, Бен с Майком всё же пришли к какому-то решению, раз принялись водружать на себя все три сумки с оружием и, закончив, сняли пистолеты с предохранителей.

Стэн тут же пожалел о своём решении обернуться. Уши тут же заложило от панического крика.

Нож Ричи валялся в метре от него самого, левой рукой он вцепился в шею одного из ходячий, а правая…

Правая оказалась зажата между зубами мертвеца. За основание большого пальца.

Мыслями Стэн застыл. Ему казалось, что эта секунда выжгла вид укушенного Ричи на задней стороне век. Сознание было словно кристально ясным и затуманенным в то же время. А может, где-то внутри он беспорядочно матерился. Время словно замедлилось, и даже вопль Ричи доносился как будто из-под толщи воды.

Из-за спины кто-то выстрелил, но пуля застряла в шее ходячего, и тот только дёрнулся.

Стэн не помнил, что было дальше. Он не посмел никого спросить об этом после и не мог не додуматься самостоятельно.

Он разбежался, размахнулся со всей силы, что у него была, ещё сильнее, чем полчаса назад со светлым пареньком, гораздо сильнее, и отрубил Ричи запястье.

Он выронил топор, и, стоило тому только с металлическим скрежетом стукнуться об асфальт, мир взорвался миллиардами звуков. Новые выстрелы, звуки падающих тел, затихающие гортанные шипения, топот, голоса Бена и Майка, наперебой что-то говорящие ему, нечеловеческий вопль сжимающего под локтем руку Ричи.

Дверь больницы с грохотом распахнулась, и Стэн поднял взгляд на застывшего в паре метров от них Эдди с закинутой через плечо сумкой, и лицо его было белее мела. Рот его был приоткрыт, но из него не вылетало ни звука.

Кровь толчками выбивалась из обрубка. Стэн заиндевевшими пальцами сорвал с джинс ремень и попытался затянуть его потуже, ножом расковыряв в нём дырку почти у самой бляшки. Руки у Ричи были тонкими… хрупкими.

Крик быстро сошёл на нет, хотя Стэну он въелся под кожу, и, стоило только ему закрепить ремень чуть выше локтя, чтобы хоть немного приостановить кровотечение, ноги Ричи подогнулись, и он изломанной куклой повалился бы на землю, если бы его не подхватил Эдди. Ладонь его беспорядочно кружила над обрубком, и это был первый раз за последние несколько месяцев, когда Эдди понятия не имел, что делать.

— Я… я… — невнятно пробулькал Эдди, больше автоматически, чем осознанно, прижимая к культе вытащенное из недр спортивной сумки сероватое полотенце. Возможно, когда-то оно было белым.

— Блять, — сорвалось с языка Стэна, но он даже не обратил на это внимания. — Давай занесём его внутрь и сделаем хоть что-то.

— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, — истерично повторял Эдди снова и снова, и лицо его постепенно сменяло белый цвет на мертвецки-серый. — Там кто-то… Там сдох в операционной, и, блять, нет, я не знаю, что делать!

Грудь Ричи прерывисто вздымалась, и это единственное, что отличало его от трупа.

— Мы не сможем вас долго прикрывать! — воскликнул Майк, быстро перезаряжаясь. Пустой магазин скрылся в сумке.

— Вставай, — на грани слышимости выдавил Стэн, но Эдди его услышал и издал какой-то хрип. — Поднимем его и вместе потащим. Главное — добраться до безопасного места.

Эдди дрожал всем телом, и его неровное дыхание хрипело громче любого выстрела. Бен вырвался вперёд, указывая дорогу, Майк же остался сзади прикрывать тылы.

— Ты только держись, — выдохнул Стэн, то ли обращаясь к Ричи, то ли больше разговаривая сам с собой. — Держись, ладно?

Эдди продолжал одной рукой прижимать к обрубку полотенце. Ремень немного, но помогал.

Главное — успеть. Успеть добраться до мотеля, успеть сделать хоть что-то, прежде чем Ричи истечёт кровью.

Эдди несвязно бормотал что-то весь путь, но лишь однажды до Стэна долетела фраза: «…согласен даже на сепсис, ты только, блять, живи».

Когда в поле видимости показалось Г-образное тёмно-зелёное здание мотеля с аляпистой некогда неоновой вывеской «Элизиум», лицо Ричи приобрело неестественно бледный цвет. Бен быстро стащил сумку с плеча Эдди, а Майк умчался к ближайшему номеру и с третьего удара плечом выбил к чертям дверь.

— Достань резиновые жгуты, перекись, бинты, антибиотики и обезбол, — отрывисто проговорил Эдди, пытаясь собраться с силами и мыслями. Стоит ему растеряться, и Ричи может погибнуть. Бен кивнул и со всех ног побежал к выбитой двери. — Майк! Найди что-то железное и разведи костёр!

— Что ты собираешься делать? — выдавил Стэн, тем не менее, подозревая, какой ответ получит. К горлу подступила тошнота.

Эдди не ответил.

Ричи уложили на огромную двуспальную кровать с маленькими белыми цветочками на тёмно-зелёном одеяле. Всё вокруг было тёмно-зелёным и вызывало тошноту. Стэн по велению Эдди выбежал из номера в поисках чистой воды и кое-как отыскал в служебной комнате неоткрытую бутыль от кулера, и не смог сдержать облегчённого выдоха, когда, наконец, вытащил её из-под стола и потащил обратно в комнату.

Майк мрачно и напряжённо нагревал днище какой-то сковородки на огне. Бен разрывал упаковки бинтов, вытаскивал из коробочек и пакетов антибиотики, обезболивающее и шприцы, которые, несомненно, были украдены из больницы.

Не сложись с ними такой ситуации, Стэн бы написал оду в честь ипохондрии Эдди.

Эдди с хирургической точностью и олимпийским спокойствием наполнил два шприца: один с антибиотиком, второй с обезболивающим. Он ввёл оба лекарства в сгиб локтя, а затем затянул резиновый жгут на месте кожаного ремня и такой же чуть выше запястья.

— Бен, — хрипло заговорил Эдди. — Засунь ему в рот ремень. Не дай Бог он откусит себе язык.

Ричи промычал что-то и чуть приоткрыл глаза.

— Всё будет хорошо, Ричи, — шепнул Эдди, хотя взгляд его был тяжёлым, как никогда раньше. — Обещаю.

Ричи послушно приоткрыл рот, позволяя Бену просунуть меж его зубов сложенным пополам ремень Стэна. Майк вернулся в комнату, держа сковородку на вытянутой руке.

Стэн не хотел этого видеть. Он попятился в сторону выхода, и набатом в его голове звучали слова Эдди: «Бен, держи его за плечи. Майк — за руку».

Дневное солнце опаляло кожу, когда Стэн сползал вниз по стене мотеля и, ткнувшись лбом в согнутые колени, со всей силы зажимал уши. Но даже это не спало его от душераздирающего крика Ричи, въедающегося в мозг.

И тогда Стэн закричал тоже.


	14. Бен ставит ловушки

Ричи не приходил в себя весь остаток дня. Эдди всё это время просидел у его постели, с нервной дрожью ожидая затруднений с дыханием, горячечного бреда или жара. Никто не знал, поможет ли всё то, что они проделали, и был ли в этом вообще хоть какой-то смысл. Солнце понемногу склонялось к горизонту, а Стэн сощуренно смотрел на горизонт и не мог понять, идут ли в сторону мотеля три фигуры: мужская, женская и детская, — или ему всё мерещится.

Стэн моргнул, протёр глаза, и фигуры исчезли.

Иногда мимо мотеля проходили по одиночке ходячие, но так как оставшиеся Неудачники вели себя тише воды и ниже травы, мертвецам не было до них никакого дела. Стэн крутил в руках нож, создавая мало-мальскую иллюзию деятельности. Единственный проезд на парковку мотеля был заблокирован письменными столами и другой мебелью, протащенной из комнат, поэтому душу грело хоть какое-то ощущение безопасности.

Майк с Беном ещё пару часов назад перевернули мотель вверх дном в поисках хоть чего-то съестного, но даже автоматы с шоколадом, чипсами и прочими продуктами для перекуса красовались разбитыми стёклами и раскуроченными пружинами.

Стэн вдруг зашипел и обхватил губами указательный палец. На языке расплылся привкус крови и грязи. Другой рукой Стэн убрал злополучный нож обратно в чехол. Он посмотрел на довольно глубокий порез и прижал палец ко внутренней стороне рукава куртки. Трогать лишний раз Эдди с элементарными просьбами не хотелось, точно так же, как и видеть бессознательного Ричи.

— Хэй, — раздался голос сверху. Стэн не стал поднимать голову, продолжая сверлить взглядом пустую трассу, и тогда Бен опустился на промёрзлый асфальт и скрестил ноги.

Некоторое время они сидели молча. Стэн только шмыгнул носом, но заложенность не прошла. В животе заурчало, но голод был терпимым. В конце концов, почти полгода назад Стэн мог не есть днями. Вечернее солнце нещадно било лучами в покрасневшие опухшие глаза. Хотелось выпить воды.

— Та-ак, — протянул Бен наконец, — я тут проволоку нашёл.

Стэн промолчал, и сам не понимая, ждёт ли он продолжения, или же хочет и дальше пялиться в горизонт одному.

— Майк её на углях прогревает, — продолжил Бен и вновь замолчал, ожидая хоть какой-то заинтересованности Стэна в так называемом разговоре. Ответом ему всё так же послужило молчание. — Мы можем пойти в лес и сделать несколько ловушек для зайцев. Есть совсем нечего.

— Ты умеешь? — хрипло спросил Стэн, метнув быстрый взгляд на мигом расслабившегося Бена и сразу же после уткнувшись в асфальт.

— В теории.

Стэн не смог не фыркнуть. У Бена была какая-то сверхъестественная способность поднимать окружающим настроение одним лишь своим присутствием. Поднимать не до какой-то запредельной отметки, но так паршиво на душе уже не было.

— Почему не позовёшь Майка? — спросил Стэн.

Бен пожал плечами.

— Майк будет полезнее здесь, — задумчиво сказал он, а затем, помолчав пару секунд, добавил: — Да и тебе не помешает чем-то заняться.

Стэн поморщился.

— Назанимался уже, — выдохнул он, но в стойку вставать не спешил и тяжело поднялся с земли. Все штаны были мокрыми от подтаявшего снега. — Веди, что ли.

Майк и впрямь разогревал проволоку на углях на другом конце территории мотеля. Он расчистил круг от снега на асфальте, набросал внутрь какие-то палки, уже выгоревшие, и бездумно водил по ним свернутой в катушку проволокой. Майк мельком поднял взгляд на подошедших к нему Бена со Стэном, задержался на красных ушах второго и одной рукой протянул им разогретую проволоку, другой снимая шапку.

— Возьми, — кивнул в довесок Майк, отдавая шапку Стэну. — Заболеешь ещё.

Стэн нерешительно протянул руку и забрал шапку раньше, чем смог вообще подумать.

— А как же ты? — тихо спросил Стэн, не решаясь надеть головной убор. Майк только кивнул в сторону ближайшего бывшего номера.

— Обо мне не волнуйся.

Стэн сдался и натянул шапку. Бен же за это время успел перебросить проволоку через плечо, обрадовавшись, что Майк её не раскалил добела, и пару раз оглянуться на дорогу, по другую сторону которой пролегал лес. На возведённую оставшимися Неудачниками баррикаду пытался взобраться один ходячий, но он только и мог, что цепляться некогда склизкими, а теперь задубевшими пальцами за край верхнего стола. Бен со Стэном взобрались на стол, второй метко вонзил в макушку ходячему нож и с громким выдохом спрыгнул на землю. Под ногами тут же захрустел выпавший ночью снег.

Стэн отдалённо подумал, что за всё то время, что он пробыл с Неудачниками, с Беном он общался даже меньше, чем с Майком. Два месяца в Цитадели теперь казались вечностью, но за эту вечность почему-то Стэн не находил ни времени, ни особого желания узнать этого парня получше. Может, Бен думал примерно о том же, раз предложил вылазку именно ему, а полезность Майка была всего лишь предлогом, но Стэн так и не решился думать об этом хоть как-то негативно.

Лес был безмолвен и до отвращения пуст. Каждый скрип снега под их собственными ботинками казался чересчур громким, как и треск веток, отодвигаемых руками.

— Ты когда-нибудь охотился? — внезапно разорвал молчание Бен, и Стэн чуть дёрнулся, будто от неожиданности.

— Нет. Ты?

Бен грустно покачал головой.

— Папа мне показывал, как делать ловушки, давал стрелять в банки, но всё как-то не было времени поехать с ним. Работа не позволяла, знаешь?

Стэн кивнул.

— Кем работал?

Бен, похоже, был рад, что Стэн хотя бы его слушает и пытается вести диалог.

— Архитектор. У нас был в планах большой проект по строительству небоскрёба под офисы, а после собрания… всё. Помню всё так смутно, будто я только-только рассказывал, почему макет построен отвратительно, а уже через секунду доставал пистолет из сейфа, параллельно слушая срочные новости. — Бен потупился, словно на него с головой нахлынула горечь. — Перед тем, как рухнула связь, успел созвониться с Бев и Ричи… Это какое-то чудо, что мы встретили остальных по дороге в Вашингтон.

— Вашингтон? — переспросил Стэн. Он всеми силами пытался проследить хоть какую-то долю логики в необходимости Неудачников добраться до столицы, но ничего не приходило на ум.

Бен не спешил отвечать. Он раздвинул руками голые кусты и наклонился к земле так, что чуть не царапнул носом по снегу. На белых сугробах отчётливо виднелись следы, уходящие куда-то дальше за деревья, и Бен с готовностью сбросил с плеча порядком подостывшую проволоку.

— Заячья тропинка, — указал пальцем на следу Бен. — Идеальное место для ловушки.

Стэн даже не знал, какая именно мысль вторглась в его голову раньше: как Бен вообще умудрился распознать в этих следах именно зайца, какова вообще была вероятность повстречать зайца у леса близь Детройта, наконец, как Бен эту тропу вообще разглядел? Сам охотничий гений приземлился на одно колено и принялся выкручивать петлю из проволоки.

— Мы надеялись найти в Вашингтоне военных, — продолжил рассказ Бен, продевая другой конец проволоки в импровизированную петлю. — Или же объяснение тому, что вообще происходит. Мы только въехали в Колумбию, как столкнулись с целой стаей ходячих. Мою машину унесло в кювет. Не думаю, что у нас троих вышло бы выбраться, если бы не появились Билл с Эдди.

Стэн почему-то живо представил сцену, как в толпу ходячих вваливаются Билл с Эдди и начинают расстреливать мертвецов, словно заправские Рэмбо. Картина получилась настолько нелепой, что он не смог сдержать смешка.

— Этот Датсун просто влетел в стаю, — поспешил спустить его с небес на землю Бен, усмехнувшись в ответ. Он обмотал свободный конец проволоки вокруг куста, затянул получившиеся силки до окружности диаметром примерно пятнадцать сантиметров, и положил получившуюся ловушку на заячью тропу. Бен поднялся на ноги и отряхнул остатки снега с колена. — Я даже не подозревал, что наш Эдди умеет так лихо водить. Из кузова тогда высунулся Билл, начал отстреливать ходячих и приказал нам залезать внутрь. Уже потом, правда, он нас узнал. Видел бы ты его лицо!

Стэн фыркнул. Он ещё раз взглянул на готовую ловушку, пытаясь запомнить последовательность её создания. Получилось, в принципе, неплохо, так что Стэн кивнул сам себе. В руках Бен держал остатки проволоки, которых, по идее, должно было хватить на ещё одну ловушку. Без каких-либо лишних слов они двинулись дальше в лес, готовые быстренько смастерить ещё одни силки и вернуться в мотель.

— Так вы все были знакомы ещё до… этого? — спросил Стэн, когда они уже достаточно удалились от ловушки, чтобы продолжать молчать.

— О, да, — горячо закивал Бен. — Мы вместе выросли. Одноклассники. После выпуска, правда, почти перестали общаться, сам понимаешь, университеты, работы, новые жизни, в общем. Нам с Бев ещё повезло, мы в Небраске оказались, а вот Эдди с Биллом уехали в Нью-Йорк, Майк остался в Мэне, а у Ричи вообще, по-моему, постоянного места жительства не было.

— Почему это?

— Он комик. Не такой известный, правда, как Джордж Карлин или Луи Си Кей, поэтому я не удивлён, что ты его не узнал.

Они наткнулись на ещё одну цепочку заячьих следов. Они выглядели поновее, чем предыдущие, так что Стэн присел на корточки, забрал у Бена проволоку и попытался повторить все действия приятеля. Бен иногда поправлял его, помогал закрутить нормальную петлю, но старался сделать всё, чтобы Стэн сам научился делать ловушки.

Когда Стэн обмотал свободный конец проволоки о ствол молодой сосны и поднялся с корточек, в голове у него созрел ещё один вопрос, но задавать его было немного стыдно, потому что Бен и так вывалил на него слишком много новой информации, и не рассказать хоть что-то в ответ будет как минимум неприлично. В конце концов, Стэн решил спросить в последний раз и уже начать рассказывать что-то о себе.

— Но как тогда вы нашли Майка?

Бен пожал плечами.

— Билл с Эдди рассказали нам о Вашингтоне. Он уже давно был захвачен этими ходячими, поэтому мы не придумали ничего лучше, как продолжить двигаться на север. Хотели найти спокойное место, где можно осесть, может, ещё выживших. Мы как раз заправлялись в Элликотт-Сити, когда на нас вышел Майк. Это он первым нашёл тот дом.

Стэн кивнул, посчитав допрос оконченным. Дорога обратно заняла чуть больше времени, и вовсе не потому, что они заблудились или были вынуждены прорываться сквозь ходячих, отнюдь. Просто откровенность требовала такую же в ответ, и рассказывать о своих злоключениях было на порядок сложнее, чем выслушивать о чужих. Стэн поначалу пытался правильно подбирать слова, рассказывая о своём детстве, о религиозных родителях, о планах переехать в Атланту после того, как накопит достаточно денег, чтобы уехать и больше не связываться с родителями никогда, но когда речь зашла о первом дне апокалипсиса, Стэна будто прорвало. Он на одном дыхании рассказал о Бетти, о мексиканской семье в Балтиморе, о непонятной группе выживших в Аллентауне, которые пытались его убить, стоило ему столкнуться с ними в продуктовом и заикнуться о предложении разделить найденное. После всех этих слов на душе становилось всё легче. Бен его не перебивал, не трогал, не задавал уточняющие вопросы. Хоть и было какое-то непонятное чувство разговора со стеной, но подобная тактичность заставляла Стэна проникнуться к Бену огромной любовью. Не то чтобы он был против.

Слова сами собой закончились, стоило Бену со Стэном выйти к дороге. Бен одним резким движением вонзил свой нож очередному мертвецу в голову, стоило ему только краем глаза заметить движение у дерева, и остановился на обочине. Солнце почти село. На горизонте всё так же никого не было.

В груди Стэна вновь разрослась тревожность. Она щемила сердце и спирала дыхание.

— Как думаешь, они… — почти прошептал Стэн, глядя на горизонт. Пустынная дорога вызывала непонятную боль.

— Я не знаю, — выдохнул Бен и быстро зажмурился. Он протёр большим и указательным пальцами переносицу, будто это могло как-то помочь Беверли, Биллу и Джорджи вернуться. — Я надеюсь, что с ними всё хорошо, но… Как же хреново ничего не знать!

Последнюю фразу он произнёс сокрушённо, дёргано. Стэн прекрасно понимал и разделял его чувства.

— Ещё страшнее ждать, пока Майк не предложит идти дальше.

— Ты думаешь, Майк это сделает? — спросил тихо Стэн, холодея внутри. Это не было влиянием мичиганских морозов или поднимающегося ветра, просто где-то в желудке извивался червячок, шипящий, что Майк действительно мог бы поставить на обсуждение подобный вопрос. Какая-то часть его сознания, что отвечала за логику, понимала, что вечно сидеть в этом мотеле не получится, бесконечно ждать не выйдет, и если ребята не вернутся, то никто уже не сунется в падшую Цитадель. Это было до того безрассудной и опасной авантюрой, что о ней даже думать было под запретом, особенно если учитывать состояние Ричи.

Бен медленно кивнул, и хотя Стэн всё так же продолжал сверлить взглядом дорогу, всё равно заметил это едва заметное движение головой.

Возвращение в мотель прошло в гробовом молчании. На парковке никого не было, и только давно замёрзшие угли выдавали присутствие людей. Бен со Стэном заглянули в комнату, где до этого лежал без сознания Ричи, и первым, что бросилось в глаза, был яростно вытирающий с щёк слезы Эдди.

Ричи очнулся, и хоть его лицо было белее мела, а лоб покрывала испарина, он слабо сжимал руку Эдди и вымученно улыбался.

— Да, признаю… идиот, — хрипло, но абсолютно счастливо бубнил он.

Если Бен тут же завалился на колени подле Эдди, то Стэн осторожно опустился на край свободной кровати.

— Как ты? — взволнованно, но в какой-то степени даже облегчённо спросил Бен, то и дело поглядывая на обрубок, перемотанный пропитанными сукровицей и мелкими кровавыми пятнами бинтами. Ричи слабо дёрнул культей, будто хотел показать какой-то жест свободной рукой, но, судя по его внезапно сменившемуся с счастливого на раздражённый взгляду, фантомное ощущение целой и невредимой руки уже происходило с ним несколько раз.

— Охуительно, — выдавил Ричи, переводя взгляд на Эдди. Тот промочил мокрой тряпкой его лоб, закусывая губу явно от неспособности сделать что-то большее. — Живой.

Майк попытался улыбнуться, готовый ляпнуть что-то из разряда «шутит, значит, всё в порядке», но слова застревали в горле.

Ричи вдруг повернул голову и посмотрел Стэну в глаза из-под полуопущённых век.

— Мне надо… со Стэном перетереть, — выдохнул он и отпустил ладонь Эдди, слегка мазнув по ней большим пальцем. — Ненадолго. Потом… я весь ваш.

Ричи криво усмехнулся, будто пытался дать понять остальным, что с ним всё отлично, будто перед ними лежит всё тот же взбалмошный Ричи, который матерится через каждое слово и никогда не стирает улыбку с лица. Остальные переглянулись, и хотя по их взглядам было видно, что они не хотят оставлять вот только что пришедшего в себя Ричи, но не могли ему отказать в такой простой и маленькой просьбе.

Стэн несмело пересел на место Эдди, но Ричи не спешил открывать рта до тех пор, пока за Эдди не захлопнулась дверь. Впрочем, Стэн тоже не знал, с чего следует начать, поэтому уронил голову на согнутые в локтях руки.

— Прости, — выдохнул он, понимая, что этим словом с такими последствиями можно разве что зад подтереть.

— Я теперь могу… прицепить к руке крюк, — выдавил улыбку Ричи и вновь чуть дёрнул обрубком, — как пират. Капитан Крюк.

Судя по всему, это была шутка, но у Стэна начисто пропало настроение шутить ещё утром, поэтому он не показал на лице ни единой эмоции, отличной от чувства вины.

— Я идиот, — сказал он. — Ты мог истечь кровью.

— Как и обратиться, — слабо, но уверенно возразил Ричи. — Эдс сказал, что ты спас мою тушу. Эдсу я верю. Дрочить, правда, теперь придётся левой… но ничего. Привыкну.

Стэн шумно выдохнул и замотал головой. Ричи такой Ричи. Даже в такие моменты найдёт, какую хрень ляпнуть.

— Это не единственная причина, о которой я прошу прощения, — завернул Стэн, потирая глаза руками. — Я… наговорил херни. Там, у больницы. Я совсем не это имел в виду.

Ричи молчал, но совсем недолго. Глаза его почти полностью закрылись.

— Стэн? — позвал он тихо.

— Да?

Ричи кашлянул и прочистил горло.

— Наклонись ближе, — попросил он. Стэн выполнил просьбу. — Ближе.

Стэн наклонился до того близко, что мог чувствовать прерывистое дыхание Ричи ухом и шеей. По коже пробежали мурашки, в то время как сам Стэн даже предположить не мог, что сейчас услышит.

— Что такое? — спросил он.

Ричи не отвечал, но Стэн отчётливо услышал, как тот набирал воздух в лёгкие.

— Похуй, — наконец, произнёс Ричи.

Стэн отшатнулся. Его с головой захлестнули те эмоции, какие его обычно охватывали в присутствии Ричи: желание чем-то его стукнуть, непонятливость, а также тепло. Всё же, Ричи состоял в таком разряде идиотов, которые делали жизнь всех вокруг ярче и с лёгкостью располагали к себе даже после лютого отщебучивания какой-то херни.

— Я, блять, серьёзно, — со смешинками в глазах проговорил Ричи. — Похуй. Похуй. Совсем похуй. Ты правильно сделал, что попытался меня остановить. Забудь. Я у тебя в долгу.

Последнюю фразу Ричи проговорил с необычайной серьёзностью, и Стэн не мог ничего поделать, кроме как кивнуть: настолько твёрдо прозвучали эти слова.

— А ещё… — добавил Ричи. — Я бы дунул.

На этом моменте внутри Стэна будто прорвало дамбу, и он не смог сдержать смеха.

— Спроси разрешения у Эдди.

— Ну Стэ-эн, — захныкал Ричи жалостливо, зажмурившись. — Стэнни. Стэн-Супермэн. Ты же мой лучший друг!

— Неужели? — ехидно поинтересовался Стэн, хотя почему-то в голове пролегла чёткая уверенность, что так оно и было. Не совсем понятно, почему, ведь с тем же Эдди Стэн проводил больше времени, но уверенность всё равно появилась.

— Стал бы я тебе пиздеть?!

Стэн вновь рассмеялся, но так и не позволил Ричи покурить. Мало ли, что могло бы случиться. Стэн вывалился из комнаты навеселе, позволил остальным дальше развлекать своими разговорами Ричи, а сам вызвался нести ночное дежурство на случай, если Билл, Беверли и Джорджи появятся. Майк взял с него обещание разбудить часам к двум ночи, и Стэн честно кивнул, но обещание своё не сдержал.

Пускай с Ричи всё было хорошо, но ещё одна неизвестность не дала бы Стэну уснуть.

Ночью никто так и не пришёл.


	15. Майк кое-что замечает

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а у нас тут бонус вышел неделю назад! ссылка на паблик в био, подписывайтесь, приятного чтения с;

Билл, Беверли и Джорджи вернулись на третий день. Билл нёс сжавшегося в комок брата на руках, хотя по нему было видно, что он и сам еле переставляет от усталости и навалившегося стресса ноги. Беверли явно из последних сил сжимала в пальцах пустой пистолет и поблёскивающий алым нож. Одежда всех троих была окроплена кровью и ошмётками гнилой плоти, но остальные Неудачники даже не обратили на эту грязь внимания, когда затаскивали их в мотель и отпаивали остатками воды из бутыли. Когда Стэн стаскивал с Джорджи куртку, тот отключился прямо у него на руках, но сон его был беспокойным, даже когда Стэн уложил мальчика на кровать и укрыл промёрзлым одеялом: Джорджи без конца ворочался, неровно дышал и что-то бубнил себе под нос.

Стэн понятия не имел, что с ними случилось, через что им прошлось пройти в Цитадели, и, если честно, не особо стремился узнать. Бен не застал их возвращения — он ещё в середине дня скрылся в лесу, чтобы проверить заячьи ловушки, которые ещё вчера пустовали.

Есть хотелось неимоверно.

Солнце одним краем уже успело коснуться горизонта, когда Бен вернулся с двумя тушками в руке. Он без особого труда заметил лежащий в снегу нож Бев, — и когда только она успела его выронить? — и сложил два и два. Тушки тут же ткнулись шедшему его встречать Стэну в грудь, а сам Бен, не сказав ни слова, ринулся к той двери, от которой тянулась целая вереница следов.

Майк развёл костёр на том же месте, что и три дня назад, и растапливал на нём снег в ржавой кастрюле. Кастрюля стояла прямо на горящем хворосте, отчего в воздухе витал не только запах дыма, но и вонь подпалённой ржавчины. Стэн опустился на асфальт у костра и вытянул ноги, протягивая тушки Майку.

— Ты в курсе, что с ними делать? — спросил он. Майк забрал зайцев и оценивающе осмотрел их.

— Весело, — пробубнил он. — Да, знаю. Дай нож.

Стэн вытащил из чехла едва ли не сверкающий нож, который он последние два дня от скуки начищал краем простыни, и протянул Майку. Тот разделывать тушки сразу не спешил, а ощутимо надавливал на живот самого жирного зайца и проводил рукой вниз, к задним лапам. Другой рукой он забрал нож и от скуки начал осматривать рукоять, у которой, на основании лезвия, красовалась гравировка из каких-то непонятных квадратиков и крестиков.

— Что это за символы? — спросил он, откладывая зайца и принимаясь проделывать такую же процедуру со следующим. — Не думаю, что видел такие раньше.

— Это иврит, — усмехнулся Стэн, с интересом наблюдая за совершенно непонятными для него махинациями с тушами. Майк вскинул брови и повнимательнее пригляделся к, как он уже понял, словам, о значении которых мог только догадываться, и Стэн решил облегчить его задачу: — Всякий путь человека прям в глазах его; но Господь взвешивает сердца. Надпись. Вот, что она значит.

Майк привязал какой-то замочаленной верёвкой зайцев вверх ногами к забору и вскрыл им глотки. Кровь вытекала из разрезов, заливала заячьи рты, носы, глаза, уши и спускалась в землю.

— Где-то я слышал это, — задумчиво проговорил Майк себе под нос, почти не отвлекаясь от своего дела. Стэна всё порывало спросить, откуда он вообще знает, что делать, и как натренировался, но вспомнил слова Эдди о детстве Майка и посчитал, что бараны от зайцев в данном вопросе мало чем отличаются. — Библия?

— Ну, можно и так сказать, — неопределённо повёл плечом Стэн, не желая пускаться в объяснения различий православной Библии и иудейского Танаха. — Подарок отца.

Майк вернулся к костру, сел, скрестив ноги, и посильнее запахнул куртку. Стэн вернул ему шапку ещё вчера, поэтому потёр уши в попытке их согреть, неволей путаясь пальцами в сальных отросших волосах. Ему давно стоило найти какую-нибудь резинку или отрезать пряди к чертям тем же ножом, вот только всё время на это не хватало то ли времени, то ли желания. Возможно, он сможет раздобыть резинку у той же Беверли, когда она проснётся, ведь постоянное опасение быть схваченным за волосы или отвлечься на заслонившие лицо пряди во время боя его не прельщало.

— Мне казалось, твой отец немного… против всего этого, — сказал вдруг Майк, краем глаза поглядывая на туши, ожидая, когда они полностью обескровятся. Ему оставалось всего лишь сделать несколько надрезов, снять шкуры, вытащить требуху и замочить разделанное мясо на несколько часов. Похоже, придётся сейчас снимать кастрюлю с костра, чтобы вода остыла.

Майк спустил рукава куртки до кончиков пальцев и осторожно снял кастрюлю с огня. Соприкоснувшееся со снегом днище зашипело и стало испускать пар.

— Ну, да, — протянул Стэн, наблюдая за дымящейся кастрюлей. Майк за это время засунул покрасневшие руки в снег. — Я несколько лет выпрашивал этот нож, потому что, не знаю, хотелось чувствовать себя крутым? Отец сдался в какой-то момент, но всё же решил сделать подарок хоть как-то «полезным» с его точки зрения.

Где-то позади хлопнула дверь. Майк просто поднял взгляд, а вот Стэну пришлось обернуться, чтобы понаблюдать за тем, как Бен опускается на колени и принимается счищать снегом кровь с куртки Бев. Снег в его руках тут же приобрёл какой-то оранжево-зелёный оттенок. Майк глубоко вздохнул, и Стэн невольно оторвался от своих наблюдений и повернулся лицом к тлеющему костру.

— Через что же им пришлось пройти? — задумчиво протянул Майк, но он не обращался в этот момент к Стэну, наоборот, он будто и вовсе позабыл о его присутствии и пропал где-то в своих мыслях.

— Они расскажут, когда проснутся, — неуверенно предположил Стэн, хотя и не был уверен, стоило ли вообще вырывать Майка из омута размышлений. Тот, похоже, нарывался на какое-то откровение, и Стэну как никогда сильно хотелось, чтобы Майк перестал изображать из себя при нём отчуждённую ледяную стену, хоть она с недавних пор и подтаивала. — Бев героиня.

— То, что она пошла, конечно, логично, — кивнул Майк, — но также и глупо.

Стэн нахмурился.

— Почему глупо?

— Потому что она не должна была отправляться одной, — пожав плечами, просто ответил Майк, будто обсуждал погоду. — Я не сомневаюсь, Беверли способна постоять за себя, но эти игры в самопожертвования даже в фильмах попахивают идиотизмом.

Стэн вдруг ощутил огромную необходимость переубедить Майка в том, что логичность, конечно, хорошее качество, но большинство людей во время принятия какого-либо решения руководствуются зовом сердца, и именно оно зачастую оказывается правым. Действия, сделанные таким образом, никак не могу быть глупыми.

— Бев всего лишь хотела помочь, — сказал он. — Здесь и не пахнет самопожертвованием.

— Значит, у тебя проблемы с обонянием. Ну или ты не знаешь Бев настолько хорошо, как я. Она всегда видела в таких вещах благородство, и это благородство затмевало разум.

Стэн проморгался. То ли это частичка пепла попала, то ли просто клуб дыма от костра заставил глаза слезиться и опустил перед ними сероватую пелену.

— Разве это плохо?

Майк фыркнул и бросил быстрый взгляд на зайцев. С тушек перестала стекать в землю кровь, и тогда парень продолжил их разделывать. Разговор ещё не был закончен, поэтому Майк просто снял с забора тушки и опустился обратно у костра, где принялся надрезать шкуру зайцев у задних лап.

— Согласись, что логичнее будет столкнуть друга с пути на амбразуру, чем бросаться на неё самому, — сосредоточенно проговорил Майк, не поднимая взгляда. Только что снятая шкура упала на землю. — Лично я предпочту первый вариант.

Стэн не нашёлся, что ответить. Не умел он вести здоровый спор. Майк вскрыл зайцу пузо и какими-то махинациями вытащил всю требуху, и отбросил её в сторону. Примерно то же ожидало и следующую тушку.

Стэн на секунду обернулся, но не нашёл взглядом Бена. Похоже, тот давно уже отмыл куртку Бев и вернулся в комнату. На том месте, где он раньше сидел, снег был окрашен в оранжево-зелёный цвет. С небольшим бульканьем в кастрюлю опустились освежёванные тушки.

— Ты, наверное, хочешь спросить, почему я тогда остановил Бена, когда Беверли ушла? — спросил, впрочем, не слишком увлечённо Майк, протягивая нож обратно Стэну. Тот молча кивнул и засунул нож в чехол. — Предположил, что он больше пригодится нам. Не прогадал в конечном счёте. Ты, кстати, выглядел уверенным тогда у больницы. Знал, что поможет?

У Стэна вновь перед глазами пронёсся момент, когда он отрубал Ричи запястье, и Урис невольно вздрогнул. По шее вниз пробежала зябкость.

— Я не знаю, — выдавил сквозь ком Стэн. — Это было какое-то помутнение. Я понятия не имел, что делаю.

Майк ничего не ответил, хотя по тому короткому мгновению, когда он поджал губы, было заметно его небольшое разочарование на этот счёт. Вторая тушка опустилась в кастрюлю с водой, а Стэн почувствовал срочную потребность умыть лицо снегом и, тяжело поднявшись, двинулся в сторону более-менее чистых сугробов у угла мотеля. Тем более, разговор с Майком изрядно его вымотал, а ощущение жирной плёнки на лице улучшению самочувствия не способствовало.

Стэн опустил красные и потрескавшиеся от мороза руки в потихоньку твердеющий снег и обтёр им лицо. Кожу тут же закусал холод, и Стэн как-то отдалённо подумал о том, что в прошлом он бы себе такого никогда не позволил, беспокоясь о состоянии кожи, а если бы и пришлось, то по возвращению домой покрыл бы лицо и руки толстым слоем жирного увлажняющего крема. Сейчас же на такие мелочи было наплевать. Стэн в последний раз провёл руками по лицу и шумно выдохнул, прежде чем заметил краем глаза шевеление у стены, покрытой тёмно-зелёной облупленной краской. Стэн резко обернулся, но тут же расслабился, когда распознал в сидевшем на земле комке Джорджи.

Стэн, засунув руки в карманы куртки, непроизвольно широко размахнувшись ногой и пнув небольшую снежную глыбу, которая со скрежетом покатилась по снегу и асфальту, подошёл к Джорджи и грузно съехал по стене.

— Ты чего не спишь? — спросил он, и Джорджи вздрогнул. Взгляд глаз с расширенными зрачками замер на лице Стэна, а из горла вырвался тоненький всхлип.

— Не спится, — необычайно хрипло для ребёнка выдавил Джорджи и уткнулся подбородком в колени. Стэн же вытянул ноги и тут же почувствовал, насколько сильно заледенели его пальцы внутри ботинок, которые, вообще-то, для зимы особо предназначены не были.

— Кошмары? — понимающе протянул Стэн, и Джорджи коротко кивнул. Стэн слегка дёрнул уголками губ, но вовсе не в попытке улыбнуться, наоборот, пытаясь сжать губы в тонкую линию, но щёки тут же отозвались морозными щипками. — Ты в порядке?

Стэн заметил, как Джорджи сжал ткань джинс и резко всхлипнул ещё раз. Он отвернулся было, но Стэн всё же заметил повлажневшие глаза. Было видно, что Джорджи хотел ответить, но язык его словно прилип к задней части нёба, а в горле прочно обосновался неприятный ком, который даже дышать мешал, не говоря уже и о словах. Стэн положил руку мальчику на плечо, но тот ощутимо вздрогнул, сбрасывая тем самым чужую руку, а затем остервенело затёр ладонями глаза, размазывая едва-едва выступившие слёзы по лицу.

— Можешь не говорить, если не хочешь, — пошёл на попятную Стэн, понятия не имея, как успокоить Джорджи, если уж он так резко реагирует на чужие прикосновения.

Но Джорджи, вопреки всему, замотал головой и сам подвинулся к Стэну ближе, и небрежно ткнулся виском Стэну в плечо.

— Вики укусили, — выдохнул Джорджи и со всей силы зажмурился, будто это должно было притупить чувства, но слёзы всё же брызнули из только-только открывшихся глаз. Стэн обнял его и упёрся подбородком о мальчишескую макушку. Вики он видел вживую лишь однажды, когда сидел на кухне у Билла и периодически бил его книгой по голове, когда полюбившиеся персонажи «Чёрной стремнины» погибали самыми изощрёнными способами. Джорджи и Вики тогда ночевали вместе и вели себя чересчур тихо. Может, рисовали, может, подслушивали «взрослые» разговоры, когда Билл, со смехом потирая макушку, рассказывал, почему он решил убить самого любимого персонажа Стэна, а не кого-нибудь другого.

И всё равно, Вики ему хорошо запомнилась, и вовсе не самим фактом того, что она была подругой Джорджи. Эта девочка была чуть ли не абсолютной противоположностью Джорджи и сочетала в себе несочетаемое: залихватски играла в футбол, но все остальные подвижные игры пренебрежительно называла «мальчишескими», вела себя чересчур ответственно для ребёнка, но быстро бросала все дела, если появлялся шанс нарядиться с Джорджи в простыни и носиться по улицам Цитадели, изображая из себя привидений.

— Мне жаль, — абсолютно искренне прошептал Стэн, шумно выдохнул и прикрыл глаза. Джорджи громко шмыгнул носом и подавил очередной всхлип, так и норовивший вырваться из горла вперемешку с коротким воем.

— М-мне тоже, — запнувшись о небольшую икоту, выдавил Джорджи и утёр нос рукавом свитера. Куртки на нём не было, а Стэн даже этого не заметил.

— Замёрз? — шепнул Стэн над ухом мальчика. Джорджи мелко кивнул и вновь постарался утереть слёзы. За забором зашипел ходячий, но никак пролезть на территорию мотеля он не мог. — Вернёмся в дом?

— Там пахнет кровью, — выдохнул Джорджи и прижался к Стэну ближе. Он мелко дрожал от холода, и Стэн накинул на него свою куртку.

— Можешь лечь на кровать Бена. Всё равно он наверняка у постели Бев просидит всю ночь.

Джорджи, помявшись, коротко кивнул, и они поднялись с холодной земли. Так уж вышло, что с самого прихода в мотель Майк, Бен и Стэн жили вместе. Эдди поминутно проверял состояние Ричи, молясь про себя, чтобы у него не было жара, покрасневших глаз, замедленной реакции на что-либо и горячечного бреда. Пускай первые симптомы обычно и проявлялись спустя несколько часов после укуса, и, по идее, нужды в подобных проверках уже не было, Эдди всё равно продолжал придумывать десятки теорий, почему он не имеет права остановиться. Остальные же решили поселиться вместе, чтобы было удобнее будить друг друга при ночных дежурствах.

Естественно, комната представляла собой ад любого чистоплотного человека: грязные разводы на полу от растаявшего и высохшего снега, смешанного с дорожной пылью и лесной землёй, свисающие с кроватей застиранные коричневые простыни, так и не разобранные до конца сумки с оружием заполняли собой всю поверхность стола. Джорджи обвёл комнату пустым взглядом, узнал валяющуюся у изголовья одной из кроватей футболку Бена и, сняв ботинки, закутался в одеяло. Сам же Стэн опустился на стул рядом, предварительно переложив пистолет с глушителем на стол.

— Расскажи что-нибудь, — попросил Джорджи, и из-за одеяла, скрывающего его чуть ли не с макушкой, голос звучал глухо.

Стэн даже растерялся от такой просьбы.

— Что тебе рассказать? — спросил он, отвиснув.

— Что угодно. Хоть сказку.

Стэн задумчиво повторил последнюю фразу Джорджи, сложив руки на груди и откинувшись на стуле. Знал он одну сказку, которую ему ещё в глубоком детстве рассказывала мама по вечерам, но без единой запинки рассказать он её вряд ли сможет. Еврейские сказки вообще были какими-то странными, сказал бы Стэн, задай ему подобный вопрос. Но никто его об этом не спрашивал ни разу, так что Стэн попытался вспомнить хотя бы начало. Там что-то было про вдову и золото…

— Жила как-то женщина, — начал неуверенно Стэн и закусил губу, вспоминая продолжение. — Однажды ей пришлось уехать из города, и она попросила соседа сохранить некоторые её вещи. В наследство от покойного мужа она получила немного золота, но боялась, что его украдут… Поэтому она положила всё своё золото в несколько глиняных горшков, залила их мёдом и плотно закрыла крышкой. Соседу она рассказала только о мёде, понадеявшись, что тот в горшки не полезет за ненадобностью. Ну, мёд и мёд, что там, в самом деле.

Джорджи молча слушал сбивчивый рассказ, прикрыв глаза. Он стянул с головы одеяло и стал похож на большую коричневую гусеницу.

— Пока вдова была в отъезде, к соседу пришли гости, а собственный мёд, как назло, закончился… Тогда он зашёл в кладовку, зачерпнул соседкиного мёда и заметил золото. Ну и, не думая долго, он вытащил из горшков всё золото и оставил себе, и ничего никому не стал рассказывать. Соседка, вернувшись, конечно, заметила пропажу и пошла во дворец. Но царь отказался вести дело, потому что не было никаких свидетелей и доказательств, что золото и вправду принадлежало ей.

Джорджи приоткрыл один глаз.

— Нечестно, — выдохнул он. Стэн улыбнулся устало и кивнул. — А что потом?

Стэн сглотнул слюну, подумав на мгновение, что смочить пересохшее горло ему бы не помешало.

— Расплакалась вдова, пошла домой, и её заметил обычный мальчишка. Примерно твоего возраста. Он подошёл к ней, спросил, что случилось, да та и рассказала всё про золото и соседа. Мальчишка ей говорит: «Есть ещё надежда. Вернись к царю и позови меня как свидетеля. Тогда-то вся правда и раскроется». Женщина послушалась его, и на следующее утро начался суд. Вызвали соседа, вдову и самого мальчика. Царь посмотрел на мальчика, спросил, мол, такой маленький, а уже судить лезешь. «Бог рассудит. Я лишь сделаю всё, что смогу, » — ответил ему мальчик, и царь махнул рукой. Мальчик попросил принести те самые горшки, а когда их получил, стал разбивать их один за другим. Наконец, из одного кувшина выпали две монеты, которые от мёда прилипли ко дну. Мальчик поднял их в воздух и закричал: «Вот вам два свидетеля! А это — вор! И свидетели рассказали правду». Вор понял, что правда вышла на свет, и вернул вдове всё украденное. Скоро весь еврейский народ узнал об этом дне, и все говорили, что мальчик умён и с ним Бог. Мальчика звали Давидом, и позднее он стал царём всего Израиля.

Стэн закончил свой рассказ и замолчал, переводя дыхание. Примерно так заканчивалась сказка, которую ему рассказывала мама, и Стэн всегда ломал голову, пытаясь понять, при чём здесь в конце Давид, если сама история изначально говорила о вдове. Джорджи же, не раскрывая глаз, проговорил:

— Хочу быть таким, как Давид.

Стэн светло улыбнулся.

— Значит, станешь. Помогай тому, кто нуждается в помощи, и не бойся мыслить нестандартно.

Джорджи промычал что-то утвердительное и замолчал. Стэн ещё какое-то время прислушивался к равному дыханию мальчика, а затем, убедившись, что он уснул, поднялся со стула и вышел на улицу. Стало совсем темно, и только костёр да лунный свет растворяли ночную мглу. Майк всё так же сидел на том же месте и грел руки о какое-то ведро. Поленья трещали и выбрасывали в воздух искры, почти тут же обращавшиеся в обычный пепел, и Стэн решил подойти ближе.

— Воды? — спросил Майк, не оборачиваясь. Стэн заглянул в ведро, от которого, наверное, совсем недавно перестал подниматься пар, судя по мелким каплям на внешних стенках ведра, и понял, что Майк вновь растапливал снег всё это время. Стэн кивнул, а затем, поняв, что Майк никак не мог увидеть его жестов, прочистил горло и угукнул. Майк зачерпнул воду кружкой с отколотой ручкой, и Стэн осушил её до дна. — Разбудишь через три-четыре часа? Только разбуди, а не как в тот раз.

Стэн молча закатил глаза, возвращая кружку. Вот уже вторую ночь подряд он продолжает напоминать о том случае, когда он не спал всю ночь, сверля красными уставшими глазами дорогу в ожидании, когда там появятся три знакомые фигуры.

— Разбужу.

Майк отодвинул ведро от горящего костра и, выслушав наставление Стэна не шуметь лишний раз, так как в их комнате сегодня спит Джорджи, кивнул и скрылся в мотеле. Сам же Стэн грузно опустился подле костра, проверил наличие ножа на поясе и хлопнул рукой по урчащему животу. Иногда Стэну начинало казаться, что все его внутренности прилипли к позвоночнику от голода, но ничего поделать всё равно не мог. Зайцы, по словам Майка, должны отмокать ещё несколько часов, прежде чем их можно будет зажарить, и рот Стэна невольно заполнился слюной.

Твою-то мать.

Стэн протёр глаза, пытаясь отвлечься. Первый час дежурства так и прошёл: в наблюдении за горящим костром, в практически безуспешных попытках собрать мозг в кучку под аккомпанемент воющего живота. Решив сменить дислокацию, Стэн забрался на стол, вполне мирно стоявшем себе на верхушке самодельной баррикады. Где-то в лесу раздавались то и дело одиночные гортанные шипения, но, в целом, всё пока проходило слишком спокойно. Это чрезмерное спокойствие настораживало.

— Эй, — раздался хриплый от сна голос позади, и Стэн вздрогнул и чуть не свалился со стола. Стоящий позади Билл хохотнул. — Тебе составить компанию?

Стэн прочистил горло, отворачиваясь, пытаясь скрыть вспыхнувшие от неловкости щёки, хотя какой в этом был прок, если в ночи всё равно не было ничего видно, и кивнул. Билл взобрался на стол.

— Джорджи спит у нас в комнате, если что, — сказал Стэн, потому что посчитал, что это, отчасти, и была причина, по которой Билл вышел на улицу среди ночи. Впрочем, посчитал он верно, потому что Билл кивнул. Его челюсти с силой сжались, а взгляд потяжелел, хотя последнего Стэн почти не разглядел от ночной мглы.

Они сидели некоторое время молча, наблюдая за звёздами и изредка за выходящими из леса ходячими, что двигались в противоположную от города сторону как один. Стэну отчего-то хотелось спросить, куда они могут идти, но язык отказывался шевелиться. Холодало. Стэн посильнее закутался в куртку и поджал под себя ноги, отчего стол опасно пошатнулся.

— Позавчера у Джорджи был день рождения, — разрезал ночную тишину шёпот Билла, и Стэн резко перевёл на него обеспокоенный взгляд. — Девять лет.

Изо рта Стэна вырвался какой-то нечленораздельный звук, который тот попытался скрыть попыткой прочистить горло, но Билл не обратил на это внимания.

— Джорджи… рассказал мне про Вики, — подал голос Стэн, поняв, что Билл не знает, как продолжить свою мысль. — Что случилось?

— Мы спрятались в каком-то магазине, — послушно принялся рассказывать Билл низким голосом, который то и дело срывался. — Беверли и я решили проверить служебные помещения, но… Под прилавком сидел ходячий. Не знаю, как он попал туда, не знаю, почему мы не услышали его раньше. Он укусил Вики, и Беверли пришлось её… на глазах у Джорджи.

Билл подавился воздухом и замолчал, а Стэн тихо охнул и прижал руку ко рту.

— Мы сидели там все два дня, не имея возможности выйти. Я даже представить не могу, что чувствовал Джорджи всё это время. И едва мы заметили, что большинство ходячих с улицы пропали, то… просто побежали. Оставили Вики там. И если я виню себя за то, что случилось, то каково Джорджи? Жить с осознанием, что ты был там, но ничего не сделал. Не смог сделать.

Стэн покачал слегка головой, но ничего не сказал. Молчали они долго, и в конце концов Билл спрыгнул со стола и вернулся в комнату, где утонувшая с объятьях Бена Беверли сбивчиво шептала что-то ему на ухо, захлёбываясь слезами, а Стэн, в свою очередь, просидел ещё какое-то время, пока не замёрз настолько, чтобы решить, наконец, растолкать Майка и провалиться в беспокойный сон.

Разбудили его хаотичными шлепками по плечам, и Майк — а это именно он его и пытался растолкать, — вытянул упирающегося Стэна на улицу. У костра, привалившись всем телом к Эдди, хмуро сверлил взглядом тлеющие угли Ричи, куталась в куртку Беверли, которую приобнимал Бен, а Джорджи сидел с закрытыми глазами на коленях Билла.

— Какого хрена? — озвучил, пока что, единственную свою мысль Стэн, усаживаясь в импровизированный круг.

— Мы в дерьме, — просто ответил ему Майк, и, столкнувшись с настороженными взглядами остальных, глубоко вздохнул и продолжил: — Ходячие из Цитадели. Много. Они идут в нашу сторону. Думаю, через минут сорок они уже будут здесь.

— Не день, а праздник какой-то, — пробурчал Ричи, готовый пускать слюни на куртку Эдди, но тот легко толкнул его плечом в попытке отогнать сон. — Получается, по съёбам?

— Я, вроде, просил тебя… — начал на грани слышимости Билл, но Ричи только махнул здоровой рукой.

— Мы не сможем уйти далеко, — вставил Эдди. — Ричи ещё слишком слаб, ребята только вернулись и больше походят на мертвецов, чем сами ходячие… Я имею в виду, ты уверен, что есть смысл бежать? Может, лучше переждать эту толпу?

Майк какое-то время сверлил взглядом трещинки на асфальте, а потом потёр ладонью макушку и помотал головой.

— Их до хрена. Не думаю, что у нас получится просто их переждать здесь. Безопаснее будет осесть где-нибудь подальше от них… ну, и поближе к чему-нибудь, где есть еда. У нас из всей еды только два зайца на восемь человек. Это, мягко говоря, мало.

— Сорок минут, говоришь? — спросил Стэн, подняв взгляд на Майка. Тот слегка качнул головой, будто бы говоря, мол, плюс-минус, и Стэн тяжело вздохнул. — Укрыться в лесу будет проще, наверное.

Ричи тяжело вздохнул. По его опущенной голове можно было с лёгкостью понять, насколько сильно он задолбался бегать с места на место в надежде оставаться в безопасности, и Стэн не мог не вздохнуть точно так же в знак солидарности.

Тем временем, начались короткие сборы. Стэну требовалось лишь только перезарядить пистолет и засунуть его в штаны, и остальное время он наблюдал за ругающимся сквозь зубы Майком, который пытался завернуть в наволочку мокрые туши зайцев, отмахиваясь тем, что он не просто так мучился битый час разделкой, чтобы оставить мясо на съедение этим тварям. Стэн лишь дёрнул уголком губ и глубокомысленно покивал. Стэн закинул через плечо тяжеленную спортивную сумку с оружием, вторую же забрал Майк.

— Когда ж это всё закончится… — в пустоту проговорил Эдди, когда Неудачники уходили в лес. Впереди вышагивал Майк, а процессию замыкал Стэн, как двое наиболее боеспособных из всей группы. Бену же было поручено следить за безопасностью остальных, если что-то случится. И пускай Стэн допускал мысль, что рано или поздно он просто повалится на землю от голода или не сможет нормально вонзить нож ходячему в голову, ему приходилось изображать из себя чёрт пойми что.

Первое шипение раздалось из кустов, когда уже занимался рассвет. Стэн пнул под коленями ходячего и, схватившись за рукоять ножа обеими руками, вонзил его мертвецу промеж глаз. Майк расправился со вторым, который, судя по состоянию плоти, обратился совсем недавно. Может, до них уже добрались первые мертвецы из Цитадели.

Если так оно и было, то дело, мягко говоря, дрянь.

Когда на лесную тропу, где шли Неудачники, выползли ещё четверо ходячих, Майк со Стэном послали остальных дальше и довольно быстро с ними покончили. Стэн едва ли помнил, как нырнул под рукой одного ходячего, оттолкнул его ногой в спину и вонзил второму, подобравшемуся слишком близко, ходячему нож в висок. Правда, чтобы его вытащить, пришлось потратить несколько драгоценных секунд, когда Стэн свободной рукой пытался упереться в лысый склизкий лоб, и это секунды едва ли не стоили ему жизни.

Майк вовремя подоспел, когда третий мертвец был в шаге от того, чтобы вонзить редкие зубы Стэну в холку.

— А мы неплохая команда, а? — выдохнул Стэн, когда они вдвоём нагнали остальных Неудачников.

— Не говори гоп… — тихо отозвался Майк, прислушиваясь к звукам.

От мелькающих между деревьями дюжины ходячих пришлось спасаться бегством.

Солнце было в зените, когда Стэн без сил повалился у корней одного дерева, и остальные с явным облегчением последовали его примеру. Вдруг Эдди выругался.

— У тебя вновь рука кровоточит, — прошипел он, расстёгивая сумку. Ричи бросил быстрый взгляд на обмотанный бинтами обрубок и шумно выдохнул.

— Что ж, говно, — неописуемо проговорил он, ухмыляясь, и Эдди влепил ему оплеуху перед тем, как начать перевязку.

Бев тяжело дышала и утирала со лба пот, едва ли обращая внимания на попытки Бена уговорить её застигнуть куртку.

— Куда мы идём? — спросил Джорджи у сидящего рядом Билла, но тот разве что плечами пожал.

Стэн отвлёкся от своих наблюдений после лёгкого тычка Майка в плечо.

— Осмотримся? — предложил он, и Стэн устало кивнул. — Проверим хоть, сможем ли мы отдохнуть здесь хотя бы несколько минут.

Майк протянул Стэну руку, и тот благодарно принял её, грузно поднимаясь с земли. В ботинках захлюпала влага, когда оба парня удалились на несколько метров глубже в лес, и Стэн опустил взгляд, раздумывая, насколько плохой идеей сейчас будет к чертям снять обувь, и тут же заметил почти незаметные у кустов следы ботинок. Стэн похлопал идущего впереди Майка по плечу и молча указал на следы. Тот понятливо кивнул и двинулся по ним. Следы явно остались не от ходячих, судя по манере ходьбы, и Стэн неволей приготовился к какому-то дерьму. Кто-то оставил эти следы, по меньшей мере, пару дней назад, но плохое предчувствие всё равно подкатило к горлу, когда вереница следов разошлась в разные стороны у большого дуба.

Две пары следов вели налево, еще три — направо.

— Посмотри там, — на грани слышимости прошептал Майк, выпуская клубы пара изо рта и кивая налево. Стэн кивнул.

Стэн шёл по следам минуты три, пока не зацепился взглядом за вполне свежую заячью ловушку. Он опустился на колени и подцепил пальцем лежащую на снегу проволоку. Странное местоположение для ловушки, откровенно говоря, ведь никаких следов, отличных от человеческих, им по дороге не попадалось. Стэн нахмурился и собрался было подняться на ногу, когда за его спиной щёлкнул затвор.

— Не двигайся, — сказал незнакомый ему глубокий голос. — Выбрось всё своё оружие. Медленно.

— Блять, — прошипел Стэн, выполняя указания.

— Руки за голову! — довольно громко раздался ещё один голос, явно принадлежавший девушке.

Стэн медленно сцепил руки за шеей и почти тут же крепкая хватка завела его руки за спину. Запястья затянули верёвкой.

— Веди к своим. И чтобы без фокусов, — потребовал первый голос.

— Я один, — ровно солгал Стэн, пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то план.

В затылок ему уткнулось дуло пистолета.

— Врёшь. Я знаю, что есть ещё люди. Веди. Сейчас же. Иначе я вышибу тебе мозги прямо здесь.

Стэна грубо подняли на ноги и ощутимо толкнули между лопаток. Он попытался было развернуться, но, стоило только пистолету ткнуться в его шею, оставил затею.

— Кто вы? — спросил он, но на него только шикнули и дёрнули за верёвку, сковывающую запястья.

— Ты английский понимаешь, нет? — вновь заговорила девушка. — Пошёл давай. Фил, может, спокойный, но моя-то рука может и дрогнуть!

Стэн стиснул челюсти и медленно зашагал к дубу.


	16. Билл импровизирует

Стэн безучастно косился на покошенную деревянную лестницу, ведущую на второй этаж какой-то заброшенной лет двадцать назад клиники. Запястья саднили от успевшей стереть пару слоёв кожи пробковой верёвки, и воняла она так, что Стэн даже при всём желании боялся узнать, для чего она использовалась до этого момента. При первом взгляде на это готическое в какой-то степени здание, со множеством зарешёченных окон и высоким сетчатым забором по периметру, заставленный письменными столами и несколькими кроватями для укрепления, Стэн даже и не предполагал, что внутри увидит вполне прилично подметённые полы и старательно отодранную старую краску со стен. В конце концов, это могло стать тем местом, где Стэн проведёт свои последние минуты, и поэтому его глаз подмечал даже самые незначительные детали.

Он мельком взглянул на стоящего рядом и облизывающего рассечённую губу Эдди. Его хорошенько приложили кожухом ствола, когда он попытался вытащить пистолет при виде тащащих на поляну Стэна и Майка незнакомцев. Очнулся он уже в пустом и узковатом для них восьмерых отсеке мини-грузовика, на котором их и привезли сюда. Сам же Майк с подбитым глазом стоял по левую руку, опираясь всем весом на здоровую ногу. Из второй около часа назад прекратила течь кровь. Стэн опасался, что выпущенная пуля застряла в мягких тканях, ибо спросить напрямую у него шанса не представилось.

Билл попытался было шепнуть что-то успокаивающее часто дышащему Джорджи, но этот самый неразговорчивый Фил ощутимо ткнул его дулом в шею и дёрнул за его обмотанные проволокой запястья. По его пальцам стекала кровь и почти неслышно капала на каменный пол. На старшего Денбро не хватило верёвки, так что агрессивная девушка решила пожертвовать одной заячьей ловушкой.

— Друзья мои, — раздался громогласно незнакомый голос, и Стэн перевёл взгляд на вершину лестницы, с которой неспешно спускался мужчина с проседью на запутанной бороде. Спускался он твёрдо и уверенно, а распахнутая авиаторская куртка открывала обзор на начищенные военные жетоны. За ним следовала девушка на пару лет старше самих Неудачников, угрюмо засунув руки в карманы короткого пуховика. — Я, вроде, посылал вас проверять заячьи ловушки, а не приводить к нам гостей.

«Лидер», — проскользнуло в голове Стэна. Лоб, щёку и висок мужчины рассекал уродливый шрам от ожога.

— Нашли этих двоих у ловушек, — отчитался Фил и так толкнул в спины Стэна и Майка, что они едва не повалились лицом на пол. — Спереть их хотели.

Стэн поднял голову. На лице мужчины проявилось какое-то странное выражение, похожее на смесь торжества и предвкушения, и слова вылетели изо рта Стэна раньше, чем он успел их хотя бы осознать:

— Это неправда.

Мужчина вскинул кустистые брови и подошёл к нему вплотную. Они смотрели друг другу в глаза, и никому не приходилось задирать голову, но Стэн отчего-то почувствовал себя очень маленьким, но предпочёл словить пулю в лоб прямо сейчас, чем показать свою уязвимость возомнившему себя чёрт пойми кем мужику.

— Неправда? — переспросил низким голосом он, и Стэн нахмурился, чтобы придать себе хоть какую-то уверенность.

— Мы нашли следы ваших людей, — заговорил Стэн, усилием придавая своему голосу твёрдость. — Решили проверить и увидели ваши ловушки. Мы не собирались их красть, но проверить, сколько они там лежат, были обязаны.

Мужчина усмехнулся и слегка качнул головой.

— И зачем вам это было нужно?

Он всё же умудрился увидеть промелькнувшую искру в глаза Стэна и, казалось, наслаждался этим.

— Предупредить, — выдавил Билл, едва только понял, что ответа на этот вопрос у Стэна нет и не предвиделось в ближайшие секунды. Фил позади него резко дёрнул проволоку, и по комнате разнёсся звук утопающей в плоти прочной нити. Сквозь стиснутые зубы Билла прорвался короткий и тихий стон боли, и Стэн почувствовал, как по его спине пробежал холодок, а ещё всё его тело страстно воспылало желанием — нет, даже необходимостью, — обернуться и от души пнуть Фила в живот.

— Ну что же ты, Фил, — неожиданно улыбнулся мужчина. — Откуда в тебе такая жестокость? Развяжи-ка парня, пусть расскажет, что хотел.

Открученная проволока со скрежетом повалилась на пол, и Билл мягко обхватил ладонью одно из кровоточащих запястий. Благо, порезы красовались над тыльной стороной ладони, так что смерть от потери крови ему не грозила, а вот весь остаток жизни разглядывать шрамы — ещё как.

— С падшей Последней Цитадели движется на юг огромная толпа ходячих, — заговорил Билл жёстко, и мужчина переключил своё внимание со Стэна на него. Стэн тихонько перевёл дух. — Мы не знаем, зачем они это делают и что их побуждает идти, но факт остаётся фактом. Мы и сами едва выбрались и хотели постараться предотвратить новые жертвы. По состоянию ловушек мы могли бы понять, далеко ли находятся ещё выжившие.

У Стэна в мозге пронеслась мысль, что Билл хорошо сочиняет, что, в принципе, неудивительно. Мужчина удовлетворённо кивнул и дал своим людям отмашку разрезать верёвки остальных.

— В таком случае, прошу прощения за поведение своё и своих людей, — заговорил мужчина. — Мы здесь не привыкли доверять чужим, сами понимаете, мир сейчас такой. Хотя ваше стремление помочь я прекрасно понимаю и не могу не проявить к нему уважение.

Билл коротко кивнул его словам, а Стэн и вовсе опустил взгляд на саднящие красные запястья.

— Меня зовут Шон Боуи, — продолжил мужчина и указал на девушку позади него, — а это — Грета. Моя жена, если позволите выразиться так. Со всеми остальными вы познакомитесь во время ужина, если, конечно, хотите остаться, хотя на вашем месте я бы так и поступил. Выглядите вы ужасно.

Шон отточенным жестом махнул Грете, и та покорно подошла к Неудачникам и предложила проводить их в столовую, которую они переоборудовали в общую спальню. У входа в столовую Эдди остановился и обернулся к девушке.

— Мне нужна моя сумка, — сказал он, едва шевеля разбухшей губой. — В ней лежат медикаменты.

Грета безэмоционально просканировала внешний вид Неудачников, задержавшись взглядом на мокрых от крови джинсах Майка и запястьях Билла.

— Сделаю, что смогу, — наконец, сказала она и молча вышла из столовой.

Стэн тем временем разглядывал десять коек с продавленными матрасами, на одной из которых беззаботно валялся парень, которого абсолютно точно не было в холле клиники. Светлые волосы парня были собраны в такое подобие причёски, которую Стэн за глаза называл «стартер паком девственника»: основная часть головы была довольно коротко обрезана в сравнение с шевелюрой Стэна, в то время как пряди с затылка спускались к лопаткам. Незнакомец безучастно разглядывал осыпавшийся и покрытый трещинами потолок, пока не решился перевести взгляд на новоприбывших.

— Здорово, — хрипло поздоровался он и закинул обтянутые красной футболкой руки за голову. — Неплохо вас потрепало.

Никто из Неудачников ничего ему не ответил, и они сели на две кровати в углу зала, сбившись в бесформенную кучу. Разговор так и не завязался — сказывалась утомлённость и последствия былого стресса, — но каждый понимал, что так или поздно обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию им придётся. Эдди как раз осматривал рану Майка, когда дверь открылась, и внутрь зашла Грета с баночкой, парой упаковками бинтов и пинцетом в руках.

— Это всё, что мне удалось достать. — Она протянула все вещи Эдди, и тот нахмурено оглядел доставленные ему ресурсы, которых было явно гораздо меньше, чем в спортивной сумке. — Не хочу лишних вопросов, прости.

Говорила она это, обращаясь исключительно к Эдди, причём говорила с вполне искренним сожалением, и Стэн невольно сощурился в подозрении.

— Лучше, чем ничего, — выдохнул с ноткой разочарования Эдди и отвернулся от Греты, которая, помявшись несколько секунд, всё же вышла из комнаты.

Эдди обернулся к Биллу, залил его раны на руках большим количеством перекиси водорода и не слишком туго замотал бинтами. С Майком же пришлось повозиться сначала закатыванием его штанины, а потом и вытаскиванием пули из отверстия в нижней части икры. Стэн и Бен со всей силы сжимали его плечи, в то время как Ричи с Биллом удерживали раненую ногу. Майк выругался сквозь зубы, когда Эдди задел пинцетом пулю.

— Сейчас вытащу, — пробубнил Эдди, пытаясь зацепиться. Пуля аккуратно вышла из отверстия. — Ниток с иглой нам не положено, поэтому… придётся потерпеть, ладно?

— Просто замотай её, — прошипел Майк, и Эдди послушался. В последнюю очередь он капнул перекисью на свою разбитую губу, а затем сплюнул попавшую в рот жидкость прямо на пол и поморщился.

До ужина оставалось не так уж и много времени, но большинство Неудачников как-то естественно развалились на свободных кроватях и провалились в дремоту. Стэн, с какого-то перепуга бодрый и полный сил донельзя, без дела слонялся по комнате и разглядывал унылый пейзаж за окном, будто бы заранее продумывая план отступления, если толпа ходячих всё-таки придёт сюда по их душу, хотя в машине они ехали часа четыре, причём на довольно большой скорости.

— Та ещё тюряга, а? — раздался голос незнакомца позади. Стэн слегка повернул головой, краем глаза осматривая парня в старой, как мир, красной футболке, будто тому было вполне комфортно не носить куртки в промозглом здании. — Я Генри. Генри Бауэрс.

— Стэн.

Никто из них даже не подумал протянуть руку. Стэн снова перевёл взгляд в окно. Решётки на нём и впрямь напоминали тюремную камеру.

— Не видел тебя в холле, — снова заговорил Стэн, всё же отворачиваясь от окна и облокачиваясь на узенький подоконник. — Ты не один из них, да?

Генри мотнул головой.

— Попался им где-то месяц назад, — сказал он. — Разделились с моими кентами во время охоты, и вот я здесь. Я, конечно, гоняю с их группой куда-нибудь, но хочу свалить к своим.

Стэн многозначительно кивнул.

— И сколько их тут всего?

Генри пожал плечами.

— Человек двадцать.

— Но здесь десять кроватей, — вскинул бровью Стэн.

— В столовой кукуют новенькие. У остальных свои комнаты в другом крыле. — Генри, гаденько усмехнувшись, внезапно перевёл тему: — Шон уже заявил права на эту девку, Грету?

— Сказал, что она его жена, — пробормотал Стэн, а затем нахмурился. — Но он же для неё слишком старый.

Генри на эти слова вновь ухмыльнулся и взглянул на Стэна исподлобья, словно он знал гораздо больше, чем Стэн только мог себе представить.

— Они встретились уже после апокалипсиса, — охотно поведал он. — У тёлки точно есть какой-то комплекс, раз трахается с ним.

— Что такое «трахается»? — подал голос Джорджи, который абсолютно точно не спал всё это время и самозабвенно грел уши.

Генри заржал, а Стэн, в свою очередь, на грани слышимости издал неповторимый писк, а взгляд завис на железном изголовье кровати напротив.

— Это когда… — начал было Бауэрс, но Стэн его опередил:

— Заткнись, — шикнул он. — Это очень плохое слово, Джорджи, никогда его не говори, ладно? Может, позже ты узнаешь значение, но, всё же, лучше забудь.

Джорджи надулся, но всё же кивнул. Стэн исподтишка покрутил у виска пальцем, вперив взгляд во всё ещё ржущего Генри, а тот только рукой махнул, мол, какая разница. Дальше разговор как-то не клеился, так что Стэн повалился на оставшуюся свободную кровать и попытался вздремнуть, что у него, конечно же, не получилось, ибо в комнату вдруг вошла Грета и позвала на ужин, который, согласно традиции их группы, всегда проводился на заднем дворе клиники, окружённом аж двумя высокими сетчатыми заборами. В центре двора располагалось довольно большое кострище, заставленное вокруг суровыми деревянными стульями, покошенными, но вполне пригодными для использования. Стэн опустился на свободный рядом с Биллом стул и принял протянутую Шоном железную тарелку с какой-то похлёбкой. В почти прозрачной воде плавали кусочки мяса и овощи. Стэн отхлебнул немного и приготовился молча выслушивать разговоры остальных:

— На крыше мы построили теплицы с инфракрасными лампами, — размеренно говорил Шон. — Выращиваем там овощи: картошку, морковь, лук. Есть пару кустов смородины, но, в целом, ничего особенного.

— Вы давно здесь живёте? — спросил Билл, и в этот момент Стэн подметил, что, стоит только заговорить Шону, остальные почему-то замолкали на полуслове.

Шон только пожал плечами, не обращая внимания на общую тишину. Казалось, он чувствовал себя вполне комфортно, завоевав полное внимание остальных.

— С конца лета. Около двух недель прошло, когда мы с ребятами наткнулись на клинику. Я решил, что это место подойдёт для постоянной жизни больше, чем какое-либо другое.

Стэн немного склонил голову, но задавать вмиг появившийся в голове вопрос не стал, а передал бразды правления Биллу:

— Почему же?

— Я военный, — проглотив кусок кроличьего мяса, ответил Шон. — Это включает в себя полезные умения. Всё вокруг я вижу выгодной или нет точкой боя. Эта крыша, — указал Шон на клинику, — прекрасное место для снайпера. Двойной забор, уплотнённый сподручными средствами, сдержит зомби. Множество выходов обеспечат эвакуацию гражданских, и так далее.

Билл поставил пустую тарелку на землю. Стэн понял, что уже какую минуту держит в руке точно так же пустую тарелку, и последовал его примеру.

— Вы поэтому не отправились в Цитадель? — откинулся на стуле Билл. — Посчитали, что это непрактично?

Шон кивнул.

— Причина, по которой этот город теперь такой же мёртвый, как и все остальные — его местоположение. Из даунтауна не так просто уйти. Им следовало поставить город в каком-нибудь Неаполисе, возвести более надёжные стены и соорудить несколько выходов. И то это минимум, что я могу сказать без долгих объяснений.

Стэн сжал большим и указательным пальцами нижнюю губу и прищурился. Шон всё же заметил эти жесты и бросил на него нечитаемый взгляд, по которому единственное, что мог прочесть Стэн, так это мысль: «Я это запомнил».

Дальнейший ужин Шон расспрашивал Билла об их злоключениях, а в конце, подивившись, назвал их счастливчиками и в конце, собственнически сжав запястье Греты, объявил очередь дежурств, в которую, конечно, Неудачники пока не входили, и увёл свою «жену» в здание. Фил проводил ребят в столовую, и стоило ему только выйти, Стэн услышал щёлканье ключа в замочной скважине.

— Оно всегда так? — спросил он у Генри, и тот, растянувшись на кровати, коротко кивнул.

***

Утро наступило как-то слишком быстро, как подумал Стэн, стоило ему разлепить глаза от хлопка распахивающейся двери. Шон стоял в проходе вместе с Гретой, скрестив руки на груди, и поверхностно оглядывал всех присутствующих в комнате.

— Я надеюсь, вы выспались, — сказал он, немного ухмыляясь от вида растрёпанного Стэна, чьи глаза были настолько опухшие от короткого сна (полуночные разговоры с Ричи были, однозначно, плохой идеей), что по ним едва можно было понять, в какую сторону они смотрели. — Думаю, мне нет смысла объяснять, что на вольных хлебах тут никто не живёт и что нам бы не помешали дополнительные руки?

Кровать Стэна чуть прогнулась. Он мимолётно обернулся на подсевшего к нему Билла, чьи брови были сведены к переносице. Из-под рукава куртки проглядывала плотная повязка, немного потрёпанная и со следами засохшей крови. Биллу явно не понравилась интонация и постановка вопроса, и, в отличие от Стэна, молчать он был не намерен:

— Мы бы рады помочь, но, думаю, нам лучше продолжить путь. — Билл поднялся с кровати, и старые пружины громко скрипнули, разрывая тишину в комнате. Стэн заметил, как Грета чуть прикрыла глаза, словно в ожидании чего-то неприятного и неотвратимого.

Шон чуть дёрнул уголком губ и на мгновение опустил взгляд в пол.

— Насколько я помню, на юг движется толпа? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался он. — И как долго они будут добираться до сюда? День? Два? Мне кажется, вам будет безопаснее переждать здесь.

— Мы вполне можем постоять за себя сами, — с лёгким нажимом парировал Билл. Никто не смел двинуться с места на протяжении всего разговора. Стэну отчего-то показалось, что прямо сейчас решается его дальнейшая судьба, и прогнозы были вовсе не радужными.

— Без оружия? — вновь спросил Шон, и Билл чуть наклонил вперёд голову и нахмурился пуще прежнего, не совсем понимая, что вообще происходит. — Считайте это платой за то, что я не приказал вас убить на месте вчера. Отработаете долг… и можете идти, куда только захочется, договорились? А теперь…

Так Билл со Стэном оказались у забора, где им было приказано укреплять некоторые уязвимые места, распутывать ходячих из колючей проволоки и выполнять мелкие поручения Фила и Кассандры — той самой агрессивной девушки из леса. На выходе из столовой Грета остановила Стэна и протянула ему стянутую с запястья тонкую чёрную резинку, чтобы он собрал волосы. Стэн периодически касался рукой пышного и чертовски короткого низкого хвостика, будто от непривычки. Ему постоянно казалось, что резинка вот-вот лопнет под натиском пышных кудрей.

Джорджи вместе с Шоном и каким-то парнем отправились в теплицы, поэтому Билл нет-нет да поглядывал в сторону крыши.

— Всё будет нормально, ты же знаешь? — приглушённым голосом привлёк к себе внимание Стэн, когда Фил и Кассандра отлучились к другой части забора. Билл кивнул и протёр руками глаза. Стэн заметил, как на бинтах расползлось свежее пятно крови. — Можешь, отдохнёшь немного?

Билл через силу улыбнулся.

— Всё в порядке.

— Да ни хрена, — вскинул бровями Стэн. — Я не позволю тебе истечь кровью из-за этого придурка Боуи. Пусть он хоть в гроб ляжет, я с радостью станцую на его могиле джига-дрыгу.

В довесок своим словам Стэн излишне экспрессивно пару секунд выдавал какие-то непонятные выкрутасы ногами, явно изображая, как именно будет отплясывать на костях Шона, и Билл легко рассмеялся.

— Ричи явно на тебя влияет, и я даже не знаю, хорошо это или плохо, — сказал он.

— Зависит от тебя, — усмехнулся Стэн. Билл ему подмигнул.

Он сполз по стене клиники и упёрся локтями в колени, готовый наблюдать за потугами Стэна в одиночку придвинуть шкаф вплотную к забору, чтобы залезть на него и выровнять покосившуюся часть забора. Со скрипом, но дело было сделано, а на возмущения вернувшихся Фила с Кассандрой Биллу потребовалось всего лишь закатать рукава куртки.

Благо, им обоим хватило ума потупиться.

— Прости за это, — пробурчал Фил, кинув мимолётный взгляд на Кассандру, прежде чем помочь Стэну с забором. — Просто… крыша уже едет от всего этого дерьма, понимаешь? Совсем перестаёшь доверять чужакам.

Билл просто пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Стэн же, в свою очередь, сжал губы в узкую линию.


	17. Джорджи подслушивает

Ужин наступил совсем быстро, и Стэн отдалённо подумал, что ему следует уже научиться следить за течением времени. Кассандра с Филом вырвались вперёд, и Стэн с Биллом хотели уже было их нагнать, пока не услышали громкий топот по лестнице, и не показался со второго этажа напуганный Джорджи. Он, завидев брата, не успокоился, наоборот, ускорился и со всей силы в него врезался, тут же сжимая руками поперёк пояса.

— Эй, — от неожиданности выдавил Билл и потрепал Джорджи по макушке. — Что случилось?

Джорджи замотал головой, и с его губ не сорвалось ни звука.

— Мы не сможем помочь, если не будем знать, что стряслось, — поддержал его Стэн и присел рядом на корточки. Билл дождался, пока Джорджи не расслабится немного, чтобы последовать примеру.

Джорджи уже собрался было сказать что-то, как ступеньки лестницы заскрипели вновь.

— Небольшой инцидент с пауком на грядке, да, малыш? — подал голос Шон, и все трое резко обернулись. Билл открыл уже было рот, чтобы справиться о состоянии брата, но Джорджи крепко сжал его за край куртки и медленно кивнул. — Я и сам удивился, что он туда забрался. Все вас только и ждут, кстати. Ужин?

В тарелке вновь плавала похлёбка с овощами и зайчатиной. Стэн медленно пережёвывал недоваренное мясо, периодически поглядывая на нервничающего Джоржи, и почему-то он был уверен, что дело крылось вовсе не в пауке, но расспросить мальчика до того, как все Неудачники окажутся в столовой, не казалось возможным. Пришлось сидеть на месте, изображать ветошь и делать вид, будто рассказы Шона о войне ему были крайне интересны. Билл, впрочем, вёл себя абсолютно так же. Стэн ещё заметил, как Беверли с Гретой нашли общий язык и тихонько переговаривались друг с другом о чём-то по другую сторону костра, периодически похихикивая. Хотя смех Греты тут же угасал, стоило только ей взглянуть на Шона.

— Мне без разницы, что станет с моим телом, — вдруг вырвал из контекста Стэн слова Шона. — Пусть его обглодают до костей или оставят половину, но кто-то должен будет похоронить мои жетоны.

Шон вытащил из-под куртки два сверкающих военных жетона и с видимым удовольствием вслушался в их лязг друг о друга.

— Я раньше думал, что умру молодым, но, знаете, что, я вас всех тут ещё переживу, будьте уверены.

Стэн автоматически кивнул и поставил на землю тарелку. Он только силой загнивающей воли дождался, пока ужин не объявят законченным, и спокойно дошёл со всеми до столовой, но стоило только ключу щёлкнуть в замке, как со Стэна схлынуло всё напускное спокойствие, и Неудачники окружили севшего на свою кровать Джорджи.

— В этом замешан Шон? — осторожно спросил Билл, держа младшего брата за руку, и тот, воровато оглядевшись на дверь, кивнул.

— Мистер Боуи послал меня за ножницами, — заговорил Джорджи. — Я уже возвращался обратно, когда услышал, как он с мистером Холлораном говорит о нас. Он сказал, что лишние рты ему не нужны, и… что хочет отправить нас в какой-то торговый центр, что там очень много ходячих, а потом он что-то о мясе сказал.

— Пушечном? — напряжённо спросил Майк, и Джорджи закивал.

— Мистер Холлоран сказал, что люди им не помешают, что жестоко нас отправлять туда, но… Мистер Боуи разозлился и задушил его.

Беверли подавилась воздухом.

— Что он сделал?! — воскликнула она, а затем сжала ладонью рот, опасливо глянув на дверь.

Из-за двери не донеслось ни звука.

— Ну, он ещё сказал что-то, что никто не может ему перечить, и что он здесь решает, что делать, и что несогласным с ним не место. И пока он говорил, мистер Холлоран сначала хватался за его руку, а потом перестал дышать, а потом мистер Боуи меня увидел и попросил никому ничего не говорить.

Билл крепко обнял Джорджи, пока остальные переваривали новую информацию.

— Ты… уверен? — заговорил Бен. — Уверен, что он сказал про нас именно это?

— Это странно, — поддержал его Эдди. — Зачем Шону нас держать здесь, если хочет убить? Я просто не вижу здесь какой-то логики, знаете?

Греющий всё это время уши Генри фыркнул и пожал плечами. Он спрыгнул со своей кровати и приблизился к остальным.

— Зато я вижу, — сказал он как-то уж слишком оптимистично. — Боуи давно на этот центр облизывается, а своих людей хоронить не хочет. Он просто нас туда запихнёт и, пока нас будут жрать, пошлёт остальных коммуниздить всё дерьмо, что только под руку попадётся. Зомбарей там реально много, сам видел.

Стэн переглянулся с Майком и увидел в его мрачном взгляде приблизительно те же эмоции, что и сам испытывал. У него не было причин не доверять Генри, но Боуи определённо вызывал у него некую настороженность и ожидание опасности. И пусть слова Генри отдавались какой-то нечеловеческой жестокостью, ну какую могут быть способны, вот совпадение, разве что военные, имеющие звание хоть немногим выше рядового. А в том, что Шон явно занимал положение получше, сомневаться и вовсе не было смысла. Это было видно в его командирском взгляде, в походке, в готовности вцепиться тебе в глотку за любой косой взгляд или неосторожно сказанное слово. Успокаивал, впрочем, лишь тот факт, что тревожность и нервозность Джорджи понемногу отступала, и то ли ощущение безопасности в объятиях Билла помогало, то ли вера мальчика в то, что «взрослые» сейчас всё придумают и разрулят. По крайней мере, Стэн действительно надеялся, что они придумают хоть что-то, ибо в зубах десятков ходячих оказаться совсем не прельщало, ни капли не привлекало.

— Валить отсюда надо, — подал голос Ричи, — вальсовым шагом.

Эдди фыркнул до того громко, что и сам от неожиданности поперхнулся воздухом.

— Гений, твою мать, — выдохнул он саркастически. — У тебя, случайно, Нобелевская премия нигде не завалялась?

— Разве что Шнобелевская, — показал ему язык Ричи в ответ, чем заслужил мимолётное закатывание глаз. — Извини, медальку шоколадную я давно съел.

Стэн отвернулся от них, окончательно осознав, что эти двое по уши заняты друг другом, и особых предложений от них можно не ждать. Билл задумчиво кусал губы, так и ни на йоту не изменив своего положения. Возможно, он думал о невозможности уйти прямо сейчас, когда на окнах висят решётки, а дверь заперта на ключ и наверняка охраняется кем-то снаружи. Весь день они будут разделены в разных частях здания, прикреплённые к своеобразному «куратору», и отойти от него дольше, чем на дежурное справление нужды, вызовет подозрения, чего в их ситуации им, определённо, нужно будет избежать. Не говоря уже и о том, что им в спины прилетят пули раньше, чем они доберутся до кромки леса.

— Устроим диверсию, — выдал вдруг Майк, и все обратили на него внимание. Генри заинтересованно склонил голову и призрачно усмехнулся. — Нужно провести что-то масштабное в одной части здания, и пока все побегут устранять неполадку, мы быстро улизнём с другой стороны.

Генри издал длинное мычание, словно усиленно обдумывал этот вариант, но было довольно очевидно, что в его голове осело и покрылось плесенью всего одно слово:

— Хуета, — сказал он. Билл неодобрительно на него посмотрел, но никакой реакции не получил. Впрочем, Джорджи прикинулся ветошью, мол, ничего не слышал. — Ху. Е. Та. Думаете, Боуи мозги совсем растерял, пока бабу свою потрахивал? Да этот вонючий сукин сын догадается обо всём, лишь только взглянув на ваши рожи.

Ричи посмотрел на него так, будто бы только что нашёл брата-близнеца. Хотя больше всего Стэна позабавил тот момент, когда Эдди неодобрительно пихнул его локтем в бок, но свою ухмылку он решил держать при себе.

— Есть идеи получше, ковбой? — нахмурился Майк, и Генри действительно задумался, но затем поднял руки в знак капитуляции.

— Справедливо. — Генри, впрочем, не стал дожидаться разработки плана, а бесцеремонно плюхнулся на кровать между Беверли и Беном и навалился всем весом на руки, тем самым приблизившись к Майку настолько сильно, как было возможно. Будь на месте Майка Стэн, то взвыл бы от нарушения личного пространства, но тот даже не шевельнулся. — Тогда надо сделать что-то громкое четыре раза.

Майк заинтересовался, а Бев щёлкнула пальцами, обрывая даже не начавшийся мозговой штурм и тут же привлекая внимание на себя.

— Мы с Гретой сегодня магазины заполняли, — сказала она, и Стэн понятливо кивнул, догадавшись, когда девушки успели найти общий язык. — Наше оружие лежит там, как и сумка Эдди. А ещё у них там есть целый ящик гранат. Обычных.

— Взорвём забор к чертям! — воскликнул Ричи и плотоядно улыбнулся.

Майк одобрительно кивнул, и это его движение полностью синхронизировалось с кивком Билла. В свете единственной в комнате свечи огромные тени мерцали на серых стенах, а сидящие совсем рядом друзья напоминали бесформенные силуэты, и только их голоса и воображение Стэна позволяли отличать ту же Беверли от Ричи.

Стэну пришлось прищуриться, чтобы увидеть, как Джорджи выпутывается из объятий Билла. Мальчик чуть пошатнулся, видимо, от того, что слишком резко выпрямился, и руку Стэна прижала к кровати детская ладошка, которая тут же исчезла.

Беверли только сосредоточенно кивнула на последовавшую просьбу Майка попытаться утащить четыре гранаты на завтрашней работе в оружейной, и хотя Стэн этого не видел, девушка побледнела от возникшего чувства тревоги.

— Передашь их мне после ужина, — продолжил Майк, и Бев снова кивнула. — Мы с Биллом позаботимся о взрывах. Ваша задача — затаиться в этом зале и выйти после третьего взрыва на задний двор. Стэн и Эдди, на вас наше оружие и медикаменты. Заберёте их, как только начнутся шевеления…

— Я с вами, — прервал его Генри. Всё внимание тут же обратилось на него, но он не стушевался ни на мгновение. — Мои братаны в Фолмуте. Наверное. В прошлый раз точно там были, зуб даю. Короче, жопу просиживать, кровать пропёрдывать здесь я не собираюсь. А в одно рыло я до туда не дойду вообще никак. А ещё я знаю эти места как свои пять пальцев, уйдём так, что Боуи ёбнется нас искать.

Майк со вздохом кивнул.

Обсуждения деталей не продлились слишком долго. Стэн уже лежал в своей кровати, находясь на грани сна и реальности, когда посторонние звуки, вроде гула шагов в коридоре или скрип пружин, раздавались сквозь толщу воды, но реагировать на них не было ни сил, ни желания. Его кто-то молча пару раз тряханул за плечо, но глаза в упор отказывались открываться, и Стэн лишь промычал что-то невнятное.

— Стэн-Супермэн, — обжёг ухо шёпот Ричи. Он говорил до того тихо, что некоторые звуки и вовсе пропадали, и Стэну всё же пришлось открыть глаза и слегка двинуть головой, молча показывая, что он весь внимание. — Мне нужны твои супергеройские силы.

— Чего? — промычал Стэн вновь, лениво потирая глаза.

Пружины тут же скрипнули, а край кровати продавился под весом ещё одного тела.

— Помнишь, о чём мы говорили вчера ночью? — вместо ответа спросил Ричи, и к этому вопросу заторможенный мозг Стэна был абсолютно не готов.

— Я не хочу опять мусолить эту тему до утра, — перешёл на шёпот Стэн, как только услышал копошение откуда-то сбоку. Билл перевернулся на другой бок и затих.

— Да бля, не будем, — отмахнулся Ричи и ткнул его пальцем в бок, надеясь тем самым внести в разум Стэна хоть какую-то ясность, хотя, должно признать, оно сработало. Стэн дёрнулся и попытался прикрыть этот момент попыткой сесть в постели. — Помнишь, значит?

Стэн угукнул и шумно выдохнул, не переставая ни на секунду протирать глаза. Свечу уже давно погасили, но в свете звёзд и Луны, пробивающегося сквозь зарешеченное окно, Стэну всё же удалось отметить отсутствие очков на лице Ричи. Стэн тут же задумался, как тот не собрал все углы в попытках найти его кровать.

— Может, завтра? — продолжил Ричи после долгой паузы неуверенно, будто он попытался переложить всю ответственность за принятие решения на плечи Стэна. — Ну, знаешь… сделать это.

Признаться, Стэн большую часть своих сил потратил на удержание глаз открытыми, поэтому смысл сказанных Ричи слов дошёл до него далеко не сразу. Он понимал, насколько Ричи важно это, ведь, будь оно не так, тот потратил гораздо больше времени и слов на объяснения. Как начнёт говорить — так и не остановишь вовсе, а всё, на что ты будешь способен — это заставить свой мозг не вскипеть от количества речевых оборотов и постоянного перескакивания с одной темы на другую. Прошлая ночь отлично доказала это.

В спину Стэна упиралось холодное железное изголовье кровати, и это понемногу его отрезвляло.

— У тебя не будет времени на долгий трёп, — сказал он, и Ричи мотнул головой. Его кудри спали на худое лицо, и Ричи дёрнул обрубком, снова, похоже, испытывая фантомное присутствие руки. Казалось, он хотел заправить запутанные волосы за уши, но быстро забросил эту идею, скривившись.

— Не будет, — повторил он смиренно. — Но я всё придумал. Вроде.

— Значит, делай.

Стэн сполз по изголовью кровати и упал на подушку, посчитав разговор оконченным. Сонливость снова накрыла его с головой, словно тёплая морская волна, и последующего вопроса Ричи: «Точно?» — он уже не услышал. Ему снился бескрайний холодный океан, пустой и тихий, а за ним самим гналась гигантская акула.


	18. Джорджи останавливается

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> а у нас целых три бонуса вышло! ссылка на паблик (где эти бонусы и есть) в био

План незначительно изменился на следующий день. Стэн, к собственному удивлению, хорошо выспался, несмотря на кошмар, уже подёрнутый дымкой. Через пару часов и смутные очертания голодной акулы совсем выветрятся из памяти, оставив после себя лишь ощущение тревожности и скрытой опасности.

— Бев, передашь гранаты перед ужином, — тихонько шепнул Майк, как только все проснулись. — Все помнят свои задачи? Стэн, Ричи, за оружием. Остальные — во двор после третьего взрыва.

Беверли передала спрятанные в карманах безразмерной куртки четыре гранаты Майку в назначенное время, и Билл с Майком ускользнули из-под крыла Фила «отлить». Фил, по идее, должен был их всех проводить в бывшую столовую сразу после ужина, но, как подумал Стэн, Фил всё ещё чувствовал себя виноватым за случай с проволокой, поэтому не стал возражать.

Первый взрыв раздался спустя пару минут, когда Фил был уже готов закрыть дверь зала. Бен использовал момент отвлечения, выхватил из рук парня автомат и точным движением ударил его в висок. Фил повалился на пол как подкошенный, и Стэн помог Бену затащить бессознательное тело в зал и швырнуть его в угол.

— Надо его связать, — быстро проговорил Бен, утирая пот со лба. — Вдруг очнётся.

Бев отрывисто кивнула и принялась расстёгивать ремень на брюках Фила. Она как-то мудрёно закрутила ремень и стянула безвольные запястья у парня за спиной. Стэн и Ричи уже стояли за порогом, готовые резко кинуться в сторону оружейной, но вдруг к ним подбежал Эдди и ухватил последнего за локоть, который тут же отпустил. Стэн не хотел подслушивать, но эти двое стояли совсем рядом, и до него доносилось каждое их слово:

— Я должен тебе что-то сказать, — выпалил Эдди, у которого весь мир сжался в маленькую точку. — Мы, наверное, всё равно сдохнем сегодня, и…

Ричи молчал. Он обхватил левой ладонью рёбра, будто хотел скрестить руки на груди, и смотрел на Эдди уж как-то совсем нерешительно и почти затравленно. По нему было видно невооружённым глазом, как в его голове метаются тысячи и миллионы мыслей, будто он решает, как именно импровизировать в такой ситуации. Он не ожидал, что Эдди решит поговорить с ним сам.

— Помнишь нашу последнюю ночёвку в Дерри? — протараторил Эдди, разглядывая лицо Ричи в поисках осознания или мало-мальски заинтересованной поддержки. Ричи открыл рот, но с языка не сорвалось ни слова, поэтому он просто кивнул. — Я соврал тебе тогда. Долго объяснять, почему, но… соврал.

Эдди замолчал. Ричи не отрывал от него взгляда, глубоко вздохнул и молча, абсолютно безмолвно зарылся пальцами в его волосы и порывисто прижался к губам Эдди. Стэн смущённо отвёл взгляд, потирая шею, понимая, что увидел нечто совершенно не предназначенное для чужих глаз, но боковым зрением он всё равно заметил, как скользнула в воздухе на уровне лица Ричи рука Эдди, когда тот отстранился. Ричи молниеносно и машинально заправил спавшую на лицо запутанную прядь за ухо.

Прогремел второй взрыв.

— Прости, — выдавил он, а затем резко оттолкнул Эдди в зал и захлопнул дверь. Эдди с лёгкостью мог открыть её, но не стал.

Ричи припустил по коридору впереди Стэна до того быстро, что второму пришлось его догонять и периодически останавливать на углах, боясь быть замеченными. Впрочем, все люди Боуи вывалились на улицу сразу после первого взрыва. Стёкла дрожали от выстрелов.

— Это и был твой план? — в полный голос спросил Стэн, когда они ворвались в оружейную. Стэн с ходу подхватил с полки сумку Эдди и помог перекинуть её через плечо Ричи. Тот промычал что-то нечленораздельное, пожевав губы.

— Ну да, — протянул он, наблюдая за тем, как Стэн проверяет их сумки, а затем засовывает за пояс пистолет и прикрепляет чехол для ножа. — Больше действий, знаешь.

Стэн фыркнул и взвалил обе сумки себе на плечи, а ремешок третьей обмотал вокруг запястья.

— Точно.

Прогремел третий взрыв, и Ричи со Стэном вывалились на задний двор. Их там уже ждали остальные, а немного поодаль, скрестив руки на груди, ковыряла носком ботинка снег Грета.

— А эта тут что делает? — спросил с ходу Ричи, передавая сумку с лекарствами несколько нервному Эдди. Он старался делать вид, что всё в порядке, но Стэн всё же заприметил мелкую дрожь в его руках.

— Она сама отдала мне гранаты, — подала голос Бев. — Сказала, что пойдёт с нами.

Стэн бросил сумки на заснеженную промёрзлую землю, и остальные начали разбирать оружие. Забор прогибался под телами десятков ходячих, и Стэн был готов отдать всё, что у него было, если в толпе не проглядывалась разорванная окровавленная куртка, которую носил Джозеф Уильямс при жизни.

Ходячие из Цитадели уже добрались до сюда, и Стэн был абсолютно уверен, что их привлекли оглушительные взрывы и непрекращающиеся выстрелы. Из уже готовых дыр в заборе протискивались новые и новые ходячие, и некоторые из них проникли на задний двор. Стэн скинул пистолет и выстрелил первым.

— Где там они? — воскликнул Стэн, вглядываясь в очертания тел, надеясь в них увидеть знакомые лица. У него над ухом просвистела пуля.

— Прости! — послышался сзади вскрик Бена, и Стэн мог только несколько раз надавить на ухо в надежде избавиться от звона. Второй рукой он прицелился в одного мертвеца и вновь выстрелил.

Майк с Биллом стремительно выбежали из-за другого угла клиники. Билл закричал что-то, но его слова тонули в мешанине выстрелов, хлюпанье гнилых тел и предсмертных воплях попавших в зубы ходячих людей Боуи. Он замахнулся, собираясь бросить что-то, и в воздух взлетела маленькая чёрная точка. Стэн схватил подбежавшего Джорджи за талию и бросился на землю.

Раздался оглушительный взрыв за спиной. На спину Стэна обрушились комья земли и снега, щепки от разлетевшихся столов и стульев и что-то ещё, липкое и холодное. Стэн осторожно поднялся с земли на колени, разориентированно оглядел Джорджи на видимые повреждения, но всё было в порядке, не считая взлохмаченных волос. Он провёл рукой по низу куртки на спине и стряхнул щепки, землю и плоть разорванных на мелкие кусочки ходячих. Ладонь тут же скользнула в снег. Лучше пусть рука заиндевеет, подумал Стэн, чем из-за слизи палец соскользнёт со спускового крючка.

Из беспорядочного шума от выстрелов сложно было выделить один-единственный, но Майк повалился на землю как подкошенный и ухватился рукой за простреленную ключицу. Снег подле него окропился кровью, а с губ сорвался короткий крик. Билл широко развернулся, так, что чуть не упал, и только рука, утонувшая в снегу для опоры, помогла ему остаться на ногах. Он подбежал к стене и прильнул к ней всем телом, кивая подбородком на забор. Стэн обернулся и тут же вскинул пистолет.

Добрая половина головы ходячего разлетелась на кусочки в двух метрах от Стэна. Сквозь новую дыру протискивались пару десятков перенёсших взрыв ходячих, но с ними вполне справлялись остальные. А вот кто прикроет спину Биллу с другой стороны двора, оставалось загадкой.

Стэн резко развернулся и выстрелил в нескольких ходячих, пролезших с другой дыры в заборе.

— Стой здесь, Джорджи, — сказал Стэн, но младший Денбро особо и не горел желанием куда-то убегать, хотя тот взгляд, которым он сверлил прячущегося Билла, наталкивал на определённые мысли. Тогда Стэн мельком огляделся и заприметил стоящую неподалёку Грету, с завидной чёткостью отстреливающую ходячих. — Грета, пригляди за ним! На твоей совести!

Грета мелко кивнула и протянула Джорджи руку. Тот нерешительно взглянул на Стэна, но перечить ему не посмел.

Из-за угла, откуда минутой ранее выскочили Билл с Майком, показался Шон. Он направлял пистолет на лежащего в снегу Майка.

— Крысы решили сбежать с корабля?! — кричал Шон во весь голос, готовый вот-вот спустить весь магазин в Майка, под плечом которого снег всё больше и больше окрашивался ярко-красным.

Билл метнулся вбок, схватил правой рукой запястье Шона, и пуля всполошила снег в полуметре от головы Майка. Сжатая в кулак правая рука со всей силы ударила Боуи в локоть. Стэн не мог этого слышать, но раздался глухой хруст, и пистолет выпал из ослабевших пальцев. Здоровой рукой Шон ударил Билла в скулу, до того сильно, что старший Денбро повалился на землю.

Стэн продолжал отстреливать ходячих, подбиравшихся всё ближе к дерущимся, то и дело нервно оглядываясь. Когда пистолет защёлкал, оповещая о пустоте магазина, Стэн метнулся к покрытой ошмётками ходячих сумке и трясущимися руками принялся выискивать в ней обойму для FNP-45.

Заполненный магазин щёлкнул, и тогда Стэн поднял взгляд и быстро выстрелил. Сражённый ходячий повалился мешком на землю в нескольких метрах от Билла. Пистолет Шона валялся где-то под целой частью забора. Сам же Шон прижал Билла к земле и наносил точные удары здоровой рукой по его лицу. Сломанная плетью висла вдоль корпуса.

— Я научу вас, сучёнышей, манерам…

Билл резким движением ударил Боуи по ушам и надавил большими пальцами ему на глаза. Его правая рука метнулась Шону под локоть, и уже через секунду на земле лежал уже Боуи.

Стэн вновь выстрелил, и двое ходячих повалились на землю.

— Не сегодня.

Билл ударил Шона в нос. Снег подле него тут же окрасился кровью. Следующий удар пришёлся по кадыку, и Билл вскочил на ноги и с размаха пнул Боуи в пах. Затем в живот. Затем по рёбрам. Шон сжался в комок и закрыл рукой голову. Пока Билл размахивался для очередного удара, Шон резко сделал ему подсечку. Билл повалился на землю и ударился головой о едва-едва припорошенный снегом асфальт.

Мимо Стэна что-то промелькнуло.

— Твою мать! — закричала Грета и побежала вслед за Джорджи. Стэн выругался пожёстче и ринулся за ними.

Шон забрался на почти бессознательного Билла и, размахнувшись сцепленными в замок руками, со всей силы опустил их тому на грудь. Если бы Билл не дёрнулся в последний момент, удар пришёлся бы точно в центр грудины.

Джорджи с разбегу хотел было ударить Шона, но Грета с силой оттолкнула его в сторону. Она вскинула пистолет и выстрелила. Шон схватился левой рукой за простреленную шею и повалился на землю. Билл кое-как выполз из-под него и сплюнул сгусток крови на землю. Лицо его напоминало кровавое месиво: заплывший глаз, сломанный нос, разбитые губа и скула, полный крови рот. Стэн присел рядом с ним и мягко нажал рукой на рёбра, проверяя, сломаны ли они. Снег окропил ещё один сгусток.

— За… рой… — прохрипел Шон, касаясь дрожащей рукой своих военных жетонов, но Грета лишь опустилась на землю перед ним и прошептала:

— Сам зароешь. Восстанешь и зароешь.

На конце фразы её оборвал крик Джорджи. Стэн резко обернулся и вскинул пистолет. Навалившийся на Джорджи ходячий дёрнулся, когда пуля пронзила его лоб, и повалился на младшего Денбро сверху.

Стэн поскользнулся на снегу, оттолкнулся руками от земли и подбежал к Джорджи. Сильным толчком ноги ходячий перекатился на бок, и Стэн вытащил мальчика из-под истекающего гнилой чёрно-зелёной кровью тела. Джорджи часто дышал и прижимал к вывихнутому плечу руку, но на расспросы Стэна, в порядке ли он, не ответил, а тут же метнулся к Биллу.

Билл медленно поднялся с земли, утирая ребром ладони со сбитыми костяшками кровь из носа. Джорджи не стал его обнимать, а только мягко коснулся лица брата, большим пальцем аккуратно и очень осторожно стирая кровь со скулы.

— Он сделал тебе больно, — прогнусавил Джорджи и тут же шмыгнул носом. Билл улыбнулся ровно настолько, сколько ему позволяла разбитая губа.

— Он получил по заслугам, — тихо ответил ему Билл и тяжело отступил к забору, теперь пустующему: остальные уже почти скрылись за кромкой леса. За ними остались только обездвиженные тела. — Давай руку.

Джорджи с готовностью схватился свободной рукой за ладонь Билла и сорвался на медленный бег вместе со старшим братом. Стэн подхватил единственную оставленную сумку с патронами и ринулся за ними. Грета чуть отставала, напоследок вдарив Шону со всей силы ногой по рёбрам.

Уже ближе к лесу Стэн с Гретой нагнали братьев, а вместе с ними и остальных. Оглушительные выстрелы прекратились, на пистолетах Неудачников красовались глушители.

— Генри, веди, — дал отмашку побледневший Майк полушёпотом, заваливаясь здоровым плечом на Бена. Тот крепко и уверенно держал его за талию, позволяя держать равновесие.

Генри кивнул и молча быстрым шагом свернул в глубь леса. Порой ночной морозный воздух беспокоили глухие выстрелы и удары поверженных ходячих о землю. У Стэна сбилось дыхание, а горящее сердце сдавливало рёбра. Бежали они недолго. Уже через пятнадцать минут Генри остановился и утёр пот со лба.

— Здесь нас никто не найдёт, — сказал он, устав, видимо, настолько, что даже не матерился через каждое слово. — Мы в безопасности покамест.

Джорджи медленно отпустил руку брата. Из его глаз полились слёзы.

— Билл… — выдавил он в перерывах между всхлипываниями и, когда старший Денбро обеспокоенно опустился на колени, отнял правую руку от плеча.

Рука его была в крови, куртка разорвана, а голое плечо в свете луны отражало неглубокий укус.


	19. Стэн принимает решение

Ближе к полуночи поднялся сильный ветер. Снег мелким песком разрезал щёки, а куртки трепыхались, словно огромные куски парусины, растрёпанные и пыльные. Стэн обхватил себя руками, хотя давно перестал чувствовать пальцы. Полную луну заволокло непроглядными тучами, и продираться сквозь лес приходилось наощупь, ориентируясь только на крики Генри где-то впереди. Ноги по щиколотку утопали в свежем снегу.

Джорджи попытался расстегнуть куртку, но Билл перехватил маленькую ладошку, поморщившись от боли в рёбрах.

— Нельзя, — сказал он едва слышно. — Простудишься.

Джорджи посмотрел на него снизу вверх опухшими, ни капли не красными, глазами, но руку от замка под горлом так и не убрал.

— Жарко, — пробубнил он, и Билл отвернулся. Стэн заметил, как он сильно зажмурился.

Когда Джорджи только-только показал укус, Билл упал на колени. Он не сводил взгляда с капелек засыхающей крови на тонком плече, и в его голове появился какой-то вакуум. Он не слышал прерывистого вздоха Стэна, не замечал, как быстро поднесла ко рту руку Бев, как повисла гробовая тишина. Горячие слёзы стекали с щёк Джорджи, он хлюпал носом и громко выдыхал ртом, но даже это не осталось во внимании.

Джорджи снова закрыл рукой укус, и Билл моргнул. Он медленно перевёл взгляд на стоявшего совсем рядом Стэна, а затем резко выхватил из его рук пистолет и, оттолкнувшись свободной рукой от земли, поднялся на ноги.

— Эй-эй! — хаотично воскликнул Стэн и дёрнулся вперёд, но рука лишь зачерпнула воздух. Щёлкнул предохранитель, дуло чёрной дырой смотрело Грете промеж глаз.

— Это твоя вина! — закричал Билл, тряханув рукой. Грета попятилась. — Думаешь, я ничего не видел?!

Грета запнулась о корень, с писком повалилась на задницу и ударилась затылком о ствол сосны. Она беспомощно вытянула руку, а лицо попыталась спрятать в сгибе локтя.

— Билл, полегче, — подал голос Эдди и двинулся было с места, но Билл махнул рукой, и все резко замерли.

Билл поудобнее ухватился запотевшей ладонью за рукоятку. Лицо его исказила гримаса отчаянной злобы, и затянувшаяся рана на губе вновь лопнула.

— Ты, блять, толкнула его! — прокричал Билл, а все опасения о том, что их могут услышать, наглухо оказались заперты на задворках сознания.

Грета всхлипнула и сжалась в комок.

— Думаешь, я не видел?! — вновь закричал Билл и порывисто шагнул ближе к ней. Грета отняла руку от лица на мгновение, и в свете луны блеснули дорожки слёз.

— Прости! — провыла Грета, и между её губ протянулась ниточка слюны. — Умоляю, пожалуйста, прости!

Её руки тряслись точно так же, как и у Билла, но по совсем другой причине.

— Билл, успокойся, — протараторила Беверли и ухватила его за плечо. Билл резко оттолкнул её, и Бев повалилась на землю. Заскрипел снег. Бен упал перед Бев на колени и аккуратно помог ей подняться.

— Билл… — угрожающе протянул Бен, но Билл резко развернулся. Дуло пистолета застыло перед лицом Бена.

— Не лезь, — прорычал Билл и вновь обернулся к Грете. Она закрыла обеими руками голову и уткнулась лбом в поджатые к груди колени. — Ты не имеешь права извиняться! Просто, блять, не смей!

Грета шмыгнула носом и промычала что-то нечленораздельное.

Выстрел сотряс воздух. Снег в нескольких сантиметрах от Греты всколыхнулся. Девушка душераздирающе закричала.

— Громче, сука, говори!

— Не надо, умоляю, не надо! — завыла во всю силу Грета.

Стэн ухватил Билла за руку и отвёл её в сторону. Прогремел второй выстрел, и пистолет выскользнул из разбитых пальцев. Раздалось два щелчка, и магазин с патронами скрылся в кармане безразмерной куртки.

— Хватит, — твёрдо сказал Стэн, хотя руки его ощутимо дрожали: то ли от осознания укуса Джорджи, то ли от того, что пуля пролетела в нескольких сантиметрах от его лица. Может, и вовсе всё вместе. — Прекрати. Хватит смертей на сегодня.

Билл перевёл холодный взгляд на Грету и уставился ей в заплаканные глаза.

— Его кровь на твоих руках, — прошептал на грани слышимости Билл и отвернулся. Бев проскользнула у него под боком, повалилась на колени и со всей силы обняла Грету, содрогающуюся в истерических рыданиях. Беверли что-то успокаивающе забормотала ей.

Джорджи сидел на корточках, прижав к ушам руки и крепко зажмурившись. Билл опустился перед ним и осторожно прижал его голову к груди.

— Прости меня, — услышал Стэн прежде, чем перевёл взгляд на сидящего под другим деревом Ричи, невидящим взглядом сверлящего то место, куда попала первая пуля.

— Ричи, — позвал его Эдди несмело, на которого всё ещё облокачивался Майк. — Помоги мне его усадить.

Майк, скрежеща зубами, не без помощи Эдди с Ричи плюхнулся на снег. Всё правое плечо его куртки прилипло к телу от крови. Лязгнула молния спортивной сумки, и Стэн опустился перед ними тремя, когда Эдди бросал на холодный снег бинты и перекись.

— Где пинцет? — пробормотал Эдди, шаря обеими руками в сумке, но так ничего и не нашёл. — Я же точно помню, что брал его…

— Может, потерял? — прогундел Ричи и шмыгнул носом. Он резко дёрнул плечами и выпустил воздух сквозь зубы. Полночь всё приближалась, становилось всё холоднее.

— Нет, я не мог потерять, — неверяще протараторил Эдди. — Я никогда не… ведь не мог же, да?

Стэн осторожно приспустил рукав куртки и подцепил ножом край водолазки. Шов треснул, и ткань с едва слышным хлюпаньем разошлась от кровавой раны в ключице. Пуля немного торчала из-под кожи, почти сквозное ранение.

— Есть, чем её ещё можно подцепить? — спросил тихо Стэн, нахмурено разглядывая покрытое кровью тёмное плечо. Он попытался немного приподнять верхнюю часть кожи, но Майк зашипел.

Эдди сосредоточенно посмотрел на Стэна и протянул руку.

— Дай нож, — сказал он.

Стэн внимательно оглядел лицо Эдди, но его догадки не требовали подтверждения. Он медленно вытащил нож из чехла и протянул его Эдди рукоятью вперёд.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — только и произнёс он, и Эдди неуверенно кивнул.

— Пизде-е-е-ец, — выдохнул шумно Ричи и со всей силы прижал левую руку Майка к стволу дерева. Стэн так же поступил с правой.

Эдди залил нож перекисью, натянул кожу над раной, и Майк кратко выругался сквозь зубы. Нож с хлюпаньем скользнул самым кончиком в рану, царапнул пулю и загнал её чуть глубже. Майк ударился головой о дерево и зарычал, крепко стиснув зубы. Эдди закусил губу, вытащил нож и попытался подцепить пулю вновь. С губ Майка сорвался вскрик, когда кончик ножа царапнул кость. Кровь на плече забурлила белой пеной. Эдди аккуратно вытер её кусочком бинта и вновь засунул нож в отверстие.

— Сейчас, — зашептал Эдди. — Потерпи ещё немного.

Майк закричал, когда пуля сдвинулась с места. Он вырвал руку из захвата Ричи и ухватился за плечо Эдди. Тот дёрнулся, и нож снова царапнул кость.

— Майк, ещё чуть-чуть, — нервно проговорил Эдди. — Будет больнее, если ты мне будешь мешать.

— Я знаю, знаю, — прохрипел Майк. Лицо его всё взмокло, а грудь прерывисто вздымалась. — Погоди.

Майк часто задышал, пытаясь привыкнуть к боли, и Ричи воспользовался моментом и вновь прижал его руку к стволу дерева. Теперь он помог себе ещё и коленом.

Эдди вновь подвигал ножом, и пуля немного продвинулась наружу, ровно настолько, чтобы Эдди смог подцепить её ногтями и аккуратно вытащить. Пуля шлёпнулась на землю и затерялась в сугробе. Стэн убрал нож в чехол, когда Эдди принялся зашивать две небольшие ранки обычной швейной иглой с чёрными нитками и обматывать плечо грязновато-белым бинтом.

— Тебе повезло, — приговаривал Эдди. — Попади пуля чуть выше, разорвала бы артерию.

— Ага, — выдохнул Майк, всем телом откинувшись на ствол дерева. — В рубашке родился.

Стэн помог ему накинуть куртку и сам застегнул молнию. Майк слабо кивнул ему, а Эдди подхватил сумку и поднялся с корточек.

— Нужна помощь? — спросил Стэн, вставая тоже, и Эдди кивнул.

Они неловко подошли к братьям Денбро и опустились перед ними на колени.

— Билл, дай мне обработать твои раны, — попросил осторожно Эдди, и Билл кратко кивнул и повернулся к нему лицом. — Джорджи, ты тоже.

Эдди смочил кусочек бинта перекисью и обтёр им укус Джорджи. На следах зубов вздулась белая пена, и Джорджи шмыгнул носом.

— Щиплет, — протянул он дрожащим голосом, и Стэн тихонько погладил его по здоровому плечу.

Обматывать плечо Джорджи бинтами Эдди не стал.

Окровавленная тряпочка полетела в снег. Эдди соорудил новую и добротно смочил её перекисью. Он осторожно прикоснулся к разбитой скуле Билла, и тот дёрнулся.

Ричи позвал Эдди с другого конца поляны, всё ещё наблюдая за Майком, и Каспбрак неопределённо замахал рукой с бинтом и, приняв решение, всучил тряпочку Стэну.

— Справишься тут? — спросил он тихо, и Стэн отрывисто кивнул.

Эдди подхватил сумку и быстрым шагом удалился. Он оставил несколько упаковок бинтов. Снег скрипел под его ногами, и этот хруст помогал Стэну собраться с мыслями.

— Я постараюсь… — начал он хрипло, но затем прочистил горло. — Аккуратно.

Билл медленно кивнул и зашипел, когда его разбитой губы коснулся сложенный в несколько раз кусочек бинта. Стэн немедленно одёрнул руку, но почти сразу же коснулся небольшой ранки вновь. На бинте расплылось небольшое кровавое пятнышко. Стэн утёр кровь со скулы и подбородка, осмотрел синяк под глазом и отложил бинт на снег.

— Нос болит? — спросил он, внимательно приглядываясь. Ну, нос не смотрел в другую сторону, что уже было хорошей новостью.

— Немного, — ответил Билл, едва шевеля языком.

— Здесь? — на грани шёпота продолжил Стэн и аккуратно прикоснулся к отёку под его переносицей. С губ Билла сорвался тихий стон, и Стэн одёрнул пальцы. — Прости.

Билл медленно и немного неуклюже покачал головой.

— Это вы меня простите, — шепнул он. — Я… не знаю, что на меня нашло.

— Всё в порядке, — прервал его Стэн. — Я понимаю. Правда.

Джорджи тихонечко кивнул, продолжая обводить пальцами края укуса, словно так он врастёт в кожу и исчезнет, будто и не было вовсе. Стэн не стал продолжать тему и осторожно расстегнул замок куртки Билла. Его пальцы невесомо скользнули к правому боку и нажали на одно из рёбер. Билл шикнул и дёрнулся.

— У тебя ребро, похоже, сломано, — задумчиво пробормотал Стэн, всё же сумев за долю секунды почувствовать, как прогнулось под его пальцами ребро. — Сними куртку и кофту.

Билл молча стянул с себя куртку, и Стэн подцепил пальцами нижний край его кофты. Под грудью Билла расплывалась огромная гематома.

— Вот говнюк, — ощерил окровавленные зубы Билл. — Кулаками махать умеет.

Стэн промычал что-то утвердительное и поднял со снега одну упаковку бинтов. Повисшую между ними тишину разорвал треск открывающейся пачки. Шероховатый бинт выскользнул из упаковки, и Стэн осторожно приложил его край к левым рёбрам Билла. Его кожа была чересчур горячей по сравнению с ледяными руками Стэна, но Билл не жаловался. Он терпеливо сидел, наблюдая, как сосредоточенно Стэн обматывает его бинтами, то поднимаясь к левому плечу, то спускаясь обратно к рёбрам.

— Не сильно туго?

— Нормально.

Стэн просунул второй конец бинта под повязку и открыл следующую упаковку. Он нечаянно нажал основанием ладони на скрывшуюся под толстым слоем бинтов гематому, и Билл поморщился.

— Больно? — тот же спросил Стэн, собираясь было одёрнуть руку, но Билл перехватил её.

— Терпимо, — выдавил он, отпуская руку Стэна. — Продолжай.

Когда от второго бинта осталось около двух метров, Стэн разорвал его на два длинных лоскутка, обмотал их вокруг груди Билла и завязал на двойной узел. Он снова справился, не туго ли перевязал, и Билл покачал головой.

На его голое плечо упала первая снежинка, а волосы трепыхнулись от лёгкого порыва ветра. Где-то сбоку хрустнул снег.

— Эй, Стэн, — подал голос Генри, пряча руки в набитых карманах. — Потрещать надо.

Стэн бросил извиняющий взгляд на Билла и тяжело поднялся с земли. Они с Генри отошли чуть поодаль от остальных, когда второй остановился и провёл рукой по подбородку, не зная точно, как начать разговор.

— Уже решили, что с пацанёнком делать? — с места в карьер спросил он, и Стэн опешил.

— Нет… — нерешительно протянул он в ответ и шумно выдохнул. — Не знаю.

Генри засунул руки в карманы и перевалился с одной ноги на другую. Его цепкий взгляд шерстил между деревьями, будто он только и ждал, когда ходячие их нагонят.

— Дальше нам идти надо, вот как, — вновь заговорил Генри, поджав губы. — К утру, авось, до города доберёмся, если от холода раньше не откинемся. Вьюга идёт.

— С чего взял?

Генри молча задрал голову к небу, и Стэн последовал его примеру. Вдалеке все звёзды скрывали тяжёлые облака. Вновь разнёсся порыв ветра, юрко забрался под куртку Стэна и нагло ущипнул его за кожу. Лицо будто ошпарило мелкими снежинками.

До рассвета оставалось восемь часов.

Спустя несколько часов после полуночи Джорджи впервые закашлял. Кашель его был тяжёлым, влажным, хриплым и свистящим. Билл сжал его руку чуть крепче и посильнее укутался в куртку. На ресницах осели комочки снега, а лицо побелело.

— Надо развести костёр! — крикнул Бен, и его возглас почти тут же потонул в резких порывах ветра. — Замёрзнем же!

— Да хрен ты что разведёшь с таким ветром! — вторил ему Генри откуда-то спереди. Стэн едва ли различал впереди силуэт Билла с Джорджи, об остальных и говорить не приходилось. Где-то справа повалилось старое дерево. Слева издала краткий вопль Бев. — Все живы?!

Нестройный ряд голосов раздался со всех сторон. Стэн услышал всех, кроме Греты, но он точно помнил, как её держала за руку Беверли в самом начале пути, и постарался не переживать на её счёт. Он старался не отставать от Джорджи с Биллом, когда споткнулся о припорошенный снегом корень и грузно повалился на землю.

Вставать не получалось. Он почти не чувствовал ног.

Кто-то подхватил его за плечи и помог подняться.

— Всё в порядке? — закричал Бен у него над ухом, и Стэн мелко кивнул. — Идти можешь?

И снова ответом ему послужил кивок. Стэн не хотел тратить последнее тепло тела лишними словами. Рука Бена обхватила его через плечо и потащила вперёд.

До рассвета оставалось часа три, не больше. Стэн увидел Ричи, Эдди и Майка чуть дальше Билла с Джорджи. Видимость улучшалась, ветер потихоньку стихал. Ближе к пяти утра все повалились на землю у небольшого холма, привалившись друг к другу плечами. Ветер разбивался о холм, и под его защитой стало в разы теплее. Генри дул на руки и с силой растирал их в попытке согреть.

— Не спать, — приказным тоном крикнул он и медленно поднялся с земли. — Сгоняю за ветками, настил сварганим, теплее будет. Ты, чувак, как там тебя, погнали со мной.

Бен кивнул и поднялся тоже, лишая Стэна толики тепла. Он поближе прижался к Биллу, а к другому его плечу прильнула Беверли.

— Мне жарко, — пожаловался тихо Джорджи, и внутри Стэна что-то упало. Билл прижал брата ближе.

— Скоро пройдёт, — проговорил ему в макушку Билл, жмурясь. — Обещаю, пройдёт.

Стэн запустил руки под куртку и прижал их к горячему животу, пытаясь хоть как-то согреть их. По всему телу пробежала волна дрожи, а веки так и грозили слипнуться. Дремота немного отступила, когда ему в ноги упала горсть сосновых веток с иголками. Ему помогли подняться и уложить на снег настил.

Через какое-то время снег прекратился, а ветер утих полностью. Занималась заря. Стэн шумно выдохнул, и из его рта вырвался клуб пара. Он откинул голову на настил и вытащил руки из-под куртки. С трудом шнурки на ботинках поддались, и скинутая обувь зачерпнула горсть снега. Стэн со всей силы принялся растирать околевшие ступни и с замиранием сердца обнаружил, что почти не чувствовал собственных прикосновений. Так, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Все живы? — прогнусавил Генри, и снова раздалось нестройное мычание. Ещё немного, и все провалятся в сон от изнурения. Ричи и вовсе сопел, закинув ногу на почти задремавшего Эдди.

Джорджи вновь закашлялся, и на его подбородок что-то капнуло. Он медленно вытер ладошкой несколько капель слишком густой, почти чёрной крови, и глаза его вновь наполнились слезами. Джорджи шмыгнул носом и тыльной стороной ладони утёр и непрошенные слёзы, и пот со лба.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — слабо спросил Билл ему в макушку, отчего его голос звучал ещё более глухо из-за вихр грязных растрёпанных волос.

— Жарко, — вновь повторил Джорджи и перевёл дыхание после очередного приступа кашля с тёмной кровью. — Глаза болят. Дышать не могу. Двигаться сложно.

Билл невидящим взглядом сверлил обломанную сосну, а затем медленно поднялся, уложил Джорджи на настил, каким-то автоматическим жестом поправил у него воротник куртки и хромающей медленной походкой подошёл к Майку. Тот с готовностью поднялся, и они скрылись за холмом.

Стэн пошевелил пальцами ног, вытряхнул из ботинок весь снег и с трудом натянул их. Он подозревал, о чём Билл с Майком могли говорить, но было сложно даже допускать мысль, что… всё закончится здесь.

Стэн подполз к Джорджи и сжал его ладонь. Тот едва приоткрыл впалые глаза, под которыми расплылись тёмные синяки, чёрным пятном выделявшиеся на бледном лице. На его подбородке остался след крови. Стэн аккуратно стёр его большим пальцем, и Джорджи вновь зашёлся кашлем. Несколько капель попали на безразмерную куртку.

— Прости, — свистящим хрипом выдавил Джорджи. Стэн замотал головой, но так и не смог выдавить из себя и слова.

Билла с Майком не было довольно долго, но, как только они вернулись, Билл опустился перед сумкой с оружием поодаль от Джорджи со Стэном и прикрутил к пистолету глушитель. Пистолет скрылся за поясом брюк, а свежий снег заскрипел от перенесённого на пятки веса. Билл поднялся с земли и медленно подошёл к Джорджи.

— Прогуляемся? — через силу выдавил Билл, и Стэн почувствовал, будто у него все кости ломаются от фальшивости этого слова. Джорджи мотнул головой и царапнул ногтями руку Стэна.

— Можно он… тоже пойдёт? — спросил Джорджи, и Билл перевёл на Стэна полный отчаяния и боли взгляд. Стэн тихонько кивнул, так и не дождавшись настолько же пропитанного фальшью вопроса, как и предыдущий, предназначенный вовсе не для него.

Он кое-как поднялся на ноги, краем глаза наблюдая, как Билл подхватывает Джорджи на руки. Тот хватается за его шею, а ноги бессильно свисают по бокам.

— Эй, может, передашь его мне? — спросил Стэн. — У тебя же… ребро.

Билл мотнул головой, поморщившись от боли в боку.

— Я должен это сделать, — ответил тихо Билл, и Стэн не до конца понимал, ответил ли Билл на его вопрос или на какой-то ещё.

Из остальных ребят не спала ещё только Беверли, и она громко всхлипнула и тут же уткнулась лицом в сгиб локтя.

— Пока, Бев, — подал голос Джорджи, когда они втроём почти добрались до обломанной сосны. Беверли уже не сдерживала слёз, но заставила себя мелко кивнуть.

Шли они не так долго, боясь потеряться, но холм давно успел скрыться за стройными стволами пушистых сосен. Лёгкий мороз щипал щёки, почти не напоминая об ужасе ночи, а снег игриво сверкал в свете утреннего солнца, проглядывающего из-за деревьев. Стэну почему-то показалось, будто сама природа в последний раз решила блеснуть своей красотой перед Джорджи, и эта мысль заставила его встряхнуть головой и тут же почувствовать влагу от растаявших снежинок на кончике носа.

Билл грохнулся на колени и аккуратно уложил Джорджи под толстой сосной. Небольшой сугроб упал ему на голову, и Джорджи слабо рассмеялся. Билл стряхнул снег с волос и натянуто улыбнулся.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он, наклонившись к Джорджи близко-близко.

— Не очень хорошо…

Стэн резко отвернулся, дёрнул пальцами выбившиеся из хвоста пряди и шумно выдохнул. В глазах щипало.

— А я увижу маму? — услышал Стэн тихий вопрос и бесшумно выругался.

— Увидишь, — дрожащим голосом ответил Джорджи Билл и кивнул. — Конечно, увидишь.

— Я передам ей привет, — слабо улыбнулся Джорджи, закашлялся и тяжело задышал, сглотнув. Стэн заставил себя повернуться к братьям Денбро. Младший, подумав немного, добавил: — И папе тоже.

Билл опустил голову и завалился на пятки.

— Я должен был сказать, — на грани слышимости выдавил он. — Прости.

Джорджи подтянул к груди колени и уложил на них подбородок. Его лицо не покидала слабая улыбка, но сейчас она была больше серьёзной, нежели успокаивающей.

— Вики сказала, ты хотел меня защитить, — заверил его Джорджи. — Я не злюсь. Ему там с мамой лучше.

Билл безнадёжно кивнул и зарылся пальцами в снег. Стэн понимал, как ему тяжелит пистолет за поясом и как сложно было Биллу его достать прямо сейчас.

— Лучше, — сглотнув, криво усмехнулся Билл. — Может, тебе там тоже будет лучше.

С лица Джорджи слетела улыбка, и он слабо мотнул головой.

— Нет, — сказал он. — Нигде не лучше, если… нет тебя.

Билл зажмурился, но из-под ресниц не проглянуло ни капли влаги.

— Обещай мне, — хрипло протянул Джорджи, кашлянул один раз и оставил чёрную кровь свисать с подбородка. — Что ничего не… сделаешь, как папа.

— Я… — выдавил Билл, но, столкнувшись взглядом с пропитанными недетской серьёзностью детскими глазами, опустил плечи. — Обещаю.

Джорджи слабо, но удовлетворённо кивнул, хотя Стэну почему-то казалось, что он заставил себя поверить в слова старшего брата. Билл хотел сказать что-то ещё, что-что, что помогло бы как-то отсрочить то, что ему придётся сделать, но в голове было совсем пусто. Он молчал с добрую минуту, и тишина леса оставалась полностью нетронутой. Стэн не знал, куда себя деть. Он чувствовал себя обязанным как-то поддержать Билла, но не знал, как.

Когда Джорджи закашлялся вновь, Билл дрожащей рукой потянулся за пистолетом, медленно проверил, надёжно ли прикручен глушитель, и снял предохранитель.

Стэн смотрел, как дуло чуть ли не упирается в лоб смотрящего на Билла Джорджи. Его глаза почти полностью закрылись, на лбу проступила испарина, но взгляд оставался ясным и нисколько не напуганным. Разве что, может, совсем немного, почти незаметно.

Пять секунд. Рука Билла дрожит.

Семь секунд. Палец понемногу надавливает на спусковой крючок, но тут же расслабляется.

Десять секунд. Взгляд Джорджи постепенно угасает.

Пятнадцать секунд. Билл опускает пистолет.

— Я… — выдохнул он. — Я не могу. Не могу.

Глушитель касается снега. Джорджи молчит. Стэна поразило осознание, что именно он должен сейчас сделать, и эта мысль его по-настоящему испугала, даже больше, чем все, что были до этого.

Стэн, словно двигаясь сквозь толщу воды, опустился на корточки подле Билла.

— Я это сделаю, — так твёрдо, как только мог, сказал он, и Билл перевёл на него помутневший взгляд.

— Я должен…

— Нет, — твёрдо оборвал его Стэн. — Не должен. Отдай пистолет.

Билл не двигался. Стэн сам забрал пистолет из ослабевших пальцев и поднялся на ноги. Ему почему-то показалось, что так будет легче.

— Стэн? — протянул на грани слышимости Джорджи.

Стэн посмотрел ему в глаза и тут же пожалел о своём решении.

— Я… помог, — продолжил Джорджи, слабо улыбаясь. — Тому, кто… нуждался. Да?

Стэн уже не сдерживал слёз. Изо рта у него вырвался лишь хрип.

— Да, — наконец, сказал он, даже не думая стирать слёзы с щёк. — Как и сделал Давид.

Джорджи слабо, но удовлетворённо кивнул и закрыл глаза.

Выстрел почти не было слышно. Джорджи откинул голову на ствол сосны, и изо лба у него стекала тоненькая струйка чёрной крови.

Стэн медленно опустил пистолет. Он не мог свести взгляда с умиротворённого лица маленького мальчика. Если бы не струйка крови на лбу, Стэну могло бы показаться, будто Джорджи просто задремал, и во снах он видит что-то хорошее.

Пистолет выскользнул из расслабленных пальцев, и Стэн отвёл взгляд. Билл всё так же сидел на коленях, рассматривал собственный пистолет, из которого был убит его младший брат, и лицо его не выражало абсолютно ничего. Он поднялся на ноги, и взгляд его всё так же был прикован к пистолету, а щёки оставались сухими.

И тогда Билл закричал, замахнулся со всей силы и швырнул пистолет в лесную чащу. Он кричал, когда дёргал себя за волосы, когда слепо шёл куда-то вперёд, когда ударял кулаком дерево.

А потом крик прекратился. Билл отвернулся от сосны и съехал по ней на землю. Он прижал колени к груди, откинул голову на ствол и из-под полуопущенных век остановил взгляд на Джорджи.

Джорджи сидел точно так же, только струйка крови уже капала с подбородка.

Билл спрятал лицо в коленях, и Стэн услышал тихий, так разительно отличающийся от прошлой вспышки гнева, плач. Билл зарылся пальцами в волосы, и плечи его содрогнулись. Стэн проваливался по низ икры в снег, который уже не так сверкал, как минутой раньше. Солнце скрылось за облаками, и на лес опустилась чуть ли не вечерняя тень.

Стэн упал перед Биллом на колени, молча развернул его плечи и прижал к себе. Он не знал, что сказать. Он боялся, что Билл оттолкнёт его, назовёт убийцей, но…

Билл опустил руки и зарылся лицом в его плечо, которое тут же намокло от слёз. Стэн не двигался, лишь уткнулся щекой в висок Билла, и сказал единственную вещь, которая пришла ему на ум:

— Ты не один.


	20. Стэн закуривает

Стэн не знал, как долго они просидели под деревом, но Билл совсем затих, и его содрогания от рыданий обратились в промозглую дрожь. Стэн успокаивающе гладил его по спине, хотя сам не сводил взгляда с мёртвого Джорджи, чья кровь почти залила его лицо, а губы посинели то ли от холода, то ли от окоченения.

— Пойдём к остальным, — прошептал Стэн, отстраняясь от Билла. Он обхватил холодными ладонями его горячее лицо и заглянул в покрасневшие глаза, устремлённые куда-то в сторону. То ли Биллу было стыдно за срыв, хотя Стэн не видел в нём ничего постыдного, то ли боялся, что от одного только взгляда в понимающие, пропитанные сочувствием глаза Стэна эмоции снова возьмут над ним верх. — Ты как?

Билл осторожно покачал головой, не отстраняясь от леденящих рук, и глубоко выдохнул. Его руки по запястье утопали в снегу, а мокрые от подтаявшего снега брюки прилипли к коленям.

— Н-нельзя его оставлять… — Билл сглотнул. — Та-а-ак.

Стэн большим пальцем стёр слезу с щеки Билла. На фоне красных глаз его радужка словно вобрала всю летнюю зелень.

— Нельзя, — кивнул Стэн, не смея сводить взгляд с этих глаз. — Но и сейчас мы ничего не сможем сделать. Генри нас отведёт в город, найдём лопаты и… вернёмся. Обещаю.

Билл кивнул, и Стэн его обнял ещё раз. Возвращаясь к остальным, Стэна до конца не покидало чувство, что, даже с закрытыми глазами, Джорджи наблюдал за ними, пока они не скрылись за деревьями. Солнце почти доползло до зенита, когда холм показался из-за деревьев, а рядом с ним поднимался в воздух полупрозрачный дымок от костра. Пахло горящей хвоей и потом. Ребята оглянулись на них, когда Стэн с Биллом вышли на поляну, но никто ничего не сказал. Только Бев достала из внутреннего кармана куртки пачку сигарет, мятую и почти пустую, и протянула одну сигарету Стэну, едва он плюхнулся подле неё у костра.

Стэн невидящим взглядом сверлил несчастную сигарету, с которой слегка ссыпался табак, и ума не мог приложить, как Бев умудрилась сохранить её за все эти дни вне Цитадели. Он слышал неразборчивый шёпот Эдди, сидящего напротив него, приобнявшего за плечи уткнувшегося лицом в ладони Билла. Пистолет они так и не забрали, подумалось вдруг Стэну, когда он забирал сигарету из горячих пальцев Беверли и пытался чиркнуть зажигалкой.

Стэн никогда не курил, но наблюдал он за однокурсниками и одноклассниками достаточно, чтобы понимать, как это делается. Табак на вкус казался тяжёлым, слегка горьковатым, а от дыма едва-едва пахло ментолом. Стэн впервые в жизни затянулся, но не закашлялся. После третьей затяжки его будто аккуратно накрыли бетонной плитой, и в ушах зашумело. В голове звенела пустота, и Стэн как никогда был рад этой тишине. Курить больше не хотелось, но Стэн всё же сделал ещё несколько затяжек, пока табак не затлел до фильтра, и бычок полетел в костёр. В морозный воздух взмыли искры.

— Мне жаль, — сказала Бев достаточно громко, чтобы её услышал и Стэн, и сидящий по другую сторону костра Билл. И если первый кивнул, то второй лишь зарылся пальцами в волосы и сжал сальные пряди.

Остальные промолчали. Дорога до въезда в Мейсон прошла в такой же тишине. Солнце клонилось к горизонту, когда ребята ввалились усталые в первый попавшийся продуктовый на заправке, вынесли мозги единственному ходячему за прилавком и сбросили в угол сумки и рюкзаки. Стэн вытащил из выключенного холодильника небольшую бутылку воды и осушил её в три глотка. Он заметил, как грустно Генри оглядел пустую полку, над которой висел указатель об отделе с палатками и всем необходимым для походов.

Билл ногой выбил дверь в подсобное помещение и вытащил оттуда лопату для уборки снега, с деревянным черенком и железным полотном. Он мельком глянул на Стэна и кивнул к выходу.

— Мы сварганим что-нибудь поесть, — протянул Майк, обращаясь больше к Стэну, нежели к Биллу. Может, он знал, что Денбро в лучшем случае пропустит любые слова мимо ушей, а в худшем — взорвётся от напряжения. Стэн со вздохом кивнул, коснулся рукой чехла для ножа на бедре, проверяя, на месте ли он, и шагнул на улицу.

По уже протоптанным следам было гораздо проще ориентироваться по местности, хоть и порой приходилось срезать, ведь дезориентированный после пурги Генри пару часов водил их кругами в попытке найти хоть что-то знакомое.

— Как думаешь, толпа всё ещё движется на юг? — произнёс Стэн, прочистив горло. Он спрятал руки в карманы куртки, спасая их от февральского холода, а сам думал о приближении весны. Благо, эта зима была несколько теплее прошлогодней, и снега наблюдалось в разы меньше.

Билл пожал плечами.

— Н-не знаю, — кратко ответил Билл, и это были его первые слова с того момента, как они двинулись в дорогу, отчего его голос отдавал хрипотцой. Заикание так и не прошло, и Стэн с сожалением вспомнил, как такие приступы мог остановить только Джорджи, прямо или косвенно. Раньше заикание Билла казалось ему очаровательным, но сейчас этот дефект речи навевал только печаль и странное отчаяние.

— Не хотелось бы их встретить по дороге, — протянул Стэн, пытаясь как-то раскрутить Билла на разговор, чтобы он не утопал в омуте собственных мыслей, сожалений и горечи вины. А в том, что Билл тонул, Стэн понял сразу — на лице всё было написано. Он не знал наверняка, как вести себя с людьми, пережившими тяжёлую утрату. Может, их нужно было оставить в покое на некоторое время, дать пронести траур, справиться со своими эмоциями. Может, они больше всего нуждались в поддержке. И Стэн не знал, что именно ему нужно сделать.

Стэн запнулся о что-то твёрдое и, наклонившись, вытащил из сугроба пистолет, глушитель которого весь забился снегом. Они пришли, но на поляне они заметили только четырёх мертвецов, сбившихся в кучу у толстой сосны. Той самой сосны, если быть точнее.

Стэн выхватил из-за пояса пистолет и четырежды нажал на спусковой крючок. Он знал, какая их картина ждёт, стоит им разгрести завал тел, вот только Билл догадывался тоже.

Он отпихнул ногой два тела и с силой пнул их по раскуроченным от пуль головам. Билл взглянул на тело Джорджи и схватился рукой за ствол сосны. Будь в его желудке хоть что-то, снег бы окропился рвотой. Стэн подошёл ближе и тут же прижал руку ко рту.

Ходячие обглодали правую руку Джорджи и разъели живот. Весь снег вокруг тела мальчика пропитался чёрной кровью, её запах забивался в нос и застилал всё перед глазами непроглядно-чёрной пеленой. Стэн не сводил взгляда с обкусанных желтоватых костей на месте руки, присел на корточки и шумно выдохнул.

Стэну определённо стоит перестать высказывать какие бы то ни было предположения о толпе из Цитадели. Хотелось верить, что, если бы Стэн не задал этот вопрос раньше, сейчас бы Джорджи сидел перед ними в той же позе, в которой его оставили, нетронутый.

Билл опустил руку и перехватил поудобнее черенок лопаты. Размахнулся, обернувшись, и со всей силы вонзил полотно лопаты в шею ближайшего ходячего. Прогнившая голова с хрустом и хлюпаньем отделилась от тела.

— Б-б-блять, — сквозь зубы проскрежетал Билл, выронил лопату и надавил основаниями больших пальцев на глаза. Зарылся ладонями в волосы и отступил на пару шагов. Шмыгнул носом и отвернулся. — По-о-очему та-ак?

— Не знаю, — тихо отозвался Стэн, отняв руку ото рта. — Пиздец.

Стэн раньше не позволял себе ругаться. Видимо, сегодняшние приоритеты несколько отличались от тех, которым он следовал в прошлой жизни, когда по улицам не разгуливали живые трупы.

Билл поднял с земли лопаты и вонзил её в снег. Пока Билл рыл могилу, Стэн оттаскивал от Джорджи мертвецов и сваливал их в одну кучу, надеясь, что они перебьют запах для других ходячих, что наверняка бродили по лесу; надеясь, что он ошибся и звук — не единственное, что этих тварей привлекает. Он держал руку ближе к бедру, там, где висел нож, собираясь разобраться с другими ходячими тихо и осторожно.

Они с Биллом менялись, передавали друг другу несчастную лопату, погнувшуюся от промёрзлой земли, и к сумеркам Билл вытащил Стэна из получившейся двух-трёхметровой ямы и запрыгнул в неё сам.

— Пе-е-е-е… — заладил Билл, запинаясь снова и снова, пока Стэн не прервал его, приблизительно поняв, что он хотел сказать:

— Передам. Сейчас.

Стэн опустился на корточки перед телом Джорджи и осторожно поднял его на руки. Обглоданные кости правой руки царапали низ его куртки, а руки по запястье обмокли к чёрной крови. Стэн склонился над ямой, и Билл забрал тело младшего брата, уложил его на рыхлую землю и, подумав немного, стянул с плеч рюкзак и вытащил из него потрёпанный глянцевый комикс про Человека-паука. Билл аккуратно положил комикс на груди Джорджи, и низ страниц тут же почернел от крови. Левая рука легла сверху, обложка примялась под её весом. Стэн протянул руку, Билл за неё крепко ухватился и выкарабкался из ямы.

— Скажешь что-нибудь? — произнёс Стэн, когда они вдвоём пару минут молча смотрели на залитое кровью тело Джорджи — то, что от него осталось.

— З-зачем? — протянул Билл и закусил губу.

— Говорят, легче становится, — неуверенно ответил Стэн и ковырнул носком ботинка снег. Снежинки упали на живот Джорджи и растворились в крови. — Проводить в последний путь, знаешь…

Билл дёрнул уголком губ и с минуту собирался с мыслями. Над их головами пронёсся ледяной ветер. Где-то позади хрустнула ветка, но ходячий, наступивший на неё, прошёл мимо, запнулся о корень дерева и, упав навзничь, затих.

— Это м-моя ви-ина, — прошептал Билл и шумно выдохнул. Помолчал немного, внутренне пытаясь справиться с заиканием. — Я должен был п-п-приглядывать за ним. Н-н-но… его к-к-кровь и на моих руках тоже.

— Это не твоя вина, — возразил так же тихо Стэн и помотал головой. Выбившиеся из хвоста кудрявые пряди ударились о его скулы. — Ты не мог знать, что он побежит к тебе.

— А Б-б-боуи могла схватить его за руку, — отрезал Билл и подхватил лопатой первую горсть земли. — А я не д-д-должен был ост-тавлять его.

Земля присыпала комикс про Человека-паука.

На могилу они положили огромный булыжник, а в рыхлую землю воткнули палку. Может, они ещё вернутся к этому месту, чтобы Джорджи не было одиноко лежать под двухметровым слоем земли в огромном лесу. Может, когда-нибудь.

Стэн окунул руки в чистый снег и попытался оттереть засохшую кровь. Снег только размазал черноту по кистям. Билл поудобнее перехватил лопату и, дождавшись, пока Стэн не бросит на землю почерневшие комья, двинулся обратно в Мейсон. Над лесом сгущались сумерки, и уже совсем стемнело, когда двое вышли на дорогу. Табличка с названием небольшого городка едва-едва освещалась стареющей луной. Стэн пару раз запнулся о размазанные по асфальту тела ходячих, пока Билл не подхватил его под локоть.

— Осторожнее, — пробурчал он, и Стэн заметил, что ни одно заикание не пробралось в это слово. Рука, за которую его держал Билл, словно потяжелела раз в десять. Ноги превратились в прочные палки.

Стэн не знал, стоит ли ему благодарить Билла за такой маленький акт заботы, и промолчал. Ему не нравилось, когда кто-то хватал его за руку и тащил куда-то, он чувствовал себя в такие моменты беспомощным ребёнком.

Стэн округлил глаза и выдохнул. Вот оно что.

— Как думаешь, нас хватились? — тихо спросил Стэн, вглядываясь в ровную дорогу. Под ногами зашипел ещё живот мертвец, чьё тело было полностью переломано, на пару метров вперёд простирались размозжённые в кашу внутренности, и Стэн занёс ногу и со всей силы впечатал пятку в его висок. Ходячий затих.

Билл отпустил его руку, и Стэн почему-то почувствовал облегчение.

— В-вряд ли, — произнёс Билл совсем тихо и прочистил горло. Звук чужого голоса помог ему немного прочистить сознание, и дальнейшая дорога до черты города прошла у него в некоем подобии собранности.

— Я дочитал «Стремнину», — разорвал вновь тишину Стэн, когда вдалеке показалась та самая заправка, в которой они обосновались. Позади продуктового поднимался в воздух чёрный дым от костра. — Ещё в Цитадели.

Билл моргнул пару раз и перевёл краткий взгляд на него.

— И ка-ак оно?

— Концовка однозначно была бы лучше, если бы до неё дожил Стэнли, — фыркнул Стэн, пытаясь разрядить обстановку, и он был готов поклясться, что Билл чуть дёрнул уголком губ, хоть и напоминало это больше нервный тик, чем улыбку. — А вообще, мне очень понравилось. Серьёзно. И монстр чем-то напоминает глубоководных Лавкрафта.

Билл немного расслабился, Стэн сразу это заметил. Даже его походка стала немногим легче, менее стремительной.

— Я вырос на историях Ла-авкрафта, — сказал он, вглядываясь в силуэты у костра. С каждым шагом Стэн всё сильнее хотел опуститься у огня и провалиться в сон хоть прямо там, на голой земле. — Е-есть похожие д-детали, что-то вроде д-дани уважения.

Костёр позади заправки оказался огорожен четырьмя легковыми автомобилями с открытыми капотами и багажниками, а за спиной Майка высилась горка хвороста и поленьев. Пахло дымом и макаронами с тушёнкой. Бев неловко махнула рукой, завидев их первой, и Стэн мягко кивнул, перебираясь через машину. Остальные резко обернулись, но, завидев знакомые лица, вновь обратили взгляд к костру.

— Всё?.. — начал было Эдди, но запнулся на полуслове, не зная точно, как стоит продолжить вопрос. Билл кивнул и уселся на свободное место между Майком и Беном. Бен достал из-за пазухи тарелку и потянулся к костру с походным котелком в нём.

— Нам повезло найти в машинах кучу еды и прочих штук, — проговорил Бен тактично, но в то же время ободряюще, и Стэн не мог не улыбнуться. — А макароны вообще классные получились. У Бев с Гретой руки золотые.

Билл принял протянутую тарелку с едой и молча нанизал несколько макарон на вилку. Стэн забрал свою тарелку у Эдди, но есть не спешил.

— Бен, тебе часто говорят, что ты клёвый? — просто произнёс Стэн, нисколько не смущаясь, не прикладывая к своей фразе какой-то подтекст. Губы совсем легко расплылись в улыбке, когда Бен смущённо махнул рукой. — Так и есть.

— Да ладно тебе, — хохотнул Бен, мелко замотав головой, хотя в его голосе чётко прослеживалось знание, причём совсем не хвастливое, а именно такое, какое обычно и располагает людей. Настроение в кругу людей стремительно поползло наверх, даже Грета позволила себе немного расслабиться, а Бев послала им материнскую, гордую улыбку. Стэн сразу по этой улыбке понял, что у них двоих всё неплохо складывается. Вот и хорошо.

— Тебе пора набирать охуительно огромный гарем, Стог, — ухмыльнулся Ричи и пихнул сидящего рядом Эдди локтем под рёбра. — Мы с Эдсом первые в очереди.

Бен улыбнулся и вскинул брови.

— Лет сто не слышал уже это прозвище, — сказал он несколько удивлённо, но в его удивлении примешивалась капля ностальгии.

— Каждое утро я молюсь Богу, чтобы Ричи, наконец, повзрослел и перестал называть нас детскими кличками, — в пустоту обратился Эдди, очевидно картинно глядя на верхушки деревьев. Для полноценного образа ему не хватало снять с головы воображаемую шляпу и приложить её к груди. — К сожалению, Бог слишком избирателен в выборе молитв.

Майк фыркнул. Стэн не видел выражение лица Ричи в момент небольшого монолога Эдди, но воображение само вырисовывало преувеличенное возмущение.

— Да ладно, за это ты меня и любишь! — отмахнулся Ричи, и Стэн был готов продать душу, если он не улыбался до ушей в этот момент. По голосу Ричи вообще было сразу понятно, какие эмоции его одолевают.

Сам же Стэн ухмыльнулся и повернул голову вправо, где сидели Эдди и Ричи. Второй без всякого смущения перебросил левую руку через плечо Эдди и пытался сдавить в медвежьих объятьях, вот только сам Каспбрак с тихим смехом выворачивался.

— Не боишься, что сестра твоя заревнует? — фыркнул Эдди, всё-таки выпутавшись. — Мы с ней, помнится, планировали романтический вечер на Майорке. В меню только противозачаточные.

Ричи легко стукнул его по плечу.

— Я тоже хочу!

— Противозачаточные? — невинно уточнил Эдди, и Стэн был готов поклясться, что даже Билл, не говоря уже об остальных, засмеялся. — Как долго ты собирался скрывать это от нас?

Стэн прыснул и прижал запястье ко рту. Кажется, Ричи впервые не нашёлся, что ответить, поэтому подхватил общий смех, и Стэн понял, что прежняя неловкость, натянутость и некая вынужденность исчезли вовсе. Даже воздух вокруг них потеплел ненамного. Если поначалу Неудачники боялись и слова лишнего сказать, чтобы не казаться безразличными к тому, что произошло сегодня утром, то сейчас скорбь всё ещё тенью висела над ними, но не накидывалась голодным зверем.

— Вы двое такие геи. Аж зенкам приятно, — когда эмоции поутихли, фыркнул Генри, выковыривая застрявший в зубах кусочек тушёнки, и никто не расценил его слова как-то негативно, потому что звучали они светло. Один уголок его губ приподнялся в ухмылке, и Стэн с небольшим удивлением вычеркнул стереотипное мнение, что такой человек, как Генри, не умеет улыбаться вовсе.

— У тебя все руки в крови, — прошептала на грани шёпота Грета так, чтобы никто, кроме сидящего рядом Стэна, её не услышал. — У машины позади тебя стоит ведро с водой. Можешь умыть руки, если хочешь.

Стэн мелко кивнул и немедля отложил тарелку в сторону. Действительно, ведро, подбоченившись, стояло у переднего колеса. Его низ опалился от огня, и Стэн сразу понял, что в нём растапливали снег. Он немного наклонил ведро и умыл руки. Чёрная кровь смывалась с них неохотно, кусками отделяясь с кожи, но, так или иначе, поддалась. Стэн поставил полупустое ведро обратно и вернулся к костру. Холодало.

Билл с тихим скрежетом поставил пластиковую тарелку на асфальт, шмыгнул носом и запахнул посильнее куртку.

— В о-общем, — начал он, обращая внимание всех на себя, и по его лицу было видно отчаянное сожаление, что от безобидного дурачества ему приходится переходить к чему-то серьёзно и совсем не радужному. — К-когда мы со Стэном у-у-ушли, то…

Билл глубоко выдохнул и постарался взять себя в руки. Майк ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу.

— Толпа всё ещё идёт в нашу сторону, — медленно и чётко проговорил Билл на одном дыхании. — Их пока немного. Остальная часть отстала, но нам всё ещё н-н-небезопасно о-оставаться здесь.

— Я вряд ли сейчас смогу пойти куда-то, — покачала головой Бев, прикрыв руками лицо, отчего её голос звучал глухо. Все её поняли, так или иначе, потому что чувствовали то же самое.

— З-знаю, — кивнул Билл, проведя рукой по волосам в размышлениях. — Мо-ожет, ночь мы пе-е-ереждём, но у-у-у…

— Утром выходим, — продолжил за него Ричи, будто когда-то для него это было в порядке вещей — заканчивать за Билла предложения, когда его заикание становилось невыносимым. Стэн внезапно ощутил сожаление, что родился не в одном городе с ними, чтобы самому понаблюдать, как их отношения вообще появились и строились. Может, он бы даже и на бухгалтера не поступил с такими друзьями, как они, способными пробудить внутри тебя огонь бунтарства. Может, его жизнь обрела бы хоть какую-то долю смысла гораздо раньше. Стал бы книжным критиком, или работал фрилансером, редактировал бы чужие тексты. Встречался бы в кафе здорового питания в Бруклине вместе с Эдди и Биллом. Кто знает. Чужая жизнь почему-то всегда интереснее твоей собственной.

— В таком случае, дамы с господа, — продолжил Ричи голосом ведущего на церемонии вручения Оскара, не иначе, прерывая тем самым размышления Стэна о вечном. — Я счастлив объявить окончание этого злоебучего дня. Всем сладких снов, леди и джентльмены, разбудите, когда будет моя очередь дежурить.

На этой громкой ноте Ричи с кряхтениями поднялся с асфальта и скрылся в здании продуктового. Судя по звукам, он пытался соорудить себе спальное место из сырых газет и прочей макулатуры, и вскоре затих.

— Я п-п-подежурю пе-ервым, — сказал Билл и серьёзно кивнул Майку, с языка которого вот-вот были готовы сорваться слова протеста.

Стэн молча смерил его сощуренным взглядом и, не найдя из всего своего словарного запаса подходящих слов, поджал губы, поднялся с земли и скрылся в магазине. Он не стал устраивать себе никакое спальное место, как это сделал Ричи, уже успевший закинуть руку на только-только лёгшего рядом Эдди. Стэн опёрся спиной о прилавок и провалился в сон быстрее, чем вернулся после своей «вечерней традиции» отлить Генри.

Снились ему какие-то неясные образы, чёрные и ярко-красные, а проснулся он затемно, когда до рассвета оставалось, по меньшей мере, пара часов. Чувствовал он себя, как на странно, довольно бодрым, но проснулся он вовсе не от того, что кто-то решил его разбудить ради дежурства. Наоборот, Стэн заметил, что ничья поза особенно и не изменилась с того раза, как он прикрыл глаза. Разве что появилась ещё одна фигура в лице Генри в углу магазина.

Стэн выбрался на улицу выпить воды и, если повезёт, силком утащить бодрствующего Билла спать. Воды в ведре совсем остыла, и её холод сковал горло, но Стэн давно отвык жаловаться.

Билл сидел, опершись спиной о стену магазина, и сверлил взглядом костёр. На асфальте рядом лежал тот самый пистолет с глушителем, и Стэн не помнил, чтобы возвращал его перед сном.

— Как ты умудрился достать его? — спросил Стэн с ходу, решив не размениваться на приветствия и пожелания доброго утра. Занималась заря. За стеной из машин лежали, по меньшей мере, шесть тел ходячих.

— Т-ты спал, как м-м-мёртвый, — ответил Билл тихо, сложив руки на груди. Не хотел он особо разговаривать, заключил Стэн, только его это не останавливало.

— Зато ты не спал вообще, похоже, — проворчал Стэн и уселся рядом. Вытянул ноги, чтобы они посильнее согревались от горящего ярким пламенем костра, и замолчал на какое-то время.

— Ни в о-одном г-глазу, — сказал после пары минут молчания Билл. Он потёр основаниями больших пальцев глаза, и Стэн успел заметить вырисовывающиеся мешки под ними.

— По тебе видно, — с долей сарказма в голосе протянул Стэн, чем сам себе напомнил Майка. Тот говорил в точности то же самое, когда они забаррикадировались в мотеле у въезда в Детройт. Казалось, это было совсем давно. — Нам ведь идти целый день хрен пойми куда. Тебе бы не помешало поспать, знаешь.

— Н-не могу я усн-нуть, — выпалил чересчур эмоционально Билл и шумно выдохнул, будто сразу же почувствовал стыд за своё поведение. — За-акрываю глаза и вижу Дж-Дж-Джорджи. Ко-ошмары.

Стэн глубоко вздохнул и устремил взгляд в огонь. Помолчал немного, а затем поднялся с земли и лёгким тычком ноги заставил Билла обратить на себя внимание.

— Двигайся, — сказал он, а затем понял, что нуждается в пояснении. — От стены.

— Зачем? — выдохнул Билл с подозрением в голосе, но послушался.

Стэн нырнул в узкое пространство между Биллом и стеной и уселся на нагретый асфальт. Вытянул ноги по бокам от Билла и притянул его к себе за плечи.

— Теперь спи, — удовлетворённо протянул Стэн и заёрзал на месте, устраиваясь поудобнее. Он сжал руки в замок на груди Билла, и тот зашипел.

— Р-рёбра, — прошептал он, и Стэн ойкнул и отдёрнул руки. Затем осторожно уложил их в такой же позе под ключицами. — Я ведь н-не усну.

— Я прогоню все твои кошмары, — неукоснительно отрезал Стэн, и Билл шумно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.

Проснулся он через несколько часов, когда все уже проснулись и были готовы выдвигаться. Стэн и сам едва не провалился в сон, но периодическая игра в тир помогала ему оставаться бодрым. Глушитель оттаял ещё ночью и, слава всем богам, не взорвался в руке после нескольких тихих выстрелов.


	21. Ричи ревнует

Беверли сбросила с плеч на снег рюкзак и уселась на него сверху. Солнце почти скрылось за горизонтом, стемнело. Заканчивался третий день пути на юг. Близился конец февраля, и ночи постепенно переставали быть такими холодными, а днём тот же Майк и вовсе расстёгивал куртку.

— Предлагаю сделать привал, — выдохнула Беверли, устраиваясь на рюкзаке поудобнее. Внутри затрещали пачки с макаронами и другими припасами. — И почему мы не взяли машину…

Рядом с ней плюхнулся Генри и бросил в общую кучу свёрток с палаткой, найденный в багажнике одной из машин у заправки в Мейсоне.

— Потому что Шон до усрачки любил таскать к себе всё, что плохо лежит? — якобы навскидку бросил он, вытягивая ноги.

— Знаю, — прикрыла глаза Бев, не обращая внимания ни на что вокруг. — Всё равно обидно.

Она молча наблюдала за тем, как Бен с Майком ставят палатку. Она не была особо большая, им приходилось спать чуть ли не друг на друге, чтобы всем уместиться, но, в целом, жаловаться не приходилось. Всё лучше, чем рисковать лишний раз жизнями в попытке найти защищённый дом в городах. От городов они, кстати, и вовсе держались подальше, особенно после того, как в Мейсоне им пришлось отбиваться от трёх десятков ходячих.

Стэн на пару с Ричи забросил в угол палатки все рюкзаки и, опустившись на корточки, принялся из некоторых вытаскивать котелок с рисом и консервами, мятую бумагу и ножи с ложками. Ричи же повалился на свёрнутый спальный мешок, да так, что из палатки только ноги торчали, и шумно выдохнул.

— Ты как? — бросил Стэн, на мгновение отвлекшись, чтобы передать вещи Майку.

— Непонятно, — пробурчал Ричи невнятно, спальный мешок заглушал его усталый голос.

Стэн повернулся к нему и повалился на груду рюкзаков, скрестив на груди руки. Теперь из палатки торчали две пары ног, присыпанные снегом. Снаружи доносились тихие разговоры, свистящие ругательства пытающегося развести костёр Майка и скрип снега под ботинками. Кто-то, кажется, Бен, поскользнулся на месте и шлёпнулся в сугроб, и поляну сотряс нестройный смех.

— Давай, рассказывай, что там тебе непонятно.

Ричи приподнял ногу, раскрывая вход в палатку чуть шире, и повёл плечом. Стэн перевёл взгляд на улицу и заметил сидящих поодаль от остальных Эдди с Гретой, бурно обсуждающих что-то. Вдруг Эдди подскочил с земли и воскликнул:

— Ты чёртов гений!

Он бросился к палатке, на ходу прося Стэна достать из его рюкзака тетрадь с ручкой. Стэн протянул искомое Эдди, и тот принялся тараторить:

— У меня была теория, но я счёл её совсем бредовой, и, знаете, Грета мне сказала кое-что, Господи. — Он распахнул тетрадь на странице с густым прочерком, текст под которым несколько месяцев назад пытался разглядеть Стэн, но у него ничего не получилось. — Помните вспышку Эболы в четырнадцатых-пятнадцатых годах? Я подозревал, что это может быть связано, но Грета мне рассказала об одном случае в Гвинее, там больной впал в неконтролируемую агрессию, укусил своего лечащего врача и тут же умер. Врач тоже заразился, и, похоже, это всё связано, понимаете?

— То есть ты считаешь, что люди становятся ходячими из-за Эболы? — уточнил Стэн, нахмурившись.

— Во-первых, подозреваю, то есть, Грета об этом случае точно знала, — поправил его Эдди. Ричи едва слышно фыркнул, но ничего не сказал, да и Эдди его не услышал, в отличие от Стэна. — Во-вторых, не совсем из-за Эболы. Симптомы немного другие, похоже на модификацию или вроде того…

Стэн мимолётным движением опустил вниз уголки губ в изумлённом понимании. Он краем уха услышал голос Билла, но не обратил на него внимания.

— Типа-а… — протянул он, переводя взгляд на хаотично расписывающего в тетради опусы Эдди. — Биологическое оружие?

Эдди кратко кивнул, а затем, прикусив кончик ручки, подумал и снова кивнул, но уже более осознанно.

— Если об этом и есть хоть какая-то информация, то это в LabCorp. То есть, в их штабе в Берлингтоне.

Про LabCorp Стэн, конечно же, слышал. Трудно жить в США всю жизнь и не знать о крупнейшей сети медицинских лабораторий. В Берлингтоне, штат Северная Каролина, вполне могло оказаться хоть что-то, к чему так старательно стремится Эдди. Если Стэна не обманывают память и внутренний компас, к вечеру следующего дня они уже пересекут границу Кентукки, а там, глядишь, разживутся машиной-двумя и спокойно долетят до Берлингтона часов за шесть.

Хотя, если Эдди прав, и вирус, от которого люди превращаются в ходячих, на самом деле является биологическим оружием, то вся информация о нём должна быть строго засекречена. Может, её вполне могли и уничтожить ещё в первый день этого апокалипсиса, но Стэн заставил себя промолчать. Даже малейшая мысль о том, чтобы высказать свои подозрения, Стэну казались безжалостным убийством последней надежды отчаявшегося ребёнка.

— Надо будет обсудить это за ужином, — пробормотал Эдди, щёлкая ручкой и закрывая тетрадь. Он протянул их Стэну, и тот убрал вещи обратно в рюкзак. — Не знаю, получится ли у меня уговорить всех…

— Наши голоса — твои, если что, — заверил его Стэн, и Эдди, улыбнувшись, кивнул ему признательно и выскользнул из палатки. Стоило двери палатки скрыть двоих друзей от глаз остальных, Стэн развернулся к недовольному чем-то Ричи. — Что это с тобой?

Ричи шумно выдохнул и лёг на спину. Очки его съехали с переносицы, все заляпанные чем-то и поцарапанные, но Ричи не утруждался их протереть или хотя бы поправить на носу. Кудрявая прядь смольных волос залезла в правый глаз, и Ричи с какой-то агрессией сдул её обратно на лоб. Бледная тонкая рука с обломанными ногтями легла на живот.

— Да Грета эта, мать её, — выплюнул тихо Ричи, будто боясь, что его услышат. — С ложкой в жопе родилась, блять, думает, что самая важная. Ты заметил, что она все эти три дня, что мы по лесам шарахаемся, от Эдса вообще не отлипает?

Стэн проследил за ним долгим и хитрым взглядом. Губы его расплылись в тонкой улыбке. Его ухо щекотал ослабевший хвостик, но Стэну было слишком невмоготу его переделывать.

— Да ты, никак, ревнуешь! — воскликнул он и тут же стрельнул взглядом ко входу в палатку. Ему показалось, он сказал это слишком громко, но снаружи голоса ни на миг не замолкли.

Ричи фыркнул, но сделал он это слишком наигранно.

— Ничего я не ревную.

Стэн категорично мотнул головой и всё-таки затянул хвост потуже.

— Ревнуешь-ревнуешь, — сказал он с хитрым прищуром и ногой приоткрыл вход в палатку. — Не липнет она к Эдди, глянь.

Ричи приподнял голову. У костра сидели Майк с Гретой. Она засыпала тушёнку в котелок с рисом и, выслушав несколько тихих слов Майка, которые Стэн с Ричи не смогли разобрать с такого расстояния, смущённо улыбнулась и пихнула его локтем в бок. Грета отставила в сторону пустую маслянистую банку и попыталась вытереть ладони друг о друга, пока Майк не выудил из кармана какую-то тряпку. Стэн пригляделся и узнал в тряпке лоскут от наволочки из мотеля под Детройтом. Грета благодарно приняла тряпку и вытерла о неё руки. Их пальцы чуть соприкоснулись, и на щеках девушки расплылся румянец, хотя, может, так на ней сказывался мороз.

Стэн опустил ногу на снег, и вход палатки захлопнулся с тихим шелестом. Стэн отчего-то почувствовал себя каким-то конченным вуайеристом, но всё-таки заставил себя легко ухмыльнуться.

— Недолго она о почившем муже горевала, знаешь, — сказал он и перевёл взгляд на ошеломлённого Ричи. Тот ничего не говорил, но, кажется, все ревностные мысли стремительно покинули его голову и не намеревались возвращаться, по крайней мере, в ближайшем будущем. — Так что бросай это всё. Всё у вас с Эдди нормально.

Ричи опустил голову на спальный мешок и шумно выдохнул.

— Да хер там плавал, — сказал он и забросил руку за голову. Он пальцами нащупал шнурок от спального мешка и принялся колупать ногтем узелок на конце. — Мы не говорили о том, что случилось у Боуи. Типа, вообще.

Стэн вскинул бровями, машинально расстёгивая замок куртки от жары. Он вспомнил ту ночь у заправки в Мейсоне, ту теплоту, что возникла между Эдди и Ричи, и тот метафорический запах озона от проскакивающих между этими двумя искр. Не слишком уж сильно было похоже, что они и словом друг с другом не обмолвились на этот счёт. На их месте Стэн поговорил в первую очередь.

Тот вечер в Цитадели, когда он читал автобиографию Билла, и то, что произошло после, он старательно упустил из памяти.

— И почему?

Ричи пожал плечами.

— Чтобы я собрал яйца в кулак, мне надо накуриться, — пояснил он неохотно. — А делать это при всех как-то не хочется, знаешь.

Стэн ухмыльнулся.

— Значит, после ужина уходим с тобой в лес, — сказал он и прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться. — Кто-то же должен прикрывать твою укуренную задницу.

Ричи рассмеялся и поднялся со спального мешка. Казалось, он был готов выскочить на улицу прямо сейчас, но здравый смысл удерживал его сидеть на месте.

— Стэн-Супермен, признавайся, ты мой лучший друг или моя лучшая сваха?

— Для тебя я готов совместить два этих дела, — отзеркалил ухмылку Ричи Стэн и выбрался из палатки. Ричи присоединился чуть позже, перед этим порывшись в своём рюкзаке в поисках расписного металлического портмоне.

Грета с Майком никуда из-за костра не делись, по очереди помешивали еду в котелке и приглушённо разговаривали о чём-то своём, Генри всё так же валялся под деревом, а Эдди, привалившись спиной к другому дереву, размышлял о чём-то своём. Беверли, Бена и Билла нигде не было видно, так что неудивительно, что Стэн сразу же справился у Майка об их исчезновении. Майк махнул свободной рукой куда-то позади себя и, почти не отвлекаясь от рассказа Греты, дал понять, что эти трое внезапно загорелись идеей научить метать ножи. Стэн хоть и хотел присоединиться, понаблюдать немного за их тренировкой, взволнованный тем, что со сломанным ребром Билл мало чему сможет научиться, но решил не тратить впустую время, шляясь в одиночку по лесу в поисках Билла, Бев и Бена.

Стэн хотел уже было двинуться к задумчиво разглядывающему верхушки деревьев Генри, так как не хотел врываться в беседу Греты с Майком и уж тем более не хотел мешать Ричи с Эдди тренировать друг на друге социальную неловкость, но Ричи подхватил его под локоть и потащил обратно к палатке.

Стэн собирался возмутиться, но последовавший вопрос Ричи мигом смёл из его головы все мысли:

— Что там у вас с Биллом, кстати?

Стэн натуральным образом завис, подмечая отстранённо, как Ричи самодовольно ухмыльнулся, будто он единственный из всех Неудачников о таком додумался. Возможно, так оно и было, Стэн не особо собирался вдаваться в подробности.

— Чего? — наконец, выдавил он. Он не совсем понимал, когда они с Ричи успели превратиться в сплетничающих за чаем девочек, но, похоже, в их жизнях всё же успел проскочить незамеченным такой переломный момент.

— Всё ты слышал.

— Ничего у нас нет…

Ричи фыркнул.

— Мне-то не пизди, — доверительно прошептал он. — Я ж всё вижу, хоть и очкарик. Короче, вот тебе совет дружеский: Билл у нас романтик такой, что зубы сводит. В настоящую любовь верит. Особенную, типа того. Вот. Действуй.

Стэн недоумённо свёл брови к переносице и против воли фыркнул.

— Ты это как себе представляешь? «Эй, Билл, у тебя тут брат намедни умер, но хочешь посмотреть на мою коллекцию марок? Она у меня в спальне»?

Ричи отвёл взгляд, с наделанным интересом начав разглядывать крышу палатки. Он выглядел пристыженным, но, что самое главное, он выглядел непонятым. По его лицу буквально можно было прочитать, что он о такой пародии думает.

— Я не это имел в виду. Ладно, совет я тебе дал, дальше сам разбирайся.

Ричи отпустил локоть Стэна и отправился к всё так же сидящему под деревом Эдди, оставляя самого Стэна задаваться вопросом, кто из них двоих ещё большая сваха.

Снег заскрипел под ногами Беверли, Бена и Билла минутами десятью позже, когда рис уже больше напоминал кашу, а тушёнка развалилась на волокна. Они опустились на подтаявший снег у костра и подобрали с лоскутка, которым ранее Грета вытирала руки, оставшиеся ложки. Билл держался свободной рукой за рёбра. Эдди взволнованно оглядел его, но Билл умудрился заметить этот взгляд и только отмахнулся, бросив, что тренировка прошла чуть более продуктивно, чем он ожидал, и беспокоиться здесь не о чем. Стэн протянул руку, зачерпнул из котелка риса с парой ниточек тушёнки и почти сразу проглотил. Горло и язык обожгло от жара еды.

Грета совсем пригрелась у Майка под боком. Она не поднимала взгляд на Билла напротив и, казалось, была не совсем довольна исходом их с Майком разговора, каким бы он ни был, но отклеиваться от его плеча не планировала. Стэна вдруг обуял естественный интерес, но он всё же предпочёл не лезть не в своё дело. Надо будет, Майк расскажет. Хотелось верить, по крайней мере.

Эдди вспомнил об их со Стэном разговоре в палатке и прочистил горло, когда все наелись, а котелок показал дно. Он рассказал самую суть, пояснил, что именно может находиться в LabCorp, и почему им следует направиться именно в Северную Каролину. Ответом ему послужила задумчивая тишина.

— Берлингтон, — протянул, наконец, Ричи, — или бесцельное хождение в лесах? Даже не знаю…

Бен фыркнул, и напряжённая тишина сама собой растворилась.

— Там может быть безопасно, — полувопросительно подала голос Беверли, и Эдди согласно кивнул. Майк почему-то не спешил высказываться; он только переглянулся с Биллом, и тот кивнул.

— Я бы сейчас был рад любой конкретике, — сказал Билл. — Берлингтон — неплохая конкретика. Ричи прав, всё лучше, чем по лесам лазать. Я за.

Стэн кивнул больше для виду, прекрасно помня, что он был за предложение Эдди с самого начала, и Каспбрак благодарно улыбнулся им всем.

— Северная Каролина — это на юго-востоке, да? — спросил вдруг Генри задумчиво, и Бен кивнул ему. — Заебись. Меня выкинете заодно, как раз мимо Фолмута пролетать будем.

Никто не ответил на его слова, и Стэну почему-то показалось, что Генри у себя в голове продумал целую речь на предложение остаться, но никто ему этого, очевидно, предлагать не собирался. Конечно, без Бауэрса они бы потерялись в лесах Мейсона с вероятностью в шестьдесят процентов, но, похоже, состав Неудачников уже полностью укомплектован, и добавлять кого-то нового в ближайшем будущем не планируется. По крайней мере, так мысленно подытожил Стэн.

Разговор как-то сам собой свернулся, и ричи с чувством выполненного долга бросил в котелок свою ложку. Он поднялся с земли и вопросительно взглянул на Стэна, словно сигналы какие-то посылал. Стэн вспомнил об их разговоре в палатке и тоже поднялся на ноги.

— Мы скоро, — счёл нужным предупредить он, когда Ричи, подхватив его под локоть, потащил под кроны деревьев, в самую непроглядную чащу леса. Стэн услышал краем уха напутствие Билла им быть осторожными, но не успел ответить, боясь навести лишнего шума.

Прошли н шагов пятьдесят максимум. Стэн всё ещё мог видеть свет костра за ветками сосен. Ричи сполз по кроне дерева и вытащил из заднего кармана джинс портмоне.

— Поможешь? — спросил он, кивком головы указывая на бесполезный в таких ювелирных делах, как открытие портмоне с косяком, обрубок. Стэн опустился с ним рядом, забрал портмоне и тихим щелчком открыл его. Внутри лежал только одна, да и то наполовину выкуренная, самокрутка. Стэн вытащил её, передал Ричи, принял у того из рук зажигалку и с третьего или четвёртого щелчка зажёг её.

Ричи подпалил почерневший край мятого косяка, раскурил его и глубоко затянулся. Стэн машинально положил зажигалку в карман. Говорить не хотелось.

— Чур я сплю ближе к выходу из палатки, — подал голос расслабленный Ричи и вновь затянулся. Сизый дым длинной струёй сорвался с его губ и исчез в ночи.

Ричи затушил косяк о ствол сосны и протянул оставшийся окурок Стэну. Тот послушно положил его в портмоне. Раздался щелчок, и металлическая коробочка исчезла в кармане куртки Ричи.

— Без проблем, — повёл плечом Стэн. — Ты только остальным об этом сказать не забудь.

Ричи сдавленно хохотнул и кивнул. Они снова замолчали, и Стэн заметил, что Ричи слегка поплыл. Не настолько, как могло бы быть, две затяжки не шесть, всё-таки, но спокойный и не напряжённый разговор Эдди был обеспечен.

— Как думаешь, — подал голос Ричи спустя полуминуты тишины, — в этом Берлингтоне реально есть что-то?

Стэн подумал немного и покачал головой. Ричи проследил за эти движением и кивнул в солидарности.

— Главный штаб LabCorp, наверное, здание защищённое, — протянул Стэн. — Там должно быть безопасно.

— Я устал, — приглушённо проговорил Ричи, съехав по стволу ещё ниже. — Устал всё время бегать, искать это сраное «безопасное место». И года не прошло, а я уже заебался.

Стэн промолчал. Он понимал, что должен как-то развить эту тему, дать Ричи возможность выговориться, но никакие слова не шли на ум. Хотелось провалиться в сон на несколько часов, пустой и чёрный, чтобы наутро его не мучила тревожность из-за каких-то неясных образов, так и кричащих об опасности, которые обычно и приходят к нему во снах. Так они вдвоём и молчали, пока Ричи, наконец, с кряхтением не поднялся на ноги.

— Погнали.

— Погнали, — менее воодушевлённо повторил за ним Стэн и едва встал с земли.

Когда они добрались до лагеря, на улице остался только Майк, да и Эдди наполовину залез в палатку, когда Ричи потянул его на себя со словами: «Поговорить надо», — и потащил вновь под свод деревьев, подальше от палатки, где их могут услышать. Стэн мысленно пожелал им удачи, кивнул оставшемуся на дежурстве Майку и залез в палатку, сняв и отряхнув от снега ботинки.

Он пролез к единственному свободному месту в дальнем углу палатки, между Биллом и Беном, и не без усилий заполз в заботливо разложенный кем-то спальный мешок.

Сон упрямо не шёл. Его будто ветром сдуло, как только Стэн зашёл в палатку. Он сверлил взглядом чёрный свод палатки, и в голове не билась ни одна мысль, даже самая абсурдная. Генри и Бев не было в палатке тоже. С первым всё было довольно ясно — у того был свой вечерний ритуал, а вот куда Беверли запропастилась — вопрос тот ещё. Никто не беспокоился особо, снаружи палатки висела такая же тишина, как и внутри, значит, всё в порядке.

Стэн услышал слева от себя сдавленный вздох. Он повернул голову и обратил взгляд на спящего неспокойным сном Билла. Его волосы прилипли к мокрому лбу, грудь вздымалась от частого дыхания, а брови были близко сведены к переносице. Кошмары, похоже, мучают.

Стэн повернулся на бок, вытащил из спального мешка руки и одну просунул под голову. Он замер на несколько мгновений, размышляя, стоит ли ему вообще делать то, что он задумал, но, в конце концов, перебросил свободную руку через плечо Билла и уткнулся ему носом в макушку.

Билл расслабился во сне, задышал спокойно, а Стэн провалился в сон раньше, чем в палатку вернулись что Генри, что Беверли, что Ричи с Эдди.


	22. Стэн складывает паззл

Стэн проснулся от лёгкого тычка пальцем под рёбра. Он поёжился и распахнул глаза, встречаясь взглядом со смущённым Биллом. Его дыхание щекотало щёку.

— Доброе утро, — пробормотал Стэн, прогоняя остатки сна, когда понял, что продолжал сжимать Билла в объятиях, как и уснул несколько часов назад. Он прерывисто убрал руку и выпутался из спального мешка. Провёл ладонью по лицу, царапаясь о наметившуюся бороду. Бриться не хотелось, да и проворачивать такое дело охотничьим ножом не из удобных.

— Д-доброе, — произнёс медленно Билл и повернулся на спину. Он не спешил выбираться из спального мешка и сверлил взглядом маленькую дырку в крыше палатки. Сквозь неё просачивался утренний свет. Никто их не разбудил на ночное дежурство, и Стэн был готов биться об заклад, что этого не сделали из-за их крайне интимной позы для сна.

Всё-таки, Билл действительно успокаивался во сне, когда чувствовал защищённость. И, вроде бы, Стэн не сделал чего-то особенно выдающегося — он любил обниматься во сне с кем-то, разве что раньше этим кем-то было одеяло, на которое он без задней мысли забрасывал ногу. В прошлые годы ему редко когда удавалось делить с кем-то постель. Дело было вовсе не в том, что у него не было опыта, наоборот, по этой части всё у него было довольно неплохо. Просто, когда делишь квартиру с кем-то, засыпать вместе становилось в разы сложнее. Ни к чему было давать Бетти лишний повод для сплетен, да и неловко это как-то.

Стэн любил быть большой ложкой. Биллу, по всей видимости, наоборот, нравилось быть маленькой, раз уж он не сдвинулся с места за всю ночь.

— П-пойду к остальным, — подал вдруг голос Билл, выпутался из спального мешка и покинул палатку. Стэн задумчиво похрустел пальцами, провёл языком по верхним зубам, вспоминая, когда ему в последний раз удавалось их почистить, и так же выбрался из палатки. Ноги по щиколотку утонули в застывшем снегу, а его ботинки оказались, почему-то, в паре метров от палатки. Стэн шумно выдохнул и побрёл к обуви, морщась от холодного снега, прилипшего к носкам.

Стэн обулся, долго провозившись с заснеженными шнурками, и подсел к костру. Пахло дымом, собственным потом и разогретым разваренным рисом с тушёнкой. Стэн подобрал оставшуюся чистую ложку и зачерпнул немного риса. Есть почему-то не хотелось.

Ричи пихнул его локтем и подмигнул. Воротник его куртки сполз на плечо, и Стэн заметил едва проглядывающее из-под свитера бесформенное красное пятно. Он ухмыльнулся через силу, и Ричи быстро застегнул куртку. Эдди разглядывал догорающий костёр, словно его мешком стукнули, и проводил большим пальцем по нижней губе, обкусанной и слегка припухшей. Стэн съел вторую ложку риса и протёр её снегом. Аппетит так и не пришёл, к горлу подкатывала тошнота. Может, беготня по снегу в осенних ботинках решила всё-таки сыграть над ним злую шутку и послала лёгкую простуду, но Стэну не хотелось сейчас становиться пятым колесом, балластом, так что он мысленно решил дождаться ещё какого-нибудь симптома и уже тогда обращаться к Эдди за помощью. Может, к тому моменту они уже успеют добраться до Берлингтона и осядут в безопасном месте. Весна наступала на пятки, а грязь месить, скача по лесам и горам, особого желания не было. Тем более, будучи приболевшим.

Вещи собирали без особой спешки.

— Как думаете, почему толпа вообще идёт на юг? — спросила у всех и ни у кого конкретно Беверли, забрасывая вычищенные ложки в рюкзак.

— У меня есть мысль, — заговорил Эдди впервые за всё утро, и голос его хрипел. — Я не знаю, есть ли у них полноценное сознание, это уже философский вопрос, но мне кажется, что у них есть какой-то инстинкт. Типа инстинкта самосохранения, знаете?

Билл согласно кивнул.

— Вы заметили, что в холоде они медленнее передвигаются? — спросил он, сидя на снегу и пытаясь запихнуть спальный мешок в чехол. Он не отрывал взгляда от своих рук, но прекрасно понимал, что все ловили каждое его слово.

— Вообще нет, — фыркнул преувеличенно саркастично Ричи, подталкивая ногой в костёр снег.

— Но так ведь и есть, — нахмурился Билл, неловко бросив взгляд на обрубок Ричи. Стэну показалось, что тот винил себя за то, что не смог предотвратить укус Ричи в Цитадели. Может, Билл думал, что должен был предусмотреть все возможные исходы их побега из города, может, помочь всем выбраться для начала, а уже потом пускаться на поиски Джорджи. Стэн попытался абстрагироваться от своих догадок, понимая, что пока что они ещё ничего хорошего не приносили. — Не знаю, что там с сознанием ходячих, но они наверняка понимают, что шансов найти пропитание у них больше в тёплом климате. Там, где они как-то… а-активнее.

— Нет у них сознания, — отмахнулся Бен, — иначе они бы понимали, что в тепле быстрее проходит процесс гниения. Зато! Зато, если все ходячие останутся на юге, всё закончится гораздо быстрее, чем через десять лет. Десять же лет, Эдди, да?

Эдди кивнул, а Стэн решил расспросить об этих довольно точных цифрах попозже. Все вокруг, за исключением него самого, будто знали больше, чем он сам, и это чувство ему не нравилось.

— Почему бы нам тогда не угнать самолёт и не свалить в какую-нибудь там Аляску? — спросил вдруг Ричи, потушив костёр и плюхнувшись на землю подле сворачивающего палатку Стэна. — Там холодно.

— Повторим судьбу Александра Супербродяги, ага. И вообще, разве ты умеешь управлять самолётом? — фыркнул Стэн.

— Не сложнее, чем заправить кофемашину! И что за Супербродяга?

Стэн отмахнулся и не стал отвечать. Ребята взвалили на плечи рюкзаки. Они были готовы отправляться дальше, однако Генри вдруг засунул руку в карман и скрылся за деревьями, сославшись на срочную необходимость отлить. Стэн потёр ухо, в котором внезапно начало то ли звенеть, то ли шипеть, но этот звук быстро исчез.

— И почему он вечно сваливает? — спросил в воздух Ричи, и Бев фыркнула:

— А что ему, здесь нужду справлять? Я лично не шибко хочу на это смотреть.

Не возвращался он довольно долго, Стэн уже начал было думать, не сожрали ли Генри ходячие по пути, но, всё же, его силуэт вновь показался среди деревьев, он поднял со снега свой рюкзак и махнул головой.

Уже к полудню они вышли на пустынный мост, на балке которого красовалась простреленная и слегка проржавевшая по бокам табличка с надписью: «ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В КЕНТУККИ. ГУБЕРНАТОР — МЭТТ БЕВИН. МЕСТО РОЖДЕНИЯ АВРААМА ЛИНКОЛЬНА».

— Необузданный дух, — прочёл вслух девиз штата Бен и с неким уважением медленно кивнул. Такие таблички всегда вызывали в его груди чувство патриотизма, и Стэну показалось, что Бена распирает желание рассказать что-нибудь либо о самом штате, либо о губернаторе, может, вообще о Линкольне, но он почему-то продолжал молчать.

— Жил парень однажды в Кентукки, — завёл Ричи пародию на старый-престарый лимерик с широченной улыбкой на лице. — С хером настолько огромным, что грудей касался он…

Эдди хоть и отзеркалил улыбку, но всё же зарядил ему подзатыльник, впрочем, аккуратный, больше для приличия. Генри же, напротив, заржал во весь голос.

— А продолжение будет? — спросил он.

— Не будет, — оправдательно протянул Ричи, потирая затылок. — Даю волю фантазии. Эдс, злой ты.

Эдди фыркнул беззлобно и вырвался вперёд, к Бену, и о чём-то с ним заговорил. Стэн слышал лишь обрывки фраз об истории США, причём углублённой, не той, что обычно изучается в школе. Лично себя Стэн не мог назвать прилежным учеником в детстве, если говорить об уроках истории, и большинство фактов он подцепил либо из-за состояния дремоты, либо из серии фильмов «Сокровище нации» с Николасом Кейджем. Что-то, а в президентскую книгу верить хотелось, так же, как и в Зону 51 и Золотой город. Учитывая, в каком мире они сейчас живут, могло существовать и всё остальное.

Стэн вдруг задумался, насколько недалёким покажет себя, если присоединится к разговору Эдди и Бена, орудуя только знаниями из фильмов с Николасом Кейджем. К счастью, его быстро нагнал Ричи и ткнул локтем в бок, обращая на себя внимание.

— Как спалось? — с улыбкой прошептал он, и Стэн дёрнул уголком губ.

— Отлично, — таким же шёпотом ответил он. — Ты, вижу, тоже времени не терял. И как оно?

Ричи потёр шею, как раз там, где расплывалось бордовое пятно под воротником куртки.

— Продуктивно оно. Разве что долго осознавали это всё. Ну, мамаша Эдди нам конкретно подсрала, считай. Всё капала ему на мозг, мол, надо тебе детей завести, жену найти, всё такое… Мы же с ним ещё в детства дружим, не разлей вода, считай. Ругались, конечно, часто, но это так, по-дружески. Знаешь, эти обещания вдвоём весь мир на хуе провертеть, всё такое… а потом Эдди встретил Майру, которая, хочешь — верь, хочешь — нет, выглядела точь-в-точь как мамаша самого Эдди. Жирная, тупая, как пробка, трусливая, а ещё долбила Эдса гиперопекой. Иногда хотелось её захуярить, врать не стану, особенно, когда всё это дерьмо началось… Ты бы видел, до чего всё доходило.

Стэн заинтересованно вскинул бровями и метнул взгляд на всё так же болтающего с Беном Эдди. С детства страдающие гиперопекой люди обычно становятся бытовыми инвалидами и тепличными растениями, но Эдди такое впечатление не производил от слова совсем. Стэн в жизни бы не поверил такому, если бы эти слова произносил кто-то помимо Ричи.

— И до чего доходило? — спросил Стэн, чуть сбавляя шаг, чтобы, не дай Бог, их кто-нибудь услышал, в особенности Эдди.

— Майра постоянно напоминала об астме Эдди и его, ну, ипохондрии. Он же говорил тебе, да? — Стэн кивнул. — Говорил, отлично. Эдс в детстве вообще параноиком был тем ещё, а Майра не помогала ему, ну, приспособиться к жизни в мире с ходячими, знаешь? Он бы слёг в уголочке, ручки крестом на груди сложив, и сдался бы. А я этого не хотел, поэтому с Майрой мы срались каждый чёртов день.

Стэн мысленно перенёсся к первому своему дню в Элликотт-Сити, к давно позабытому подслушанному разговору Майка и Билла. Он вспомнил, как угрожающе звучал голос Билла, когда он шептал Майку никогда не говорить о Майре. Значит, она была женой Эдди, и с ней случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее, что-то, из-за чего Стэна, едва не решили прикончить из-за царапины. А может, дело и вовсе было не в царапине?

— И что с ней случилось? — осторожно поинтересовался Стэн, стараясь не выглядеть так, словно в его голове складывается запылившийся паззл.

Ричи метнул быстрый взгляд на остальных Неудачников, убедился, что никому нет дела до их разговора, и зашептал:

— Убили её. Мы подобрали какого-то парня у торгового центра, вытащили из задницы, если проще, и он поначалу показался классным таким чуваком, но ночью он решил нас обобрать и скрыться. Майра проснулась, заметила его и попыталась всех разбудить. Ну, и этот ушлёпок ей прострелил голову. До кучи, в этот день у них с Эдсом должна была быть годовщина, так что… вот. Он долго отойти не мог. Мы потому-то тебе и не доверяли сначала, боялись.

Стэн не смог ничего высказать по этому поводу, кроме протяжного «ого». Всё сразу стало понятным, эта информация сложила последние кусочки паззла в его голове, но тут же поместилась куда-то на задворки сознания, поскольку, как Стэн надеялся, период недоверия к нему давно прошёл. Это знание можно было сравнить со входной контрольной по математике, когда ты узнаёшь свои ошибки после того, как сдал итоговый экзамен, и, вроде бы, это знание абсолютно бесполезно, ты ничего не сможешь с ним сделать уже, да и не особенно хочется.

Вместо ответа Стэн поднял взгляд и тут же вскинул на долю секунды бровями, заметив держащуюся за локоть Майка Грету, которая поскользнулась на корке льда, схватила Майка в попытке не шлёпнуться на землю да так и оставила руку. Стэн шёл позади, поэтому не видел лица Майка в эту минуту, но опущенные плечи его выражали абсолютную невозмутимость.

— Вот кто точно времени зря не теряет, — шепнул Стэн, усмехнувшись.

Ричи закатил глаза и цокнул языком. Идущий впереди всей процессии Билл вдруг остановился и натянул кожу на висках, вглядываясь куда-то.

— Ребят, — позвал он, на миг обернувшись. — Там домик какой-то. Похоже, охотничий. Может, привал устроим?

Беверли шумно выдохнула и приподняла лямки своего рюкзака, разминая плечи.

— Отличная идея, — сказала она, отпустила рюкзак и провела рукой по лицу. От зимнего мороза у неё шелушилась кожа на носу и покрасневших щеках.

— Давай я твой рюкзак возьму, — предложил Бен, и Беверли покачала головой с улыбкой. — Я же вижу, ты устала.

— Уж пару метров я точно продержусь ещё, — с беззлобной усмешкой протянула Бев и припустила к охотничьему домику у подножия моста. Неясно, кто догадался построить охотничий домик у самой кромки леса, а не в его глубокой чаще, но Стэн не особо задавался этим вопросом, мысленно радуясь возможности присесть куда-то помимо холодной земли и палатки.

Он вырвался к Биллу вперёд, и они вместе, не сговариваясь, заглянули в окна, распахнули дверь охотничьего домика, расправились с двумя обглоданными по пояс мертвецами и повалились на расстеленный на полу окровавленный матрас.


	23. Билл замерзает

Запах обитавших здесь раньше мертвецов впитался в потёртое скрипучее дерево, и у Стэна запершило в горле. Некогда белые простыни от покрывающей их тухлой крови и морозного зимнего воздуха совсем замёрзли, а коричневые шерстяные одеяла основательно погрызла моль. Двух мертвецов, некогда крупных мужчин, Бен с Майком вытащили на улицу и бросили в сугроб, и по доскам от лежащего на полу дырявого матраса до входной двери потянулся тёмно-зелёный кровавый след. Сбросившая на пол рюкзак Грета сморщилась, проследив за кровавой полосой брезгливым взглядом, и мыском ноги подтянула поверх следа ковёр в виде медвежьей шкуры. Стэн утёр пот со лба и глотнул холодной воды из пожелтевшей пластиковой бутылки. Поморщился, когда глотку сковало ледяными цепями. Опустил голову и шумно выдохнул. Распрямившаяся пружина из матраса больно упиралась ему в бедро.

— Пойду отолью, — разбил тишину Генри, сбросил с плеч рюкзак и вышел из домика. Стоящий у окон Ричи пнул пустую банку из-под консервированных ананасов и резко обернулся, когда Беверли шумно повалилась на матрас подле Стэна и Билла. Она стрельнула на остальных глазами и прочистила горло.

Ричи повернулся к окну. Скрип снега под подошвами Генри затих, и он пропал из поля зрения.

— Ребят, — позвала Беверли. — Разговор есть.

Ричи поправил очки на переносице и облокотился на небольшой подоконник, заваленный пустыми консервами и пачками из-под чипсов. Кем бы ни были эти охотники, они не спешили помереть до того, пока не съедят все свои запасы еды. От осознания этого факта Ричи заметно погрустнел, но всё же перевёл взгляд на Беверли. Рядом с ним на тумбу опустился Эдди, а у матраса пристроились и Бен с Майком и пригревшейся под его боком Гретой. Стэн сощурился и медленно кивнул, решив что-то у себя в голове.

— Вчера ночью я заметила кое-что странное, — начала Бев, чуть склонив вперёд голову. Она говорила тихо, будто боялась, что вот-вот дверь распахнётся, и её слова могут быть услышаны кем-то ещё. — Я решила сходить в туалет перед сном…

— В лесу всё это время был нормальный толчок, а я об этом узнаю только сейчас? — прервал её Ричи возмущённо. — Некрасиво.

— Ричи, это важно! — воскликнула Беверли и поджала губы, укоризненно на него глядя. Ричи с усмешкой провёл сжатыми большим и указательным пальцами по губам, будто бы застёгивая на них молнию. — В общем, я отошла немного далеко и услышала шёпот Генри. Я не разобрала его слов, но он определённо что-то бормотал.

Ричи пожал плечами.

— А кто из нас не разговаривает сам с собой? — спросил он, и Стэн почесал затылок. Лично он за собой такого не замечал. — Ну, шизоид немного наш приятель, и что?

— С каких это пор ты его защищаешь? — усмехнулся Эдди.

— Просто я адвокат дьявола! — в тон ему отозвался Ричи и поднёс к вискам указательные пальцы. — Видите рога?

Бен бросил в него скомканную пустую пачку из-под чипсов.

— Ты не Рэдклифф.

— А жаль, — с наигранной грустью вздохнул Ричи. — Он красавчик.

— Ты тоже ничего такой, — пихнул его плечом Эдди, и Беверли прервала их:

— Неужели вам не кажется это странным? — сощурилась она, внимательно оглядывая остальных. — Он всегда перед сном куда-то уходит и бормочет что-то себе под нос.

— Или не себе… — протянул многозначительно Майк, глубоко задумавшись. Грета проследила за выражением его лица внимательным взглядом. Она прикусила нижнюю губу, будто хотела что-то сказать, но в последний момент решила промолчать. Грета опустила взгляд на руку и с явным неудовольствием провела пальцем по мозоли у основания ладони. Мозоль свежая, появилась пару дней назад, когда Грету попросили помочь поставить палатку, чего она никогда раньше не делала, в чём и жаловалась пару минут единственному согласившемуся её слушать Майку.

— Хотите за ним проследить? — спросил Бен, и Билл мелко кивнул. Грета заправила прядь тонких волос за ухо и всё же решила подать голос:

— Мне было бы неприятно, если бы за мной следили, пока я… — Она запнулась, пытаясь подобрать слово. — Справляю нужду.

Билл метнул в неё краткий взгляд и провёл большим пальцем по подбородку, прежде чем ответить ей:

— Либо он болтает со своим членом, либо сливает кому-то всю инфу про нас и наши планы. Я предпочту проверить. Кто со мной? Стэн?

Стэн перевёл на него взгляд и шмыгнул носом. Он кивнул и с тихим кряхтением поднялся на ноги. Перед глазами пробежала чёрная рябь, голова на мгновение пошла кругом, и Стэн зажмурился, отгоняя помутнение.

— Минуту, ладно? — сказал он, и Билл кивнул перед тем, как склониться к Майку и завлечь его в разговор, но Стэн не вслушивался в их беседу. Он коснулся рукой плеча Греты, привлекая её внимание, и кивнул к выходу. — Поговорим?

Он протянул Грете руку, и она приняла помощь. Она поднялась на ноги и последовала за Стэном на улицу.

Солнце скрылось за мутными тучами. На землю падали мелкие снежинки, некоторая их часть оседала у Стэна на волосах и таяла на ладонях. Стэн по щиколотку утонул в сугробах, отходя подальше от входа в охотничий домик, бегло осмотрелся в поисках нежданных ходячих и, когда никого не обнаружил, засунул руки в карманы куртки и обернулся к Грете. Та нерешительно почесала основание большого пальца, не понимая, очевидно, зачем вдруг Стэну понадобилось с ней поговорить.

— Чего ты добиваешься? — спросил Стэн с ходу, так и не придумав, как получше начать разговор. Грета нахмурилась и скрестила руки на груди. Она не хотела, похоже, продолжать разговор, начавшийся с неясных обвинений.

— О чём ты? — спросила она, чуть склонив вперёд голову. Она перенесла вес на правую ногу, но почти сразу же выпрямилась. Стэн заметил её неуверенность.

— Ты и Майк. Ты от него ни на шаг не отходишь. Почему?

Грета выдохнула резко и на мгновение опустила взгляд в землю.

— Что плохого в том, что мне просто нравится человек? — сказала она, но Стэн сощурился только.

— Ой ли? Девушка, связавшаяся с бывшим военным, чтобы обезопасить себя, сейчас липнет ко второй руке нашего лидера, потому что ей «просто нравится человек»? — Стэн отзеркалил её позу: скрестил руки на груди и встал на обе ноги, — Ты просто боишься, что от тебя избавятся при первой возможности, так?

— Ты несёшь какой-то бред…

Хлопнула входная дверь, и на улице показался Билл, с пистолетом за поясом брюк и с торчащей рукоятью от ножа в рукаве. Он нахмуренно проследил за резко замолкшими Гретой и Стэном и легко качнул головой в сторону границы небольшого леса, куда уходили ещё свежие следы Генри. Стэн медленно кивнул и вновь перевёл взгляд на Грету. Конечно, ему не составило труда догадаться о намерениях Греты, но ему также было не очень приятно называть Билла с Майком такими обезличенными ярлыками. Проблема в том, что сам Стэн у себя в голове называл их так на первых порах, и он не сомневался, что и Грета о них всех думает примерно в том же ключе.

Ему было интересно, что Грета думает о нём самом или о других ребятах, таких как Ричи или Бен, чья роль в команде не описывается простым одним словом. Но Стэн понимал, что не может так просто спросить об этом, да и не особо стремился он к этому. Поэтому прежде, чем уйти вслед за Биллом, он чуть наклонился к явно раздражённой и уязвлённой Грете и прошептал:

— Не играйся с ним. Не используй его. Если он тебе и правда нравится, попробуй быть с ним честной. Он ценит это в людях.

Стэн вновь засунул руки в карманы и быстрым шагом последовал за Биллом. Его явно распирало желание узнать, о чём они говорили, но не спешил спрашивать. Может, он боялся, что лезет не в своё дело. Следы Генри, уже порядком присыпанные новым снегом и смазанные порывами лёгкого ветра, петляли между деревьев. Метрах в сорока от домика Генри явно остановился, потоптался немного на месте, а затем двинулся всё дальше по лесу, прочь от домика.

До уха Стэна донеслась птичья трель и частые хлопки крыльев. Он задрал голову по направлению звука и заметил на одной из веток вяза маленькую птицу, можно даже сказать, миниатюрную, с бежевым опереньем на груди и серой спинкой, из-за чего она практически терялась на фоне облаков и снега, с тёмного цвета крыльями и таким же маленьким хохолком на голове.

— Постой, — шепнул Стэн и ухватил интуитивно Билла за запястье. Тот остановился и с озабоченным выражением лица перевёл взгляд на Стэна. Возможно, он подумал, что Стэн заметил что-то важное или опасное, но, проследив за его взглядом, Билл заметно расслабился и тут же нахмурился.

Птица глазком-бусинкой посмотрела на замерших Билла со Стэном и похлопала крыльями, цепляясь лапками за тонкую веточку поудобнее.

— Что такое? — наконец, произнёс Билл.

Стэн кивнул на птицу.

— Это чернохохлая синица, — сказал он, задумавшись на мгновение. Сейчас ему бы пригодился его атлас, что ему подарили в детстве на какой-то из праздников и который сейчас, наверное, гордо пылился на полке в Рокленде. — Их много в Штатах, но зимуют и гнездятся они обычно в Техасе.

Уголок губ Билла дрогнул в лёгкой улыбке.

— А мы в Кентукки, — шепнул он, наблюдая за птицей. Та принялась чистить перья под левым крылом чёрным маленьким клювом. — Конец февраля.

— Вот именно, — кивнул Стэн. Он продолжал легко сжимать запястье Билла, а сам вспоминал детство, когда, вооружившись атласом и биноклем, выбирался в парк Балтимора рядом с синагогой, чтобы засесть невдалеке от фонтанчика для птиц, где и наблюдал за ними, обязательно сверяясь с книгой и проставляя галочки у каждого вида, который увидел. Странно, но именно чернохохлую синицу ему раньше видеть не доводилось. — Здесь для неё слишком холодно. Она не должна быть здесь.

Билл шагнул ближе к Стэну, и синица, нахохлившись, нырнула в маленькое дупло посреди вяза и скрылась из виду. Билл неосторожным шагом своим вспугнул её, но Стэн не хотел возмущаться.

— Ну да, ей здесь не место, — произнёс всё же Билл, светло улыбнувшись. — Но это её дом, знаешь?

Стэн на мгновение перестал дышать, а затем усмехнулся.

— Ты что, только что процитировал мне «Адама»? — Билл тихо рассмеялся, и Стэн подхватил его смех. Он разжал пальцы на запястье Билла и случайно скользнул подушечками по его костяшкам. — У тебя руки ледяные.

Стэн осторожно обхватил покрасневшие ладони Билла и постарался хоть немного их отогреть. Он провёл большими пальцами по тыльной стороне ладоней Билла, и на них остался белый след.

— У тебя тоже, — протянул несколько нерешительно Билл, явно не понимая, стоит ли ему аккуратно высвободить руки и убрать их в карманы, или же продолжить получать вот такую заботу. — Интересуешься птицами, значит?

Стэн легко рассмеялся и горячо выдохнул на руки Билла.

— С детства любил за ними наблюдать, — сказал он, метнув последний взгляд на ту ветку вяза, где он видел синицу в последний раз. Из дупла она так и не показалась. — Хотел даже стать орнитологом.

— А я в детстве ходил в кружок по рисованию, — произнёс Билл и перехватил пальцы Стэна. Странная неловкость от того, что сейчас происходило, с жаром отдавалась у него в щеках. — Мы… мы как-то выбрались на планер в Мемориальный парк и рисовали птиц в купальне для них. Мне потом сказали, что всё это время мы рисовали сойку. Она орала, как пожарная сирена.

Стэн рассмеялся.

— Похоже на соек.

Неподалёку раздался выстрел. Синица мигом вылетела из дупла и умчалась прочь.

— НЕ-ЕТ!

Второй выстрел прервал женский крик. Стэн с Биллом мигом переглянулись.

— Бев! — воскликнули они и бросились со всех ног в сторону охотничьего домика. Им не пришлось бежать слишком долго — уже через несколько минут они выскочили к берегу реки и упали на колени.

Белый снег окропила кровь, её след тянулся пару метров к двум телам. Беверли содрогалась в рыданиях, пряча лицо в скомкавшейся куртке. Беверли закричала от боли, когда Стэн попытался перевернуть её на бок.

— Бен?! — воскликнул Билл, прижав одну руку ко рту, прикипев взглядом к струйке крови, сочащейся изо лба. Бен не дышал. Расслабленные пальцы обхватывали присыпанный снегом пистолет, из которого не успели произвести ни единого выстрела.

Тогда Билл метнулся к Беверли, со всей силы сжимающей живот окровавленными руками. Она плакала и продолжала сдавливать живот, даже когда Стэн попытался отнять её руки, чтобы взглянуть на рану. Некогда коричневый свитер стал почти чёрным из-за льющейся крови, которая всё продолжала сочиться сквозь ткань одежды и тонкие женские пальцы.

Беверли заметно побледнела, и пятна на щеках из-за слёз слишком уж сильно выделялись.

— Что случилось? — спросил Стэн, пока Билл стаскивал со своего тела куртку, чтобы прижать её к ране Беверли.

Та широко замотала головой и вскрикнула, когда Билл надавил слишком сильно. Она со всей силы стиснула руку Стэна, размазывая по ней свою кровь, а второй потянулась к лежащему рядом Бену.

— Они его… они… — выла Беверли, зажмурившись, но слёзы всё равно катились по её щекам и терялись в рыжих волосах, будто бы потускневших тоже.

— Бев, всё будет хорошо, — тараторил Стэн, сжимая её руку, но стоило ему столкнуться взглядом с напряжённым Биллом, как на языке расползлась горечь лжи. — Ты меня слышишь? Открой глаза. Посмотри на меня. Бев, пожалуйста, посмотри на меня.

Беверли медленно раскрыла полные слёз глаза и зашлась кашлем. Ей на подбородок упали капли крови. Зубы были красными от неё. Она прерывисто дышала, иногда срываясь на крик, когда Билл сворачивал по-другому куртку, чтобы она дальше впитывала кровь. Её было слишком много.

— Не отключайся только, хорошо? — продолжал говорить Стэн, привлекая к себе внимание Беверли. — Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Ты только держись, всё будет хорошо.

Беверли дрожащей рукой накрыла окровавленные ладони Билла, надавливая сильнее, и застонала от боли.

— Что случилось? — спросил Билл. Голос его казался ненастоящим, нечеловеческим, будто вместо него говорила машина. Он старался держаться, пытался не сорваться на крик, смаргивая проступившую на глазах влагу. — Кто это был?

Беверли вновь замотала головой и прикусила голову, прежде чем заговорить:

— Я… не знаю. Какие-то люди… На машине приехали, и… вместе с Генри… увезли. Всех. Они… они убили Бена.

Стэн распахнул глаза, взгляд его забегал по окровавленному снегу, с губ сорвался шумный выдох.

— Билл, говори с ней, — произнёс он и сорвался в домик. Должно же быть что-то, чтобы помочь. Хоть что-то.

Домик пустовал. Ни людей, ни их вещей, лишь пустые банки и окровавленный матрас.

Стэн выскочил на улицу и ухватился за дверной косяк, споткнувшись о медвежью шкуру.

— Вещей нет, — закричал он подрагивающему Биллу. — Они забрали их и сумку Эдди тоже.

Билл зашептал что-то, освободив одну руку и тряханул Бев за плечо.

— Не спи, — расслышал Стэн, подбегая ближе. — Сейчас мы её как-нибудь вытащим, ты только не спи.

— Х-холодно, — пробормотала Бев, вздрогнув.

Билл отнял куртку от живота Беверли и приподнял прилипший к ране свитер. Кровь хлынула с новой силой. Кожа вокруг небольшой круглой ранки вздулась, а внутри она как будто почернела то ли от крови, то ли по какой-то другой причине.

— У нас нет сумки Эдди, — заговорил быстро Стэн, пытаясь заглянуть Биллу в глаза. — Мы не сможем вытащить пулю.

Билл вновь прижал к ране свою куртку. Беверли ухватилась за руку Стэна и снова закашляла кровью.

— Мы… мы в-вытащим её как-нибудь по-другому, — затараторил Билл.

— И она заработает сепсис и умрёт, только мучиться будет в три раза дольше, — замотал головой Стэн, и Билл хотел уже было что-то сказать, но Беверли прервала их:

— Идите… за машиной, — выдохнула она и вновь закашлялась. Кровь брызнула ей на грудь. — Спасите их. Мне всё равно… не жить.

— Не неси чушь, Бев, мы что-нибудь придумаем, — заговорил Билл. Куртка в его руках вся пропиталась кровью, и рука соскользнула и задела взбухшую часть живота. Беверли захрипела от боли. — Прости, Бев, п-пожалуйста, смотри на меня. Не з-засыпай только, пр-прошу.

— Ты не в силах спасти… всех, Билл, — сорвалась на шёпот Беверли и попыталась улыбнуться. Пот катился на её лицу, смешиваясь с кровью и путаясь в волосах. — Они могут им… навредить… найдите остальных. Спешите, пожалуйста.

Стэн сжал руку Беверли в своей и смахнул дрожащим большим пальцем слезу с её щеки.

— Мы не бросим тебя. Ни за что, — твёрдо произнёс он, хотя всё вокруг него помутнело от застилающих глаза слёз. — Всё будет хорошо, слышишь?

— Я… — хрипло произнесла Бев и замерла. Её взгляд застыл на показавшемся из-за туч солнце, и Стэн мог видеть в её глазах отражение ветвей деревьев.

Билл схватил её за плечо и ощутимо тряханул.

— Беверли? — позвал он, но не получил ответа. Её пальцы разжали руку Стэна, а с губ не сорвалось и вздоха. — Беверли! Бев!

Билл кричал, звал её, но Беверли не могла уже его слышать. Стэн прижал руку ко рту, и слёзы всё же сорвались с его ресниц. На губах осел вкус её крови. Билл тоже не сдерживал рыданий, низко опустил голову, но продолжал сжимать руку на животе Беверли. Кровь почти прекратила сочиться из раны.

Стэн опустил руку Бев на окроплённый кровью снег.

— Билл, — позвал он и ухватил Денбро за плечо. — Билл, пойдём. Пойдём.

— Я не уберёг их, Стэн, — выдохнул Билл, когда слёзы его иссякли. — Я не справился. Я снова облажался.

— Это не твоя вина, — разуверил его Стэн. Он поднял голову и нашёл взглядом свежие следы шин на снегу. — Нам надо…

Нестройное гортанное шипение оборвало его. Из-за леса к ним выдвигалось несколько ходячих, семь мертвецов, тянувших к ним полуобглоданные руки. Билл выхватил из-за пояса пистолет, снял его рывком с предохранителя и стрелял до того момента, когда пистолет защёлкал от пустого магазина.

Шесть тел повалились в снег и затихли, и только один продолжил идти к ним. Тогда Стэн выхватил из чехла свой нож, вскочил на ноги и приблизился к ходячему. Тот ухватился склизкой рукой за его плечо, но не успел вцепиться в неё зубами, как острое лезвие ножа по самую рукоять пронзило его висок. Стэн вытащил нож и стряхнул мигом ослабившуюся хватку с руки. Ходячий мешком повалился на землю.

Стэн вытер нож о низ своей куртки и засунул его в чехол.

— Пойдём, пока снег не засыпал следы, — сказал он, но Билл помотал головой.

— Сначала занесём их в дом, — возразил он. — Потом вернёмся и… п-похороним.

Стэн медленно кивнул.


	24. Падший идол

Стэн привалился спиной к обветшалому, некогда красному, погрызенному термитами сараю. Рядом на колени опустился Билл. В нескольких метрах, сильно провернув колёса в сторону, пристроился облепленный застывшей грязью и заледеневшим снегом старый минивэн. На бампере его красовалась внушительная вмятина, левая фара оказалась безнадёжно разбита, а на месте заднего стекла расположился приклеенный на скотч синий брезент.

Они шли довольно долго, ни на миг не останавливаясь, минув табличку с надписью: «ДОБРО ПОЖАЛОВАТЬ В ФОЛМУТ», которую перекрывала новая, начерканная красным баллончиком с краской: «ЗАРАЖЁННЫЕ». Через дорогу возвышалась странная готическая церквушка, слишком уж сильно отличающаяся от покосившегося сарая на территории фермы. Стэну начало казаться, что его вот-вот вырвет. В горле першило до хрипа, хотелось кашлянуть пару раз, а в икрах мышцы словно скрутили до натянутых струн. Над его головой вгрызлось в облезлую стену сарая разбитое окно, через которое вместе с завываниями режущегося об осколки стекла ветра доносились чужие и знакомые голоса.

— Вы, мудилы, вы что… — булькающе прозвучал голос Ричи, после которого тут же раздался плевок. Звонкий шлепок и глухой стук о дерево. Стэн медленно поднялся на ноги справа от окна и как можно осторожнее заглянул внутрь сарая.

— Убери от него свои грязные руки, — рявкнул Эдди на незнакомого Стэну высокого, тощего парня с тёмными волосами. Оба они смотрели друг на друга, один — с неприкрытой ненавистью, второй — с раздражением. В руках незнакомца чернел пистолет, а на содранных костяшках свободной руки проступила светло-красная кровь. Рядом с ним, привязанный одной рукой жгутом к загону для, по всей видимости, свиней, сидел на коленях Ричи и сплёвывал на покрытую старым сеном землю кровь.

Незнакомец усмехнулся гаденько и ткнул пистолетом в висок Ричи. Дуло скрылось за растрёпанными отросшими кудрями. Стэн отшатнулся, боясь, что его могут заметить, но, прослушав несколько фраз, вновь чуть наклонился к окну. Он успел заметить связанных по запястьям Майка и Грету, также сидящих на коленях, устремлённое в их сторону дуло пистолета крупного, но поджарого парня, и стоящего напротив свободного Эдди Генри, прежде чем вновь скрыться с чужого поля зрения. Билл медленно кивнул, бессловесно спрашивая об увиденном, и Стэн качнул головой в ответ и показал ему раскрытые три пальца. Три человека, включая Генри, с оружием наперевес.

— Ну? — послышался голос Генри. — Что думаешь?

— Пошёл к чёрту! — огрызнулся Эдди. — Немедленно отпусти их!

Билл хотел было заглянуть в окно, но Стэн ухватил его за локоть. Он не слышал шелеста соломы, хруста земли, никто не сдвинулся с места. Ему казалось, что собственное сердце билось о рёбра слишком громко, и его все могли услышать. К горлу понималась тошнота от волнения, заставляющего дыхание сбиваться через раз, а дрожь в руках тяжело было списать на вечерний холод. Стэн чувствовал, как постепенно, словно шуршащая по песку морская пена, к нему подбирается паника. Он понимал, что просто так открыть огонь не получится — Неудачников пристрелят на месте без лишних разборок. Тут же в голову пришла другая мысль, пульсирующая, что, будь на его месте Майк, тот бы давно уже придумал что-то. К панике присоединилось чувство собственной никчёмности, заставляющее сердце заныть от пропущенного удара.

Его ухо внезапно опалило дыхание Билла:

— В доме ещё трое, — прошептал он, и по шее Стэна прошла дрожь. Он заставил себя прислушаться к разговору:

— …В бреду метается уже несколько дней. Ты же дохуя врач, так иди и вылечи его, — по всей видимости, заканчивал говорить Генри, и Стэна захлестнуло желание голыми руками вырвать ему кадык.

— Я не стану ничего делать, пока ты не отпустишь моих друзей, — категорично произнёс Эдди, как говорил всегда, когда упёрто скрещивал на груди руки.

— Ты, походу, не врубаешься, — вкрадчиво, но довольно громко для угрожающего шёпота протянул Генри. Щёлкнул затвор, захрустела сухая солома. В голову Стэна ворвалась картина, как Генри поднимает снятый с предохранителя пистолет на уровень глаз Эдди, готовый выстрелить в случае неповиновения. — Никуда они не пойдут. Они — гарант того, что ты никуда не съебёшься. Чё зенками хлопаешь? Думаешь, я такой тупой? Вылечишь Виктора, и я, так и быть, отпущу их. Вот только ты никуда не пойдёшь. Если ты и впрямь можешь придумать вакцину эту, естественно.

— Я, по-твоему, идиот? — прорычал Эдди. — Вы их пристрелите, стоит только вашему Виктору пойти на поправку. Отпустите их или можете даже не мечтать, что я помогу.

Стэн почувствовал обжигающее холодом прикосновение к щеке. Не успел он вздрогнуть от неожиданности, как Билл развернул его к себе за подбородок и с безнадёжной задумчивостью заглянул ему в глаза, будто выискивал в них ответ.

— Что нам делать? — прошептал Стэн, и кончик его носа едва ощутимо защекотало собственное дыхание, отбившееся от подбородка Билла. Сам Билл наклонился ещё ближе, разрывая зрительный контакт, едва не касаясь губами уха Стэна. Руку с его щеки он так и не убрал.

— Нужно их как-то отвлечь, — шепнул он. — Я не знаю, как, но по-другому не получится.

— Мы что-нибудь придумаем, — выдохнул Стэн, пошатнувшись, и вцепился рукой Биллу в колено. Перед глазами всё потемнело то ли от нехватки воздуха, то ли от паники, перекрывавшей лёгкие, то ли от неверия в собственные слова.

Билл убрал руку с его щеки, но сжал плечо в немой поддержке и беспокойстве.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он. Стэн не успел ответить.

— Не смей его трогать! — возопил Ричи до хрипа. — Я, блять, убью тебя, мудила!

Стэн мигом вскочил на ноги, отгоняя головокружение, и заглянул в окно. Генри пригвоздил Эдди к опорному столбу, сжимал его шею и что-то скрежетал ему сквозь зубы. В затылок Ричи вновь ткнулся пистолет.

— Завались, — произнёс тощий темноволосый парень и пнул Ричи по голени. — Не ебись ты с ним, давно бы уже пристрелил.

Стэн вновь опустился на корточки и бездумно заозирался. Его взгляд зацепился за лежащую в снегу старую бутылку из-под пива, торчащий из-за угла сарая зад минивэна и фермерский домик в один этаж. В голове назрел абсурдный, нелепый и практически невозможный в своём исполнении план, но другого у них не было.

— Умеешь делать коктейль Молотова? — спросил он, и Билл прикусил губу.

— В теории. Но нас заметят, — слегка кивнул он, будто каким-то образом разгадал возникший в голове Стэна план. Хотя, конечно, сложно не догадаться, учитывая специфичность вопроса. Билл сощурился, оглядывая церковь, и застыл. — А вот если навести шума… Может сработать. Видишь колокольню?

Стэн обернулся и с промедлением кивнул.

— Я бросаю в дом Молотов, и ты сразу же трезвонишь в колокол. Отвлечёшь их, чтобы я смог скрыться, — зашептал Билл, и Стэн кивнул поначалу, но тут же замотал головой.

— Все ходячие города сюда стекутся.

— В этом и весь смысл. Начнётся хаос, я освобожу остальных, потом мы подбираем тебя и сматываемся, — воодушевлённо объяснил Билл, и, подумав немного, дёрнул слегка головой. — Может, ещё и машину сопрём, почему нет.

— Почему нет, — эхом отозвался Стэн. Он вытащил из-за пояса пистолет и протянул его Биллу. — Возьми. У твоего закончились патроны.

Стэн уже был готов оттолкнуться рукой от земли, чтобы подняться на ноги, но вдруг его вновь развернули за подбородок, и Билл оставил на его губах мимолётный поцелуй.

— На удачу, — выдохнул он, отстранившись на какие-то пару дюймов.

В груди Стэна вдруг разлилась странная горечь, но он заставил себя кивнуть и, наконец, встать. Почему-то его сознание посетило нехорошее предчувствие, будто даже Билл не особо верил в выполнимость их плана. Он, пригнувшись, добрался до ограждения фермы, перемахнул через него и сорвался на бег. Его губы горели, а рука так и намеревалась их коснуться, будто в неверии, что только что произошло. Стэн с третьего раза плечом выбил дверь в церковь. Несколько мертвецов внутри обернулись на звук и двинулись к нему с хриплым рыком.

Стэн вытащил нож из чехла и метнулся к первому ходячему, оказавшемуся прямо в проходе между скамьями, и пронзил его голову раньше, чем тот успел среагировать. Сжав руку на склизкой шее, он вырвал нож и отбросил податливое тело на скамью. Второй мертвец, спотыкающийся о ножки скамьи, с упорством шёл к нему. Стэн резким толчком ноги отпихнул ходячего от себя. Тот повалился на пол, приложившись головой о скамью, но тут же предпринял попытку подняться вновь. Стэн вонзил нож ему в глаз и смахнул упавшую на лицо прядь волос.

Он быстро встал и оценил обстановку. Ещё один ходячий двигался к нему со стороны исповедален справа, другой, одетый в разорванную рясу священника, висевшую на нём мешком, повалился с трибуны и полз к нему с противоположного конца зала, третий перелезал через скамьи слева.

Давай, Стэн.

Он перескочил через гнилое тело и бросился к исповедальням. Отточенный удар под коленями, удар ножом в левый глаз, рывок на себя. Осталось двое, и Стэн утёр пот со лба и перевёл сбившееся дыхание. На его губах осели капли тухлой крови, и он против воли облизнулся и тут же сплюнул. Бывший священник почти коснулся обглоданной рукой его левого ботинка, когда Стэн с размаху размозжил его хрупкий череп пяткой. На его штанину брызнули кровь и кусочки мозга.

Стэн, рвано вздохнув и брезгливо стерев остатки чёрно-зелёной крови с губ и подбородка, подошёл к последнему мертвецу, только-только выползшему в центральный проход, и размозжил ему голову так же, как и священнику.

На зал опустилась тишина. Стэн ухватился свободной рукой за спинку скамьи, переводя дыхание. В ушах шумела кровь громче любого колокола. Он подождал, пока сердце перестанет бешено стучаться о рёбра, а затем двинулся к двери с табличкой «Служебный вход». Та даже не была заперта и тут же открыла его взору винтовую лестницу на колокольню. Стэн, перескакивая две ступеньки сразу, взобрался на колокольню и, тяжело дыша, ухватился за покрытые птичьим помётом перила. Стая голубей испуганно захлопала крыльями и вылетела из-под свода крыши.

Стэн сощурился. Он заметил Билла, спрятавшегося за минивэном, и тот, похоже, заметив Стэна тоже, вскинул скрещённые руки. Он явно пытался тем самым остановить Стэна от звона в колокол. Что-то случилось.

Стэн поднял взгляд. По ступенькам крыльца дома поднимались двое, похоже, Генри и Эдди. Судя по всему, тот согласился вылечить некоего Виктора от неизвестной болезни. Дом нельзя было поджечь без опасности оставить Эдди в ловушке.

Дерьмо.

Стэн вцепился крепче в перила колокольни и прерывисто вздохнул. Взгляд его забегал по заснеженной ферме.

Закрытый сарай, рядом высились три стога сена. Компактный одноэтажный домик, входная дверь которого захлопнулась за Эдди с Генри. Побитый жизнью минивэн, к бамперу которого привалился Билл с бутылкой в руке, из горлышка которого торчала черная ткань, очень уж напоминающая его футболку. Наверное, тот разорвал её для тряпки. В ограждение фермы слепо тыкались трое ходячих, вышедших из леса. Наполовину утонувший в снегу шланг для откачки бензина у заднего правого колеса автомобиля.

Пальцы ощутимо закололо от мороза. Стэн засунул было руки в карманы, но наткнулся костяшкой за что-то маленькое и холодное. Вытащил он на свет небольшую металлическую зажигалку, исцарапанную, с гравировкой мотылька на корпусе и нарисованным ручкой цветочком на откидной крышке. Воспоминание ворвалось в его голову с воем пожарной сирены. Зажигалка эта принадлежала Ричи, и пару дней назад Стэн неосознанно засунул её к себе в карман и забыл вернуть, но не это заставило его похолодеть изнутри, вовсе не это.

По-хорошему, Стэну нужно было отдать эту зажигалку Биллу, чтобы тому было, чем зажигать тряпку в горлышке наполненной бензином бутылки. По-хорошему, им обоим следовало об этом вспомнить ещё до того, как разойтись.

Стэн ещё раз окинул взглядом Билла. Тот отлип от бампера минивэна и, пригнувшись, двинулся к стене сарая. Может, ему захотелось самому оценить сложившуюся обстановку, прикинуть оставшиеся варианты, может, автомобиль показался ему не лучшим укрытием. Стэн не мог этого знать.

Из сарая раздался наполненный болью крик Ричи. Такой крик, будто его живьём резали на части, и Стэна копьём пронзило осознание, что ему просто необходимо что-то предпринять, причём очень быстро.

Из леса показались ещё несколько мертвецов.

Стэн обеими руками обхватил верёвку, привязанную к язычку колокола, и со всей силы потянул на себя. Оглушительный звон сотряс колокольню. Стэн краем глаза заметил, как Билл нырнул за стог сена и привалился к нему спиной, когда из окна по пояс вывалился коренастый парень из банды Генри. А назвать их как-то по-другому, кроме как банды, Стэн не мог.

Он как-то замедленно уловил взглядом вскинутую чужую руку с пистолетом. Раздался выстрел, и от колокола брызнуло несколько искр. Осколок пули вспорол Стэну щёку, и тот шумно бросился на пол и привалился спиной к опорной балке из кирпича. Следующая пуля, вылетевшая из пистолета на долю секунды позже первой, раздробила кирпич на балке напротив. Третья лишь просвистела в воздухе. У Стэна в ушах звенело, но он не знал, хватит ли тех ударов колокола, что он успел проделать, чтобы привлечь ходячих Фолмута.

Идея изначально была тупая. Даже не то, чтобы тупая, а поистине идиотская.

Стэн коснулся пальцами внезапно потеплевшей щеки, и на подушечках остался кровавый след. Он задумался, насколько опасно для него будет сейчас потянуть на себя верёвку от язычка колокола ещё раз, чтобы уж наверняка. Выглянув из-за своего укрытия, Стэн тут же отшатнулся, поскольку тот коренастый парень всё ещё целился в колокольню. Раздался ещё один выстрел, и пуля застряла в кирпиче.

Стэн понемногу подполз к лестнице и скрылся раньше, чем его смог настигнуть ещё один выстрел. Он сбежал со ступенек, пару раз едва не запнувшись о собственную ногу и не покатившись вниз кубарем, и смог перевести дыхание только напротив исповедален. В нос забился запах разлагающихся трупов, и в горле встал ком и появился металлический привкус, словно в кресле у стоматолога. Кровь с пореза на щеке доползла до губ. Стэн закашлялся, и в его рту выплеснулась желчь. Желчь наждачной бумагой нехотя оцарапала горло, стоило ему сглотнуть. Он обхватил ладонью колющий бок и выбежал из церкви.

Прозвучал очередной выстрел, но предназначался он вовсе не ему. Билл выронил пистолет из рук, и тот отлетел на добрые два метра. Вместе с клубами пара изо рта в воздухе растворилось грязное ругательство. Он схватил простреленную ладонь и прижал её к животу.

Стэн бросился в сторону. Пуля потревожила сугроб на том месте, где Стэн только что стоял, раненую щёку обжёг снег. Быстро вскочив на ноги, Стэн кинулся к стогам сена. Краем глаза он успел заметить плетущихся в их сторону мертвецов из центра Фолмута. Звон колокола привлёк их, но выстрелы продолжали начатое дело.

Стэн привалился плечом к стогу сена и, пригнувшись, добрался до Билла. На ребре его ладони виднелась залитая кровью рана, но, в целом, чем-то особенно страшным она не казалась. Стэн ногой поддел пистолет и подтащил его к себе. Он проверил магазин. Шесть патронов.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он, не размениваясь на ненужный уже шёпот. Билл обрывисто кивнул, прошипел сквозь зубы и стёр левой рукой кровь с раны. Простая царапина. Глубокая, но не смертельная. Пуля прошла по касательной.

— У тебя кровь, — произнёс Билл, подняв на Стэна взгляд. Тот только отмахнулся и позволил Биллу забрать пистолет. Сам же он вытащил из кармана зажигалку и протянул её Биллу.

— У нас всего шесть патронов на всё, — предупредил он и только собрался высунуться из-за их укрытия, чтобы оценить обстановку, тут же скрылся снова. Тот парень всё ещё стоял на своём месте, высунувшись из окна, и следил за любым их движением. Он выстрелил, но безрезультатно.

Послышалась возня со сменой магазина.

— Значит, будем собирать трофеи, — осклабился Билл сквозь боль в ране на ладони и поднялся на колени, прицелился и быстро выстрелил. Раздался грохот падающего тела.

— Блять! Рыгало! — прозвучал крик изнутри сарая.

Билл тихо фыркнул и, привалившись плечом к стене сарая, приблизился к телу, похоже, Рыгало — и что это за идиотское прозвище, подумалось Стэну, — и подобрал его пистолет. Стэн только и успел, что забрать свой, как с жутким треском и грохотом распахнулась дверь сарая.

Они едва успели спрятаться за стогом, но этого не особо и требовалось. Хлопнула дверь минивэна, взревел мотор. Билл быстро чиркнул зажигалкой и поджёг торчащую из горлышка бутылки тряпку. Ту охватило пламя с характерным звуком.

— Что ты собираешься?.. — вопросил Стэн, но не успел закончить фразу, как Билл замахнулся и бросил бутылку. Та с дребезжанием разбилась о стекло со стороны водительского сидения, и салон объяло огнём.

Вопль сгораемого заживо парня доносился будто из-под толщи воды. С лица Стэна схлынула краска, и он отшатнулся, когда его щёк коснулся жар охваченного пламенем автомобиля. Парень пытался выбраться из минивэна, но оплавившаяся от жара ручка двери не поддавалась. Покрытые волдырями руки ухватились за оконную раму, но тут же отдёрнулись. На ладонях лопнула кожа. Тогда парень попытался выбраться снова, но пуля, выпущенная из подобранного Биллом пистолета, заставила его замолкнуть.

— Какого чёрта?! — воскликнул Стэн, и Билл, закусив губу, вынырнул из-за стога и ухватился здоровой рукой за оконную раму, откуда не торчало битое стекло.

— Через несколько минут двигатель взорвётся. — произнёс Билл куда-то в пустоту. — Нельзя было дать ему сбежать. Они знают о наших планах и не дадут нам добраться до Берлингтона спокойно. У меня… не было выбора.

Запах горящей плоти подогнал к горлу тошноту. Стэн резко отвернулся и глубоко вздохнул. Пережавшие его кадык цепи ослабили свою хватку, но не спали полностью.

— Освободи остальных, — выдавил Стэн. — Я пойду за Эдди.

Билл схватил его за запястье.

— Лучше иди через чёрный вход, — скоро предупредил он. — Они знают, что мы не уйдём без Эдди, и ждут, что мы сами к ним явимся. Не дай им застать себя врасплох.

Раздался треск калитки. Ходячие начали переваливаться через ограждение фермы. У них было совсем немного времени.

— Торопись, — бросил Стэн, на миг оглянувшись на звук.

— Будь осторожен.

— Ты тоже.

Билл отпустил его, и Стэн рванул к дому. Он даже не стал приближаться к входной двери — слова Билла были чертовски убедительны. Он крадучись обогнул покосившийся одноэтажный домик и на пробу осторожно толкнул заднюю дверь. Та без малейшего скрипа поддалась, и Стэн осторожно заглянул в открывшуюся небольшую щель. За обеденным столом в комнате сидел спиной к нему какой-то парень и чистил оружие. Плечи его выдавали огромную напряжённость, и Стэн, перехватив поудобнее пистолет, прокрался в его сторону. Он вскинул пистолет и ткнул им незнакомцу в затылок.

— Давай без глупостей, — прошептал он как можно более уверенно, хотя небольшая дрожь в последнем слове едва не выдала его с головой.

Парень положил руки по обе стороны от разобранного пистолета Макарова и больше не шелохнулся.

— Где остальные люди? — продолжил Стэн, сжав плечо своего невольного заложника. — И без громких звуков.

— Виктор со Стивом в спальне в конце коридора, Генри с этим, как его… за углом, короче, — ответил парень. — Вас ждёт.

Стив медленно кивнул, хотя этот жест остался его собеседнику незамеченным. Он потянул чужое плечо на себя, бессловесно указывая, чтобы парень встал со стула и, едва тот последовал такому приказу, обхватил свободной рукой его шею.

— Иди вперёд. Медленно, — приказал Стэн.

Так они вышли в коридор, и Стэн тут же наставил пистолет на сжимающего таким же способом Эдди Генри. Сам Эдди обеими руками вцепился в запястье Генри и пытался ослабить давление на шею.

— Только дёрнись, и я его пристрелю, — с явной угрозой в голосе произнёс Генри, не сводя со Стэна твёрдого взгляда.

— Ты не в том положении, чтобы диктовать мне условия, говнюк, — выплюнул Стэн и ткнул пистолетом в висок своего заложника. — Ты не посмеешь убить Эдди. Он тебе нужен. А вот мне на этого парня глубоко наплевать. Отпусти Эдди, и я не сделаю в чуваке лишнюю дырку. Как там тебя?

— Питер, — сдавленно ответил парень, и Стэн демонстративно кивнул.

— Вежливый ты, Питер. Генри мог бы многому у тебя научиться.

В кармане Генри зашипела рация. Чей-то голос напевал неразборчиво какую-то песенку.

— Заткни ебало, Стив! — крикнул Генри и посильнее вдавил пистолет Эдди в висок. — Тащи свою задницу!..

Стэн скинул пистолет и выстрелил. Пуля попала куда-то в запястье Генри, и тот выронил своё оружие с воплем боли. Эдди не стал ждали и, замахнувшись ногой, с силой наступил пяткой Генри на ногу, ударил его локтем под дых и вырвался из захвата. Стэн со всей силы оттолкнул Питера в сторону, и тот ударился головой об стену, повалился мешком на пол и затих.

Стэн распахнул входную дверь, и они с Эдди вывалились на улицу. Ходячие почти подобрались к дому. У входа в сарай завязалась бойня. Ричи отстреливался от мертвецов пистолетом Билла, Майк с Гретой откопали где-то вилы для уборки сена и лопату, а сам Билл размахивал ножом. Ходячих было настолько много, что их было сложно сосчитать, и Стэн вскинул пистолет и выпустил пулю в подобравшегося к ним слишком близко мертвеца. Тело повалилось на землю.

— Надо добраться до остальных, — произнёс Эдди, и Стэн только кивнул. Насколько он помнил, сейчас в магазине его пистолета оставалось только два патрона. Он засунул оружие за пояс брюк и обнажил нож.

— Значит, бежим быстрее, — ответил Стэн и первым бросился вниз по небольшому склону. Он уворачивался от ходячих, лавировал между ними, не вступая в схватку, понимая, что в таком случае не сможет отбиться от всех.

Снег скрипел под его ногами, голову заполнило гортанное шипение десятков, а может, и сотни ходячих. Один мертвец скользнул пальцами по рукаву его куртки, но Стэн, резко развернувшись, вонзил ему в голову нож раньше, чем тот успел хоть что-то сделать. Он не следил, бежит ли за ним Эдди, и в какой-то момент обернулся, чтобы удостовериться, что с ним всё в порядке.

— Эдс! — послышался крик Ричи.

Они добрались до сарая, и Эдди не успел даже толком перевести дыхание, как его сдавил в крепких объятиях Ричи. С его обрубка капала на снег кровь.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — горячо затараторил Ричи, быстро отстранившись, чтобы найти хоть какие-то видимые повреждения. — Они не сделали тебе больно?

— Я в порядке, — пробормотал с небольшим смущением Эдди, а затем заметил след крови на снегу. — Что они сделали?

Ричи только отмахнулся, но не успел ответить. Он вскинул пистолет и пару раз выстрелил. Мертвец, почти что вцепившийся в Эдди зубами, повалился на землю.

— Левой рукой стрелять сложно, — пробурчал он. — Давайте валить отсюда.

Стэн бегло осмотрелся. Из леса к ним пробилась всё новые мертвецы, ограждение со стороны церкви почти полностью обвалилось под натиском бывших жителей Фолмута. Дверь дома распахнулась. Оставшаяся четвёрка банды Генри вывалилась из дверного проёма. Патрик хватался за наверняка гудящую после удара голову, Генри поддерживал от падения какого-то блондина. Похоже, это и был тот самый Виктор.

— Вам конец, ублюдки! — заорал им Генри, и Стэн лишь показал средний палец.

— Видите водонапорную башню вон там? — ткнул пальцем вдаль Стэн. — Оттуда не приходят ходячие. Можно сбежать там.

Остальные мелко кивнули и, не сговариваясь, бросились врассыпную. У Стэна будто обострились все чувства. Он успевал заметить, как в засохших полях каких-то злаковых теряются Билл с Майком, как лавирует между мертвецами Грета, как Эдди с Ричи несутся напролом. Он увернулся от взмахнувших руками двух мертвецов и, оттолкнувшись рукой от земли, бросился бежать дальше.

Воздух сотрясли выстрелы позади. Одна пуля врезалась в снег в шаге от Стэна. Он кратко обернулся. Генри отбросил опустевший пистолет в сторону и зарычал от бессилия.

Стэн едва не врезался в ходячего, но вовремя успел вонзить ему в глаз нож. Лезвие с хлюпаньем выскользнуло из гнилой головы, всё облепленное кусочками мозга и тухлой крови, и мертвец рухнул в снег.

Стэн услышал крики. Он мельком оглянулся, сощурившись, и заметил, как в горло Питера вонзились зубы одетого в рабочий тёмно-синий костюм мертвеца. Парень — похоже, тот самый Стив, — отшатнулся от уже, считай, мёртвого Питера и бросился обратно к дому.

Генри всё продолжал тащить на себе Виктора. К ним приближалось четверо мертвецов, и Генри, смерив их яростным взглядом, со всей силы толкнул в них Виктора.

Уши Стэна едва не заложило от его крика. Он поспешил броситься дальше к водонапорной башне, до которой оставалось рукой подать. Генри припустил за ним.

— Я убью вас, мрази! — кричал Генри ему вслед.

Стэн споткнулся о что-то и рухнул на землю. Он слышал топот ног Генри и, собравшись с силами, перевернулся на спину, выхватив пистолет, и выстрелил, почти не прицелившись должным образом. Генри повалился в снег, сжав руками подстреленную ногу, и от души выругался. Стэн вскочил на ноги и просился прочь, стараясь не обращать внимания на взросший в груди цветок мстительного удовлетворения, когда в тело Генри вцепились зубы мертвецов.

Его лёгкие горели, но до башни оставалось совсем немного, и он постарался вложить в последний рывок все силы. Краем глаза он заметил повалившихся от усталости на колени Билла и Майка. К ним подбежал Эдди, разминувшись где-то с Ричи.

Ни Ричи, ни Греты не было видно.

Что-то врезалось Стэну в бок. Он повалился на землю под тяжестью ходячего и в последний момент вцепился обеими руками в его шею, не давая ему склониться ещё ближе. Он упёрся ногами в землю, руки дрожали от напряжения.

На колени перед ним упали ещё двое мертвецов.

Он повёл плечом, закрывая шею. Его бок пронзила тупая, резкая, пульсирующая боль. Гнилые зубы разодрали ткань куртки на плече. Плечо обожгло такой же болью.

Раздались три выстрела. На Стэна повалились три тела, словно наковальни, и перекрыли воздух.

— Стэн? — позвал его Ричи, оттаскивая тела. — Стэн, пошли. Билл, помоги!

Парой секунд позже Стэна подхватили сильные руки и помогли подняться. Стэну не хотелось идти. Что-то ему подсказывало, что эта боль, прошившая его левый бок, появилась вовсе неспроста. Он пальцами коснулся больного места, и они окрасились кровью.

Где-то под ухом судорожно выдохнул Билл.

— Пойдём, — произнёс он дрожащим голосом, и Стэн сомневался, что дрожь эта появилась от холода. — Пойдём. Спрячемся где-нибудь.

Стэн впал в прострацию. Голоса вокруг него, казалось, доносились издалека, отовсюду и из ниоткуда одновременно, как обычно слышится долгое «Ау» в сосновом лесу. Он почувствовал, как Билл перекинул его руку через своё плечо и потащил куда-то. Ноги его не держали.

Они перевалились через ограждение и бросились куда-то, не разбирая дороги. Мертвецы всё ещё тянулись за ними, преследовали неспешно, и в какой-то момент впереди идущий Майк свернул на парковку вполне презентабельно выглядящего мотеля: выкрашенная табличка с названием, в которое Стэн даже и не пытался вчитываться, ровные окошки на выкрашенных в мягкий зелёный цвет стенах, несколько из этих окон были заколочены, наглухо закрытые белые двери.

— Вы не видели Грету? — спросил вдруг Стэн, поднимаясь с остальными по массивной лестнице на второй этаж. Ходячие не спешили отставать.

— Нет, — выдавил Билл, и Стэн успел заметить, как он бросил в сторону Майка обеспокоенный взгляд. — Надеюсь, ей удалось сбежать.

Стэн через силу фыркнул.

— Я думал, ты её ненавидишь.

— Может быть, — не стал спорить Билл. — Но это не значит, что я желаю ей… с-смерти.

Стэн не стал развивать эту тему. Майк выбил ногой ближайшую дверь номера и первым вошёл внутрь, вскинув нож Билла. Комната пустовала, и остальные ввалились внутрь и завалили дверь комодом раньше, чем мертвецы добрались до них.

Билл усадил Стэна на единственную кровать. Эдди тут же упал перед ним на колени и осторожно, явно через внутренние усилия, приподнял край свитера. С его губ сорвался хлипкий вздох, когда взгляд несмело пробежался по двум окровавленным дугам. Такие же скрывались на плече под лохмотьями куртки.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил на грани шёпота Эдди.

— Восхитительно, — не удержался от саркастического вздоха Стэн, но быстро прикусил губу и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Прости.

— Ничего, — опустил голову Эдди. — Мы… что-нибудь придумаем.

Дверь содрогнулась под весом ходячих. Раздался тихий треск.

— Вам нужно идти, — проговорил Стэн, отняв руки от лица. Он был настроен слишком уж решительно. — Я постараюсь их задержать.

В другом конце комнаты съехал вниз по стене Ричи и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он дёрнул пряди и издал странных вздох, больше похожий на всхлип.

— Прости меня, Стэн-Супермэн, — произнёс он. — Если бы я бежал быстрее…

— Прекрати, — прервал его Стэн. Дверь затрещала ещё раз. — Ты сделал всё, что смог. Если бы не ты, меня бы уже давно сожрали… Случилось, что случилось.

Верхняя петля двери со звоном отлетела и ударилась о стену напротив.

— Надо идти, — подал голос Майк, открывая окно, выходящее на пожарную лестницу. Он ухватился было за раму, но замешкал. Глубоко вздохнув и подойдя к Стэну, Майк опустился перед ним на корточки и утянул в крепкие медвежьи объятия. Он молчал пару секунд, явно не зная, что говорить в таких ситуациях. — Мы неплохая команда, да?

— Не говори гоп… — отозвался Стэн, всё его нутро пронзило дежавю. Его губы тронула слабая улыбка.

Майк отстранился, неловко похлопал его по плечу и протиснулся через окно. Слегка скрипнул металл лестницы под его ногами.

Эдди так же неловко пожевал губу.

— Нельзя тебя так бросать, — произнёс он.

— Я сам предложил. Забери Ричи, пожалуйста, пока он не решил остаться.

Стэн усмехнулся и заметил, как Эдди хотел для вежливости отзеркалить ухмылку, но губы лишь слегка дёрнулись, как от удара током. Он поднялся на ноги и ощутимо сжал плечо рвано дышащего Ричи. Тот нехотя поднялся, пряча лицо, но Стэн сумел заприметить блестящие дорожки на его щеках.

Стэн никогда не видел плачущего Ричи. Сомневающегося, нерешительного, яростного, смеющегося, расслабленного, напряжённого — да, но не плачущего. Стэну не нравилось это, но он не был в силах что-либо сделать.

Ричи не смог ничего сказать, хотя рот его раскрылся немного, готовый уже выплеснуть нужные слова. Может, они застряли в закованном цепями горле.

Дверь всхлипнула. В появившуюся щель просунули руки несколько мертвецов и зацарапались в стены.

В комнате осталось двое.

Билл сел слева от Стэна и зарылся пальцами в волосы. Он молчал. Стэн не произносил ни звука тоже.

— Заткнись, — наконец, произнёс Стэн.

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Я слышу твои мысли, — фыркнул как-то уж чересчур легко Стэн. — Даже не думай винить в этом себя.

Билл не ответил.

— Ты не мог это предвидеть, — продолжил Стэн. — Никто не мог.

Билл тихо выдохнул и опустил руки.

— Я знаю.

На комнату вновь опустилась тишина, прерываемая только звуком скребущих по обоям обломанных ногтей и гортанным шипением. Стэн отцепил от пояса брюк чехол с ножом и взвесил его в руке. Запястья отдались привычной тянущей болью от его веса.

— Возьми его, — попросил Стэн, протягивая Биллу чехол. Тот заторможенно забрал его, словно видел впервые. — Не потеряй. А то буду в кошмарах приходить.

Билл через силу фыркнул и привязал чехол к поясу. Он провёл большим пальцем по царапинам, потёртостям и фигурной вырезке на коже, пытаясь запомнить каждую трещинку, привыкнуть к новой тяжести на бедре.

— Я… Я могу ещё что-нибудь сделать? — спросил он дрогнувшим голосом, поворачиваясь лицом к Стэну.

Стэн пожевал губу. Он нахмурился в нерешительности, несмело накрыл левой рукой щёку Билла и порывисто прижался к его губам, боясь, что его оттолкнут.

Он почувствовал, как в его грудки вцепились ослабевшие пальцы, но не для того, чтобы оттолкнуть, а чтобы, наоборот, прижать ближе. Он почувствовал, как в его волосы скользнула сухая рука Билла и коснулась большим пальцем небольшого местечка за ухом. Стэна мыслями отнесло далеко-далеко, в Элликотт-Сити, в тот день, когда они пытались завести впоследствии брошенный у моста в Толедо трейлер.

Стэн углубил поцелуй, когда почувствовал чужой язык на своей нижней губе. Второй рукой он коснулся шеи Билла и случайно оставил на ней кровавый след. Он чувствовал дыхание на своей щеке, чувствовал, как в его ногу упиралось чужое колено, чуствовал, как слабо рука Билла скользнула с его груди к шее.

Стэн резко отстранился и закрыл рот рукой, заходясь в кашле. В ушах у него звенело, как и во всём теле. Кости, мозг, сердце — всё горело острым, муторным звоном, как после удара колокола. Всё его нутро погрузило в пучину механического рёва сирен, всё было таким непонятным, и Стэн никак не мог понять — последствия то укусов или чего-то ещё. Он прекрасно помнил, что такая лихорадка началась у Джорджи спустя несколько часов. Может, то было влияние простуды, может, и количество укусов на ослабевшем от голода и холода теле.

Билл сжал его плечо и наверняка беспокойно спрашивал, как он, но звон в ушах поглощал все внешние звуки. Когда кашель закончился, Стэн отнял руку от лица. На ладони блестела тёмная, почти что чёрная, кровь.

— Я в порядке, — на всякий случай произнёс Стэн, так и не поняв, говорил ли ему что-то Билл, или нет. — Я в порядке.

Стэн поднял взгляд, и тогда Билл заплакал.

Стэн больше на автомате, чем осознанно, обнял его и уложил голову ему на плечо, и Билл обезнадёженно вцепился пальцами в ткань его куртки на спине.

— Я… — выдохнул Билл между неестественными всхлипами. — Я не хочу т-терять тебя.

— Я тоже, — произнёс на грани шёпота Стэн. — Мы ведь так ни разу и не сходили на настоящее свидание.

Билл натужно рассмеялся. Смех его разбивался на осколки, ударяясь от стен.

— Может, ещё сходим, — проговорил он. — Если там можно такое устроить.

— Тогда буду ждать, — выдохнул Стэн, зарываясь носом Биллу в плечо. — Но ты не торопись.

Дверь окончательно слетела с петель. Только приставленный к ней комод не давал мертвецам пробраться внутрь. Пока что.

Стэн отстранился.

— Тебе пора. Доберитесь до Берлингтона, ладно?

Билл обрывисто кивнул. Он проверил нож Стэна на бедре, в последний раз провёл рукой по его щеке, заглядывая в глаза, бессловесно прощаясь, и выскользнул из окна на пожарную лестницу, где его уже ждали Майк, Ричи и Эдди.

Он почти спустился на первый этаж, со всей силы прикусив губу, сдерживая эмоции, когда услышал единственный выстрел.


End file.
